Friendship, Love, Rivalry and Misunderstandings
by Nigsea
Summary: Complete summary inside along with the pairings. AAML, DAML, and others. Genres: Mystery, drama, adventure, romance, slight humor. Not as much romance as I wanted, though.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fic I've written which it's not finish yet. Some may have read my one-shot but this one is the first one. I hope you like all like it and sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

BTW, this is a Mystery, Adventure/Action, Romance and Drama fic.

Summary: A new girl comes and befriends Misty. She is not who she appears to be. Her friends are planning something, to help or to hinder? Misty and friends will help her to recover what she wants the most her...memory. The pairings are:

Ash X Misty

Drew X May (hints, not decided yet)

Chaud X Cynthia (other)

Eriol X Mistress (other)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Although I do own Cynthia and her Pokemons and some other characters that will appear.**

**Friendship, Love, Rivalry and Misunderstandings**

_There are people who don't like to cry, they want to show they're strong. Crying is no sign of weakness it just a way to show that we are sad and take that out, but for some showing their tears is sign weakness. But when those persons are alone and can't take it anymore they cry, so is crying a sign of weakness? Because when we crying are showing that we need some support, someone to help us feel better. Is that something bad? If strong people start crying does that make them weak...? _

Chapter One: Tears, Dream and Memories

One night, it could be seen that the reflection of a girl on the water of a pool, beside the reflection of the moon. By her side was also the memory of her beloved Togetic; it seemed so vivid that it like was a kind of ghost. She was remembering her little egg Pokemon, which she had taken care as if it was her baby, after all she was its mother; Togepi always loved her that way.

But now, her little Pokemon was not with her anymore; it had stayed at the kingdom of the illusion, and she still missing it. That was one day, she could never forget. It has been good because she saw her friends again, but she had lost her 'baby' and when she met the new friends of Ash and Brock, she felt replaced by that girl and her little brother.

At that moment when she remembered, she couldn't hold it anymore and some tears appeared in her eyes and began to fall down by her cheeks, she couldn't hide all the sadness that she felt. And that was one way to feel the sadness a little lighter.

Thinking about everything that had happened since she went away from her house to become a Water Pokemon master, her meeting with the young trainer with black hair was the one that stole her heart. She remembered that she hadn't lost her friends; they always will be friends forever. She remembered all the adventures and times he had saved her and she saved him.

'Maybe he feels the same way' thought the red-hair trainer. '... Or maybe not... but I will never know if I don't do anything about it, I have to tell him. It's just that I can't leave the gym alone, I'll have to wait for my sisters to come back from Johto and I guess I could also use that time to practice how to tell him.' she thought.

(A/N: Her sisters had to visit a friend they have in Johto, the same day she returned from Hoenn. And this scene happened two days after she returned from Hoenn.)

Three months after, somewhere in Hoenn...

The night had a full moon that illuminated the forest and everything its rays touched, and the stars enlighten the beautiful clear sky. Everyone was sleeping, May was dreaming about her contest and with a green-haired guy, who bothered her every time he had the chance and used to give her a red rose, saying it was for Beautifly. This guy was May's rival when it came to contests. Brock on the other hand, was dreaming with one of so many officer Jennies and nurse Joys. Max was dreaming that he was meeting Prof. Oak and that he was a powerful Pokemon trainer. And Ash…? He was dreaming of a certain red-haired girl, who was a water-Pokemon-trainer. He was dreaming of the last time he saw her, in the mirage kingdom and how sad she looked when she had to say goodbye to her beloved Togetic, which had evolved to protect the other Togepis that were very weak.

In Ash's dream, after she said goodbye to her Pokemon, everyone disappeared leaving them alone. Ash was getting closer to her to comfort her a little, she was only crying, but with the words he said to her she began to stop her tears. "Togetic will be fine, 'cause it knows that once it had a great trainer that loved it so much, and she will always remember it and it'll be always in her heart." said Ash, pointing to her heart with a finger, and giving her a hug after that. Misty hugged him back tighter. After a little while they separated a little but they still holding each other, he holding her by her waist and she had her arms around his neck, holding each other close and looking in each other eyes, saying nothing, with no one around them. And little by little they were getting closer, and closer, he could feel her shaking and he also was shaking he was nervous but they continued to get closer little by little, slowly. Now they are close, really close they can feel each other breathing and a sweet, soft kiss is about to be form, they're only a few millimeters apart and when they're almost touching they're lips...

The young black-headed-trainer woke up, a little perturbed. The reason? What he almost did in his dream.

'Misty... I wonder if you are OK and... What did you mean with that handkerchief you gave me? I don't understand. I don't understand you.' thought the young trainer holding the handkerchief Misty had given him. He turned around to face his little buddy. "Pikachu, are you awake?" Ash asked the sleeping figure of his loyal friend; Pikachu just turned around and continued sleeping. 'Looks like... I better go to sleep too.' thought the Pokemon trainer.

He made himself comfortable and quickly fell sleep.

Next day in the Cerulean Gym...

Misty was in a very good mood, her sisters would be back soon and she had already decided that she would go see Ash when they arrive. She gave the Pokemons their breakfast and did all her duties; finishing them all before she had planned to. Now that she had some more free time, she used that time to train her Pokemons a little. After some hours he heard that someone had entered into the gym. Misty make her way to the door and she found a fifteen-years-old girl, a little shorter than her, her hair was a dark chestnut color and it ended by her waist, she had brown eyes that with the light reflecting on them looked like dark honey, and were very bright; and her skin was light brown. The girl was wearing white sneakers, dark blue jeans, and red halter-neck shirt that was wrapped around her neck.

"Hi!" said the girl with a happy and emotional smile.

"Hi." Misty replied.

She was about to open her mouth when the girl cut her off.

"You're Misty, right?" said the girl with the same enthusiasm as before.

"Yeah" said Misty a little confused.

"Nice to meet you! I've heard lots of thing 'bout you, very good thing by the way! I have wanted to meet you for a long time!" said the girl happily, as she was talking to her idol, which wasn't very far from the truth.

Misty was her idol and she admired her a lot and she also knows a lot about her, and was planning something for her...

Please comment, it always helps. See ya in the next chapter (hopefully)!


	2. A new friend and some battles

Well, here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. This one is a bit longer than the last one. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me. Only some of the characters: Cynthia, her Pokemon and the random trainer Ash fought (so far)

_There are things we don't want to admit, sometimes are our feelings, sometimes there is the fact of us being defeated, and even accept the fact the there are people better than us. Admitting that should not be shame, because winning is not important what is important is to participate, try to be friends with the person who actually beat us. So, what is more important winning or losing? When we win there's nothing to learn but when we lose there are a thousand lessons to learn. So, is really losing that bad?_

'There's nothing to from when winning but when we lose there are a thousand lessons to learn.' This is from Xiolin Showdown, and the real quote is _'there are no lessons to be learned in a won battle but a thousand in defeat.'_ Or something like that.

**Chapter 2: A new friend and some battles** (couldn't think of better title)

Misty was confused. "Why were you so anxious about meeting me? I don't have anything in special, I'm just an ordinary girl." said Misty.

"You are not special? Please! You're the best water Pokemon-trainer I know and believe me I know a lot of water-trainers, and you're not an ordinary girl. You are a Gym leader, and a very strong one. I know that after that girl, Sakura, I think, that came after you arrived, no one else have defeated you!" said the girl, reminding her.

"Thanks! But it's not a big deal, I'm just a trainer who had trained a lot." said Misty, shyly by the words of the girl.

"Well, I've trained a lot, too. For two months even when no one has defeated me, I don't think I'm strong as you are, Misty. Besides, I haven't had many battles with trainers, maybe like twenty." Said the dark chestnut-haired girl.

"You mean, you have been training for just two months!?" asked Misty a little surprised.

The girl looked like her age, maybe a little younger but still she couldn't believe that she had been training just for two months. Two months were nothing!

"Yeah, I know two months isn't long, but that's right. I'd would have loved to started my training before but I couldn't." said the girl.

"I see, so, you want to challenge me?" asked Misty, not so sure about it, but if the girl said 'yes' she would give her a battle.

"Yep, but not now, I'm not ready. I came because I thought you could help me, to become an awesome trainer like you. My dream is very similar to your dream, to become the best water-Pokemon master," said the girl in a dreamy voice. "But I also want to use other types, you know, I don't want to be beat easily." added the girl without the dreamy voice.

"I see you like water Pokemons." said Misty with a smile.

"Like them? Oh, I love them!! They are just the best type of all! Well that's my opinion," said the girl, talking as Misty would when she spoke about water Pokemons.

"Ok, I'll help you but on one condition" said Misty.

"Ok, what is it?" asked the girl.

"Could you help me out with the gym? You see. I'm always cleaning, and giving the Pokemons their food, and all that. And because of that I barely have time to train them. My sisters are in Johto, and now many trainers have been coming to challenge me, and because of that I don't have time for anything! Will you help me, please?" asked Misty, wishing that the girl would say yes.

If the girl said yes then she would have a new friend, more time to train, and time to send e-mails to her friends or call them.

"Sure, I'll help after all you will be doing me a favor and I would like to repay you. And I could even see how you battle, in person!" Said the girl happily.

"Oh, thank you! You can stay in the gym. I'm hope we'll become good friends," said Misty.

"I hope so too. And thanks for inviting me to stay in the gym." said the girl.

"It's nothing, by the way you haven't told me what your name is." said Misty.

"Right, I completely forgot about it. My name is Cynthia." said the girl.

"Ok, Cynthia, follow me to your room." said Misty, while she led the way.

While Ash and company...

They were walking through a forest, looking for a place to set up the camp and stay during the night. The sky was becoming darker, showing that the night was beginning to take place. When they arrived to a clearing they decided that it would be a good place to set up camp. After a little while they had everything set. While they were eating Brock's delicious food they were talking about the Pokemon, their latest adventures, May's contests, Ash's battles and how well he was doing. They started to talk about how well Ash was training and, this had caused his ego to grow bigger than usual.

"Your last battle was definitely difficult, Ash. That boy was really strong." Said May's little brother, Max.

Ash had had a battle with a boy that they found in the forest. This boy challenged Ash to a two-on-two battle. This boy used a Starmie who could use electric attacks and a very strong Sandslash. He was about to defeat Ash, but Ash thought quickly just before the battle was over.

_Max's flashback…_

_A boy around Ash's age, white-skinned, brown eyes, and black hair and little taller than Ash, appeared from some bushes. The boy approached to Ash a little, leaving some distance between them. _

"_Hi, is any of you a Pokemon trainer?" asked the boy. _

"_I am. My name is Ash Ketchum. Who are you?" said Ash. _

"_My name is John and I'd like to battle with you." Said the boy, pretty confident in his skills and Pokemon. _

"_Ok, we'll have one. And don't even think that I'm gonna let you win so easily." Said Ash very confidently. _

"_Don't worry about me and worry about you. I'm not gonna let you win so easily, either." Said John. _

_Ash and John took their positions and Brock as referee. _

"_This would be a two vs. two battle, without time limit. The first teammate to fall will lose the match. Begin!" said Brock, acting like a referee. _

"_I choose you, Pikachu," said Ash, looking his little buddy. "And you too, Torkoal!" said Ash throwing Torkoal's pokeball. _

_From it appeared a white light that transformed into the turtle-like-Pokemon of the fire-type. _

"_Torkoal and Pikachu, uh? In that case I choose, star and slash!" said John, throwing star's and slash's pokeballs. From them two white lights appeared and took the form of a Starmie and a sand slash. _

_The battle took a long time. Ash's Pokemon were exhausted, while John's still seemed in good condition. But the Pokemons wouldn't give up; they didn't want their trainers to be defeated. So far the match looked like John was going to will until… _

"_Very well, star! Now use thunderbolt! Slash, dig!" said the young trainer, pretty sure that he was going to be the winner. _

'_Perfect!' thought Ash. "Torkoal iron defense, Pikachu dodged it!" said Ash. _

_Ash's Pokemons did what he commanded them. Starmie missed her attacked and sand slash was still underground. _

"_Pikachu, Torkoal attack together! Torkoal overheat! Pikachu use your thunder against Starmie!" commanded Ash determined not to lose. _

"_Star quickly, dodged it! Slash attack Pikachu!" said the trainer, without knowing what to do._

_  
"Pikachu jump and now Torkoal and Pikachu attack sand slash!" said Ash. _

_Pikachu jumped and it dodged Sandslash's attack, just in time. Torkoal and Pikachu sent their attacks toward sand slash, and when it hit their target a thick cloud of dust emerged. Pikachu landed close to Torkoal and was ready to continue battling, although he was tired. _

"_Slash!" yelled his trainer worried by the tremendous impact he had just received. _

_When the cloud of dust disappeared, sand slash had fainted with swirls in his eyes, and was also a little burned. _

"_Sands…lash," It said to his trainer. _

"_Sandslash, can not continue the battle. Ash is the winner." Declared Brock._

_End of Max's Flashback_

"That boy almost defeated you." Said Max.

"But I defeated him. He was no trouble for Torkoal and Pikachu." Said Ash a little angry but confident, maybe a little too confident.

"When will you finally admit that a battle is actually challenging, Ash?" said May, obviously annoyed by her friend's attitude.

"Why should I if they never are?" Said the young trainer, with a huge ego and forgetting all the times he has lost.

"Well, I think that several trainers and gym leaders would argue with you, including myself." Said Brock, reminding him, and trying to take away his big ego.

"Oh, yeah? Then, name someone besides you!" the stubborn of Ash challenged him.

"Fine, I'll name just the gym leaders. Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Widney, Blaine and you know who." Brock reminded him. "Oh, and do you want me to tell you about the trainers? Richie, A.J, Du…" started Brock but was cut by Ash.

"Ok! That's enough. Ok, I admit that I have lost a few times…" said Ash now remembering the times he had lost. "And I didn't lose against her" said Ash, with his cheeks tinted pink and a little annoyed by his friend's comment.

"Yep, you just didn't win," said Brock.

"You mean. Was Ash given some of his badges?" asked Max with interest, looking up to his older friend.

"Well, with some of the gym leaders he battled but didn't win the first time, after a while he challenged them again and won. Others just gave him their badges because he saved their gyms. He battled me; I was the gym leader of pewter city a rock-type gym. Ash back then had only Pikachu; you can imagine who won. Then he challenged me again and accidentally Pikachu activated the fire alarm system and Onyx was really weak from the water and Ash decided to forfeit the match. I thought it was a very noble gesture, so I decided to give him the badge." Said Brock.

"Oh, I get it," said Max in awe.

"Now, could you explain to us who was 'you-know-who'?" asked May, anxiously for the answer.

"She was the second gym leader. They were battling but team rocket appeared trying to steal Pikachu and the others Pokemons. She had won the first round 'Staryou vs. Butterfree' and they were on the second round, 'Starmie vs. Pidgeotto.' They both fought against team rocket and took them out of the gym, but after their little battle the battle area was a total disaster. So they couldn't end their battle, but as a reward for saving their gym, her sisters decided to give him the badge." Explained Brock.

"Wouldn't have been easier, if Ash had started with Pikachu?" May and Max asked at the same time.

Brock was about to answer but Ash answered first.

"Pikachu denied to fight a friend, and he wasn't as obedient as now." Said Ash.

"A friend? You mean you knew one of the gym leaders? Who?" Asked Max.

"Leaders? You mean there is more than one?" asked May, in surprise.

Max nodded. "Yep. There were three, but like now the younger sister is taking care of the gym. That's why there are four gym leaders." explain Max, knowingly, to his sister. "But which one was your friend?" asked Max with curiosity.

"They youngest one…_Misty_" said Ash; almost whispering her name in a dreamy voice and starting to think about her while a huge smile formed on his face.

Brock, May and Max stared at him; he looked like he just has disconnected himself from the world. Then Ash 'woke up' and looked and his friends in an odd way.

"Wh-What... Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ash, confused.  
"No. It's nothing." said Brock.

Ash then look confused at Max giving him a 'why were you looking at me like that?' look.

"It's not important, forget it." Said Max, looking in another direction.

Ash was still confused and then looked at May.

"Why were you looking at me like that, guys?" asked Ash, one more time.

"For nothing." Said the three friends.

Ash stared at his friends a few minutes, waiting for an answer.

"Do you really want to know why we were looking at you like that, Ash?" asked May, after a while.

"Of course, I do. Why do think I was asking for?" said Ash bitterly.

"Fine." Said May coldly. "We were looking at you just for…_Misty_." said May with a dreamy voice, putting her hands close to her face and closing her eyes trying to imitated Ash but exaggerating.

"I don't get it. What did you mean by that?" asked Ash as confused or even more confused as he was before.

"You did that when you said her name..." said May with a smirk.

Ash was now more confused than ever and gave her a 'what are you talking about?' look. "I don't understand what your point is." Said Ash.

Being as dense as he was, he would never understand it. Unless someone tells him in his face. But they wouldn't do it because they didn't want to cause problems with or for with their young friend.

They sighed. How can anyone be so dense? They thought.

"Never mind." Said May, giving up, after all she didn't want to be the one to tell him because she didn't want to fight with him.

"You're acting weird." Said Ash, confused by May's answer, if that could be call an answer.

Then they started talking again but this time about other things….

While Misty and Cynthia, Cerulean City…

Once Cynthia was content in her room, which was located to the right of Misty's, and that next to the bathroom; Misty gave Cynthia a tour around the gym. Finishing their little tour by the battle arena, the pool. Once they were by the pool, Cynthia met Misty's Pokemons and the Pokemons of her sisters.

"Your Dwengon and Gyarados are so beautiful! And Starmie, and Staryou, all of your Pokemons are so cute! That Horsea is really pretty!" said Cynthia, excited.

"Thanks! How many Pokemons do you have?" asked Misty, with curiosity.

"Well, I have a Chikorita, which was the Pokemon I chose, a Ditto and a Vaporeon." Said Cynthia, counting on her fingers.

"I thought you said you were planning to be a water-Pokemon trainer." Said Misty, a little surprised by the Pokemons she had.

If she wanted to be a water Pokemon trainer wasn't she supposed to have more than just one water Pokemon?

"Yes, I want to be a great water-Pokemon trainer. You see, I chose Chikorita because, as you know, grass types have an advantage over electric and water Pokemon. I thought he could help me to catch more water Pokemons more easily and also would be easier to defeat someone who thinks that they have an advantage for having an electric-type and I also would like to have a Pokemon of each different type." Explain Cynthia, happily.

_'She is pretty smart to have chosen Chikorita to have an advantage most of the time.'_ Thought Misty.

"Ohh and Ditto? I'm sure you didn't chose it, you must have had to catch it." asked Misty.

"Ditto, well, when I still lived in the orange islands I found him hurt, badly, so I took it home to heal it. My mom didn't want it at home, but when she saw how hurt it was she accepted but with one condition: that I would let it go when it felt better. But between Ditto and me grew a strong friendship and I couldn't just make him go away. Mom got really mad at me for breaking the promise, but after a while Ditto showed mom it could be really helpful. Since then it has been with me. My mom doesn't like Pokemons that much, but I love them, especially water Pokemons." Said Cynthia.

"Oh, and Vaporeon, did you capture it when you started your journey?" asked Misty.

"Not exactly. You see, actually, Vaporeon was my first Pokemon. On one of the orange islands, lives a girl named Melissa. She loves so much Eevees and their evolutions that she has made like a Breeding Center just for Eevees and their evolutions. All the of the Pokemons are hers but she has so many that she tells people if they want to adopt them and help her take care of them, train them, etc. She gives an egg to the person who wants one and that person takes care of the egg until it hatches. You can go and to see the Pokemon you adopted everyday, you can play with it but you cannot take the Pokemon you adopted with you, because it's hers. Well that's how I got my Vaporeon." Said Cynthia, remembering how she got her Pokemon.

"Wow, but I don't understand some things. Did Melissa make evolve eave or did you made it evolve? And How come you have Vaporeon with you, didn't you just said you weren't allowed to take the Pokemon out of the Breeding Center?" asked Misty, curiously and a little confused.

"Ok, let me explain. After Eevee was born, I used to go to the breeding Center every single day to see Eevee and play with him, and do a little training with him. After a month or so, my mom told me we had to move to New bark in Johto. I told her I didn't wanted to, but knowing my mother, there was no way to convince her. I was so sad, during the time I spent with him we had grew so close, I loved him so much that I just couldn't left him." Said Cynthia a sadly and with tears in her eyes that she quickly hid. "I told Eevee I was going to New bark and that I couldn't take it with me, he became sad, too. I didn't know but Melissa over heard the conversation between Eevee and I. Then, she told me that if I wanted I could take Eevee with me. I was so happy when she said that, and so was Eevee. She gave me a Waterstone saying 'Eevee told me that he wanted to evolve into Vaporeon because you love water Pokemons so much, and he wants to be the Pokemon you love the best.' I took the Waterstone and gave it to Eevee and here you'll see him converted into a beautiful Vaporeon. She was very kind by not only letting me keep Vaporeon but also by giving me that Waterstone." She said very happily.

"Yes, she was very kind. I'm happy that you kept Vaporeon. I have an idea, why don't you release all of your Pokemon? I'd like to meet 'em." said Misty anxiously.

"That's a great idea, Misty. Ok, come out!" said Cynthia calling out her Pokemons.

Three white lights appeared from the pokeballs. Those lights took the forms of a Chikorita, a Ditto, and a Vaporeon. Vaporeon emerged from its pokeball with a sparkling dust around it and it looked very happy. The other two Pokemons came out very happy too, but not as much as Vaporeon. Chikorita got a really scared when it saw Misty's Gyarados and hid behind its trainer.

"Don't be scared, Chikorita. That's Misty's Gyarados it won't hurt you, unless you want to battle with it. Don't worry I won't let you battle with it until you're able to defeat it." Said Cynthia, trying to calm her Pokemon and smiling at it.

Chikorita looked at her and said "Chiko!" happily, then it went to play with the other Pokemons, including Gyarados, which it wasn't afraid of anymore. Misty and Cynthia looked at them happily for a moment. Then they walked over to the other side of the pool and they began to talk, again.

"Yes, I'm from one of the orange islands. I lived there for about eleven years then I moved with my mom and grandma to New bark in Johto." Said Cynthia.

"Oh. And how old are you now?" asked Misty.

"I'm fifteen." Answered Cynthia.

"I'm fifteen, too. Hey, I'm curious how long have you trained your Pokemons? Except for Chikorita that you've already told me." Asked Misty.

Cynthia thought for a moment. "I don't remember exactly for how long I've trained Vaporeon, but I'd say that about a year. My Ditto five or six months." Said Cynthia, thinking about her answer and remembering something. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I saw you in New bark. Maybe there was someone who looked like you."

"Well, I went there once. Did you remember something about that day? Like how was I dress or if someone was with me? Asked Misty.

"...Mm hmm, yes! You were with two guys. I saw you when you were at the Pokemon Center. I saw when you were pulling the ear to one of the guys you were with because he was bothering Nurse Joy. That was pretty funny. Hahaha…" said Cynthia, and they began laughing.

"I also remember this other guy, who was a little shorter than you, with black spiky hair, and with a Pikachu. He really looked cute…" said Cynthia.

Did that girl just say that Ash was cute to her face? Yes, she did. Misty try on calm down but she was jealous, she didn't like her now, she didn't like the way she expressed herself about Ash.

"Too bad, he is not my type. You like him, right Misty?" said Cynthia with a smirk on her face. Misty was taken aback by this question; she didn't expect it and it caused Misty to become nervous. Cynthia saw her reaction, '_I knew it! You like him!'_ she thought, while smiling to herself.

"I-I don't. I don't like him." Said Misty looking at the floor, still nervous.

"You sure?" asked Cynthia, trying to get it out of her but then she saw how tense she was, so she decided to stop bothering her until she got a new chance. "I'm sorry I think I'm being too nosy, we have just met and I'm asking you about this. I understand you don't want to tell me and as a matter of fact you don't have to." Said Cynthia realizing she had gone too far with her question and to calm down Misty a bit.

"You're question took m-me by surprise." Said Misty, still nervous.

Cynthia looked at her and she gave her a gentle smile. Then she looked at her watch.

"Did you see what time it is? It's late and the Pokemons haven't eaten!" said Cynthia, changing the subject and a little worried.

"Yes, it's late! Would you help me with their dinner?" asked Misty, a little worried about them, too.

"Sure!" answered Cynthia.

"Come with me, their food is already made we just have to put it on the microwave and give it to them." Said Misty.

They entered a big room that was full of shelves and on them were bottles and tins of Pokemon food, water Pokemon food to be specific. They took some of them and went to the kitchen to cook them. Once they were ready they gave the food to the hungry Pokemons. Then Cynthia cooked something for them, it didn't taste bad.

"Thanks" Said Misty, after she received her plate from Cynthia.

"You're welcome." Said Cynthia with a smile.

"Mmmm… this is good! You really know how to cook." Said Misty, after she ate a bit.

"I'm glad you liked it but that's all I know how to cook." Said Cynthia.

They talked while they were eating and after eating their food they got to know each other better. They talked about all the places they had been, they started knowing a little about each other, and started trusting each other a little, also.

"Well, now I'm going to help you to wash all……. _this_?!" said Cynthia, while walking into the kitchen, where the Pokemons had left their dishes. She couldn't believe it; the size of that pile was _huge_.

"I think we better do that tomorrow morning. It's too late already." Said Misty, also looking at the pile and the time, but she wasn't as surprise as Cynthia.

"Ok" said Cynthia with a relieve tone. 'Wow these Pokemons really eat a lot. I guess they were really hungry.' She thought to herself.

While Ash and company…

"Ash, it's your turn to wash the dishes." Said May.

"No, it's your turn. I did it three days ago!" said Ash.

"NO! I did it three days ago!" May snapped back.

"Guys…stop it! You two did it three day ago 'cause you couldn't agree," said Brock trying to settle them down a little.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you leave flip a coin?" Max suggested.

"Fine with me." They both answered at the same time.

"Here. Let the coin decide." Said Max taking out the coin from his pocket. "Heads or Tails, May?" asked Max.

"'Tails!" said May.

"I wanted 'tails'…" said Ash.

"Well too bad, coz I already chose it." said May airily.

"Stop it!" said Brock, getting tired of the attitude of his younger friends.

Max threw the coin to the air.

"Ok, it's…" said Max while the coin still in the air.

"'Tails!' Sorry, Ash. But guess May will do it tomorrow." Said Max.

"Fine." Said Ash resigning and with his head down while he walked with the dishes to the lake.

Once Ash disappeared into the woods, May and Max got closer to Brock.

"Ok, Brock. Tell us. Why did Ash react like that when we talked about Misty?" asked May with curiosity.

"Did you plan all that?" asked Brock in disbelief.

"Err…kind of..." said May.

"Anyway, tell us Brock, why did Ash start like daydreaming or something, I mean, it was like his body was here but his mind was in another place. Why?" asked Max.

"I'm guessing he likes Misty, am I correct?" asked May with a grin over her face.

"I'd say yes, but each time I used to say that out loud in front of them I'd either get verbally or physically abused. I stopped saying that and each time they looked like they were sending hints to each other I just ignored them." Said Brock, almost mumbling to make sure Ash wasn't listening.

"Oh, I see." Said Max and May at the same time.

"So, what you're saying is…." Started May, but when she saw Ash coming, she stopped.

"What were you talking about, guys?" asked Ash.

"Err…Nothing! Oh did you see the time, guys? It's late; I think I'm going to bed now. Good night!" said May, standing up and making her way to her sleeping bag.

"Me too." Said Max, and he also made his way to his sleeping bag.

"Oh, I'm going to sleep too." Said Brock, before Ash could ask him about what they were talking about, and made his way to his sleeping bag too.

Ash just stood there, confused and watching his friends all in their respective sleeping bags.

'_I better go to sleep, too.'_ He said to himself and went to sleep, too.


	3. Unexpected News

Here is chapter 3. I'm updating fast because, well, this chapters I have already written I'm till 12. I'll be updating everyday one chapter till I get to the one I'm currently on. So hope you enjoy it and R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but Cynthia, Cynthia's Pokemon, and some other characters that will appear soon.

_There are times in our life where we have to do certain things, it could be to help a friend, or just to impress some one, but whatever reason it is; it's not worth it if it really doesn't come from the heart. One should be willing to help, but not for personal reasons or because of a duty but because we want to. Even if that means sacrifice some things we want to do…But let's just think that after a good deed we are going to feel better with ourselves, and maybe, some day we could get a chance to do what we didn't do..._

**Chapter 3: Unexpected News**

Have been two months since Cynthia came to the gym and stayed there to trained with Misty. Misty's sister have come back from Hoenn, Tracey has come to the gym several times to help the girls with their shows and training. Cynthia and Tracey had met before in the Orange Islands and were friends, he was pretty much like her big brother.

Misty and Cynthia are now having a battle on the pool, and Tracey is the referee of the battle. It's about six o'clock at afternoon, and the rays of the sun are making everything look orange and bright. Making the girls' hair looked different, Misty's looked auburn and Cynthia's looked auburn, too but darker and it was more like dark beige with some dark red.

"Starmie, use your thunderbolt!" commanded Misty. She was wearing a green short and a white sleeveless-shirt and her well-known ponytail.

"Try dodging it, Vaporeon!" shouted Cynthia desperately. She was wearing a pale blue T-shirt and a white skirt that ended up just above her knee, and she had two pony tails to each side of her head that ended up by her neck; she had also cut her hair a little, now it ended in fully length below her shoulder.

Vaporeon jumped quickly dodging Starmie's attack and moving to the other floater (I'm not sure is that's the name of those things they have on the pool that are floating.)

"Starmie, try your rapid spin, now!" ordered Misty to her Pokemon.

So far, neither Pokemon have received any damage both Pokemon have been dodging the opponents' attacks. It seemed like Misty had the advantage, she seemed calm while Cynthia was trying her best but she felt like she would never be able to defeat Misty. Her Pokemons were too strong, especially her Gyarados.

They have been training hard, but so far Cynthia haven't been able to defeat Misty's well-train Pokemons like Dewgong, Staryou, Starmie, and Psyduck. She hadn't try battle with Gyarados because she had saw how the Pokemon of the trainers ended up after she used her Gyarados and she really didn't want one of her Pokemons to be hurt like that. She had battled Psyduck but only because it had gotten out of its Pokeball when Misty was about to chose her Pokemon and Psyduck seemed like it wanted to fight, though it forgot that later on but still he ended up winning by using one of its powerful psychic attack after Bayleef used vine whip on Psyduck's head. She had also been training on her own, and had taught her Pokemons to do some attacks and her ditto learned to do something, that normal Dittos don't do. It learned a 'special ability,' which she thought it was excellent.

_'What do I do now? Think Cynthia, think… I got it!'_ thought Cynthia frenetically and quickly to herself. "Vaporeon, try to use the new attack, water pulse!"

"Water pulse? Oh, no! Starmie try to dodge it!" shouted Misty.

Like Starmie was in the air going directly to Vaporeon... couldn't dodged it. The attack didn't make a lot of damage, though, but Starmie got confused.

"Great job, Vaporeon! Now blizzard!" commanded Cynthia.

"Starmie, come on, dodge it!" said Misty desperately.

Starmie was still confused so it didn't move out of the way and received a direct hit. It was hurt badly but it still has enough energy to continue fighting. As a side effect of the blizzard, Starmie snapped out of the confusion.

"Great, Starmie! You snapped out of your confusion!" said Misty happily. "Now use swift attack!" said Misty pointing with her index finger of her right hand to Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, use your swift attack, too!" commanded Cynthia.

Both attack hit their target and some swifts hit themselves. Both Pokemon received some damage and both fell down Starmie was too tired to continue, but it didn't want to let down its master so stood up and shook itself. Vaporeon also got up it wasn't going to be defeat that easily, not again. This time it was determined to win no matter what.

"Great Starmie, come on let's give one more try, rapid spin!" said Misty, pointing to Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, dodge it by going underwater!" said Cynthia looking at her Pokemon and pointing to the water.

Starmie and Vaporeon did as commanded, Starmie hit this time Vaporeon but Vaporeon recovered quickly by going underwater, where it was almost impossible to tell its exact location. Not only because of its color but because of Vaporeon's cell, which were very similar to the water made him invisible while in it.

Cynthia smile a little, "Vaporeon jump and use blizzard one more time!" she instructed her Pokemon.

Misty didn't know what to do since she didn't know from where it would appear.

"Be careful, Starmie, and try to dodge when you hear any movement." Misty said trying to remain calm.

Starmie was looking from one side to another just as its trainer. Out of no where Vaporeon jumped out of the water behind Starmie and launched a huge blizzard from its mouth, giving no time to Starmie to dodge the attack, that without fail Starmie took and was sent out of the pool and hit the wall of the grandstands and its jewel started twinkling until it fade.

"Starmie is unable to battle; the victory of this match goes to Cynthia." Announced Tracey raising one hand towards Cynthia.

Cynthia was shock; she couldn't believe she actually had beaten Misty. Once Cynthia realized she had won, she started jumping up and down and ran to her Pokemon and hugged it.

Misty looked at her poor Starmie and returned to its Pokeball.

"You did a great job, Starmie. You deserve a good, long rest." Misty said to the Pokeball she was holding.

She looked up to Cynthia, who was hugging Vaporeon and smiled to herself. _'She had improved more than I have expected'_ she thought.

"Thank you so much, Vaporeon!" she said lovingly to it, hugging it.

"That was a great battle," said Misty walking up to her.

"Thanks Mist, you did it great, too. But I still not ready to face you to a real battle. I mean, your Starmie is strong but is not your strongest Pokemon, and it was tough to beaten it. I still need more training to challenge you on a real battle and get that badge of yours." Said Cynthia looking up to Misty, still hugging Vaporeon.

"Yes, you need to train a little harder, just don't push yourself too hard like you've been doing. You have been an official trainer for almost five months now, and you haven't had your Pokemons as much time as I do. In my opinion you have done a great job so far, you Pokemons love you and are strong, too. Just give a look around you, Sapphire which you caught two days after you arrive here had already evolved, your Bayleef it's about to evolve into a Meganium, I think all it needs is one more battle. Ditto have become really strong has developed a special ability, you taught it. And your Vaporeon never gives up at any situation; it's really fast and very strong, too. You see? You're a great trainer." Said Misty looking at Cynthia.

"Mist is right, Cynthia. You're doing just fine, you're training harder that most trainers. Besides, Gyarados is one of the most difficult Pokemon to train, and look how well train it is. Come on, you should be happy." Said Tracey.

Cynthia had caught a Magikarp she found at the beach, close to the lighthouse. The Magikarp was hurt badly probably it had been attacked by another Pokemon, that's what nurse Joy told her. Cynthia took care of Magikarp until it felt better, she had thought 'when Magikarp get better I'll return it to where it belongs, the sea.' But when she was about to do it, Magikarp told her it didn't want to go back, it wanted to stay with her. So, she kept it and trained it, after a while it evolved into a Gyarados but it was somehow different instead of having those beautiful purple eyes, its eyes were blue as Sapphire. So, Cynthia started calling it Sapphire, not only because she liked the name, and its eyes; but to difference it from Misty's.

"Yes, you're right, I should be happy. Thanks guys." Said Cynthia with a smile, standing up and letting go of Vaporeon.

Daisy, one of Misty's sister and one of the gym leaders, had just entered to the battle arena. She had arrived from the computer room.

"Who wants to use the computer?! Because if someone wants to the time is now before Lily or Violet starts using it." Shout Daisy from a side of the pool.

"Oh, I want to, I need to check my e-mails." Cynthia explained to Tracey and Misty.

"Hurry up then!" said Misty to her.

Cynthia excused herself and hurried up to room where the computer was. It was a big room with two shelves with books. There were some pictures of Misty and her sister on the wall when they were little girls and some were pictures of the shows. There were also some plants and flowers, and one of the wall was part of an aquarium. The desk with the computer was close to the opposite wall of the aquarium. She logged on.

She read each of her e-mails, most of them where a weekly report of the several pages she was member. There was just one e-mail of someone she knew. It was from Mary, who was all the way in Hoenn.

_Hiya Cynthia! _

How you doing? I hope you're doing fine. I'm fine, everything is wonderful. Well, not really, the reason why I'm writing you is… I don't want to worry you but, I need you to come to Hoenn quickly. I can't explain what it's happening via e-mail it's too risky. Go to the Pallet Town Port and there take my yacht to come here. A friend of mine is going to be there, she is going to bring you here. All I can tell you is someone is gonna try to steal some Pokemons, this time I'm gonna need your help. You have to come as fast as you can, and bring your Pokemons with you. She will be waiting for you at the port, the day after tomorrow at 4:00 p.m. she will tell you some things you need to know, and part of the plan. Please come we need you help, Cynthia!

P.S: They're planning to steal them next month but you need some training for this. They are super strong, please come, Cynth.

_Mary_

Mary was one of Cynthia's best friends. They meet the first time Cynthia went to Hoenn, at Lilycove, four years ago. Cynthia went to visit her cousin, who was going to enter to a Pokemon contest. Mary liked a lot Pokemon contest but she never entered one because she didn't have any Pokemon. She just liked to go and see how co-ordinators made their appeals, so she always sat back on the spectators sit. Cynthia went to see the appeals too, and to cheer for her cousin, Brisa (Breez-ah). Mary and Cynthia went to congratulate Brisa, who had won; each girl went for her own. There they met, Mary admired Brisa and Cynthia liked the way she used her Pokemons. Mary and Brisa knew each other, and Mary had always asked her for tips when she become a co-ordinator herself, and she also wanted to be a trainer. Cynthia and Mary started talking about the way Brisa made her appeals, then about Pokemons, and all the things they liked. They found out that they were very alike and became closed friend. Cynthia had to return to her cousin's house in Fortree, after the contest, and Mary was moving to Fortree City, so they continued seeing each other until Cynthia had to return to New Bark City. They decided to not lose contact so they sent e-mails to each other frequently and try to call each other, too.

_'I have to go; I have to help those poor Pokemon… I'll tell Misty maybe she can help, too.'_ Thought Cynthia logging off of the computer.

She dashed to the pool where she had left Misty and Tracey.

"Misty!" she shouted without breath, getting the attention of her two young friends.

"What's the matter? Why were you running?" asked Misty, looking strangely to her friend.

"…received…. e-mail……Hoenn…" said Cynthia panting, putting her hand over her knees and her head down, trying to catch her breath.

Tracey and Misty look at each other to see if he/she had figured out what Cynthia just said. Then they approached to where Cynthia was.

"Ok, take your time to recover your breath, ok?" said Tracey while walking up to her.

Cynthia breathed deeply, recovering her breath and looking up to them.

"Ok. Misty, Tracey… I… have to go… Hoenn." Announced Cynthia, standing up straight still panting a little.

"Why?" asked Tracey and Misty at unison and in surprise.

"My friend, Mary, sent me an e-mail. She said she needs me there is someone who wants to steal some Pokemons. She never asks for my help so I guess this is big trouble and she can't handle it alone. So I have to go to her house tomorrow, she wrote me yesterday at night, and said that a friend of hers will be waiting for me at Pallet Town port. Misty… I was thinking that maybe you could help us, too…… if you want to." Explained Cynthia, looking at both of them while talking.

"Sure, I'd love to help. I'll talk to my sisters about it." Said Misty with a worry tone.

"I would help, too. But I can't I have to help professor Oak." Said Tracey also worried for the Pokemons.

"I know. That is why I didn't ask you, Tracey. You have other responsibilities. Well, I'm going to start packing, right now." Announced Cynthia.

"I'm going to ask my sisters to let me go with you." Said Misty making her way to where her sisters were.

"And I have to go back to lab. Hope you can manage the problem, Cynthia. Bye girls." Said Tracey. "Bye, Tracey." Replied the girls at unison.

Cynthia went to her room while Misty went to find her sisters and Tracey headed back to Pallet Town. Misty found Daisy at her room.

The wall of Daisy's Room were a pale yellow, and was decorate with some poster, paintings and pictures on the walls. It had two big windows to the left of the room, with white curtains and to that side was the bed, at the edge of the window. The covers were orange with flower designs, and on top of the bed Daisy had a doll of a Dewgong. In front of the bed was a sideboard where she had a 20" TV with DVD, a radio, and some of her stuff as a hand mirror, some make up, and ornaments. To the right side of the bedroom, she had some shelves with romance novels, pictures of the shows, a little cough with a lamp behind it, probably to illuminate when she was reading a book, and the bathroom.

Misty opened the door and looked at Daisy who was sitting on her bed, watching TV beside her was a bag.

"Dais, I need to talk to you. It's very important." Said Misty worriedly.

Daisy turned off the TV and looked at Misty. Misty sat on Daisy's bed and faced her.

"What's the matter?" asked Daisy looking at her little sister's worry face.

"Dais, I have to go to Hoenn. Cynthia received an e-mail; a friend of her told she needs to go to Hoenn 'cause someone wants to steal Pokemons." Explained Misty.

"Oh, that's awful. Like, when are you planning to go? 'Cause Lily, Violet, and I are, going to go to Johto, to like, help a friend of ours today, we're going to be back as soon as we can." Said Daisy.

"She is going tomorrow. She needs to be there I don't think she is going to wait for you guys to come back so, can I go with her?" Misty asked.

"Misty, when we get back you can, like, go to catch up with her and help them. You need to stay in the gym while we're out like someone has to be in charge." Said Daisy.

"Daisy! We're, like, waiting for you, like, hurry up!" shouted Lily from the front door.

"Well, I, like, have to go. Take care, Mist and like, wish Cynthia good luck for me. Ok?" said Daisy, standing up, taking her bag and putting it in her shoulder. "Bye, Misty"

"Bye, and good luck." reply Misty standing up, too.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Cynthia was packing all her things in her bag, in her room. It was decorated like the bottom of the sea. The upper sides of the walls were blue and the bottom part dark yellow like sand; it has been Misty's room when she was little.

She had everything ready now. She was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling, thinking.

_'Too bad I couldn't battle Misty's Gyarados but this is more important and maybe I get the chance later………. I have to help Mary… I'm glad she still remembers me… but, why me…? The last time I talked to her she told me she have been working for a secret organization that help prevent crimes that involves Pokemon and she also told me that they do that but no one know who they are, and that they didn't ask for help of anyone and now…… she asked me? She knows I just started my journey, she could have asked someone else… …… probably is just because, I know about it…? probably…'_ thought Cynthia quietly, trying to find an answer about why did Mary asked her.

Cynthia had been wondering that since she entered her room. Why her? There, were many trainers who were strong, stronger than her, anyway. Part of her wanted to go but the other part didn't want to, for some reason unknown by her. She felt something that was telling her not to go…

Cynthia sat up snapping out of her thoughts and looked at the clock on the front wall.

"Seven o'clock." She whispered to herself, starting at the clock.

She lay down, again, looking at the walls and closing her eyes.

_'Tomorrow by this time, I'm going to be on my way to Hoenn… Hoenn?! Oh, no… what am I going to do? He is going to be there, too, I guess…. Nah, he is going to be in other city probably. After all, he said he was moving to Hoenn and Hoenn is a huge region………but what if….? ……I have to stop thinking about that. He is not going be there…… I hope…'_ Cynthia thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted.

Knock, knock. Cynthia sat up when she heard the door.

"Come in, it's open." Said from her bed.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Misty, when she came in.

Misty sat besides Cynthia and faced her.

"Yeah. I'm taking everything with me. I think that after this I'm going to start traveling again, around Hoenn this time and when I'll become stronger I will come back and challenge you." Said Cynthia facing her.

"I will be looking forward to it." Said Misty, with a grin. "…Cynthia, I asked Daisy..." this time more serious and a little sad.

"It's Ok," Cynthia said cutting her up. "Violet and Lily stepped by and told me. Don't worry I'll take care of the situation, or at least I'll try." Said Cynthia, showing sympathy.

"Dais said they are going to be back soon, I hope. I want to go. So, I decide to go when they come back. Is that ok for you?" asked Misty.

"Of course. I don't know where I'm going exactly, so… when I get a chance I'm going to call you to tell you where to go. Mary said that the person who is going to try to steal those Pokemon next month, but she needs me to go right away coz she is gonna have me training there." Said Cynthia.

"Don't worry, when my sister come back I'll go and help you." She said with a grin. "By the way, do your Pokemons know you're going to Hoenn?" asked Misty.

"No. I forgot, I guess I'll do it now. I think they are going to very sad when I tell them after all your Pokemons and my Pokemons have become great friends." Said Cynthia, sadly.

"Don't be sad, they'll understand." Said Misty, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mist." Said Cynthia very sadly.

"Me too" said Misty with the same tone of voice.

"I better go and tell them. They're gonna find out sooner or later so better be sooner." Said standing up from the bed.

"You're right, I'll go with you." Said Misty, standing up.

They walked out of the room and made their way to the pool where their Pokemons were. Cynthia walked closer to the edge of the pool she looked sad. Her Pokemons saw her and run to her side, except her Gyarados, it just go closer to her. When they were close to her they sense her sadness. Vaporeon looked up to her.

"Vap poreon poreon?" Asked Vaporeon worry by her expression.

Cynthia gave it a little smile but in her eyes her grief was clear. She went down on her knees and put one hand on Vaporeon's head and the other one on ditto's.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Said Cynthia, and then she closed her eyes. "We are going to go to Hoenn, tomorrow." She announced firmly.

Her Pokemons were all surprised by what she just had said. They didn't understand her sudden decision. Cynthia was staring at the floor; she didn't know how to continue. Misty advanced a few steps more to get closer to them. And tried to explain Cynthia's Pokemon the reason of her decision.

"We are gonna miss you all, but Cynthia and you guys, have to go. She received an e-mail from her friend, telling she needed Cynthia's and your help so you could recover some Pokemons that have been steal there." Misty explained.

Cynthia looked up at her and thanked her with a grin, which wasn't more than a level gesture on her face.

"Thanks Misty. Don't worry guys; I'm sure we are going to see them again. Misty is going, too, but she is not going tomorrow but in a few days she and your friends are going to be there." Said Cynthia, smiling trying to cheer her Pokemons up and herself.

The Pokemons knew she was telling the truth, she never lied. Besides, she wanted the cascade badge, and to get it she would have to beat Misty. They felt a little relief for that part, but after Cynthia gets the badge…… maybe they wouldn't see Misty or her Pokemons again.

"Guys, I promise you are going to see your friends again. I promise." Said Cynthia.

"Cynthia is right. It's not like we are not gonna see you again." Affirmed Misty.

All of their Pokemons cheered up. All the Pokemons continued playing like they were before Misty and Cynthia told them the bad news.

"Misty, I forgot, I have to reply that e-mail." Said Cynthia.

Misty nodded. "Go and use the computer then, you don't have to ask for permission. I've told you that a hundred times already" Said Misty, pretending she was scolding her.

Cynthia smiled, nodded and hurried up to reply that message telling she was going, and that Misty maybe will go if her sister return in a few days. After a few hours they all went to sleep.

While somewhere in Hoenn…

A girl of long, curly hair was looking at the monitor of her laptop. Behind her hair she had something; it was a little bright red light that was in her neck. It could be easily hide by using long earrings or covering it with her hair. Her face was all cover by shadow and just the shape of her body was visible. The girl was checking her e-mails and reading the one she had been waiting for.

'Perfect.' She thought reading the e-mail. _'She's coming, but, what's this...?' S_he thought continuing reading from where she left off.

_Hi Mary _

I wanted to tell you that I will be going to Pallet town tomorrow, morning. I just hoping I'd be able to help you. I've asked a friend if she could help, too. She can't go with me but that she will be coming, too, to help. When I arrive, I'll call her to tell her where we are going to meet her, in Hoenn. I think she is going to be a great help for you.

See ya soon!

Cynthia

_'Oh, no. I have to convince her not to bring her friend here. If she brings someone with her the whole plan will be ruined. She needs to come alone…'_ The shadowy figure thought. "I got it!" the girl exclaimed and with that in mind she turned off the computer.


	4. See ya later

Here is chapter 4! Since I'm not getting reviews, I'm not gonna update. I want at least 5 reviews per chapter, okay? It makes me feel bad that no one comments. Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry for the short chapter, btw.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but Cynthia, her Pokemons and some other characters that will appear eventually.

_One of the most difficult things to do it is to say 'Goodbye.' It feels so horrible to say it, I can't tell how it feels because it's too hard too describe…... I think it's hardest to say it to your best friends, because friends are like a family that keep growing with every person you meet and starts being friends with; it's like a family you can choose… and to say goodbye, to someone you care about… it's just too difficult almost impossible for some…So, why do people say it? It's not like we're not going to see them again, is it…? Who knows? Sometimes you can a 'see ya later' or even say it when you know it's a goodbye and know you may not see them again…_

Chapter 4: See you later

It was morning now, the sun's rays spread all over the room where she was sleeping. The young Pokemon trainer opened her sleepy eyes, and looked at the clock which was over her in the nightstand, besides her bed.

"Six forty." she muttered to herself still half asleep, while standing up.

She got her clothes, and made her way to the bathroom. There she took a bath and put on her clean clothes. She wore the same clothes she wore when she arrived at the gym, dark blue jeans, white snickers, a red and blue neck-helter shirt, and her hair was down. Those clothes were the more appropriate for her journey. Or at least, she thought they were.

After that, she got out of the bathroom and took her Pajamas with her. She took the blankets of her bed, the bedspread, and made a big ball, including her pajamas. She opened the door, and took the 'ball' with her downstairs, to the laundry. The gym was quiet; Misty was still sleeping as always. Since she had started living there, she was always the first one to get up. She usually woke up at six or few minutes after, even if she tried to sleep some more she just couldn't fall asleep again. By the time she finished washing and drying the clothes it was about eight o' clock. At the time Cynthia went to the kitchen, Misty was already dress and beginning to make the Pokemons' breakfast.

"Good morning, Cynthia." Greeted Misty, while putting down the spoon she had. "Oh, good morning, Mist. I didn't see you." Said Cynthia, entering the kitchen.

"I see you have washed the covers of your bed." Commented Misty, looking at the blanket, bedspread, she didn't see her pajamas because was below the folded clothing.

"Yeah, I wanted to leave everything just as I found it when I came. You know, I really enjoyed the time we spent together." She said gleefully, and then made a pause. "Thanks Misty, for everything." Said Cynthia with a little smile.

"Don't mention it. I also had a great time with you. You know, I never met someone like you and that has a lot in common with me. We hate almost the same things, and like almost what the other likes. It has been nice knowing you. And I'm gonna miss you, just promise you're gonna write or call, ok?" said Misty.

"I promise, but you promise me also to write me back. Ok?" said Cynthia.

Misty nodded. "I promise." Replied Misty with a little grin upon her face.

There was a pause for few minutes. Misty continued what she was doing. Cynthia was staring into space, think or remembering something.

"Remember the song I wrote and showed you, '_To Live'_?" asked Cynthia, with cheerful voice and looking at Misty.

"Sure! I really liked that song! But, what 'bout it?" asked Misty slightly confused.

"I really don't know, but a part of the song came into my mind." Said Cynthia, and she started saying that part she was talking about with a rhythm. _"I should accept, what I can't change; but I want something else…I know, I'll just have to wait…" _'Sang' the girl. "You know," she started explaining with a little sad tone on her voice. "This part really express what I'm feeling right now, I really don't wanna go to Hoenn. It's not that I don't want to help… but I just feel I shouldn't go. "

"I guess you're right. There are thing we just can't change but we have to accept them…" said Misty a little sad, remembering the time she had to left Ash and Brock to come to the gym and take care of it.

She snapped out of it. "…like you say in your song, we just have to wait." said more cheerfully.

"Wait until we get the chance to do what we want to do coz we're gonna do it anyway!" Said both girls at unison more cheerfully. Then they giggled.

They continued laughing for a few seconds, without noticing that two clouds of black smoke where emerging from the oven until… Sniff, sniff

"What is that smell? It smells like something is…" said Cynthia being cut off by Misty. "Burning! Oh, I forgot I have put a cake in the oven!" exclaimed Misty, ran to the oven and opening it, and a dense smokescreen appeared.

Misty took two potholders close by, and took the cake out of the oven, while all the smoke disappeared.

"Oh, no! It's all burn…" said Misty with a sad tone and with her face all black because of the smoke. "Don't worry Mist. Look at the bright side of this." Said Cynthia comforting her.

"Does _this_ have a good side?" asked Misty unconvinced, pointing to the burned cake or ashes. "'Cause if it does I'm not seeing it."

"Misty, _everything _always has a bright side. Now, the good side of this is…… we won't die of intoxication." Said Cynthia, half laughing.

Misty just glared at her, that if her sight could kill, Cynthia turned into dust or maybe not even that would have been left.

"I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke?" said Cynthia quickly, putting her hand in front of her and shocking them, when she saw Misty's face.

"You better be" replied Misty with an angry tone and glaring at her.

"Oh, come on! You're not mad at me, are you?" asked Cynthia sweetly and smiling and half-laughing.

Misty thought for a second. "Nah, beside I've learned that like to tease me and also that you're always trying to make jokes even if they aren't funny." Said Misty with her eyes close and smiling. Then she opened them and continued, "I think I'm gonna miss that sense of humor of yours; and the way you're always trying to see the bright side of everything." Said Misty.

Cynthia giggled. "Well, I always look for the bright side 'cause there is always a good thing even if we don't see it. Ok, now I'll tell you the good thing of your burned cake that is actually two good things. One, you'll pay closer attention to it next time you make one. And two, we shared one more thing before I go away." Said Cynthia, seriously.

"Guess you right," said Misty not so convinced.

"You-" said Cynthia being cut off by someone who had just entered the gym, and was shouting saying he wanted to challenge the gym leader.

"Can I do it for the last time? I'm sure he is not strong enough to actually challenge you." Pleaded Cynthia.

"Sure, after all that still your job until you go." Answered Misty with a grin.

Cynthia smiled her back. The two girls went to the battle arena where the boy was.

He was about twelve-years-old, blue eyes, and spiky black hair and he was wearing a purple shirt and purple pants with black snickers. His clothes looked a lot like a school uniform of some kind.

"I came to challenge the gym leader." Said the boy confidently to Misty and Cynthia. "I'm Ryan, from Vidrian City." 

"Well, Ryan, you'll have to beat me first. If you defeat me, you may challenge the gym leader. I'm not as strong as her, so if you're a worthy opponent you'll win this match." Said Cynthia.

"I'm strong enough to beat both of you just with one Pokemon." Said the boy with over confidence.

"We'll see about that." Said Cynthia with a challenging tone.

The three of them took their positions. Misty was the referee of the battle, the boy as the challenger, and Cynthia as the gym leader's assistance. And the match began.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

"And the victory goes to Cynthia!" announced Misty, with her left hand up as a signal of Cynthia's victory.

The challenger withdrew his Pokemon to its Pokeball, while he looked at the floor, and fell into his knees in shock.

Cynthia congratulated her Pokemon for its victory, and called it back to its Pokeball. Then she came closer to the boy with Misty.

"Are you ok?" she asked him gently, looking how depressed he seemed.

He looked up to her and Misty.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just I thought that the Cerulean Gym was the easiest gym to get a badge… and you, that are not even the leader beaten me with just one Pokemon…" said the boy with a depress and confuse tone, because he had already few badges.

The boy stood up, recovering himself.

"Anyway, that was a great battle. I guess I'll train more for the next time and I hope we can battle again." Said the boy with a little grin upon his face and extending his hand to Cynthia.

"Sure, maybe someday." Said Cynthia returning the smile, and shaking hands.

A little while after the trainer was gone, and Cynthia's Pokemon was fully recovered. Misty and Cynthia were in front of the door.

"Well, this is it." Said Cynthia, she sad but didn't show it much. "Well, see ya. I'll be calling you, ok?"

"Ok, well you better go now or you'll be late." Said Misty, sadly. Cynthia hugged her and Misty hugged her back. "See ya later." Said both at unison, Cynthia walked out the door and she was gone.

While Ash and Company...

Our friends were walking through a forest, making their way to Fortree City. Just one week, or so and they would be there. The sun was red, and the sky has all different colors, and some stars were beginning to present themselves showing that the night was about to fall.

They were completely exhausted, the day have been a full of surprises and fights; a long day indeed.

After the fight between Torchic and Corphish, Team Rocket stole some fruit from the Shroomish, making them mad. Then some of the Shroomish evolved into Breloom and chased them. Later Team Rocket ran into Ash and his friends' camp the Breloom and Shroomish saw Team Rocket, Ash and company and attacked them, too. Dividing them, and reuniting them in Shroomish and Breloom's territory. Shroomish and Breeloom were really mad because they thought Ash and his friends were going to steal their fruit so, they attacked them. Corphish protected Torchic from few Breloom but it got hurt, badly. Seeing this Torchic shouted and a white light surrounded it and caused Torchic to evolve into Combusken, who battle the leader and won the battle and the trust of the Shroomish and Breloom… It was pretty obvious they were tired.

After dinner, they all went to sleep pretty quickly. A few hours after, Ash started moving in his sleeping bag, sweating and repeating 'No' again and again.

He woke up disturbed because of his dream, sat up and gave a look around looking for something or someone. Everyone was sleeping peacefully.

"Misty?" asked in a whisper as a soft breeze pasted like a soft care to his face and it disappeared as it came.

He sighed with relief but also with sadness to know that his friend wasn't there. A little while after, he went back to sleep again.

This has been happening lately, Ash had been waking up late at night calling her name. In his dreams, he saw her every time he woke up. She was there right next to him, as she had always been; sleeping peacefully. He looked at her for few seconds before a shadow that came out of nowhere took her, and disappeared in the fog of the forest. He started to looked frenetically for her, while he heard Misty's voice calling his name and also another voice saying and echoing in his head _'You're not going to see her again. Never! You lost your chance to tell her! You lost her!'_ and every time he heard that he started shouting '_no_' in his dreams until he woke up.

Hours later, Pallet Town…

Cynthia had just arrived to Pallet Town's Port a half hour before the accorded hour. She stared at the different kinds of ships that were there. All different in sizes and models but with one same characteristic, all were white.

She started walking around looking for the yacht of her friend and the person she was suppose to meet there; until she realized she didn't know which ship was her friend's or where she was supposed to meet the person who would take her to Hoenn. She didn't know where she should go, or what she should do now. So, she thought that if she couldn't find the yacht or the person, she would let the person find her and with that in mind she decided to stayed there and wait. After all, the person would be looking for her and if she went looking for someone she didn't know will be pointless, she thought. She sat on a bench close by and waited.

She wait there for about fifteen minutes, always looking around to see if someone pass by, but the port was deserted, for some reason the ships weren't going out today; unless they were for private use only. That's why no one was around. 

Then she turned her head to the right, as she had been doing it for the last fifteen minutes; and saw a little shadowy figure walking up to her. It looked familiar to her somehow but it was too far away for her to distinguish it. She stood up and tried to guess who it was. She closed her eyes a little trying to see better who that person was but it was a useless.

Review please!


	5. A Choice and a Memory

_Here is chapter 5 even though I didn't get many reviews but whatever. Hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW, the first, like 6 chapters are like slow and boring but it's gonna get better (I hope). Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but some of the characters. (I'll make a list, soon)_

_Life it's presented with choices. Every single day we make choices. Then, why sometimes it is so difficult to make the right choice? Why sometimes we regret what we chose? Why does life have to be full of choices? Well, we don't know why life it's fill with so many choices, but we have to make sure we make the right ones. How? Thinking before we choose, using our head, heart and gut. If we use those three parts then we'll make a right choice, though, it's difficult to make those three parts agree… but let's try to make the right choice for our own good and for the good of the people around us……_

Chapter 5: A Choice and a Memory

"Cynthia!" Called the shadowy figure cheerfully while running up to her.

Cynthia who was standing up, trying to figure out who that person was, close her eyes a little bit to see better, forcing her sight. _'Is too far away…'_ she thought.

"Cynthia!" called again the person, with the same happiness as before and still running.

The person was now close enough to be distinguish by Cynthia, who once she saw who it was gasped at the surprise; since she didn't expected him to see him there.

"Tracey! What are you doing here? Did you come to say goodbye?" asked Cynthia surprise by Tracey's unexpected appearance and then ran to where he was.

Once they were in front of each other, Tracey rest a little bit on his knees, panting.

"I…wanted…to…give you…this…" he said still panting, placing a Pokeball in her hands. He had taken it out of the pocket in his shorts.

Cynthia took the Pokeball and was about to ask something but Tracey cut her off.

"It has a Pokemon in it, I know you don't have many so I thought that maybe it could help you." Said Tracey speaking normally and standing up straight.

She was speechless, didn't know what to say or what to do. "Tracey……… I can't……take it…" she said, giving him back the Pokeball. "It's not that I don't want it….but I feel weird…I don't know……it doesn't feel right. Please take it back." She said with the Pokeball still in her hand.

Tracey put his hand over her without taking the Pokeball, and pushed her hand that had the Pokeball toward her body.

"No, I'm not going to allow you to give it back to me. So, take it, there is nothing wrong with you taking a Pokeball." He said looking at Cynthia who gave him an unease look. "I know, you're not use to receive gifts but give them but I thought I would be nice for an exchange. So take it… And that's final." He added, letting her go and folding his arms.

She had never received many gifts, though she didn't care much about it. But she always liked to give gifts to other didn't matter if it wasn't any special day; she just liked to do it.  
The few gifts she had received were special to her and she always had them give her, but for some reason unknown to her, her favorite was a necklace with a little picture in it, which was cut in half.

It was a little girl of three or four years old, she was wearing a pink skirt and also a pink sailor shirt, it was her when she was little though she had always hated pink since she could remember. Well, that picture was supposed to have been taken before she had that terrible accident in which she lost her memory. The doctor had said that he wasn't sure how much time would it take until she recover her memory back. He had said it could take, weeks, months, years or maybe she would never recover her memory back. He had also said that, was a miracle she survived and had recovered completely, at least physically, but that even if she did not recover her memory she could live normally she was little so live a new life and just look into the future.

She couldn't remember what had happened, how she lost her memory. She didn't remember anything. She tried to ask her mother many times about her past or that day but each time she mentioned anything about it her mother either burst into tears or yelled at her saying she would not talk about it. It was prohibit to talk about it in her house. She tried asking as many people as she knew but none of them say anything about her past, about what had happened that day. And that necklace with that picture had been a gift from her mother, she told her that that picture was the taken the day her memory was lost. It was a picture of her past life, as she used to said, that was the only thing she had from her past because the day of her accident was her first in Lima island and everything she had had was replaced by new stuff, new clothes and new toys. (That had been the only time she actually received gifts, at least gifts she could remember. She had been asking so much about her past, she had told Cynthia that if she didn't stop asking she would never give her another gift. She did keep asking so that her mother never gave her another gift, though her grandma did. She was the only one who gave her gifts.)

She sighed. "You're no gonna take it back, are you?" she said giving up.

He just shocked his head.

"Ok, I'll take it." Sighed placing the Pokeball in her backpack.

"So, what Pokemon is it?" she asked with curiosity, facing him.

"You'll find out, I don't want to spoil the surprise." He said smirking.

"You know, that I could just throw the Pokeball and realize it, instead of being asking you, right?" she said with a smirk. He just looked at her. " Please, tell me" she said again pleading.

"You'll find out soon. I'll give you a clue it's not a water-type Pokemon. I thought since you want to have one Pokemon of each type, I'll give one of a type you don't have." He said grinning.

"D-Don't t-tell m-me th-that I-it-is a-a b-bu-bug p-" She said very scared and her face was pale as paper, until was cut off by Tracey.

"No, it's not a bug Pokemon." He said reassuringly, and immediately so she could relax.

"Thanks for telling me that." She sighed in relief. A brief paused occurred. "Tracey, do you know what time it is?" she asked politely.

He looked down to his watch. "It's five to four." He answered. "Why, is something wrong?" he asked her unsurely.

She shocked her head. "No, it's just I wanted to know. I will be leaving in about five minutes, that if the person who was suppose to come for me comes." She said, sadly and worriedly.

"I'm sorry Cynthia, but I have to go back to professor's Oak laboratory. He said he wanted me to deliver something for him." He said apologetically while explaining.

"I understand. Well, goodbye." She said sadly. Then they hugged and Tracey returned to professor's Oak lab.

Not long after that, she saw another shadowy figure coming in her direction. _'That most be the Mary's friend.'_ She thought. The person started running towards her. Then Cynthia saw it was a girl that looked familiar to her, and recognized her as one of her best friends. Sam

Cynthia met her in New Bark. They both went to the same school, and became good friends. She is a little taller than Cynthia and about Misty's height. Her hair it's a long, dark brown color it's not completely straight in the ends it's a little curly, she uses a ponytail on the top of her head and her eyes are also of the same color as her hair. She is wearing blue jeans, a red tank top shirt and white snicker. She also knows Mary because she went to Hoenn when Cynthia was there but only for two weeks, there she met her and exchange e-mails so everyday they talk by the msn.

"Cynthia!" Sam called enthusiastically.

"Sam!" she replied completely surprise, running up to her friend, and hugging her. "Have been ages since the last time I saw you!" she said happily.

"I know." said Sam, returning the hug. "Well, we can talk on our way to Hoenn, we gotta go now." Said after the hugged, and taking her arm and starting to drag her to one ship that was close by. "Come on, hurry!" she said hastening her.

Cynthia looked perplexed at the ship. "I thought she said it was a yacht." She said looking at the ship slightly confuses, and then turned toward her friend, "don't tell me this is…" she said slowly but didn't finish her sentence.

Sam nodded happily. "Yep. You guessed right. This is her yacht." Said Sam knowing what Cynthia was going to say as if she was reading her mind. "She lent it to me when I came to Kanto." Cynthia looked at her in surprise.

"How long have you been here in Kanto?" Cynthia asked her.

"Dunno, a month and a half?" Sam said unsurely. "Anyway, we can talk about it later we have a few days before we arrive at Hoenn. Come on now, we have to hurry." Said Sam pushing Cynthia inside the ship while she was complaining for being push.

Once they were both on the ship, Sam conducted Cynthia into a little room so she could leave her things there. Then Sam went upstairs to the pilot's cabin (sorry, I'm not sure how they're called.) and sailed off to Hoenn.

After a few minutes, Cynthia came out of the little room and made her way to the cabin where her friend was.

"So, have you been?" Cynthia asked her, walking up to her.

She turned to her left and saw her then looked back to the sea. "Fine. I know, you started your journey and stayed at the Cerulean's Gym for training. I also know you're been doing a very good job at it." Sam said, still looking at the sea.

Cynthia looked at her surprised. "How did you-" She started saying showing how surprise she was that Sam knew so much then realized how she knew.

"I've been in Kanto, remember?" Answered Sam.

"Still, how did you know I was in Cerulean? You didn't call my mum, did you?" she asked.

"I heard a lots of trainer comment about their lost battles to the Gym's leader assistance. I asked one of those trainers about the gym's assistance and turned out to be you. When that guy described you, I knew right away it was you. And for what he told me, you have become pretty good at battling." Explained Sam, looking by the corner of her eye at her friend who was now staring at the sea through the window in front of her.

"Err…" Cynthia looked to other direction, a slight tint of pink upon her face. "I guess. Misty helped me a lot, you know." She answered quietly. Sam was a great Pokemon trainer. She was the best at battling in New Bark, so receiving complements from her really meant a lot and even more when Sam didn't give complements frequently.

After a few minutes they stopped talking and Cynthia broke the uncomfortable silence. "Have you seen Mary? How is she?" she asked her.

"Well, I haven't seen her in a while. She called me last week, though. You know she wanted me to take you to Hoenn. But when we were talking, I don't know, she was………kinda …strange and mysterious." She said, looking at Cynthia worriedly.

"Strange? Mysterious? How come? What did she say?" she asked beginning to worry.

Sam looked at Cynthia who had a worry and determinate face to find out what was wrong with her friend, Mary. "…err… maybe I'm just imagining things." She said after thinking a while what Mary had told her by phone.

_Sam's Flashback_

"_Sam, it's me Mary." Said Mary coldly. _

"Oh, hi Mary. How you-" said Sam enthusiastically but being cut off.

"Listen, I know you are still in Kanto. I need you to do me a favor. Go to Pallet Town's Port to pick up Cynthia in one week and bring her to Hoenn, to Fortree City." She said very hostile.

"Ok, I'll do it, but why you need her?" asked Sam.

"That's for me to know only, now you just do it!" she said commanding her.

"Hey, I'm doing a favor, ok? You're being too-"she was cut off by Mary.

"Don't! Don't do it, please, it's a trap." She pleaded, and with a weak voice and if she was about to pass out or something.

"Mary, are you ok?" Sam asked unsurely and worriedly. She heard some weird noises through the telephone line. The telephone she was using didn't have a screen making it impossible for her to know what was wrong with her. She heard coughing and then someone spoke.

"Just take her to Fortree City and give her a letter that I'm sending you, you'll receive it tomorrow." Said Mary, again commanding Sam and hung up the phone.

Sam stayed stood up with the phone on her hear for a while, then she hung up too.

_End of Flashback_

_'Maybe I should tell her……but what if nothing's wrong, I will be just worrying her for nothing… but what she said _'it's a trap'_……I don't get it, a trap for what?… and if it's a trap then why is she telling Cynthia to go?… I'm so confuse…'_ her thoughts were cut off by Cynthia, who was shaking her hand in front of her and talking to her.

"You ok? You were like out of it, it's something wrong?" she asked her worriedly.

Sam shocked her head. "No. Everything is fine." She said trying to sound confident. 'I think…'

"Hey, Mary told me you were going to tell me something." She said, looking at her friend.

"She didn't tell me anything, but she sent me this letter. It's for you; I don't know what's inside or why you're going there, though. She didn't tell me." Sam said handing her a letter she had in her pocket.

"She said she wants me help her to prevent someone from stealing some Pokemon. Wanna know what the letter says?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I'm curious. Open it and read, please." She said pleading and very curious.

"Ok. It says: _'When you read this you should be going to Fortree City. Go there to the gym and meet Winona, the gym leader, battle her for her badge. Then, go to my old house there and to my room. Once you're in there, get the badges that I have; they are not real, though but for anyone who sees them they would think they are. I need you to infiltrate where the Pokemon are, they've been stolen before planned. If they think you're a trainer you should be able to enter where they are, and get them back. Tell Sam to pick you up the next day you battle Winona and get the badges, which must be a week after you read this. Tell her to take you to Lilycove City, when you get there I'll sent you another letter with more instructions at the Pokemon Center. Good luck. Mary.'_" Cynthia read out loud.

Sam and Cynthia looked at each other in confusion. Then Cynthia read the letter quickly again to herself and looked back up to her friend.

"This is weird. One, why does she wants my help when she could have asked you, you're stronger than me, and two she talking like she ordering us, not asking us. She is not like that, even when it comes to complicate and dangerous situations she never gives orders." said Cynthia thinking out loud.

'_She is right. When I talked to her in the phone she was like that, too. So not her…….. A trap…she had two different tones of voice. One, the one sending order and the other one that was like weak and hurt…… should I tell Cynthia…? "Sam was struggling with her thoughts. "…maybe is just a joke, Cynthia's birthday will be soon and she likes to do that kind of thing. She did something like that for my birthday and everyone thought she had gone mad… yeah must be that, a joke.'_ She thought trying to convince herself and decide to not tell Cynthia anything related to Mary.

While somewhere in Hoenn…

The shadowy figure of a girl with wavy hair was sitting on a leather chair; looking at a screen. On the screen were Misty's sister and their friend, Dorien, who was the leader of a private gym in Johto. They were surrounded by some men with black-and-white uniform and in front of each man was a Pokemon, which most of them were Voltorb and Electrode and some Mightyena. Misty's sisters were terrified and were hugging each other and Dorien was standing in front of them protectively. Then those men threw a rope. The girl who was looking through the screen was enjoying that until someone knocked the door.

"Come in." she growled and turned to the door.

The same girl who had read Cynthia's e-mails entered into the dark room and kneeled in front of the girl. She still had the little red light on her neck, which was being half cover with her hair. She was wearing long, black boots that ended above her knees, a black mini-skirt which was also black, a black blouse with little of white at the end of the sleeve and a white vest, which had a black line at the middle of it, where the sipper went.

"Just to communicate that the girls are in their way to Hoenn." Said the recently-arrived girl.

"Good. Now, I just want to hear that phase one-" She started saying pleased but was cut off by a boy who had just entered and also kneeled down like the girl did.

"It's complete. Phase one it's complete, my master." Said the boy.

He was tall, had short hair and was wearing a black-and-white uniform just like the girl, who was on her knees, did. Except his instead of a skirt it was a pair of pants and instead of having boots that high they were shorter, the high of rain boots. The boy also had a little red light on his neck, like the other girl did but it was being cover with the neck of the vest.

"Great job, you two; soon we'll proceed to phase two. As for now you, Mary, will continue with what you have been doing so far." Said the girl that was sitting on a chair and previously had been watching the screen behind her.

"Yes, mistress." Said Mary monotonously.

"You may go now." Said the girl to Mary. Mary stood up and exited through the door.

"And as for you," said the girl standing up and walking to the boy then she kneeled and put her hand over his chick rubbing it gently. The boy looked up to her. "I have something special store for you. Are you ready to meet an old friend, darling?" continued softly but sinister, as sinister as the smirk she put on her face after saying that.

The boy looked blank at her. "Your wish it's my command." He answered monotonously, like some kind of robot just the same way Mary had done.

The girl smiled evilly. "I love to hear that." She said as she got closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

After she had done telling him his new orders he stood up and exited the room. The girl also stood up and walked back to where she had been sitting and sat again. The she looked back at the screen she had been looking at, now Misty's sisters and Dorien were unconscious and tied with a rope. She laughed evilly. _'Everything is according to plan.'_ She thought while laughing.

* * *

What do you think? Send me review, please. Just press the button "Go" down at the left. Bye for now.


	6. Getting Ready

Hello, well here is another chapter since I'm feeling generous. Anyway, thanks for the reviews I've been receiving. Please R&R. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own a few of the characters of this fanfic.

_Haven't you ever had a dream that seems so real and you think it's actually happening? Haven't it ever happened to you that you can actually feel it? Though, even if it seems so real you can tell it's just dream if it's too perfect to be true. Sometimes when that happens, don't you feel like you don't want to wake up to reality? Well, we have to wake up from our dreams even if we don't want to. We can't live in a dream world forever but we can escape to our dream world whenever we want but we have to remember and learn to difference reality from fantasy…_

Chapter 6: Getting Ready

Few hours had past since her friend left the gym and she still had to do her chores, now she was feeding the Pokemon at the aquarium. Horsea, Luvdisc, Corsola, Politoed, Starmie, Staryou and the Goldeens were enjoying their food. The other Pokemon were with Misty's sister, they had taken them with them in case they may need them.

Psyduck, who was sitting near Misty and had finished its food looked up at the bucket were she had some of the other Pokemon' food. It stood up and walked up to the bucket, with both of its hand in its head, it looked inside and saw some more food and it tried to ate it but it only gained to get its head stuck on the bucket. Feeling sorry for itself, it started trying to get out but it couldn't so it began to shriek asking for help. She Misty noticed she ran up to it and helped it out. Psyduck sigh heavily after being release from its prison, when Misty was about to started scolding it for trying to eat some of the other Pokemon' food the door of the Gym open and someone was requesting a battle with the gym leader. Misty let go of Psyduck and made her way to the lobby of the Gym where the person who had entered the Gym was.

"Coming just wait a second, please!" she said while going upstairs, raising her voice just to be sure the person would hear her.

Misty saw a boy when she approached to the entrance hall. He was looking at some pictures and announcements of the shows that were on the walls of the lobby. Misty stepped into the lobby and saw a boy with his back facing her. He turned around to face her when he heard her entered the hall.

He was wearing blue-jeans, a black T-shirt. He had black, blue eyes and pale skin. He also looked around sixteen years old.

"Hi." They said at the same time. "My name is Chaud." Said the young trainer.

"I'm Misty. So, you came to challenge me?" Asked Misty, looking at the boy.

The boy looked at her back. _'She is not who I'm looking for; she must be the gym leader. Hmm, well I'll battle her and ask then I'll ask.' _Thought the boy, while looking at Misty. Then he realized what she had said about the challenge. "Yes, I came to challenge the gym leader, but I thought I'd had to battle your assistance before challenging you." Said Chaud.

Misty put one of her hand behind her neck and the other one on her waist before talking. "Well, she had to go" she started. "She was helping me, but she had to go to Hoenn. So, now, I will be the one doing all the battling."

_'Damn it. I wanted to battle both of them and see if her assistance was really her.' _Thought Chaud. "Too bad, I wanted to battle both of you. I heard that the gym's assistance had not only water Pokemon but other types and I wanted to battle her non-water Pokemon, too. Guess I'll have to go look after her to have my battle." Said Chaud to Misty with a harsh tone.

"Huh? By the way your talking I'd say you're more interest in battling than in getting the cascade badge." Said Misty.

"That's right. I don't care about the badge. I'm more interest on improving my skills." He said. _'I hope she'd tell me where exactly this girl is. I have to see her and verify if it's really her.'_ He thought in a bit of daydreaming. "Let's just battle, ok?" He said with a cranky attitude when he snapped out of his thoughts.

Misty looked at him oddly. _'He is kinda weird.'_ Misty thought. "Fine. Follow me." She said coolly.

They walked through a corridor and into the pool area, or what would be their battle arena.

Before they started battling, the front door opened. Misty and Chaud heard it opening. Misty told him to wait for a moment and then she ran to the lobby she was minutes earlier.

"Tracey!" she said surprised.

Tracey had put two big packages of Pokemon food on the floor, when he heard his name he immediately looked up to Misty.

"Hiya, Mist" He replied. "I thought you might need this. Professor Oak, say hi to you, same with Ash's mother." Said Tracey, and pointing to the two big bundles.

"Thanks, Tracey. Hey, think you can do me a favor? I'm about to start a battle and-"she was cut off by Tracey, who already knew what she wanted.

"You want me to be the referee of your battle, right?" said Tracey grinning.

She looked a little embarrass. "Yeah." She answered quietly.

"Sure! Let's go, it's gonna be interesting. It's been ages since I've seen you battle." Commented Tracey. Misty gave a little laugh, while they were walking to the pool area.

Misty entered with Tracey to the pool area, while talking to him. Chaud turned around when he heard people talking behind his back.

"Chaud," said Misty looking at him "this is Tracey, a friend of mine. He would be the referee for this match. Ok?"

"It's fine with me." Said Chaud monotonously, and with his eyes close.

Misty ran to the other side of the pool and took her position facing Chaud while Tracey did the same thing, taking his position as the referee. Once, he was in his position he said the rules.

"This battle will be a two on two-"started Tracey but was cut off by Chaud.

"Wait. I don't have time to have a two-on-two battle." He said looking at Tracey, and then at Misty. "Can we just battle a one-on-one battle?" asked Chaud, looking seriously at her.

Misty and Tracey where a little surprise by this besides, the rules were the rules. Misty considered having a one-on-one battle though; she really had a lot of things to do. She had got use to Cynthia's presence that was always helping her and sharing Misty chores but now that she wasn't there she was already behind schedule. She hadn't finished giving they're food to the Pokemon, not all, just Gyarados. Gyarados was the only Pokemon who could fight right now, they others needed to eat in other words they needed energy they didn't have to a battle.

Misty breathed deeply. "Ok, it would be a one-on-one battle." She decided.

Tracey nodded his head. "This will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit. The winner of the match will be declared the winner when one of the Pokemon is unable to battle. Begin the match!" shouted Tracey putting both of his hands up and a signal of the beginning of the battle.

"Come out, Scizor!" shouted Chaud while throwing his Pokeball. A white light appeared from the ball when it hit the floater, and then it changed into a Scissor. "Scizor!" it yelled out.

Misty gulped but tried to control herself, she breathed deeply and tried to relax. _'Why did he have to choose a bug?! Ok, focus.'_ She thought. "Come out, Gyarados!" She shrieked and Gyarados emerged from the pool, where it was resting. Gyarados came into view and growled to its opponent, intimidating it.

"Scissor, use quick attack." Said Chaud.

Scissor tackled Gyarados with a tremendous speed but it didn't make a lot of damage. It only made him step back a little and growl because of the hit, but it recovered itself quickly.

"Flamethrower, Gyarados!" shouted Misty.

Gyarados started charging its powerful attack at scissors. Chaud just smirked a little knowing how to repeal that attack. He had heard from other trainers that her Gyarados could use fire attacks, that's why he had chose Scizor because it could repeal the attack.

"Scizor, use swords dance," commanded Chaud.

Scizor began spinning in the same spot it was, gaining speed as the seconds past. Gyarados launched its attacked and hit directly to where Scizor was but the attack was repealed. Misty looked shocked.

The swords dance of Scizor had acted as a giant ventilator and Gyarados' attacked went around Scizor. That technique looked familiar to her but couldn't recall where she had seen it before.

"Come on, you can do better than that or is that all you can do?" asked Chaud mockingly. "I thought you were tougher, everyone in town says you're the strongest. I wonder if it's the strongest girl in town or just the strongest leader of this gym. Everyone knows this is the most pathetic gym of all Kanto. Still, I thought you'd give me a better battle." Said Chaud smirking a little; he wanted to make her mad.

Misty frowned, she was about to lose her temper but tried her hardest to control herself, and she had to keep her cool if she wanted to finish him off. She breathed deeply trying to relax when she remembered something, the battle between Ash and Bugsy. That's where she had seen that strategy before the same thing had happened. Unfortunately, for Chaud she knew the flaws of that strategy. She was going to do the same thing Ash did during his match.

"I'm gonna make you eat your words! You'll see how tough I can be! And show you how this gym has changed!" said Misty trying to keep her cool but failing. "Gyarados prepare another flamethrower," ordered Misty.

Gyarados did as told and prepared another flamethrower. Chaud smirked, thinking he would be the victor and that his strategy was the perfect one.

"Swords Dance, again, Scizor." Said Chaud as Scizor started to spin just as it did last time.

"Gyarados now, go closer." Said Misty.

"Getting close won't make any difference. Scizor will just repeal the attack again." Said Chaud.

Gyarados went closer to Scizor who was spinning really fast and all it could be see was something was spinning, it was spinning so fast it seem like Scizor had lose its color and was now white.

"Now, Gyarados, flamethrower but launched over its head!" said Misty smiling to herself.

Gyarados did as that and the flamethrower combined with the sword dance of Scizor looked like a flaming tornado. Scizor kept spinning for few seconds, before it fall onto its back all burned.

Tracey was about to call Misty as the winner of the battle. However, Scizor stood up, shaking a little. It glared at Gyarados, and Gyarados glared back. Tracey and Misty were surprised; they hadn't expected that a Scizor could actually resist that attack, which was a direct hit and not only that Scizor was part steel and bug Pokemon so that attack should have made four times more than normal damage.

"My Pokemon doesn't give up easily and nor do I. Let's continue." Said Chaud, monotonously.

Tracey elevated both of his hands on the air and let them fall as he called to resume the match.

"Scizor, synthesis." Ordered Chaud.

The Pokemon recovered itself for the damage caused by Gyarados. Misty looked surprised once again, and then she frowned. Her opponent wasn't going to be easy, not if his Pokemon new any other grass-type attack, like solar beam.

"Gyarados, use hydro pump attack," Misty told her Pokemon, which obeyed instantly.

Gyarados aimed his powerful attack at Scizor but it failed, Scizor was too fast and dodged the attack without receiving any order.

The battle continued like that for several minutes, Gyarados launching its attacks but most of the time Scizor dodged them. From time to time, Scizor also attacked but Gyarados also dodged some of them. Both of the Pokemon were getting tired.

Gyarados was on the pool panting a little and give some bruises and so did Scizor, both of them were as tired as the other. Chaud and Misty notice that and knew they could not keep up like that; soon both of their Pokemon will be completely exhausted.

"Hey, Misty both of our Pokemon are getting tired. What do you think if we use our most powerful attacks and see which one will be the last one standing?" asked Chaud, looking at their Pokemon.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." Misty said looking at him. "Think you can do it Gyarados?" she asked her Pokemon.

"What about you, Scizor? Think you can use one final attack?" Chaud asked.

Gyarados and Scizor nodded at the same time to their respective trainers. Neither Pokemon was ready to give up. They were going to try their best to win this match for their trainers.

"Gyarados/Scizor hyper beam" Misty and Chaud shouted at the same time.

Gyarados started charging the attack, little sparks were appearing in its mouth and a ball of light orange and yellow color was being formed. Scizor was doing the same except it had it claws opened at two yellowish balls were forming on them. When the attacks were ready they launched them, at the same time, both of the attacks hit themselves and an explosion occurred forming a big and thick cloud of smoke. It took a little of time before the smoke disappeared from the battlefield completely. The three of them were anxious to know who the victor of the match was and were surprised to see how the battle had ended.

The two Pokemon were fainted; Gyarados was on the water floating with swirls in its eyes and Scizor on the floater with also swirl as eyes.

Tracey put of his hand in the air, "both of the Pokemon are unable to battle which means it's a tie." Said Tracey and then put down his hands.

Misty held Gyarados' Pokeball up and aim at it, "return, Gyarados" she said before returning it to its Pokeball. "You really did a great job. Gyarados I'm proud of you. Now you deserve a nice and long rest." She said to the Pokeball that was holding in her hand in front of her.

Chaud did the same as Misty. "Return." He said to Scizor. "Good job, now rest." Said to the Pokeball in front of him. He then walked up to Misty.

"I guess I owe you an apology… for what I said before" he started, saying in really quiet tone of voice almost as whisper and at the floor he was too ashamed of himself for what he had said. "…Sorry…" he said, so low that was almost inaudible.

Misty barely heard him, she smile at him and then said "Apology accepted." He looked up to her, slightly surprise but didn't show it. "It was an interesting battle. I don't know what people have told you, but it's not easy to get the cascade badge in this gym. Now that I'm in charge of it I won't let anyone win the cascade badge." Said Misty.

"I sure that many trainers will think twice before saying what I said." He assured her.

"I hope so. I want to change the reputation of this gym." replied Misty "Oh! Wait here a moment please." Said Misty running towards one of the exits in the battlefield.

"Where did she go?" Ask Chaud looking at Tracey.

"I'm not sure." Answered Tracey looking at the direction where Misty had disappeared.

Seconds later Misty returned with something in her hand. "Take it. The Cascade Badge, you earned it." Said Misty presenting to him the cascade badge over the palm of her hand.

Chaud looked at it from her hand but didn't even touch it. "Why are you giving it to me? I didn't win the match." Said Chaud to Misty.

"You would have won it if you hadn't asked me to battle one-on-one. You see, I was feeding my Pokemon before you came, they weren't completely ready to battle, and Gyarados was the only one. If we had had a two-on-two battle you probably would have win it. So take it, it's yours." Explained Misty.

Chaud still didn't touch it he continued staring at it. "No, next time. I'll train harder and next time we battle I'll get that badge." He said determinately.

"Have it your way." Answered Misty, closing her hand and putting the badge in her pocket.

"By the way, where is your assistant? In what part of Hoenn?" Chaud asked suddenly.

Misty looked at him being slightly surprise by his question. "I don't know. All I know is that she went to Hoenn." She simply replied.

"Could you at least tell me when did she parted to Hoenn? And what's her name?" he asked her urgently. _'For what the other trainers told me 'bout the Cerulean Gym assistance it was her. The way they described her…'_ he thought but snapped quickly out of it.

Misty looked him being taken aback by his question. "She went to Pallet Town's Port today, she was going to be taken to Hoenn in a private yacht at five, I think. Her name is Cynthia." Said Misty looking at him confused. "Why?" she suddenly asked him.

Chaud looked at her, surprise but didn't show it. "I wanted to battle her." He simply said.

Misty looked at him oddly. Didn't this boy care about anything besides battling? He reminded her a little of Ash, too. His desire to be the best and how excited he always was each time they were close to a Gym and close to get his next badge. Misty's mind started to travel back in time, when she was traveling with him and Brock and later on with Tracey on the Orange Islands; until someone speaking snapped her out of her thoughts and memories.

"Well, I must go now. Good-bye, Tracey, Misty." Said Chaud while nodding when he said their names and then went out through the door he had entered when he entered the gym.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Outside the Cerulean Gym, Chaud took out his Pokegear and called someone. "Hi. Fine. Ok, I'll do it but, could you send someone to take me to Hoenn? Ok. Yes, got it. See ya then." And with that he hung up.

He looked at the sky which had different shades of colors, and at the white-full-moon that will be present that night. He breathed the clean, pure air as a breeze past. _'Soon I'll be back at home. Back to Hoenn.'_ He thought as he took out one of the Pokeball he had on his vest and released a Charizard.

"Charizard, let's go to Vermilion city. Soon we'll be going back home, my friend." He said to his Pokemon as the Pokemon growled in joy. "But before that we have to go to Fortree City."

Few Days Later…

The night would soon present itself by the Cynthia have finally arrived to a forest close to Fortree City. Her friend, Sam, left her as close as she could but she had to go now to visit her family in an island close by.

"Thanks, Sam." She said hugging her friend and with a big smile.

"No prob. Take this." She said handing over a blue and white Pokegear. "I had completely forgotten about it. Mary gave me this for you like a month and a half ago. She thought I would see you, when I went to Kanto, but you know I didn't and I just remember to give it to you now. Oh, and this is for you it may help you incase you see a Pokemon you don't know." She added giving her a Pokedex. "In this forest you may run into one Pokemon you've never seen, so this might help you."

"Oh, thank you so much! For everything… Come in… a week? I think by that time I've already beaten Winona, or at least I hope. There are new rules and the leader probably is very strong. So a week, 'k?" She said taking the Pokegear and Pokedex and hugging her friend.

"Ok. See ya!" said Sam returning the hug. "Now, you better give your all and try your best to win that gym battle. Good luck." Said again after parting the hug.

Cynthia started walking up a little hill and when she got to the top, turned back and waved her friend for few seconds before she began to walk into the forest.

While Ash and Company, Hoenn…

Ash and company had just arrived to Fortree City, and went to look for the Gym leader who was at the festival of the city. They had found her on 'the Square' of the city; she has been helping taking some kids to fly with her on her Skarmory. She had promised Ash they would battle after the festival but Team rocket started stealing Pokemon and ruined their plans. Ash and Winona, the gym leader, fought Team Rocket to get the Pokemon back, Skarmory used its drill peck attacked and sent flying Team rocket with its famous "Team Rocket's been blasting off again!" phrase. By the time, all that was over it was beginning to grow dark so Winona told Ash they would battle the next day.

Like Ash would have to wait until the next day, they went to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy greeted them cheerful and was freaked out by Brock's behavior, luckily for her Max grabbed his ear and pulled him away from her. Nurse Joy thanked him, and May told her if there was a room for them.

"Yes." She answered looking to May and her friends, then she looked down and grabbed a key on the key holder she had on her desk. "Here." She said giving the key to May.

"Thanks, nurse Joy." Said May.

"You're welcome." Replied Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Guys, let's eat something. I'm starving." Said Ash with his hand on his stomach while his stomach was growling.

Everyone sweat dropped, including some trainers who where going to the cafeteria of the Pokemon Center, because of the loudness of Ash's stomach growls.

They guys made their way to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria, with Max dragging a heart-broken Brock by the ear since he didn't want to leave his 'True Love'.

A few minutes later a mysterious girl entered the Pokemon center, she was wearing black glasses with a hat, navy pants and a long coat that covered her neck. She walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked happily.

The girl took out a letter from one of her pockets and handed to nurse Joy.

"Give this to a girl name Cynthia. She will be here today or tomorrow; it's really important." The strange girl said to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy nodded in understanding and placed the letter with the other messages she had form other people that were staying at the Pokemon center and haven't come back from wherever they went.

Nurse Joy was about to ask for the girl's name in case 'Cynthia' wanted to know who sent it to her; but the mysterious girl was gone. No body was around the lobby silence filled the room. Nurse Joy shrugged and went back to her chores at the computer.

Meanwhile outside the Fortree City Gym…

Winona was walking up the stairs to her gym, to let rest her Pokemon for the upcoming battle with Ash that would take place the next day. By the time she reached the last step she saw someone in the shadows. She could see it was the outline of a girl. Winona stood there looking at her for few seconds.

"Could you introduce yourself and tell me what is your propose of being here?" asked Winona, still staring at the shadow of the girl.

The girl came out of the shadow and closer to Winona.

"I'm Cynthia and I came to challenge you for your badge." Said the mysterious girl, now out of the shadows, walking up to where Winona where and stepping into the light.

"My pleasure, but I'm afraid that today is too late. What do you think if we have our battle tomorrow?" Answer Winona.

"Ok, then. I'll be here by nine o' clock. Is that an appropriate time?" asked Cynthia, standing in front of Winona.

"That time is fine with me. Now if you excuse me, I have some things to do." Said Winona walking to the entrance of the Gym.

Cynthia moved out of her way and let her pass. "Ok, see you tomorrow." Said Cynthia, walking down the stairs. "Until tomorrow." Replied Winona, watching the girl goes to the city.

At the Pokemon Center…

After some minutes, the entrance of the Pokemon Center opened again. Another girl entered the Pokemon Center, she looked a little tired and sleepy, too. Nurse Joy greeted her as happily as she always does with everyone.

"Good evening, may I help you?" asked Nurse Joy politely with a smile.

"Good evening, yeah. May I have a room?" answered the tired girl, forcing herself to give Nurse Joy a smile in return.

"Of course." Said nurse Joy, looking down at her desk for a key to one of the available rooms, but then she saw the envelope that strange girl had given it to her. Nurse Joy grabbed the key and looked up to the girl.

"Here. Excuse me, is your name Cynthia?" asked Nurse Joy handing over the key.

"Yes, that's my name. How did you know?" asked the girl oddly.

"A girl just came and told me to give you this." Said Nurse Joy giving the envelope to Cynthia.

Cynthia looked strangely and a little confuse. "Uh?" the she said the handwriting with her name. 'Mary' she thought. She took the envelope and thanked Nurse Joy before going to her room.

She opened the door of her room. It was a small room for one person only, since it had only one bed. It also had a couch, a desk with a lamp, a small bathroom with everything, a window with curtain that at the moment were close. There was also a bedside table with a little night lamp on it and a small clock with the time glowing in green.

She didn't bother to turn on the lights or see what time it was. All she wanted to do was sleep. She saw in the shadow a bed and a desk and next to the bed a nightstand. She left her backpack next to her bed and put the enveloped over the desk across the room and then she threw herself into the bed, closed her eyes. She was so tired she fall instantly asleep fully dress. She was so tired she forgot to close her door.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Ash, Brock, Max and May had just finished eating their dinner. They were walking to their room, while commenting about the food they just ate.

"Umm, I was really hungry. The food was so good; I hope that tomorrow comes fast so I can eat breakfast." Commented Ash.

"Ash, can't you think in somethin' else than food?" asked May, shocking her head after Ash's comment.

"Yeah, my next badge! Tomorrow that badge will be ours, right Pikachu?" asked Ash to his yellow partner, which was as always in his shoulder.

"Pikachu." Answered the Pokemon in agreement putting one of its paws in its chest.

"Hey Ash, what Pokemon are ya usin'?" asked Max, with a hint of curiosity.

"Hmm…" said Ash crossing his arms, beginning to think about it. "I dunno. I'll decide tomorrow." Said Ash after a while.

"Hey guys, what y'all think of having some sleep for Ash battle tomorrow." Suggest Brock.

Ash yawned. "I think that's a great idea." Said Ash sleepily.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep." Agreed May and Max in unison.

They walked down the corridor to their room and the door of the room that was in front of theirs was open. The lights were off, but it was visible that someone was sleeping on the bed, her feet were touching the floor and the rest of her body was over the bed. The guys saw this, but thought she was awake just laying down there. As they got closer to their room they saw that the person was a girl and she had fallen asleep so they decide to close the door for her. Brock closed her door and they entered the room he and his friend will be sharing and that Max had opened.

In Cynthia's Dream…

She was standing in a place somehow familiar to her and one of her hands was touching something but she wasn't sure what. All she knew it was something hard and was helping her to keep her balance since she was at the edge of a cliff, and below was the ocean and some rocks. She was staring at a sunset, well not really, but was looking in that direction. She then heard someone calling her from far away, or she thought, because the voice was almost impossible to hear. She was sure she would see someone far away when she'd turned. She turned around and saw someone right in front of her! So close that she was taken aback, she freaked out and that cost her to lose her balance because she let go of whatever was helping her to keep her balance.

Being at the edge of the cliff as she was, she thought she was a goner for a second but then a boy caught her immediately when he saw she was about to fall, he had put his arms around her waist to not letting her fall and pull her towards him.

She was a bit shocked. She practically saw herself falling down the cliff; however, she was now in the arms of a boy she felt she knew but didn't know who he was. He hugged her tightly as he excuse himself for scaring her almost killing unintentionally. She did not make a single movement for a moment then she started patting his back. It was something weird for her because she knew he was talking and what he was saying, but she couldn't hear his voice. She tried to see his face but failed because of his tight hug.

After saying how sorry he was, at least ten times, he looses his grip but refused to let her go. She was confused; she tried to see his face now that she could although she just stared at his eyes, at his blue eyes, as she got lost in them. Next thing she knew, she was hugging him tightly. The strange thing was she saw herself hugging him but it was like she was in other place. They were at the edge of a cliff and she was behind them, looking at herself and him from some woods. She saw herself telling him something that apparently made him very happy because he was now holding her up in the air and dancing in circles while both began to laugh.

She woke up; she felt confused and had a lot of questions in her mind. Who was that guy? Why did she feel she knew him? Was he real? Would she someday meet him? Why when she was with him she felt something she had never felt before? Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? And why, now, she couldn't remember the color of his eyes when she had been looking at him straight into his eyes? She stopped asking herself questions when acknowledged the way she had been laying on the bed and also that she hadn't change. She quickly looked up at the clock. It show 3:49 a.m. but then it changed to 3:50 a.m. She groaned, knowing that she would have to set the alarm clock just in case she oversleeps. She set the alarm and went back to sleep trying to stop think about her dream.


	7. Escaping

Hello, well here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy it and please leave Reviews. Thank you!

I forgot to mention this before but since I haven't decided if to make it a contestshipping story or just hints. **Help me** **decide with your** **votes**, thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own few of the characters presented in this fic.

_Life has many roads and there is no right path to choose from. Whatever we do in the present, now, will be reflected in our future. However, we must not be afraid of the uncertain because if we do then we won't be able to live._

Chapter 7: Escaping

The rays of the bright sun enter through the window, though not directly because of the curtains. Birds were chirping to a beautiful morning, a good sign of an excellent day. Today, Ash and Cynthia would have to battle the Gym Leader of Fortree City, Winona.

Beep-Beep. The alarm clock sounded at exactly seven o'clock as she had set it. She was still sleepy and tired; she did not even look at it. With her eyes close she turned off the alarm and decide to fall sleep again. She turned to her left side and got comfortable ready do fall asleep once again, when the battle with Winona crossed her mind.

She opened wide her eyes when she remembered it would be at nine o'clock that morning. She stood up quickly, got some things from her backpack, and went to the bathroom. After finish getting ready, she walked up to the desk - where she had leaved the letter from Mary last night. She opened it quickly. She found two keys and a note on it.

_'After u read dis, u must go to get the badges I told u on th' last letter. 2 days since nurse Joy received dis, that's how much time u got to get the Feather badge. Those keys open: da door of my house and my trunk, which contains the badges. Then go to the Mossdeep City, where da next gym's located and finally to Sootopolis and get da rest of badges ASAP. Don't wanna rush ya but only 1 month to collect all those badges. BTW, when u arrive to Sootopolis u'll meet me, just u. Sam will no longer be able to come with ya, it's not necessary. U'll receive more orders, another note as dis one. Good luck. PS: Sam's gonna take u to those gyms.'_ She read the little card.

She sighed. She took the keys put them in her pocket and left the envelope with the letter over the desk. She walked to where her backpack was and opened the little pocket where she kept her Pokeball and the other one where she kept all her essentials. She took out a blue belt that combined with her clothes and put it on, and then she proceeded to place all of her Pokeballs on it.

_'Better get use to using this coz I don't wanna be carryin' my bag everywhere.'_ She thought as she made her way out of the room and to the cafeteria to have breakfast.

Meanwhile in Ash and Company's room…

Ash had just woken up with a lot of energy and very excited about his upcoming battle with Winona. Since she would use flying-type Pokemon he thought that his gym battle would be an easy win since he had Pikachu by his side. He hadn't thought about his other Pokemon yet but he would later. His battle would be in the afternoon, after all.

May stirred in her bed as she robbed one of her eyes with one of her hands and looked at Ash, who was already dress and putting his belt on and getting ready to leave the room.

"What time is it?" May yawned. "And where are you going, Ash?" She asked sleepily.

Brock woke up when he heard May and Max was sitting up on his bed. Ash turned to May.

"I'm going to eat breakfast and to train a while before my gym battle." He answered.

Brock got up. "Wait. We're going, too. Right guys?" he asked May and Max.

"Yeah, Ash. Wait for us." Said Max. May nodded in approvingly.

"Okay." Said Ash as he sat on his bed and wait for his friends to get ready.

In the Pokemon Center's Lobby…

Cynthia saw Nurse Joy on the lobby just as she did last night. She walked up to her, who greeted her warmly.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" said Nurse Joy.

"Good morning, nurse Joy. Could you, please, check my Pokemon?" replied Cynthia, as she took her Pokeball out of her belt.

"Why, of course." Said Nurse Joy happily, taking the Pokeballs from Cynthia. "Come back in half an hour or so, and I'll have them ready." Added as she called one of the Chanseys, which took all the Pokeballs and disappeared behind a door next to the counter where nurse Joy was.

"Thanks." Said Cynthia and started walking to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria.

She was half way of the cafeteria when suddenly she remembered she had promised Misty she would call her as soon as she could. So, she walked back to the lobby and to one of the many telephones that were in there. She passed some trainers who were sitting reading the newspaper, magazines, and some comic books and one of them was watching the weather channel.

She dialed the number and after few seconds Misty answered it.

"Cynthia! How are ya?" she asked her happily.

"Hiya, Mist. I'm fine. What 'bout you? How you been?" replied Cynthia.

"Fine, too. Nothing out of ordinary except that the same day you went to Pallet Town a boy came and wanted to battle both of us. Well, I'm not so sure, 'cause he said 'guess I'll have to go to find her' or something like that when I told him you went to Hoenn." Said Misty.

"Humph. Well, it's not gonna be easy for him to find me. He doesn't have a clue, not even you know where I am." Said Cynthia somewhat amaze at the words Misty said.

"By the way, where are you?" asked Misty.

"Fortree City. Just arrived yesterday but it was too late. I'm gonna battle the gym leader for her badge later." Said Cynthia.

"Good luck with your battle, then." Said Misty.

"Oh, have your sisters returned yet?" asked Cynthia all of sudden, when it crossed her mind.

"No. I'm kinda worry 'bout 'em, too." Said Misty, worry written all over her face.

"Why? Haven't they called?" asked Cynthia getting worry herself.

Misty shook her head. "No, and I'm getting worried. They should've arrived the same night they went off. They were going on airplane, after all. Beside, it's not so far away." Said Misty.

"Hmm… I don't know what to say, Mist. Maybe you're just worrying for nothin'. You better than anyone knows how they are when they're around their friends. Besides, maybe, I don't know, they can't call because something happened to the telephone lines or something like that. There are hundreds of things that could be the cause for not callin' ya. I'm sure that as they stay together nothing can happen to them." Said Cynthia comfortingly to her friend.

"You're right. Thanks." Said Misty but not very convinced.

Cynthia hated to see one of her friends so sad. She thought something quick, which took her less than three seconds.

"…Besides, you're not the only one who has a Gyarados temper, your sisters have it, too." Said Cynthia teasingly, trying to make Misty forget about the subject at least for a few minutes.

Misty glared at her through the phone camera and clenched her fist. "I don't have Gyarados' temper!" shouted Misty.

Cynthia giggled happily that her goal was accomplished. "Yes, you do. You're doin' it now." Said giggling.

Misty huffed and then calm down. "Well, I'm not the only one with a Gyarados' temper." Said Misty coolly with her eyes closed, and then opened them again to continue. "You also have a Gyarados' temper." Snapped back Misty, teasingly.

Cynthia opened her mouth and covered with her hand. "Oh, I do not!" replied half-laughing.

"Yes, you do."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Cynthia gave a fake exasperated sigh. "Ok, I do." Said, pretending to be annoyed. Then she smiled and started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" said Misty giggling herself.

"At what we just did. Argue when we both know I have a temper and I just like to deny it just like you do." Said giggling some more. They laughed at how childish it should've sounded. "Feeling better?" asked Cynthia, seriously when they stopped laughing.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, thanks. At least you made me forget for a little while." Said Misty, again with a sad and yet worried tone.

"Everything is gonna be alright, Mist. You'll see. Everything is going to be just fine." Said Cynthia reassuringly, trying to convince her.

She looked up to the clock on the wall at her left, she gasped when she saw the time. It was eight thirty! Her Pokemon battle was going to be at nine o'clock and she had to get her Pokemon from nurse Joy back, and that without saying that she had to eat something.

"Sorry Mist. I must go, now. My battle starts in half hour! And I have to get my Pokemon back! I'll talk ya later after the match to let you know how it go and to continue our conversation." Said Cynthia frustrated.

"Ok. Good luck. Bye." Said Misty before hanging up.

Meanwhile in Johto…

Misty's sisters and Dorien were inside a room, on the gym. Dorien had there some shelves, which had boxes. Some boxes, which were to big to be put on the shelves had been put on the floor and had been scatter all over the place. It was dark and the only light was sun light, which was dieing as the night was taking place and that enter was being filter through a small window. However, it was big enough for a person to pass through it. The only problem was that it was a little too high.

The three girls were sitting on the floor all tied up along with Dorien. They've been trying to figure out a way to escape. They have also been taking notes mentally about the schedule of their guards.

The men that took care of them were three, one was since eight in the morning until twelve because at twelve was his lunchtime and then he returned half hour later until three thirty. The second man was there since four until eight, because of his lunchtime and return half hour later and stayed there until midnight. The last man was there since one until the next morning. The two first ones were the responsible of giving the prisoners food and by the time they returned of their lunch. The prisoners were supposed to have finished their meal, too; since he gave them their food before he went to get his lunch. Dorien and girls have noticed that, and since they untied before eating; they had made a plan to escape.

Now they have finished eating their dinner, and in any minute the guard would return to tie them up, again.

"Girls, you all know what to do, right?" whispered Dorien, watching over the little window of the door.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Yes." They whispered back.

"Good, 'cause here he comes." Said Dorien rushing to where Violet and Lily where sitting.

He sat with both girls, while Daisy hid behind some boxes close to the door along with a tray, which was of a strong material and of gray color.

The guard opened the door, and as he entered the room Dorien and the girls noticed again the red light flushing on his neck. The man bend down to pick up and tie up the girls and Dorien again but notice someone was missing. While he wasn't looking, Daisy sneaked out of the room.

"Where's the other girl?!" he yelled.

They looked up to him, to his enraged face but dull eyes. Nobody said anything. The man grabbed Violet by her wrist hard and forced her to stand up.

"Where's the other girl? Answer me!" shouted again the man.

Violet was too frightened to do anything. She was completely paralyzed.

"Leave her alone! Now!" said Dorien angrily, while trying to free Violet form the man's grip.

The man looked at him angrily. "You better not interfere! Now tell me where's the other girl!" he shouted.

"I'm here." Said Daisy while stepping behind him.

The man turned around and Daisy hit him with the tray, hard, on his head. The thing he had had on his neck fell down.

"Let's get outta here! Now's our chance." Said Daisy desperately. "Oh, wait! Here." Said remembering the Pokemon she had taken back, while she was gone.

They took the Pokeballs from her. The man started getting back to his senses.

"Oh, no. He's, like, getting back to his senses." Shrieked Lily.

The man groaned. The girls held their breaths and looked down at him fearfully, as he was getting to his feet. Dorien stood in front of them protectively.

"Where am I?" the man asked to himself.

The girls behind Dorien continued looking at him the same way as before, scare. The man looked up to them, confused and disoriented.

"Who are you? Where are we?" the man asked them.

The girls and Dorien looked at each other, confuse.

"You don't remember anything?" asked Dorien to the man, hesitantly.

The man nodded. "I can not remember anything. The last thing I remember was a girl and she did something to me. I couldn't see her face but she put something in my neck." Said the man, putting his hands over his head.

Violet looked at his neck and saw nothing. The thing he had had was gone now.

_'It, like, must have fallen down when Daisy hit him.'_ Thought Violet. "Look guys, like, the thing he had on his neck it's not there anymore." Said Violet while pointing to the spot where the red light had been.

Everyone looked where Violet was pointing and the man looked confused.

"You're right!" said Daisy, Dorien, and Lily in unison.

"I bet that thing was like controlling him! And when Daisy hit him it fell down, returning him to normal!" Said Dorien brightly.

The man looked at them confuse and suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Still, there's something that's…like, bothering me." Said Lily thoughtfully, and everyone looked at her. "Why would anyone, like, want to lock us up here?" thought Lily out loud.

Dorien, Daisy, and violet tried to think about whom and why someone would lock them up there but nothing came to their minds.

"I…" stared saying the man, with one hand over his head. " I…I'm beginning to remember some things." He said while sitting on the floor and holding his head. "I remember stealing some Pokemon against my will and tried not to do it but… if I didn't I was going to be electrified. Also, someone said to lock you up so you wouldn't return to your gym." Continue saying while groaning from time to time, because of the pain.

"They locked us up so they wouldn't return to their gym?" asked Dorien, doesn't understanding.

"Yes." Said the man. "I think, they said: 'If those girls return to the Cerulean Gym too soon, the whole plan will be ruin.'" The man looked at their puzzled faces and before they could ask him he answer. "I don't know what it means, though." He said.

"We can think of that later. We need to get out of here now and go as far as we can. Misty must be really worried." Said Dorien.

"Wait!" said the man hurriedly. "There are cameras all around this place! I'll see what I can do. I'll pretend that I'm still under their control, go to the monitor's room and deactivate the cameras. Just wait here." Said the man as he started running to the door he turned the doorknob.

"Wait. What's your name?" asked Dorien all of sudden.

The man turned around and looked at him firmly before answering. "Joe. Just Joe." He turned around, again and before he went off to the monitors' room he heard. "Thanks for helping us, Joe." He closed the door behind him and dashed to the monitors' room.

He ran from one corridor to another and up through the stairs until finally he saw the last door of the corridor. He opened it and to his surprise there was someone sitting on a chair there staring at the monitors.

"I see you have recovered your memory." Said the person with a strange dialect, who was sitting on the chair but didn't turn around. Joe looked confused and at the same time frightened. "Too bad, you recovered it in this place." said the same person turning around this time.

The person, who was previously sitting on the chair now stood up and walked a few steps towards Joe. Joe flinched and backed away just to hit the wall.

Meanwhile on the Cerulean City Gym…

Misty was washing the dishes. She was alone in the kitchen, not even Psyduck was around. She sighed. _'Probably Cynthia is right and I'm worrying myself for nothing.'_ She thought as she finished washing the last one and now started to dry them. _'Then, why do I feel like they are in some sort of danger?'_ She thought and because of her distraction a plate fell down onto the floor into pieces and Misty immediately got back to her senses.

She bent down to pick up the pieces of the broken plate and she was picking up some she cut herself with one of them. Some blood came out of her injury and she instinctively lifted her finger to her mouth and sucked it for few seconds.

_'I feel…no.'_ She thought moving her head from one side to the other trying to keep the negative thoughts out of her head. He finished picking the broken plate up and put it on the garbage. _'I just hope they are all right.'_ She thought as she continued finishing her labor.

Back at the Johto to where Misty's Sisters were…

"I can wait anymore!" whined Lilly. "That man, like it's taking too much time." Said impatiently.

Daisy patted her on the back. "Come on, Lilly, just be like a little bit patient." Said Daisy, trying to comfort her sister.

"But, like, Lilly is right. He's like taking way too much time." Said Violet as and idea crossed her mind. "Hey! Wha-what if, if he like pretend he was under some kind of control and was just like playing us and this was just a trap?" said worriedly.

"We're already _in _the trap, Violet. I don't see much the point of that." Said Dorien. "Lilly is right, though, and I think we should get out of here now."

"But, like, what 'bout the cameras?" asked Daisy worriedly.

"If they see us, they see us. There's nothin' we can do 'bout it but his time we'll be ready to take 'em. Let's go, okay?" said Dorien determinately.

The three girls nodded their approval. "Let's go." They said at unison.

Slowly, they opened the door and looked both side of the corridor to see if anyone was coming. No body was there nor no body was coming. There was only one camera that kept moving from left to right and vice versa, but it was now focusing on the door where Lilly, Violet, Daisy, and Dorien were standing. They didn't notice the camera whatsoever.

"Like, which way is it, Dorien?" asked Violet.

"The left one. The left corridor should allow us go to the back door." Said Dorien.

"What are we, like, waitin' for then?" said Lilly and she started running through the corridor and soon everyone else followed.

Meanwhile in the control room, Johto…

The person who had previously been talking to Joe was now starting to look back at the monitors. Joe was in the floor, fainted on a sitting position. The person saw through one screen and saw the girls and Dorien talking before starting to run across one of the many corridors and going to the back door of the gym.

"Damn it! They're escapin'!" said the person alarmed, as started to dash to the front exist and going to the back door where Daisy, Lilly, Violet and Dorien would come out.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

"I don't know 'bout you, girls, but, don't you think this is being too easy?" asked Dorien while running as his voice a little paused for the running.

"I don't care if it's too easy. I just want to get out of here!" said Violet with her voice also a little paused.

"You're right, Dorien. This is, like, bein' too easy but one thing is certain..." said Daisy.

"…we need to get back to Cerulean." Finished Lilly. "There is a reason why they tricked us like this…" continued Lilly.

"… we think, they, like, planned to do something to Misty." Finished Violet.

"Hey, there it is… the door!" said Dorien when at last they saw it and reached it.

He turned the knob but it was looked from outside. "It's locked from outside." He said to them.

"Now, what are we, like, goin' to do?" said Violet worriedly.

"Don't worry. I have the key. I can open it." Informed Dorien as he took the key out of his pocket and opened the door.

They got out of the building at last. The girls hugged each other as they celebrate. Dorien, however, was looking at the shadow of a person right in front of them, which the girls hadn't noticed yet.

"Girls, we have company." Said Dorien.

The girls stopped hugging and looked at the shadow as well. They all looked fearfully at it. The shadow was large and it was difficult to know whether it was a man or a women.

"No body move now. I'm sorry but you can't go, at least not now. Everything would be easier unless you go back to the room for yourself." Said the voice of a boy, as he walked closer to them and his face became more visible.

His hair was a chestnut color and he had it short. His eyes were dull but at the same time their blue color made them look so bright. He didn't look so scary now. He was just a mere boy, younger than they were. He was about sixteen years old, though he was very tall. They also noticed that he as Joe had something on his neck.

"We're not going back." Said Dorien determinately.

"Yes, you are." Snapped the boy. "Or-"

"Or what? We're, like, three against one! And I, like, refuse to go back to that horrible place." Said Lilly with an undecided tone of voice.

Her voice sounded shaky and with so many emotions and feeling like anger, fear, happiness, hatred, and confusion. Anger, because of what those people had done to her, to her sisters and her friend. Fear, she was afraid of what would happen to them if that boy were successful to send them back to the building. She was sure it wouldn't be pretty what the destiny will await for them inside. Also because of Misty, she was scared they would do something to Misty now that she was all-alone in the Gym. Happiness, because they were finally free from their prison after so many days. Hatred, she hate those people who had locked them up in the basement, for tricking them. Finally confusion, she felt so many things at the same time and some were exactly the opposite so she didn't know what she feel anymore.

"Hmm. Fine, if you do not wish to go back that room, very well. You won't but we have to talk." Said the boy.

"You want to talk?" asked Violet skeptically. The boy just nodded answering her question. "Let's, like talk then but right here." She said still not believing what he had just said.

"If you insist." He said, smirking. "By the way, my name's Eriol."

Meanwhile in Fortree City, Hoenn…

Ash was outside the Pokemon Center, along with Brock, May and Max, who were helping Ash to practice before his gym battle. Now, Brock and Ash were having their last battle before Ash's match. He had beaten all of Brock's Pokemon except Lombre, which was now in battle. After that, he would start battling May.

"Lombre, use razor leaf against Swellow." Commanded Brock.

Lombre did as he was told and use a powerful razor leaf attack, which was about to hit directly at Swellow but was able to dodge it. Thanks to Ash's quick thinking, at telling Swellow to use quick attack to dodge the attack. After dodging Lombre's attacked Swellow disappeared in thin air, Lombre and Brock were now looking around where Swellow had gotten to but didn't see it. May and Max were also looking for it but found nothing, either.

"Where do you think Swellow went?" whispered May to his little brother.

"I don't know. But if Brock doesn't find that out soon, he's gonna be in big trouble." Answered Max knowingly, while fixing his glasses.

"Swellow, use your wing attack, now!" commanded Ash.

Out of no-where a black mass appeared behind Lombre and hit it directly, causing it to fall down. After hitting Lombre, Swellow flew in front of its master and waited for Ash's command.

"Let's finish this with another wing attack, Swellow!" said Ash as he extended his arm and pointed to Lombre, who was still on the ground.

"Lombre! Use your water gun on the ground to dodge Swellow's attack." Instructed Brock.

Lombre launched its attacked and was able to dodge Swellow's attack just in time, leaving a dust cloud.

Meanwhile inside the Pokemon Center…

Cynthia had eaten her breakfast in less than five minutes and then she had dashed to nurse Joy. She was now waiting for nurse Joy to return with her Pokemon. Nurse Joy came back with five Pokeballs not long after she went through the door next to the counter.

"Why is the hurry, Cynthia?" asked nurse Joy, while giving Cynthia her Pokemon.

"My match will start at nine o'clock and it's already," said Cynthia, then she turned around and saw the clock she'd seen earlier. "…Eight thirty?" she said confused.

Nurse Joy also looked at the clock and then giggled. "No, it's not eight thirty. That clock it's not working." Said nurse Joy. "It's actually is seven fifty." She added looking down at her wristwatch.

Cynthia turned red from embarrassment. _'How could I have been so stupid to not notice that clock wasn't working? But at least I'm gonna be on time for my battle.'_ she thought as she released a big sigh of relieve. "I didn't notice that. I just saw it for less than a second." She explained. "Thanks nurse Joy, if it weren't for you I'd probably would have gone to the gym and wait for more than an hour there." Said Cynthia

"Your welcome. But I think I should have taken out that clock so no body would get confuse like you." Said nurse Joy.

"Well, I'll see you later, nurse Joy. I'm gonna do a bit of sight-seeing and train a little too before the match. Bye" said Cynthia, heading to the main entrance.

"Good luck on your match" nurse Joy said. She heard thanks before the doors closed and continued with her job.

Once outside, she breathed the pure air with her eyes closed. She was about to go downstairs to town but heard some one battling, so she decided she would go and see. She walked to one side of the Pokemon Center where the voices and sounds of battle were coming from. She moved some branches of trees until she saw the back of a boy, and another boy in front of him with two Pokemon fighting in between them.


	8. Unexpected Visitor part 1

I think that I'm gonna update all the chapters I have written so far soon. That's kinda a bad thing since you'll have to wait a lot longer to be able to read chapter 12 since I've only written till chapter 11. Anyhoo, hope you like this chapter. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own few of the characters presented here.

_Someone once told me if I really want something, I would always get it. If I really want something it would always come to me not matter how much time it takes, eventually it would come… but only if I make the effort to get it or get there…_

Chapter 8: Unexpected visitor (Part 1) 

"Water gun!" shouted Brock.

"Dodge it, Swellow!" yelled Ash.

Lotad launched a powerful water gun but luckily for Ash Swellow was able to dodge it, by going up into the sky. Just after dodging Lotad's attack they heard a shriek from behind the wood. Everyone, including the Pokemon, ran towards the wood to find a young girl with dark chestnut color, soaking wet.

"Sorry about that." Apologized Brock.

She shook her head. "There's nothin' to apologize for. It was my fault. I heard some noises and being as curious as I am couldn't help it but come and see what it was" she said, while trying to take all the water out of her hair.

"We were battling." Answered Ash.

"Yeah, I thought so. That's why I wanted to see." She said.

"I think you should go to the Pokemon Center. I'm sure Nurse Joy can give you a towel and something dry." Said May.

The girl nodded, and turned her back making her way back to the Pokemon Center. She only walked a few steps before turning back to see them.

"Um…could I battle with one of you later?" she asked.

What they said she didn't understand but was sure she all agreed. What she heard was: "Suyewhyreahnot" and then walked away.

"I'll go with her." Said May and ran towards the girl.

"I wonder if she has an older sister. She's gonna be a pretty girl when she grows up." Said Brock observantly.

Ash and Max looked up to him skeptically and shook their heads. While they were at it, they didn't notice Skitty running behind towards the Pokemon Center in an attempt to catch up with May.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

"Wait up!" called May, panting.

"Huh?" said the girl turning around to find May, with one hand over her knee and the other where her heart would be. "Oh, hi…err…is something wrong?" she asked oblivious.

"No. I just wanted to go with you to the Pokemon Center. It's too hot here." Said May, once she recovered her breath.

"Aye, it's very hot." Agreed the girl and then they both started walking. "That's good though; my clothes will get dry sooner. So, tell me you said to your friends you would come with me so you could refresh in the P.C, right?" said the girl, knowingly.

May blinked twice in surprise. "Huh?" at first she didn't understand what P.C meant but then she caught on. "Yeah, how you know?" asked May.

"When you said 'it's too hot' I assume that was the reason you wanted to come with me at the P.C." she answered.

"Why do you called the Pokemon Center P.C.?" asked May curiously while they entered it.

Some people who where in the lobby, looked at the two girls in awe and curiously, while they walked past them. However, the girls just ignored them.

"Well, it's shorter than Pokemon Center and I'm don't like to use too many words." She simply said.

"Ohh." Said May. "I'm May, by the way."

"I'm Cynthia. Nice to meet you May." she said walking towards Nurse Joy.

"Oh my, what happened to you? You're dripping wet!" asked nurse Joy surprised. "Chansey, bring me some towels immediately and some clothes too" said Nurse Joy turning towards Chansey.

"I have clothes," said Cynthia.

"Very well. Only the towels, then, Chansey." Said Nurse Joy.

"Chansey, Chansey." It chanted as it disappeared behind the door.

"Well, while I was doing a bit of sight-seeing I heard someone was battling so I went to see… and a water gun hit me." She said giggling at the last part of her story.

The Chansey that had gone to look for the towels re-entered the lobby and gave the towels to the girl.

"Thanks Chansey." Said Cynthia taking the towels from Chansey.

"Chansey!" it responded.

"Now, go and change, then bring me your clothes and I'll have them dry." Said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks." She said as she and May went towards her room.

"Nurse Joy is very kind." Commented May.

"Aye," said Cynthia. _'I must stop using words most people don't use anymore.'_ She kicked herself mentally. "She is very kind and helpful."

"You know? It's good to talk to a girl from time to time." She said.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes being around boys too much can be boring. I once had a-" she was interrupted by a little voice.

"Nyah, Nyah!" said the little voice, again behind them.

"Skitty! What are you doing here?" asked May, surprised.

She then picked Skitty up to her arms, and Cynthia petted him on its head. Skitty mewed in response.

"It's so cute! I've never seen one of those." Cynthia admitted, petting it.

"Thanks. You were saying something, before Skitty interrupt." asked May.

"Oh, that. Never mind. I was about to talk about a friend, well he wasn't exactly my friend, but I knew him since I can remember." Said Cynthia as she opened the door.

"You sound as if you don't want to talk about him." said May.

"Come in." Cynthia said kindly. "Yeah, it's because, he was or he is, obnoxious, arrogant, loved making me mad, and teased me a lot…" she said furiously as she started describing him.

May flinched a little; the girl could really have some mood swing difficult to believe. She continued talking about him but the tone in her voice was different.

"…Though, he was very sweet, nice, kind, when he wanted to be. He's also very smart, handsome, very handsome and a great Pokemon trainer. Can't deny that." She finished a bit daydreaming and melancholically.

"Hmm. You sound like you kinda like him or at least missed him." Commented May as she sat on the bed.

"Me? Like him?! As in like-like? No way!" said Cynthia exasperated. "Not even in a million years…" finished May for her.

Cynthia looked at her curiously. "How...?" she wanted to ask her how she knew but didn't know how to ask her question. May, saw that on her face and answered the silence question.

"There's this guy…" started May sheepishly and her chicks a bit rose. "No! He doesn't travel with me," she added quickly when she saw Cynthia gesturing toward the place they met. "He's my rival, when it comes to co-ordinating. He's been helping since I met him; not directly and even rudely sometimes but he's been helping. But I really don't get him. I mean, each time we talk he always gives me a rose but he says things that really pisses me off." Said May.

"And you like him, as in like-like?" asked Cynthia sitting next to May.

May couldn't help it but blush bright magenta at her question. She did like Drew after all, though she wasn't sure how much she liked him.

"Sorry!" Cynthia said immediately, realizing she shouldn't have said that. "I shouldn't be asking that since it's none of my business and we've just met." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Said May sincerely. "And I'll tell you only if you tell me. Okay?"

Cynthia nodded approvingly. "Okay, the thing is I'm not even sure how I feel about him. I have known him since I can remember, as I told you before. He always protected me, but I didn't know till a while ago, someone told me everything he did. Still, he would try to make my life more difficult… but I gotta admit when I really needed help he was the only one I could actually count on." She said sadly. "But then he decided to become a Pokemon trainer and left me, alone when I needed him the most and when we had finally become really friends." She said angrily.

"But you told me he wasn't exactly your friend." inquired May.

"A true friend never leaves another when she needed him the most." Said Cynthia harshly.

"So, you're mad at him for that?" questioned May.

"Yes…" she said sadly. _'Chaud… why?'_ she sighed. "Anyway, I told you so, you tell me now. You really like that guy?" asked Cynthia.

May blushed. "Yes, I do like him. I'm not sure if that way but… yeah I guess I do." She said sheepishly, still blushing but not bright magenta anymore. "But enough about that! Don't you think?" she said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Ok. I'll get change, then." Said Cynthia.

"I just realized my room in just in front of yours." commented May.

"Really?" Said Cynthia.

"Uh-huh." Nodded May.

Cynthia took some clothes out of her backpack. While she was taking them out, she didn't notice but a picture fell from it, too. She stood up and looked down at May.

"May, do you think we could have a battle too? I really would like to see how good you are." Said Cynthia sincerely.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Said May sitting up.

She made her way to the bathroom to change. May lie down on the bed again, and closed her eyes but after a few minutes of waiting she got bored at sat up. She looked around the room, and then she looked down at the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cynthia's backpack and a small piece of paper. She picked it up, turned it over and saw it was a picture of her and a red-haired girl, with some water Pokemon on the background.

"Misty? This says it was from a month ago." She murmured to herself, while staring at the date on one corner of the photo. "That's the Cerulean Gym! That means that Cynthia knows Misty?" May asked herself.

In the picture, Misty was wearing her green bikini, with a white T-shirt over it, which apparently had some parts wet. Cynthia was with a pale blue bikini and a white above-the-knee skirt and her hair was longer, waist length. There were also two Gyarados behind each one of them, and some Goldeens, which were in the water. A Vaporeon, a Corsola, a Staryou, two Luvdiscs, a Ditto, a Bayleef, a Politoed and some other Pokemon were too, but were cut because the picture didn't catch them all. The girls both were on their knees and were trying to pet all them all. May was still studying the photograph when Cynthia re-entered the room.

"I'm all done." She said, brushing her hair.

May turned around quickly, startled. "You scared me." She said, sighing.

"Sorry, what are you looking at?" Cynthia asked curiously, looking the back of the picture May had on her hand.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she tried to apologized. "It fell from your bag when you took your clothes out of it." Explained May, giving the picture back to Cynthia.

Cynthia took the picture back and looked at it. She smiled at the memory. "Don't worry about it. You were curious. No problem." She said to May, reassuringly.

"You…" said May, not knowing how to ask her question.

"What is it?" asked Cynthia, clueless.

"You know Misty. In the picture, you two seem to be very good friends." Said May.

"Yes, we are. I met her on her Gym. I had just started my journey. I wanted to be the best water Pokemon master, but I didn't know much about them. So started thinking, who is water Pokemon expert that could help me? Misty. She was my answered I have heard so many positive thing 'bout her and I had always admired her. So I went to her gym and asked her if she could help me. She agreed and we become good friends. You seem to know her, too." Explained Cynthia.

"Yeah, Misty is our friend. I don't know her much, though. But I can tell she has style and is pretty cool." Said May.

"Yeah." She agreed. "I can't believe it! This is so cool!" said Cynthia, enthusiastically.

May looked at her a bit taken aback. "You can sure change your mood quickly." She said, amazed.

"Yeah. I guess so." Cynthia said quietly, blushing a bit.

"So tell me," said May, sitting back on the bed. Cynthia sat next to her facing. "What are doing here in Hoenn? Did you come because you wanted to learn more about water Pokemon? Or because you learned everything from Misty and you're back on your journey?" asked May.

"No. I came because a friend asked me to. She wrote me an e-mail and asked me if I could help her. Though, the last week I had been thinking and I'm starting to have my doubts about what she said." Said Cynthia pondering.

"What do you mean?" asked May curiously.

"Well, last year for my friend's, Sam, birthday she, Mary, did something huge. She always does that, each year for a different person. The thing is that you never know when she really needs help or not and if that wasn't all she could started with the plans for the party and sent you away the very next day from your birthday. She starts with months of anticipation. I don't understand why can't she just do a normal party or something like that, but no. She has to do a huge thing, something like a mission impossible that in the end it turns out to be a colossal party. Anyway, last year, she sent Sam to several cities around the world. I helped her but I had no idea I was because she never told me. As a matter of fact, she never tells anyone when it's a really emergency or not. The thing is that Sam travel around the world in two months, thinking that the lives of the people of her whole hometown was in danger. Everything was faked. Sam got really mad but then it passed when she found out it was a party for her birthday." Explained Cynthia. "My birthday is in about two months, and she hasn't done anything like it for me yet. That's why I think she's going to do it this year. She just sent me on a journey to some gym in Hoenn."

"For what you told me, I would be suspicious, too. But there's something I don't understand. How can you not know when she's planning something like that or not?" asked May.

"That's a good question. The reason it's because she works in some kind of agency where I don't know how to explain it but it's something like the CIA and Interpol but instead of people are Pokemon." said Cynthia. "Don't ask me anymore about that, because I don't know much and even if I knew I'm not supposed to tell." She said.

"Ooh, that sounds exciting!" Cried May. "And what it's the mission she sent you on?" whispered May, curiously. "If you can tell me." She added still whispering.

"I have to go to her house and collect some badges, that's for the first part. I need about four more badges, I think." She said pondering. "I have to recover some stolen Pokemon, from a place that will only let me go in if I have all eight Hoenn League badges. So, I have to go to different gym to get them. That's all I know so far. I just remember I have go now, when I come back we could talk more if you like." Said Cynthia.

"Sure. OK." Said May. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to go to the gym and to my friend's house. I dunno how much it could take. You know battles can be long or short." She said opening the door and letting May get out first, being followed by Skitty, then she closed it.

Both girls walked back to the main lobby of the Pokemon Center while chatting. The door of the Pokemon Center opened and a boy with black hair and blue eyes entered. Cynthia saw him and immediately hid behind May. The boy however took no notice of this and continued walking straight to Nurse Joy passing in front of both girls. Cynthia came out front behind May and dashed through the exit. May looked at the now closing door bewildered; wondering what had happened that she missed. After few seconds of staying there astonished she decided and followed her through the exit.

"Cynthia!" May shouted, looking everywhere for her new friend. "Cynthia!" she tried again.

Cynthia appeared behind some bushes closed to the entrance of the Pokemon Center and beckoned May to go to where she was. May walked up to her obediently.

"Is something wrong?" May asked before Cynthia could explain anything.

Cynthia hid behind the bushes again when she saw the door of the Pokemon Center opening again. The same boy who had just entered was coming out.

"Cynthia, what's wrong?" asked May, curiously.

The boy heard what May said and looked at that direction and started walking towards her. Cynthia became tense and was very anxious. She looked from left to right and back again hoping to find a better place to hide, without being notice.

"What's wrong?" May insisted.

Cynthia motioned her to not say anything but it was too late. The boy was already too close and had seen her already.

"So, you've been here all the time? I've been looking for you all over Kanto and the Orange Islands. And when I learned you where in Hoenn I never expected to find you here." Said the boy to Cynthia, and scaring May when he talked behind her.

Cynthia up to him defiantly but did not get up.

"What do you want, Chaud?" she asked him rudely.

"Feisty, I see." He said smirking.

She looked at him angrily. "What do you want?" she asked directly.

May looked at Cynthia then to Chaud and back again understanding nothing of what was going on. Before she could ask something Chaud started moving his index finger from left to right saying no.

"Tsk. Tsk. Cynthia, dear, where are your manners? I was hoping that you would at least say 'hi' to me. After all, that was part of all those lessons your mother made sure you'd take, didn't she?" said Chaud teasingly. "Now, let me help you." He stretched his hand to Cynthia.

Cynthia hit his hand. "I don't need your help!" she said and got up immediately.

He looked at her in surprise. He was amazed by the way she was confronting him. She was usually calm and almost never angry or mad at anyone, except him, of course. Though the last months they had spent together she never got mad at him, their relationship had changed completely. So why was she so upset now?

"You've changed so much." He thought out-loud without meaning to.

Cynthia blushed but hid it immediately. May stood there clueless watching their reaction and came to the conclusion that she wasn't suppose to be there.

"I think I better leave you two alone." Said May as she started walking to where her friends were. "I'll see you later."

"Yes. Later, May." Cynthia called out.

"Leave me alone, 'key, Chaud?" Cynthia said looking away from him. "And please… don't tell my mom you found me." She said to him, looking him straight into his eyes.

He looked at her in the eyes. He felt he could see through her. He could see that she was scared, nervous, and worried at the same time. He saw how much she had changed and was amazed how some one could change so much in two years. She wasn't the same one she knew and stopped seeing for so long.

"Chaud. You would not tell her you've seen me, right?" Cynthia interrupted his thoughts as she held his both hands into hers.

He retired them from her, with his cheeks tinted pink and he looked away from her gaze reluctantly. "She didn't send me. So don't worry about it that I won't tell her, but you must promise you'd go back home. Everyone's worried about you." He said and looked at her as she lowered her head.

"I know." She murmured. "I'm worried and missed them, too." She said with tears in her eyes. _'Granny, Eriol, Nanny… Mom.'_ She thought.

"Then just go back home." He said.

She wiped away her tears, which he hadn't notice, and looked back up to him. "You know I can't!" She shrieked.

"She misses you. She really does." He said calmly.

She broke into tears as she put her hands. He hated seeing her crying, though he wouldn't admit it to her. He put his arms around her, and she looked up to him taken aback.

"Don't cry." He said tenderly. "You'll ruin your make up." He added quickly, though he knew she didn't use any make up.

"I don't use make up and you know it." She said, between sobs.

"Then stop crying that you're gonna get my clothes wet." He said, acting arrogant.

"Then you shouldn't have hugged me." She snapped back, trying to not cry anymore.

Now she was angry with him, just like the old times. '_I always loved making her mad. But now… I don't know why is different. I just want to stare at her eyes; at her ever-changing eyes that are just like her personality. You never know when or in what is it going to change.'_ Thought Chaud, staring at her eyes.

"Chaud!" she yelled again. She had been calling him but it was as if he wasn't there. "What's wrong? You were out of it." She asked worriedly.

"I-it's n-nothing! Nothing at all." He said nervously, looking away from her.

Cynthia turned her back on him ready to go. "Sorry." She said apologetically in a very low voice so only him could hear her.

He looked up to her shocked. "What did you say?" he asked unsurely.

"I'm sorry." She repeated herself. "Sorry for treating you like I did." Chaud looked at her shocked but then smirked. "Also, thanks for everything. You know? You proved me wrong today, because..." she said.

He looked at her back, not understanding what she was trying to say. "Because what?" he asked her.

"I've been wrong for so long and I'm glad of that. You know? You've changed a lot; you're not the arrogant, bratty, annoying boy I knew. Well, not so annoying but..." She said, turning around facing him and looking him directly at his eyes. "…I still can see it in your eyes, you love to bother and tease me." She said smiling.

They stood there staring at each other in the eyes for a moment as a soft breeze past them. Cynthia turned around again ready to go. "I have to go now." She said.

"Good luck in your gym battle, by the way." He said. Cynthia turned again, surprised. "Brisa told me." He said knowing she was about to ask how did he know. "She is friends with Winona and helps with her at the gym sometimes... Don't you remember?" He asked.

She turned around once again ready to go. "…Right." She said sweat dropping. "Anyway I better go!" she said running back to the Pokemon Center.

"Some things never change…" he murmured to himself once she was gone.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

"There she is!" exclaimed Max as he stood up and pointed to his big sister.

"What took you so long?" asked Ash turning around to face her.

"I just stayed talking to her for awhile." Replied May.

"So, is she coming?" asked Ash.

May shook her head. "Not now. She also has a gym battle and I left her talking with someone. We'll meet her later since her room is in front of ours." Said May. "By the way, I know something that might be of your interest Ash." She added as she suddenly remembered something.

"What? What is it?" inquired Ash.

"She is knows Misty and is her friend." Answered May.

"Really? How is Misty doing?" asked Ash enthusiastically.

"Looks like our friend here is very happy to hear about his girlfriend." Commented Brock teasingly.

Ash turned bright magenta at his commented and tried to hide it immediately. "She is not my girlfriend!!" said Ash angrily. "She is only my friend! Besides, Brock, wouldn't you want to know how Misty's doing?" snapped back. "You know what let's better get back to training."

"He sure is sensitive about it." Whispered Max to himself.

Meanwhile in Johto…

Daisy, Violet, Lilly, and Dorien were now sitting in a big rock, outside the gym. Eriol was standing in front of them.

"Do you understand now?" asked Eriol as calm as ever.

"Yes, but this is, like, very confusing. All that…" said Violet trying to understand what Eriol had just said.

"What Violet is like trying to say, is crazy. Like planning all this and doing it, cost months, right?" asked Daisy.

"Yes, and sorry for everything-" Eriol said before being cut off.

"You're sorry? You kidnapped us inside my gym!" said Dorien, outraged. "Who is that girl, anyway?" barked Dorien.

"She is like the assistance of our gym. She is also our friend, Dorien. Please, like chill. 'Kay?" said Lilly.

Dorien scowled. "She must be very important for someone to plan all that." He said.

"Yes, she is. She is the only heiress to the Pokemon's Friend Magazine and Pokeworld chain of stores and she is also part of royalty."

"But, she like never mentioned it before." Said Daisy in awe.

"She didn't want to be found. She escaped." Answered Eriol.

"So, you like want her to get back." Said Lilly.

"Not quiet. She escaped for a reason, which I think I know. However I also know that she will go back when she is ready to take her place as a lady of society." Said Eriol knowingly.

"So…? Why are you like doing this then?" asked Violet.

"It's a surprise. Everything has been planed there are no risk, nothing bad will happen to Cynthia or your sister, don't worry. Now, you must go back and tell Misty to get to Hoenn as soon as possible as she promised." Said Eriol. "My jet is waiting behind this hill," He pointed behind him. "It'll take you there. Have a nice trip." He said and as he started to walk back into the gym.

The girls and Dorien stood there dumbfounded for a moment but then they said their farewell and the girls where on their way back to Cerulean City, their home.

In the Pokemon Center of Fortree City, Hoenn…

"Thank you nurse Joy!" said Cynthia happily, retrieving her Pokemon.

"You're welcome. Good luck in your battle. I think you have just enough time to get there since it is eight thirty and you have to go the other side of the city." Said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. I'll see you later." She called out as she ran through the front door.

She finally made it to the last step of the stairs and she let herself fall to the ground, panting agitatedly. She stood up with the rest of her energy left and walked inside. There she found Winona, waiting standing.

"You're just in time for our battle." Said Winona.

Cynthia went to one of the platform, which started ascending as soon as she got on it. Cynthia unconsciously looked down and turned pale. She breathed deeply and tried to relax. Winona asked her if she was all right and Cynthia simply nodded. Then she gave a short speech of flying Pokemon and as a flying type trainer she would use sky to her best advantage. Cynthia, however, didn't pay much attention to it since she was more preoccupied for getting out of the platform and on firm ground again. Even though she wasn't paying much attention she knew what Winona was talking about.

"Altaria, come on out!" called Winona, throwing a Pokeball.

From it emerged a blue bird with cotton-like wings. Cynthia took out her Pokedex and examined it: _Altaria, the humming Pokemon. Altaria sings in a gorgeous soprano. Its wings are like cotton clouds. This Pokemon catches updrafts with its buoyant wings and sours way up in the blue yonder._

She did something in her Pokedex and showed her other things about Altaria, such as, its special ability: Natural Cure; which consists on healing itself upon switching out. Other thing she found was that Altaria was not only a flying type but a dragon type, too. Upon that information Cynthia made her mind.

"It's show time, Ditto!" said Cynthia throwing her Pokeball into the air.

Ditto looked up to its trainer, who gave it a nodded and Ditto transformed into Altaria.

"These will a three-on-three battle, without time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon during the battle. Now, begin the match!" declared the referee.

"Altaria, use Aerial ace!" commanded Winona.

"Ditto, dodge it and use dragon breath!" said Cynthia.

Ditto flew high into the sky, dodging Alteria's Arial ace. Then, it opened its beck and a green substance appeared from it hitting directly at Altaria. It yelped out in agony while falling to the ground.

"Altaria!" said Winona.

Altaria heard the call of its master and immediately flipped its wings and flew back to the battle.

"Altaria, use dragon breath now." Commanded Winona.

"Fly high in the sky to dodge, Ditto." Said Cynthia, hurriedly.

Altaria followed Ditto into the clouds. However, Ditto seemed to have disappeared since it was nowhere to be found. Altaria started using dragon breath launching them at every cloud.

"Use another dragon breath, and follow it with an aerial ace." Ordered Cynthia.

"Use safeguard, Altaria." Called Winona.

Altaria used safeguard at the same time Ditto's dragon breath hit it. A cloud of dust was form covering Altaria's surroundings. Ditto, the came with a great speed behind it and hit it with aerial ace. The result was the attacks were uncertain. Altaria hadn't fall or yelp, which meant it must have still in there. Once the dust cloud disappeared they found out nothing was there but thin air.

"Where did it go?" asked Cynthia to herself in disbelief.

Ditto looked everywhere trying to find Altaria. It was useless it was nowhere.

"Ditto, close your eyes." Said Cynthia. "Now use your other senses." Ditto did not hesitate and did it at once. "When you find it… you know what to do." She said completely trusting her Pokemon.

A minute passed when finally Ditto opened its eyes turned quickly around and gave a most powerful dragon breath that it knocked Altaria out.

"Altaria is unable to battle; the first battle goes to Cynthia." Declared the referee as he raised a green flag.

"Return," said Winona taking out a Pokeball. "You did a great job. Rest now." She said to it once Altaria was inside it. "Not bad, not bad at all. Let's see how you do with this?" said Winona, taking another Pokeball out and throwing it. "Skarmory"

A big gray bird came out and said its name.

"Skarmory." Cynthia murmured to herself. "Humph." She grinned taking a Pokeball out of her belt. "Return Ditto, great job." She took another Pokeball and threw it. "Sapphire!"

A Gyarados came out of it and growled, making Skarmory flinch.

"Don't let it scare you, Skarmory." Said Winona.

"Begin the match!" said the referee.

"Skarmory, agility!" commanded Winona.

Skarmory started approaching Gyarados at an incredible speed.

"Sapphire, use-" Cynthia was cut off by Skarmory hitting Sapphire, she gasped and covered her mouth.

Sapphire was hit by Skarmory who sent it backwards and made it hit the wall of the platform where Cynthia was. The platform moved a little by the impact and made Cynthia lose her balance a little almost knocking her down.

"Sapphire! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly at the mighty beast.

Sapphire nodded its head and bellow loudly. Cynthia let out a sigh of relieve and then took her battle position again. "Ok, Sapphire, I know we haven't train much and you haven't learned that attack yet, but please let's try it." She pleaded to her Pokemon.

Sapphire looked at her appreciably and determined at the same time. It growled again in understanding, letting her know it agree to what she was thinking and it would try its best.

"Skarmory, use steel wing attack." Winona said.

Cynthia looked at Winona. "Wait till it is close." She said to her Pokemon.

"Skarmory use agility to gain more speed." Said Winona.

Skarmory started moving from one side to another quickly. Gyarados was going to attack but Cynthia stopped it saying to wait a bit longer.

"Now!" she shouted.

Gyarados use flamethrower on Skarmory burning it. The flamethrower however was a small one but at the distance they were it was perfect to do some damage. It didn't make too much damage because the attack barely touched it but at least it did. Skarmory was in flames, burning itself and was flying around frenetically.

"What do you say if we help it, Sapphire?" Cynthia asked feeling sorry for Skarmory. Sapphire roared in agreement. "Waterpulse."

The powerful water attack hit Skarmory but it didn't make much damage it just extinguished the fire and it stopped burning.

"Thanks for your assistance. Still, I won't let you win." Said Winona.

"I wasn't hoping that."

"Drill peck."

Skarmory's peck became a drill and flew rapidly to Gyarados.

"Sapphire, dodge it!" Cynthia yelled helplessly.

It was too late for Sapphire to dodge that attack. It was sent backward but this time it just hit the floor.

"Gyarados is unable. Skarmory and Winona wins." Declared the referee.

Cynthia lifted her Pokeball and pointed at her Gyarados. "Return, Sapphire. Good job." She said to it sadly. "Now, I call-" She couldn't finish because a white light coming out of her belt interrupted her.

The white light transformed into a Ralts, and was besides Cynthia embracing to her trainer's leg. Cynthia looked horrified, she knew that after she choose her three Pokemon she wouldn't be able to change with another Pokemon and Ralts wasn't ready to battle yet. She hadn't had time to train with it, besides it was just a baby who born two weeks ago.

Her expression changed at looked kindly at it. "You should really stop doing that. We're on the middle of an important battle and you came out when I was about to choose Vaporeon. Now, I could let you battle but you're too young. My only option left is that Ditto would be able to win both battles left." She explained to her little Pokemon.

Ralts looked up at her and smiled broadly, then hugged her tighter and let her go.

"Ralts ralts." It said, cheerfully.

"Are you sure, Jade?" she said to her Pokemon.

Ralts nodded determinedly. She sighed. "Ok, but be careful, 'k?" she said worriedly. Ralts simply nodded and used its psychic powers to descend to the battlefield below them.

"Sorry, about that but I didn't mean to choose Jade in this match." Explained Cynthia to Winona.

"Yeah, I saw that. But you know rules…" replied Winona.

"I know. Well, let's do this." Cynthia said.

"Begin!" called the referee out.

"Skarmory use steel wing!" commanded Winona.

Skarmory's wings began to glow white and it started approaching at maximum speed toward Ralts.

"Jade! Use double team to dodge!" called frenetically Cynthia.

Just before Skarmory could attack, Jade started going in circles and creating several copies of itself.

"Skar!" exclaimed Skarmory, flipping its wings and backing away a little to not hit the ground. It started following Jade with its eyes but because of the speed and going in circles Skarmory got dizzy and started tumbling.

"Jade, use psychic!" shouted Cynthia.

Jade's eyes started glowing blue, and it opened its arms while from the ground were passing two blue lines going directly to Skarmory. It hit it violently sending it backwards against the pole where Winona stood just as Sapphire had done. Then it fell down with swirls in its eyes.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Ralts and Cynthia wins!" said the referee.

"Wow. You did it Jade. Terrific work! Return now, it's time for you to rest." She said returning her Ralts to its Pokeball. "Just one more…" Cynthia murmured to herself. "Ditto come on out!" she shouted.

Ditto came back to the field and stood in the middle waiting for Winona to pick its opponent.

"Go, Pelipper!" she called out.

A pelican-like Pokemon came out of the Pokeball and flew into the sky.

"Pelipper." It said.

"Begin!" said the referee.

"I'll start thing off with wing attack!" said Winona.

Pelipper flew higher in the sky and then dived towards the defenseless Ditto.

"Fine, in that case Ditto transform into Chinchou!" said Cynthia.

A white light surrounded Ditto as it was transforming, and then a Chinchou appeared. Winona, the referee, and Pelipper were stunned by Ditto's transformation.

"Impossible!" whispered Winona amazed.

"Shock wave, Ditto!" commanded Cynthia, taking advantage of the moment of distraction.

Ditto, moved its antennas, sparks started coming out of them, and then launched the attack.

"Pelipper dodge!" exclaimed Winona.

Pelipper tried to dodge the attack but was too late. The electric attack hit it, little yellow lines around it, caused Pelipper pain and didn't let it move. It tried to fly and it did but tumbling and with a lot of effort.

"Now, spark!" commanded Cynthia.

Ditto reunited electricity in its body, while Pelipper watched helplessly. Once it had all the electricity needed it tackled it with all its strength. The hit was so strong than instead of looking as a tackle it seemed as a double-edge attack.

"Pelipper!" Winona called out, worriedly to her Pokemon.

"Pe..peli." it said.

"Good. Now, try using hydro pump with everything you have." Said Winona.

"Double team!" commanded Cynthia.

Ditto started going in circles around Pelipper while this was trying to hit it with hydro pumps failing again, and again. Pelipper was persistent enough that one the tenth try it finally managed to hit Ditto, sending flying.

"Ditto, no!" Exclaimed Cynthia.

Ditto fell into the ground with swirl in its eyes.

"Ditto is unable to battle. Pelipper and Winona wins!" said the referee.

"Return." Said Cynthia sadly, while lifting her Pokeball. She took Jade's Pokeball and put it close to her chest. "Try your best and good luck." She whispered and then threw it. "Jade come on out!" she shouted.

"Ra-alts!" it said happily to be out of its Pokeball.

"Begin the match!" said the referee.

"Pelipper, let's start things off with aerial ace!" commanded Winona.

"Jade, dodge using double team!" commanded Cynthia.

"That trick may have work before but it won't work now." Said Winona from across the field.

"Then, I'll try something else." Replied Cynthia looking at Winona before placing her focus on Jade and the battle. "Jade, combine with teleport."

Jade practically disappeared from the battlefield. Combining double team and teleport gave it and unimaginable speed allowing it to move around the whole battlefield without being notice. Pelipper did not even try to follow Jade with its sight since it was impossible.

"Uh? Where did it go?" said Winona, not seeing Jade. "Argh." She said frustrated.

"Now use confusion! And Follow it up with psychic!" Cynthia said while grinning to herself.

Jade appeared behind Pelipper, its eyes glowed blue, and then a blue aura surrounded Pelipper. Jade sent backward Pelipper making it hit the dirt. Then, Jade was surrounded by a blue aura and Pelipper was surrounded by the same aura. Jade raised its hand and Pelipper floated by Jade's command and then Jade made Pelipper hit the ground but after the third time it stopped because Pelipper had fainted.

Winona was looked stunned, and so did Cynthia. She couldn't believe that her Ralts on its first battle had won and all because of the attacks it had learned from Sam's Espeon. Once Cynthia realized that she squealed in happiness and shouted "Great job Jade!!" As she was doing that Winona let a sigh out and then grinned resignedly.

"Pelipper is unable to battle, Cynthia wins!" said the referee raising a flag towards Cynthia's direction.

"Alright! Excellent job, Jade! Now return." Said Cynthia as she raised a Pokeball.

Winona did the same. "Good job Pelipper and you deserve a nice, long rest." She said to the Pokeball in front of her.

Once Winona and Cynthia were back on firm ground Winona presented Cynthia with her first and new Feartherbadge.

"Thank you very much, Winona." Said Cynthia happily.

"Sure." Said Winona.

Meanwhile Ash and company…

Ash was resting a bit after battling May and Brock several times. His Pokemon were tired and now they were just resting while Ash and his friends were talking.

"Hey, May, what Pokemon you reckon she has?" asked Ash curiously.

"I'm not sure. I saw this picture… so I think in the picture were Misty's and her Pokemon." Said May.

"What Pokemon were there?"

"Dunno, Ash. I just saw it for a moment. Let me see…" said May as she tried to remember the Pokemon on the picture she saw. "There were two Gyarados,… some Goldeens, a Vaporeon,… a Corsola,… a Staryou, two Luvdiscs, a ditto… that's all I can remember."

"There is only one Gyarados in the Cerulean Gym, Misty. So the other one is that girls'. The ditto and Vaporeon are definitely that girls' too since Misty only has water-types and she hadn't been able to catch a Vaporeon." Said Ash.

"Could you stop calling her 'that girl'? She has a name, Ash and it's rude." Said May.

"Uh, I guess. What was her name again?" asked Ash blankly.

"Cynthia."

In other part of Fortree City…

"Thank for the tea. It was delicious." Said Chaud.

"Anytime!" said Brisa happily. "Thanks for telling she is here by the way. I haven't seen my little cousin in so long."

Brisa used to be a co-ordinator but retired when she won the Ribbon Cup. She is a young adult of 23 years old. She likes to help her friend Winona at her Gym with paper work, or training. She has waist-long, wavy, dark-blond hair and her eyes are usually gray but they change depending what she's wearing. She is now wearing a knee-length white dress with spaghetti straps.

"Well, I better go. I want to ask her how did it go." Said Chaud as he stood up.

"I'll go with you." Said Brisa, also standing up. "She'll probably need all the moral support she can get."

"Who? Winona or Cyn?" asked Chaud.

"Why, Cynthy, of course! Winona is very strong, and I doubt she defeated her.

"If you say so, but I believe in Cynthia one-hundred percent! And I know she beaten Winona." Said Chaud.

"You sure love her, don't you?" asked Brisa, half-teasing and half-serious.

Chaud blushed slightly. "No! She is just a friend, my childhood friend. That's all!" he said defensively.

Brisa chuckled. "We better get going."


	9. Unexpected Visitor part 2

Well, here is chapter 9. So far there's 1 vote for Contestshipping. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own a few of the characters.

* * *

_Someone once told me if I really want something, I would always get it. If I really want something it would always come to me not matter how much time it takes, eventually it would come… but only if I make the effort to get it or get there…_

Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitor (Part 2)

"Now, where is my hat?" Brisa wondered out loud as she looked around.

"Here." Said Chaud and handed a white hat to her.

"Thanks. Let's go." Said Brisa as they both headed for the entrance of her mansion.

The butler opened the door for them. He was a man in his mid-fifties, with white hair and tall.

"Thanks." Murmured Chaud.

"Thank you. Joseph, please order the cook to prepare something special we may have visitors." She said while putting her hat on.

"Yes, miss Brisa." Responded Joseph.

"We will be going to the Pokemon Center and maybe the Gym, though, I don't believe so." Said Brisa.

"Pardon me, but are you not going to take your Pokemon with you, miss?" inquired Joseph.

Brisa looked at the front garden and at her Pokemon playing happily. "…No. They are having fun…"

Joseph nodded in understanding.

"Bye." She said and Chaud and her exited the house.

Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center…

"Nurse Joy-" said Ash being cut off by Brock.

"Oh, nurse Joy!" said Brock jumping in front of his younger friend to take nurse's Joy hand into his and looked at her with hearts in his eyes. "You sweet angel… what would I give to be one of those Pokemon you care so you could care for this heart-" said Brock but was cut off by Max pulling him away from nurse Joy.

May and Ash laughed nervously, while Nurse Joy sweat-dropped and looked stunned.

Ash cleared his throat before talking. "Nurse Joy, could you take care of my Pokemon?" asked Ash giving her his Pokeballs.

"And mine, too." added May also giving her all of her Pokeballs.

"Of course!" she answered happily. "Return for them in about fifteen minutes to a half an hour, please." Said Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Thank you." Replied Ash and May in unison.

Ash and company were mid-way in the reception, towards the cafeteria when Cynthia came through the front door. May saw her and told the rest of the gang, so they walk towards her.

"Hey, Cynthia." Greeted May.

"Oh, hey May!" she greeted back cheerfully as she turned around to face her "Hi." She said to them when she saw them.

"Hi." They replied.

"You seem more cheerful than before. Did something happen?" asked May curiously.

Cynthia looked at her blankly for few seconds and then realized what she was talking about. "Oh… right. Well, yes, everything is fine now. I'll tell you later since right now I need to cure my Pokemon." She informed May.

"Hey, um… you wanna eat with us? 'Cause we were on our way to the cafeteria." Said May awkwardly.

"Sure." Cynthia smiled.

"We'll wait for you here." Said Ash.

"Aye!" Cynthia said as she walked up to Nurse Joy and gave her Pokemon to her.

Then she started walking in their direction until someone dashed through the front door and towards Cynthia giving her a hug, which almost knocked her out. She stood there petrified for a few seconds, and then she started to turn blue for lack of oxygen. A black-haired boy tried to help the poor girl by telling the older girl who was hugging her to let go.

Ash, Brock, May and Max only stood there as everyone else in the lobby, watching the scene in front of them, astonish.

"Can't…..breathe….." Cynthia managed to say after a few moments, then the girl let go of her.

Cynthia breathed heavily as she tried to recover her breath. "It's…nice to see you…too" she managed to whisper. "Remind me to come visiting you more frequently, otherwise next time you will end up killing me." She joked when she recovered her breath.

"Sorry, Cynthy." Said Brisa, happily.

"Don't call me that. I hate it," said Cynthia. "Thanks, Chaud for trying to help, by the way." She added and smiled at him, which caused him to blush slightly.

"Who do you think that girl is?" Wondered Ash out-loud. "She almost killed Cynthia." He added stunned.

"Dunno, but looks like they know each other." deduced Max.

"Oh, really?" said May sarcastically. "Hey Brock- Brock?" she asked when she didn't see him next to her.

She looked around her for her friend until Ash poked to on her shoulder pointing towards Cynthia and the just-arrived-girl. May rolled her eyes, and Max walked towards them to take care of Brock.

"Let's go too." Said Ash. May nodded her approval.

"Just look at you! You are so-" Brisa was cut off by Brock, who took her hands into his.

"You are certainly a beautiful lady. May I inquire your name? Which I bet it as beautiful as you-Ah!" said Brock and then was pulled away by Max.

"Don't worry my love, I'll return!" yelled Brock, making everyone sweat-drop.

Ash and May came to them and apologized for the weird conduct of their friend.

"Oh, no need to apologize. I actually thought it was very amusing." Said Brisa, chuckling.

Ash and May looked a bit relieved and surprised. Cynthia brought them back to earth when she started introducing them.

"This is my cousin, Brisa and…." Cynthia made a small pause since she wasn't sure how to introduce Chaud.

She could introduce him as her friend the only problem was they weren't very friendly most of the time; or she could introduce as Brisa's brother which would give them the idea that he was her cousin which wasn't true, although Brisa and Chaud have been raised as siblings...

Chaud noticed her dilemma, even though she just took two seconds to think, and decided to made it easier for her and introduce himself.

"I'm Chaud. Nice to meet you." He said. That would've been the third option.

Cynthia gave him a 'thank-you-I-owe-you-one' look, or at least that's how he interpreted.

"These are some guys I met here. She is May, he is Ash and Pikachu. The guy that came before was Brock and the one who pulled him away, was Max." She introduced them.

May and Ash were looked at her surprised since May has been the only one who introduced herself but she hadn't mention the name of neither of her friends or brother when they talk.

May then remembered something: She had met Misty. Misty had probably talked about them to her. That had to be it because there was no other way.

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintances, May, Ash." Said Brisa looking at each one in turn.

"You too." Answered Ash not very sure what she said but pretty much sure that she said 'it was nice to meet them too'.

"Glad you meet you too." Said May.

"Brisa, stop talking like that, please." Pleaded Cynthia. Brisa in response nodded happily. "So, what are you doing here, Brisa?" asked Cynthia.

"Well… a little bird told you were here…" started Brisa.

Cynthia immediately glanced at Chaud accusingly, while he just looked away.

"…anyhow, I just wanted to see my favorite cousin!" Said Brisa happily.

Cynthia sighed. "Brisa, how do I put this? ... _I'm_ your only cousin!" she said exasperated. "In the family we're only granny, my mom, your parents, Chaud, you and me. Period. I'm your only cousin." Cynthia reminded to her cousin, Brisa.

"I know. Anyway, the real reason is because I wanted to be with you now that you must need all the moral support you can get because of your battled with Winona." Said Brisa hugging; more like suffocating, Cynthia, again.

Ash, May looked alarmed at the scene since Cynthia was turning blue for the lack of oxygen. Chaud just sighed and shook his head before doing something to help the girl.

"That enough, Brisa, you're gonna kill her." Said Chaud, sternly.

Brisa let go of Cynthia, and shot a death glare at Chaud who just ignored it and looked at Cynthia on the floor recovering her breath back, again.

"You are so mean, Chaud! I was _not_ going to kill her." Brisa defended herself.

"Just look at her. She is on the floor gasping for air." Chaud argued back.

"Please…just…stop. Don't." Said Cynthia breathlessly.

Ash and May helped Cynthia up. Then, she thanked them both and assured them she was alright now.

"I'm used to it." She told them. "Brisa, please don't fight with him. Chaud is kind of right." She admitted.

"What?!" exclaimed Brisa.

"See, I told you." Said Chaud, smirking.

"I said 'kind of' Chaud, okay? She wasn't going to kill me, but she has a bit of a bad habit of hugging me so tightly that I can't breath." Confessed Cynthia. "So, you're both right." She concluded.

"Where are Brock and Max?" Wonder May out loud when she didn't see her little brother and Brock, after a quick glance around the Pokemon Center lobby.

Everyone looked around the lobby but they didn't find them. "Think they could have gone to the cafeteria already?" asked Ash. "Coz I'm starving!" just them his stomach grumbled.

Everyone sweat-dropped. Ash laughed nervously with both of his hand over his stomach.

"Yeah, let's go to the cafeteria. If they're not there they'll find us." Said May.

"Great. You guys wanna come along too?" asked Ash to both Brisa and Chaud.

"Sure!" said Brisa happily.

"Okay." Said Chaud.

They walked to the cafeteria and as Ash has suggested Brock and Max were already there. Brock's eyes turned into hearts when he saw Brisa coming with Ash, May and behind them Chaud and Cynthia; who were talking without the rest noticing. He was about to stand up and declare his 'love' for her once again, but Max held him back.

"Thanks for before. Though I'm also a bit angry with you." Said Cynthia coolly.

"And why is that? I thought we have sort thing out." Replied Chaud in the same tone as her.

"Well, you told Brisa and I told you I didn't want anyone to know. You promised." She said sternly.

"I didn't promise anything. I said I wouldn't tell your mom, and Brisa is not your mom, is she?" he answered.

Cynthia sighed as to giving up. Then they sit on the table, Cynthia sitting next Brisa.

(The sits were Max, Brock, May, Ash, Brisa, Cynthia and Chaud.)

A waiter came to take their order and Brisa, Chaud and Cynthia were very surprise at Ash's order. Brock, May and Max were already used to it.

"Wow." Said Brisa and Cynthia in unison. Chaud just looked surprised but didn't say a word.

"Anything else?" asked the waiter politely.

"No, that's all." Said Ash, and then the waiter went to tell the chef of their orders.

"Well, tell us about yourselves. Are you trainers, co-ordinators…?" asked May curiously.

"I'm a retired co-ordinator." Said Brisa, conversationally.

"And I'm a trainer." Said Chaud.

"You were a co-ordinator? I knew you looked familiar." Said May enthusiastically as she tried to open her bag and take out her magazine with the name of all the best co-ordinators of the moment and retired. She opened the magazine in certain page and read parts of an article out loud. "Here it says you are an incredible co-ordinator. Never lost a single contest and that you had the perfect balance of Beauty and Strength. Then it says you stopped co-ordinating and stayed with your family, after become a top co-ordinator and winning all the contests around the world." Said May, still holding the magazine in front of her.

"Wow. You must be awesome! But why did you retire?" complemented and asked Max.

"Thanks." Thanked Brisa. "I retired because I felt that wasn't for me anymore. I started looking at other things beside Pokemon contests and Pokemon too. I still love Pokemon and Contests but now I'd rather be the one enjoying the show than being the one giving the show." Said Brisa sincerely.

"And what are you doing now?" asked Brock eagerly.

"Oh, different things. For example, some times I design and do the clothes for some of the girls in the city. I also help Winona with the gym, as a secretary and with her Pokemon, too. I'm also studying to become a Pokemon Breeder, that's what I liked more about being a co-ordinator, anyway." Said Brisa, smiling.

"I'm a Pokemon Breeder. Well, actually I'm still a student but I could teach you a few things before I go if you want." Offered Brock.

"That would be great! Thanks!!" exclaimed Brisa happily. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you guys come to my house to have dinner?" Said Brisa.

"We'll be happy to go!" answered Brock immediately. "Right, guys?"

"Sure, we'll go." Said Ash.

"Great! Meet me at my house at six o'clock. Cynthy here," said Brisa signaling towards Cynthia with her head. "Will take you. Right?"

"Sure," she replied. "But please stop calling me that," she added annoyed.

"You don't like it?" asked May. "I think it's kinda cute."

"No, I hate it. I like people to call me by my name or Cyn; though some pronounce it with 'th' at the end, which really doesn't matter to me." She said.

"Oh, ok. Can I call you Cyn, then?" asked May.

"Of course. You can call me whatever you want but Cynthy." Said Cynthia.

"Say, how are you related to them, Chaud?" asked Ash, curiously. "Cyn, said before you were part of their family."

"I'm not really part of their family, but I grew as if I were. Brisa is like my big sister and _Cynthy_ my cousin. Although we really are childhood friends." Said Chaud calmly but teasingly.

Cynthia glared at him when he called by what she just had said not to call her. He didn't even notice, or if he did he was doing an excellent job pretending he didn't.

"Are we?" asked Cynthia sarcastically. "Not that _I_ remember."

"Um, what Pokemon do you have?" asked Max, trying to change the subject feeling there would be a fight if someone didn't say anything.

"I have Swampter, Dragonite, Charizard, Linoone and Breloom with me right now. I'm leaving my Scizor here for the time being." Said Chaud.

"You known, you don't have to. I'm not afraid of your Scizor."

"I wanted lo leave it here because he needed to relax. It has nothing to do with you." He said coolly.

"Whatever. Anyway, I got a Vaporeon, a Gyarados, a Ditto, a Bayleef and my newest Pokemon… you're gonna have to wait to see her." She said leaving Ash and Max a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, but my Pokemon are at home although you can see them later." Answered Brisa.

"Great!" They chanted.

Then the waiter arrived with their orders and they proceeded to eat.

In an island close to Fortree City…

'_I'm still worried about, Mary.'_ Thought Sam worriedly_. 'Why was she acting so weird? What if something happened to her? What if what she said is really true and, should I do that?"_ She sighed. _"This is driving me nuts. Do I do what she told me first or do as she said then with her normal voice? Then again, she could be planning something for Cyn's b-day.'_

Her thoughts were stopped by her Pokegear beeping. She immediately answered it. "Sam here." She said into it.

"Hey, Sam" greeted Mary happily.

"Mary!" exclaimed Sam, surprised. Mary's voice now sounded as always.

"I just call to tell you not to worry about anything. My guess is that you've been thinking and worrying about my last call." Said Mary. "Am I wrong?" she added teasingly.

"Gee, you know me too well." Answered Sam.

Mary giggled. "Well… don't. Don't worry about that." She said dismissingly.

"Don't tell me-"Sam said slowly but then was cut off by Mary.

"Yep. Guessed it, just don't say a word. So, which side are you going to be?" asked Mary, in a business-like tone of voice.

"The winning team, of course." Replied Sam matter-of-factly, smirking even though Mary couldn't see it.

"I knew I could count with you."

"As always. She won't even notice I'm on your side, till the end." Sam said confidently. "So, what's the plan?" asked slyly, smirking.

"Humph. Ready to work, huh? I like that. I'll mail you phase two and three. Phase one is already done." Said Mary. "Just let me ask you something: Are you sure you can keep that innocent 'I-don't-know-anything-about-Mary' attitude in front of her? 'Cause you're gonna be taking her to the gyms, I'm sure she told you about that." She added.

"I'm sure I can do it, trust me. And yes, she did tell me about that. By the way, I think she is suspecting something, but I'm not really sure what. Let's not forget she loves mysteries books, and she is a good guesser." Warned Sam.

"I know, and I'm gonna use that against her." Mary said slyly.

Sam started wondering what her friend was planning and knowing her as she knew her it was sure to be something really good. She was brought to reality when Mary started talking again; telling her there would also be another girl traveling, too.

Pokemon center at Fortree City…

They have finished their food and were heading back at the Pokemon Center's lobby to pick the Pokemon up. Ash was more than ready to his Gym battle, he was all fire up.

"Here is where I part. I'll meet you tonight. See you later." Said Brisa as she headed for the exit while Brock tried to follow her and flirt with her but Max prevented him from doing so.

"Bye." They all said, except for Brock who said: "Until the evening my fair lady."

Ash, Cynthia, and May went to pick their Pokemon while Brock, Chaud and Max waited close to the door for them.

"How many badges do ya have?" asked max, curiously.

"I don't have any for this tournament. I decided to take this year to pure training and next year I'm gonna participate." Answered Chaud.

"Ohh. And do you have lots of Pokemon?"

"I have quiet few. Prof. Birch has them at his lab since I can only carry six."

"Cool! So, you're from Hoenn?" inquired Max.

"No. I'm from Orange Islands."

"Really? How is it like?" asked Max enthusiastically.

"It's hot, and it's really nice." Chaud answered shortly.

"How long have you been living here?"

"It's complicated to explain. I live here but also, in the Orange Islands." said Chaud.

"How's so?" asked Max curiously.

"My family has always lived here, but I have always gone to the Orange Islands every certain time. Since Cynthia and I are the same age, mom and dad thought it would be better if I spend time with other kids of my age and..." said Chaud, not knowing how to explain the whole idea of his step-parents, which he loved as his own.

The whole idea was for Chaud and Cynthia to marry someday. That was what his real parents wanted, though the wedding would be just another contract to benefit both families, but since his parents are death and his fortune and all are in hands of Brisa's parents... that wedding would not be necessary unless they decided. Although, everyone doubt that. Anyone could see how they fight, though sometime they would get along just fine.

"I think those are enough questions for now, don't ya think Max?" Intervened Brock, getting a bit tired of the interrogation.

Just then, Ash, Cynthia, and May reunited with them.

"Well, I'm going to the Gym to get my next badge!" said Ash all fired up.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

"You guys, wanna come?" he asked Chaud and Cynthia.

"Sorry, Ash, but I can't. I have to go to pick up something, but I'll see you guys later. I'll be here in the Pokemon Center by the time you get back, I hope." Said Cynthia.

"It's okay. You Chaud?" asked Ash again.

"I think I'm going with Cyn." Said Chaud. "It's better if someone keeps her out of trouble." He added teasingly.

"Hey!" Protested Cynthia smacking him on the back of his head, or tried since he dodged it. "You don't _have_ to come with me. I can handle myself perfectly. Go with them if that's what you want." She said immediately. _'He was the reason why I didn't want to come! I don't want to be alone with him! It was enough in the morning.'_ She thought desperately.

"I said I'm going with you, so I'm going with you."

"What do you guys say if we decide on a place to meet, after Ash's match and, um, whatever Cyn has to do?" suggested Brock, having a feeling there was going to be a fight. They both reminded him of how Ash and Misty used to fight.

"What do you think if we meet outside the Pokemon Center?" suggested Cynthia. "Since, after Ash's battle he'd probably want to heal his Pokemon."

Ash nodded. "That sounds good to me!" said Ash.

"What time?" asked May. "I think Ash should choose that since he is probably the one who is going to take the longest." She added.

They all nodded in agreement. "What about a quarter to six?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, that time is okay, Brisa's house is about..." said Cynthia, then look at Chaud to be sure. "Ten minutes, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, then, that's settle. See you later." They all said, as in Ash, Brock, Max, and May.

"Later and good luck!" Said Cynthia. Chaud just nodded.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Some time later, Ash and company finally made it to the Fortree Gym. Ash and Winona took their places at platforms. Winona makes a small speech about flying Pokemon and her passion for them. Then the battle begins with Winona being the first one to choose her first Pokemon, an Altaria.

"In that case, come on out… Grovyle!" called Ash throwing his Poke ball.

In an island close to Fortree City...

Mary had finished explaining the plan to Sam and now was time for Sam to ask some questions. She needed to have some answers to all of her questions. There were many things she didn't understand and she just got to know.

"Got it." said Sam through the Pokegear. "I like my part. Even though I'm not gonna have any action, I get to have a great see to the show."

Mary giggled. "Yeah, I guess. I'd give you a better part, but ya know, she's good." said seriously.

"Uh-huh. She's not easy to fool but that plan it's perfect." Agreed Sam. "By the way, I was wondering..." started Sam curiously.

"What is it?" asked Mary concerned.

"When you first call me... why did you act as if something was wrong and tell me it's was a trap?" asked Sam.

"Because, at first I was planning on not telling you anything." admitted Mary.

"What changed your mind?"

"Misty." Mary answered simply.

"Misty? What does she got to do with all this?" asked Sam not understanding her friend.

"Cynthia told her." Mary said shortly.

"Told her about the organization and all?" asked Sam surprised.

"Not quite. She told her what the organization does, but does it. In other words, what most people know about the Pokemon Commission." answered Mary. "Of course, not many know about it." she added.

"You know, I just realized something." said Sam.

"What?"

"The first letters P C just the way Cynthia calls the Pokemon Center, PC." said Sam.

"Oh that, yes. I didn't tell you, but all the Pokemon Centers work for us, along with all nurse Joy." said Mary.

"Really? No way. But, why?" asked Sam curiously.

"You'd be surprise to know what they hear everyday." Said Mary. "Well, I gotta go now. My mistress wants to talk to me."

"Your mistress?" asked Sam amazed.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later, and explain everything, 'kay? Don't forget to call her. Later!" said Mary hurriedly and hung up.

At the Pokemon Center…

Cynthia was at her room, making sure for the third time, she had everything she needed with her. She had been forgetting something the last two times for thinking about… well, let's just said she had been thinking about the last time she and her mother talked, which was actually a discussion, and all the time and things that have happened since then. Since the last time she had seen her mother and grandmother because that night she had escaped from her house.

"Pokeballs…check." She said as she looked down around her belt. Now she was wearing her usual clothes; her pair of blue jeans, snickers, and red and blue shirt. "Pokegear, check." She said putting it on her belt. "Keys, check." She said as she put them on the pocket of her jeans. "I almost forgot!" she exclaimed as took out from her backpack her Pokenav and a small white bag in which she put her Pokenav. "…Pokenav check! And I'm ready to go."

She opened the door of her room slowly and peaked outside. No one was there, she sighed as she quickly and quietly got of the room and dashed towards the exit of the Pokemon Center.

She made it out, without anyone noticing. "Yes! I did it!" she exclaimed to herself.

"Trying to sneak out of me, huh?" said a familiar male voice behind her.

She tensed up, and slowly turned around to see Chaud reclining on one side of the wall of the Pokemon Center, looking at her.

"I-I-I…w-wasn't trying to sneak out of you." She lied, stuttering while looking away from him briefly.

"You know? You're a terrible liar." Said Chaud calmly, eyes closed. "If you don't want me to go, then just say it, okay?" He added firmly.

"I don't want you to come with me." She murmured sheepishly.

He sighed. _'So much for some time alone with her… wait, did I really though that?'_ he thought. "Are you going into the forest?" he asked randomly.

"Huh? Um, well I… yes. I'm going into the forest." Said Cynthia.

"There are Pokemon insect there." He lied, "are you sure you wanna go all alone?"

She turned completely pale, and tensed up as her part of her face turned blue. "There are?" she asked barely audible because of the fear.

It had been about eight years since the last time she came and she had never entered the forest, or go anywhere besides the house and shops there. Furthermore, she doesn't know if there are or are not Pokemon insect.

Chaud nodded. "Well, since you wanna go alone I guess I'll go be going now…" he said as he started walking towards town.

"NO!" she said a bit loudly, too loudly. She looked away from him blushing slightly, and lowered her voice. "I mean, no. Come with me, please?" she asked him timidly.

"Since you said please." He replied coolly.

Her faced brighten when she heard his answer. "Let's go." She said happily. _'Why is it that when I'm around him I just want to be with him, but when I'm not I wanna be as far away from him as possible?'_ She thought as they both walked towards the forest.

Back at the Fortree Gym…

Ash is now battling with Pikachu while Winona is battling with Pelipper.

"Let's start with thunderbolt, Pikachu!" ordered Ash.

Pikachu's cheeks started sparking.

"Pelipper, use steel wing on the ground!" commanded Winona to her Pokemon.

The Pelican-like Pokemon dived toward the ground and used steel wing on the ground just before the electric impact hit it.

"I think that's it for Pelipper." Commented Max.

After having taken the full attack of Pikachu, Pelipper flew up again, with no damage whatsoever.

"What?!" asked Ash bewildered.

Max, and May looked surprised. Then Brock explained them how Pelipper was able to resist the attack with no damage.

Fortree Forest…

They walked about an hour into the forest in complete silence; an extremely awkward silence.

"I don't get it. How come you enter this forest when I told you it has bug Pokemon? What can be so important that you're doing this?" he asked randomly, he had been thinking about it since she mention she would come even though he had told her it had bug Pokemon. "I know your fear for them has turned into a phobia. A phobia that… can cost you your life." He added worriedly.

She turned around and looked at him. "I said I would do this. I need to retrieve something from my friend's house. I'm doing it to help some Pokemon. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Just so you know, there really aren't any insect Pokemon." He confessed ashamed of himself and also admiring her courage, though he didn't let her see that.

"I noticed. If there were any, they would've shown themselves before." She said in unemotional tone of voice.

"You're not mad?" he asked surprised.

"What is in here you didn't want me to see? The last time I came, Brisa was going to show me around the forest but mom didn't let her. She said something to my aunt. I know because I eavesdropped part of their conversation. There is something in here, something they didn't want me to see. I've know for a long time now that my mom doesn't want me to recover my memory. I don't know why, though." she said bitterly her back turned to him. "Chaud, what's in here that everyone is hiding from me? That's the real reason you wanted to come with me, right? To make sure I won't see or find whatever it is you don't want me to see." she asked him forcefully as she turned to face him.

He looked shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just didn't think it would be good for you to come alone since you don't know this area." He said sincerely. _'Plus, I wanted to be with you. I want to be your friend again, to know you as I used to. Now, that will be easier since that Eriol isn't here.'_ He thought unnoticing Cynthia talking and walking away from him.

She had started walking but he stayed behind, when she had turned around because she didn't feeling his presence anymore she noticed he was way behind her. She could only see a very small silhouette.

"Chaud! C'mon, hurry up!" shouted Cynthia. "I wanna get this over with today, not next week! So hurry up!"

Chaud woke up from his trance and walked towards her, as if she wasn't telling him to hurry up. He saw her grunt, cross her arms and wait for a few seconds, and then she threw her arms down, turned around and started running towards what seem to be a huge house. Once she was out of sight he hurried up and ran after her.

"Wait! I'm coming!" he called when he saw her few meters in front of him.

She was standing in front of a huge, metal door, which was partly covered by vines and wild plants. Behind that they could see an old mansion in the same state of the front door and because it was starting to get dark it looked pretty scary.

Cynthia breathed deeply. "What do you think?" she asked him, admiring what once used to be a beautiful house and now was deserted.

"About what?" He asked back, playing dumb slightly.

"About the house, you dope! What else?" she snapped back annoyed. "And stop playing dumb." She added.

He simply shrugged. "That's what I think about the house."

"Let's get inside then." She commanded.

"Aren't you scared? Most girls get scare when they see a creepy house like this one. It could be haunted." He said teasingly.

"Well, in case you don't know or you've forgotten, I'm not like most girls and I'm not scared. If the house was to be haunted I think it would be really fun, but unfortunately it's not. There might be some ghost Pokemon inside, though." She said coolly. "Like Hunter, perhaps." She said teasingly, not looking at him but at the house. She smirked and looked at him. "Still, wanna come inside?" she asked innocently hiding her smirk.

She simply loved teasing him. He had started and now it was her turn to do the teasing. She knew he was scare of Hunters after a really bad experience when he was a little kid. The poor guy had stayed trap into an old tower full of Hunters during a whole night and all because he wanted to play the hero.

He gulped. "I'm with going with you." He said determinedly.

She giggled. "Scared?" she teased and then sighed. "You don't have to come in, I can handle it. You know you can trust me, right? I won't say anything about your fear to anyone. It's a secret between you and me, no one else." She said sincerely.

He was a bit surprise since he didn't expect her to say something like that. _'Things change over time, people change over time; everything does.'_ He remembered someone said that to him once.

"I'll wait for you but-" He was cut off.

"I'll yell if something happens." She assured him. "Here." She said giving him a Pokeball she had took from her belt. "Her name is Jade." She added smiling.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked confused.

"Just in case. Jade knows what to do but I'll tell her before I go." She said and threw the Pokeball he hadn't taken.

A little Pokemon came out of it. "This is my Ralts, Jade. Jade this is Chaud." She introduced them. "I want you stay with him while I go inside this house. Protect him in case some thing happens, okay?" she added with a wink as she patted on her head her Ralts. "See ya."

"Guess just you and I now, huh?" said Chaud after Cynthia was gone.

Jade nodded. "Ralts!" She exclaimed happily.

"She takes really good care of you." He stated. "You look very happy."

Inside the old mansion (Mary's house)…

Cynthia was now it what as Mary told her, her old room; really old in Cynthia's opinion. This house had been abandoned two months after Mary and her family moved here, to go to Johto for business reason. The bedroom was all dirty, covered in spider webs, and dust. The room was dark and most of the light that was coming into the room from the window was because the window was broken and the sun was going down.

'_Where did she tell me the badges were? I knew I was forgetting something.'_ She told reproaching to herself.

She looked around without touching anything at first, trying to see if something came to her mind about the place her friend had told her. She saw a chest in front of the bed.

"The chest!" she exclaimed enthusiastically as she kneeled before it.

She took the key of it from her pocket and opened it. There she found a small case, containing the badges, along with some other things. There was a letter on top of the case, various old photos of Mary and a boy. There was also a diary, with its key.

"The diary… no I shouldn't." she murmured to herself. She knew of that diary and knew that all of her friend's secrets were hidden in there. If she read the diary she could know what Mary was planning, but that would be like betraying her friend's trust. Then again, she was very curious… _'But curiosity killed the cat.'_ She reminded to herself.

She took the case with the badges and the letter, which was addressed to her. She closed the casket and got out the old house.

Back at the Fortree Gym…

"Congratulations, Ash. You've won." Congratulated Winona, once the battle was over and Ash has turned out victorious. "Here you have earned this, Featherbadge." Said Winona showing and giving Ash the wing-like badge.

Ash took the badge from Winona and thanked her. "Alright! I have a Featherbadge!" he exclaimed holding his badge high and doing his pose.

"Pika!" joined Pikachu in.

They all said their farewells and went back to the Pokemon Center to meet with Cynthia and Chaud to go to Brisa's house. Along the way Brock, Max and May complemented Ash on his victory and how well he did.

Fortree Forest…

"Sorry for taking so long, anyway let's get going. It's pretty late." Said Cynthia as she walked up to Chaud and Jade.

"Ra Ralt!" exclaimed Jade running towards to greet her trainer.

"Took you long enough." said Chaud.

"Aw, you missed me?" she asked her Pokemon, which nodded. "I missed you too." She said lovingly.

"Ralts." Jade hugged Cynthia's leg, happily.

"Okay, Jade. Now, let go I can't walk." Said Cynthia jokingly, even though it was true.

"Well, let's get going." Said Chaud impatiently as he started walking into the woods again.

"Where you going?" asked Cynthia unknowingly.

"Back to the Pokemon Center, duh!"

"It's almost a quarter to six," she said looking at her Pokegear for the time. "And it'll take us a long time to find our way back." She said matter-of-factly.

"Then what do you suggest, miss know-it-all?" he asked rudely.

"Why are you mad anyway?" She asked him.

He didn't answer and looked away. She looked at him intently until Jade started pulling off of her leg again. "What is it?" she asked her sweetly.

Jade explained her through her mind how he had been preoccupied for her. Jade showed her Chaud passing in front of the door. Then staring at the house and talking to himself on whether go inside or not.

"Thanks, Jade." She thanked her Pokemon. "You were worried… for me… Chaud?" she asked him timidly, blushing furiously and holding her head down.

"Of course not! I was just wondering what took you so long." He said irritably, with his back still turned to her.

She walked towards him to hug him around his neck from behind. "Thank you." She said, as she kissed him lightly on his cheek. He froze momentarily as he turned crimson. Once she let go of him she turn around to face Jade.

"Jade, teleport us to the Pokemon Center, please?" asked Cynthia sweetly, with a smile.

"Ralts!" exclaimed Jade, happily. Then her eyes turned blue as an aura around the three of them surrounded them and before they knew they were in front of the Pokemon Center. Except that they didn't exactly appeared on firm ground as expected but… on the thin air.

In front of the Pokemon Center…

Ash and company had arrived a few minutes ago to the Pokemon. Ash immediately gave his Pokemon to nurse Joy so she healed them. Then, they all went outside as they had agreed they would meet there.

"That's weird. They said a quarter to six will be fine, but they aren't here." Said Max.

"Well, technically it isn't a quarter to six yet. There are few seconds remaining 3…2…1-" Brock started to count down the seconds while checking the time with his watch.

"Uh-oh. Ahh!" they heard, and then they didn't know what hit them at first but found themselves on the floor.

Everyone groaned. Brock was on the floor, on top of him was May, then was Max, then Ash and Pikachu and on top of they Chaud with Cynthia and a Ralts on top of them all.

"Aww, what happened?" asked May.

"Dunno. Ash, get off me you're too heavy!" whined Max.

"I would but there's someone on top of me!" snapped back Ash.

"Get off me!" they all shouted, except Brock who a vein had started twitching.

"WOULD YOU STOP AND GET ALL OF YOU OFF MY BACK!!" Yelled Brock, angrily.

Jade, which wouldn't get off was returned to her Pokemon by Cynthia. (She had to take the Pokeball from her belt and then bent her arm to return Jade because she was on top of her.) Then she quickly got off of Chaud and helped him up, and then he helped Ash, while Cynthia helped Max, and all helped each other up.

"Sorry." Cynthia apologized. "I'm really, really, sorry."

"It's alright." Ash reassured her. She smiled.

"When we said a quarter to six, I didn't expect you guys to be so, um, exact." Commented Brock.

"Yeah, well we took longer than expected so I used Jade to bring us here. I had to return her to her Pokeball though, 'cause she wouldn't get off of me and she wouldn't let me move, either." Explained Cynthia.

"Who's Jade?" asked Ash and Max at the same time.

"I'll show you," she said as she threw a Pokeball.

"Ralts!" Exclaimed Jade happily, once the white light coming from the pokeball disappeared.

"A Ralts!" exclaimed Max.

"Ralts?" question Ash, as he took his Pokedex to examine the Pokemon.

"How cute!" squealed May, she too, took her Pokedex out.

'_Ralts. The feeling Pokemon. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokemon grow cheerful and joyful in the same way.'_ Said Ash's Pokedex.

'_Ralts. The feeling Pokemon. Ralts senses of people using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.'_ Said May's Pokedex.

"Your Ralts, seems so happy."

Brisa's House…

"You can't?" asked Brisa sadly over the phone. "It is okay, don't you worry. See you tomorrow at the Gym then. Good night." Few seconds after she had finished talking Joseph, the butler, knocked on the door of her room.

She was sitting in a light-brown sofa, which was in front of her window. The windows had pale yellow curtains, which match the walls of the room and bed. Next to her was a little side table, a lamp and an old-fashion phone were occupying it.

"Miss?" knocked Joseph.

"Come in." replied Brisa. Joseph entered the room and bowed his head. "Miss, may I inquired how many people will be coming? I need to the maids to get the table set." Said Joseph.

"Um, there would be Chaud, Cynthia…" she said the names as she started counting off with her fingers while trying to remember the names of the guys she had met this afternoon. "…Ash, May, her little brother, and their older friend, and me." She finished counting, having seven fingers down. "That would be seven people, including myself."

"Aye, miss. By the way, your parents called while you were sleeping. They leaved you and master Chaud all their love and greetings. Right now, they must be flying over to the Orange Islands." Informed Joseph.

"Oh, thank you, Joseph. Too bad, I missed them. How are they anyhow?" she asked melancholy.

"They are very well. They even looked younger, in my personal opinion. I believe this trip is making wonders for them, miss." Said Joseph sincerely.

"Thanks, Joseph." She smiled at him. "It is just this house it is not the same without them. Joseph, promised me that when they come back you won't mention what I just said, all right?"

"I won't say a word."

In front of Brisa's house…

"Well, this is the place." Announced Cynthia when they arrived at the gate of the house.

It was a three-floor mansion, with the ceiling was blue and the rest of the walls of the house were white. From outside the gate where they were standing they could see the main fountain and the garden, which had all kinds of flowers. The fountain was an angel throwing the water for his mouth.

"Chaud, can't you open the door?" asked Cynthia. "You live here, after all."

"You forget that I'm on a journey and only come from time to time, so I never carry my key." He said matter-of-factly, as he ringed the bell. "someone will come to open the door, anyway." He added.

The gate opened automatically after a few seconds and they proceed to the main entrance of the house. The door was opened for them as Joseph greeted them.

"Good evening."

"Hello, Joe!" Greeted Cynthia smiling.

"It's been a while miss Cynthia. Miss Brisa will come down soon. Please make yourself comfortable." He said as he guided them to the living room.

It was a big room with a high ceiling. It had a last-century look but it was very pretty and made you feel at home. There were also several armors in each corner of the room. There were two doors, one was from where they entered and the other one was a slide double-door.

"Wow, this place is very nice!" exclaimed Max. "I feel as if I were in a castle." Said Max excitedly.

"Yeah, this is like taken out of a fairy tail!" commented May.

"That was the idea." Said a female voice as she entered the room. "I'm glad you like it." added Brisa.

Now, she was not wearing her hat, for obvious reasons. However, she now had a silver whistle around her neck.

"You designed the living room?" asked Ash unsurely.

Before Brisa, or anyone could say another word, Brock dashed towards Brisa and kneeled before her.

"Oh, you certainly are not just a beautiful girl, but also - AHH!" said Brock, as he was being pulled away from Brisa by the ear by Max.

Chaud and Cynthia looked astonish, Brisa chuckled, and Ash and May laughed nervously.

"Um, sorry about that. Brock always acts like this around pretty girls." Apologized Ash for his elder friend.

"Oh, no need. I actually think he is very funny." She said chuckling some more, and blushing a bit.

Everyone looked at her oddly, even Max who accidentally release his hold on Brock and he went, more like dashed, to Brisa's side again.

"Your laugh is so angelical I could hear you for the rest of eternity, my sweet lady." Brock recited, kneeled in front of Brisa and holding both of her hands into his.

"Romeo, that's enough!" said Max annoyed.

"Yeah, I think that's about enough for now. Well, what do you want to do first? Do you want to meet my Pokemon or start with dinner?" asked Brisa.

"I'd love to see your Pokemon!" exclaimed Ash. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Agreed Pikachu.

"Me too." chimed in Max.

"I'll have to agree with them!" squealed May.

They went out by the same door they first entered. They walked toward the fountain, there Chaud, May and Cynthia sat down. Brisa stood there and looked around looking then she blew the whistle she had around her neck.

"I think it doesn't work." said Ash, when he saw her blow the whistle but heard no sound come out of it.

"You don't hear it because you're not a Pokemon, but they can hear it." answered Brisa informatively.

Just before anyone else could add something, five Pokemon dashed in front of their trainer, Brisa. They all sat before her and said their names in unison.

"Wow, you have almost all of the evolutions of Eevee and an Eevee." said Max amazed.

"They're so cute." squealed May, admiring at the Pokemon.

"The only one missing is a Vaporeon." commented Brock.

"Well, since you seem to want to see Eevee with all of their evolutions..." said Cynthia pulling out a Pokeball and throwing it. "come on out, Vaporeon!"

Vaporeon came out with some sparkles and it's skin shinning because of the last rays of sun.

"Vap." said Vaporeon and sat along with the other Pokemon.

"Now the whole set is complete." said Cynthia happily.

"Wow, your Vaporeon looks great." complemented Brisa. "It looks very strong, not like the last time I saw it."

"Well, I didn't train Vaporeon much at that time. I played with him more than anything else." said Cynthia matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, it does look strong." agreed Chaud. "But I bet I could win easily if I'd battle with you." added arrogantly with his eyes closed, which got Cynthia angry.

"Oh, really?! Then, I'll take you on! Right here, right now!" shouted Cynthia angrily at him.

Ash and his friend, along with Brisa watched the argument between those two from the side lines. Brisa shaking her head disapprovingly, while the guys looked at the scene amazed. It made Ash, and May remember something and find it bit familiar to some situations they went through.

Ash and remembered how he and Misty used to fight over anything at the beginning of his journey. Watching the scene of them fighting made him a bit nostalgic. The temper of that girl was a bit like his old friend, though nothing compare to hers when she was really mad. Of course, it was rare to see Misty really mad, she could get upset easily but not mad; not like she got when she was fighting with Ash anyway.

May, in the other hand, watching and hearing Chaud talk made her remember her all-time rival, Drew. His attitude was very much like him but not quite. Not one person could be like Drew. Drew was... him. There was no further description of him. He was just himself and nobody could ever be like him. Then, why was she comparing the two boys? Was it because she missed him? '_No, that can't be_,' thought May fighting against her feelings.

Both Ash and May returned from their worlds when the battle started. Brock, as most of the time was acting as a referee for the battle. He had already given the rules, albeit neither of them had heard them. It would probably be a one-on-one battle anyway, so they dismissed the fact.

Ash and May sat around the fountain along with Brisa and Max who were watching. Max was really excited about the battle, while Brisa was watching with a bored expression as she sighed. It was obvious she had witnessed this kind of scene many times before.

"Since you're using your first Pokemon I'll do the same thing. Swampert, come on out!" called Chaud as he threw his pokeball.

A white light was released from it and it transformed into the water/ground type Pokemon.

"Swampert?" questioned Ash taking his Pokedex out. May took her Pokedex out too.

"S_wampert. The Mud Fish Pokemon. Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sound of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself."_ Said Ash's Pokedex.

"_Swampert. The Mud Fish Pokemon. Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokemon also has a powerful vision that lets it sees in murky water."_ Said May's Pokedex.

"That's one tough Pokemon." commented Ash.

"Yeah." Agreed May.

"Begin!" shouted Brock starting the battle.

"Ladies first." said Chaud courteously with his eyes closed and that confidence he always had, which enraged Cynthia.

"You'd hate that rule after I'm done with you!" yelled Cynthia at him, angrily.

"Cynthia is going to lose." stated Brisa, calmly. Ash, May and Max looked at her.

"Why do you think so?" asked Max.

"Chaud has the advantage. Swampter is a water and ground type, which means that water, ground and electric attacks won't affect him. Well, maybe ground and water, although it won't do much. Not to mention Chaud is more experience than Cynthy. She's been a trainer for few months and Chaud... he started since he was little." explained Brisa.

"How much time has she had Vaporeon?" asked May.

"Um, she was eleven when she moved, I think... err, I believe she has had him for five years." Said Brisa, looking bored at the match.

"Water Pulse!" said Cynthia.

Vaporeon quickly launched his attack, but unfortunately Swampert dodged it.

"Sludge!" ordered Chaud, confidently.

Swampert was too fast and hit Vaporeon, not a direct hit but still made some damage. Vaporeon struggled a bit to get up.

"Focus Punch, now!" called Chaud.

As Vaporeon got up, Swampert charged enough power on his punch and as soon as Vaporeon got up hit it directly sending him flying.

"Vaporeon!" exclaimed an alarmed Cynthia. "C'mon, Vaporeon. Get up, please." she pleaded her weaken Vaporeon, who struggle to get up.

"Finish this with Hydro Pump, Swampert." called Chaud.

"Take the hit directly, Vaporeon!" commanded Cynthia.

This attracted everyone's attention. Brisa smiled slightly as Ash and company watched surprised Swampert launching his powerful attack and Vaporeon taking the hit directly. They were even more surprise when they noticed that the attack had no effect whatsoever on Vaporeon and instead of being hurt it had recovered from his last hit completely. Chaud looked shocked too, but hid the fact instantly. Unfortunately for him his opponent saw his shock and didn't waste a single second to start taunting him, the same way he always did with her.

"Ha! Looks like, Mr. Know-it-all doesn't know everything... or at least you forgot about Vaporeon's special ability. I guess should thank you, though for recovering Vaporeon's energy." said Cynthia mockingly.

Chaud snorted. "Whatever." he replied pretending what she said didn't affect him at all.

"Vaporeon, blizzard!" ordered Cynthia quickly.

"Dod-" Chaud tried to tell Swampert to dodge the attack but Vaporeon was too quick and Swampert to the attack directly. Not only that, but Vaporeon's attack was so powerful that it also hit him and most of Brisa's flowers. Chaud and roses frozen and Swampert took a lot of damage.

"My roses!" Hissed Brisa standing up immediately. "CYNTHIA!!" yelled Brisa angrily. Brisa's head grow ten times its size and Cynthia shrieked till she was only a little dot. Brisa glared dagger at her cousin, everyone sweat-dropped at exception of Chaud who was still frozen.

"Sorry." squeaked Cynthia.

"You are so death!" Brisa shouted at her.

"I said I was sorry." Cynthia whined, shyly. "Besides, look at the bright side." she added.

"What 'bright side'?" glared Brisa.

"Well, you always wanted blue roses... now you have them." she chuckled nervously.

Brisa glared at her even more intensely, and before she could say something more someone shouted at them.

"Hey, Brisa! What about me?!" shouted Chaud, his body still frozen, the only thing that wasn't frozen was his face.

Everyone looked at him and sweat-dropped, they had forgotten about him.

"Ah, you're okay. My roses, in which I worked so hard, aren't." Said Brisa as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're cold." Commented Cynthia.

"Look, who's talking? The ice princess talking about being cold." snapped Brisa sarcastically.

It was scaring seeing her like that. She usually was nice and polite, too bad it was another complete story when she got mad. She transformed into a complete different person.

"Just because I love ice and water Pokemon, and ice skating doesn't mean I'm an 'ice princess.'" snapped back Cynthia.

"Could someone help me?!" shouted Chaud as he tried to released himself from the ice but it was impossible.

"Stop whining!" yelled Brisa and Cynthia to Chaud.

"Then get me out of here!" he snapped back.

For Ash, Brock, May and Max was kind of amusing seeing them fight. They didn't want to see them fight, since they felt a bit weird by being their house, but they didn't know if it would be alright to interfere. After all, that was a family problem and not their problem; but of course they would always try to help in any way they could.

As they thought of a way to stop the fight Cynthia walked over to Chaud and studied him, or better said the ice cube he was trapped in. She looked around him for a couple of seconds and then she used her index and thumb to hit the ice and it shatter.

"How you do that?! That ice was five inches thick!" Exclaimed Chaud, surprised as everyone else.

"Why, don't I get a thank you or something?" Asked Cynthia rhetorically.

"Thanks, now answer." He quickly said.

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "An object is only as strong as its weakest point." They all looked at her skeptically. "Physics." She added innocently while shrugging.

"Bookworm." Murmured Chaud under his teetering breath.

Unfortunately for him Cynthia heard him. "Vaporeon." She said and Vaporeon immediately understood what she wanted.

Vaporeon used once again Blizzard on him, but this time Vaporeon used with much less power but still Chaud froze, literately. Chaud just turned blue this time.

"Thanks Vaporeon, you can go on and play now. The battle is over." Announced Cynthia.

"Y-you a-a-are m-mean." Said Chaud tittering.

In other side of the garden...

"She's cold and cool." said Max amazed.

"Yeah, cold but like her style, though." added May.

"See what I mean when I cold her "Ice Princess"? Of course, she used to be really 'cold' if you know what I mean to him. Right now, she just did something consider subtle." Commented Brisa forgetting about her roses completely.

"I sure hope she isn't 'cold' with everyone. 'Cause I sure wouldn't like to meet her bad side." said Ash shuttering. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Me neither." said Max and May in unison.

Brisa chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. She is a nice girl and she only treats him like that. Only him."

"You always hurt the ones you love." said Brock knowingly once he met with them.

"Huh? What you mean Brock?" asked Ash dumbfounded, tilting his head to one side.

May and Max sighed. Brisa blinked a few times in surprised.

"Brock, you think Cynth likes...Chaud?" asked Brisa incuriously.

Brock simply nodded. "Yep. It's pretty obvious. Didn't you notice it?" Asked Brock curiously.

"Well, I noticed on my brother's part but..." Said Brisa sincerely. "wow, this is great." she added with one sly smirk on her face.

Meanwhile in the Gym of Cerulean City…

Misty had woken up early to start with all of her chores, since she had to do everything by herself now. She had started with the pool, which was also the battle arena and main stage for their shows. The pool was, after all, what got dirty the most with all the battles.

Misty sighed. '_I wonder why they haven't called._' Thought Misty worriedly.

"Misty!" she heard a familiar voice call her.

Misty's face brightened and even though she was exhausted from all the work she ran to the main lobby to greet her sisters.

"Misty!" Daisy, Lily and Violet greeted in unison.

"Guys!" said Misty happily. "Albright, start explaining why didn't you call? You said you would as soon as you arrived." Scowled Misty while putting both of her hands on her waist.

The three of them sweat-dropped. They had been kidnapped, though nothing bad really happened but those days were horrible for them. However, Misty didn't know anything about that.

"It's a like a long story, little sis." Said Daisy, yawning.

"And, is, like, too early. We're like a bit sleepy." Joined Lily in.

"Besides, Misty, you like have to go. Don't you?" asked Violet.

"Go? What are you talking about?" asked Misty confused.

"Didn't you like promised Cyn to, like, catch up with her and we return?" asked Violet.

"I'm going to sleep." Announced Lily as she marched up to her room, leaving her bags on the lobby.

They watched her go for a few seconds, and then Misty answered. "Yes, I promised. But it's not as I have to go right now."

"Yes, you do. You, like, know where she is, right?" asked Daisy.

Misty just nodded while looking at her elder sister.

"Well, you like gotta hurry up 'cause you see…um… there's, like, a jet waiting, like, for you to, like, take you there." Explained Violet.

"What?!" exclaimed Misty bewildered. "

"We'll, like, help you pack." Said Daisy pushing her youngest sister towards her room.

"Stop it! I can walk on my own, y'know?" protested Misty.

Back with Chaud and Cynthia...

"Aren't you going to apologize?" she asked him coldly again.

"Why should I?" dared Chaud, who had now been unfrozen.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then her Pokegear rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she said into it as she started pacing a bit away from Chaud so he wouldn't listen to her conversation. "Oh, Sam!... What?...oh, okay... yeah, sure... 'Kay. See you then. Bye" and she hung up.

"who's Sam?" asked Chaud aggressively.

Cynthia looked at him in surprised. "Sam? It's a friend." she answered blankly.

"Where you did you meet him?!" Demanded Chaud, looking straight in her eyes, which now looked a shade of orange.

"NYOB. None. Of. Your. Business." She said coolly. "Just so you don't get jealous," she added teasingly but before he could make a remark at her comment she continued. "I'll tell you this: Sam is the girl you met when you went to New Bark, few years ago."

Chaud soften his gaze before saying, "I thought her name was Samantha."

"It is. Sam's for short." she shortly answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." she said as she turned around. "I have to make an important call." She said before walking inside the house.

Chaud stared at her figured as it entered the house. _'Why did I get jealous?! And it was so obvious that even she notice it!! _She_ who when it comes to feelings toward her is one of the densest people of the entire universe! What is wrong with me?! Okay, Brisa is right and I like her... but just a bit!'_

Brisa and the guys had now joined a daydreaming Chaud. Brisa shook her hand in front of him several times but still nothing. When he spaced out, he spaced out and there was only one way to make him come back to Earth.

"Looks like I was right and you do have a major crush on Cynth, huh?" commented Brisa just as she was commenting about the weather.

That did it and Chaud came instantly back. "Do _NOT_! Leave me alone, okay?" he snapped back and ran towards the other side of the garden behind the house.

"He has it bad." commented Brisa to the guys.

They all nodded in agreement.

_'Just as Ash has it for Misty.' _Brock, May and Max thought.

Inside the House...

She closed the door behind her and let her body rest on the door as she let out a sigh of relief. She had somehow managed to get to the house walking when what she really wanted to do was to run as fast her legs would carry her. She thanks profoundly to the stupid courses her mother made her learn about how to act as a lady. She definitely didn't think they were stupid now, they had just liberated from a 'situation.'

She had been so nervous being alone with him. She felt her heart racing as if it was about to get out of her chest. She had never felt that way about anyone and it scared her. Saying she had to make a call was the first thing that popped on her mind as she just needed to get away from him as soon as possible.

Just as she was starting to feel her heart start beating normally her Pokegear rang once again. 'Sam probably forgot to tell me something.' she thought as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cynth! It's Misty." said a female voice.

"Oh, hey." she greeted back. "Is everything okay?" she asked a bit worried.

"Yes. My sisters are back and I'm going to Hoenn! I'm packing just now, well, Daisy and Violet are packing for me." said Misty happily.

"Great. So where are we going to meet? I don't think Fortree City has an airport." said Cynthia thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about it. It's already taken care of. I'll meet you tomorrow at seven at the Pokemon Center. You're staying there, aren't you?" Said Misty.

"Yup. Though, right now I'm at Brisa's house." said Cynthia.

"Your cousin? I thought you didn't want to see her because she has a habit of-"

"Yeah. I tell you tomorrow the story it's a bit long. Oh, by the way, Chaud is here, he found me accidentally, of course. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, there are few thing we have to discuss plus you're gonna meet my friend Sam. I think you're gonna like her, she's pretty cool." said Cynthia.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then. Night." said Misty as she hung up.

Cynthia sighed, then she smirked widely. _'I have an idea.' _She thought as she opened the door and exited the house.

She saw the guys talking to her cousin as if they were old friends. She closed her eyes as she remembered her old friends: Eriol, Mary and Sam. She opened her eyes again and noticed that someone was missing. She looked around and saw no one. Since no one has seen to noticed her, she ran toward the back of the house where she knew Chaud would be.

She ran until she was on the yard of the house. She looked at a big tree with a swing, where she would usually find Chaud sitting on the top of the branch where the swing was tied. He was not there, she started walking towards the tree but someone put a hand around her waist pulling her backwards and the other hand over her mouth so she wouldn't yell.

The person pulled her until they touch the wall of the house, which was not very easy since she started kicking and moving as if the contact with the other person burned her. She tried to bit his hand but turned out to be nearly impossible because of the way he was holding her.

"Shh. It's me, Chaud." whispered Chaud in her ear. She stopped struggling when he reveled himself, but then she started blushing furiously. He hadn't realized his hold on her, one of his hands was still around her waist and the other one he started moving it out of her mouth.

"Why did you do that?!" she hissed, still having his hand around her waist.

"Shh! Don't yell!" he exclaimed whispering, putting both of his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him which caused Cynthia to turn even redder and angrier.

"What-!"

He put a hand over her mouth again and beckoned her to keep quiet; then with that hand he signaled her to some trees on the other side and saw an Absol sleeping peacefully. All anger she had dissipated and looked at the creature in awe.

"It's beautiful. Is it yours?" she whispered to him.

"No, but it's a friend." He whispered back.

She could feel his breathing in her ear, then she noticed he hadn't released her yet. She felt her heart beating faster as if it was about to come out of her chest when she noticed it.

"So, here is where you were!" exclaimed Brisa smiling happily, with her eyes closed.

Chaud immediately released her and both of them turned scarlet.

"What were you doing?" Asked Brisa looking at both of them.

"Nothing!" they answered at the same time.

Brisa looked at them suspiciously. "right..." she said sarcastically. "Anyway, I came to tell you that supper is about to be serve. Let's go!" she said cheerfully.

The three of them walked to the front of the house to meet with Ash and the gang, who were waiting for them to enter. They entered the house and a delicious aroma could be smelled from the dinner and kitchen.

"something smells good." commented Ash.

"Yeah, delicious I'd say." agreed Max.

After they said that both of Ash's and Max's stomachs grumbled hungrily. Everyone sweat-dropped as they both blushed and apologize.

Brisa leaded them to the living room and towards a door.

"I sure am starving!" exclaimed Ash.

"Ash!" scolded May, embarrassed.

"It's just fine, May. We're all young and just because I live here, it doesn't mean that I'm any different from you. You guys just make yourself at home and eat all you want." Said Brisa, as she opened the other door, which led to the dinner room.

It decorated the same way as the living room, but this room instead of having sofas, coffee tables, and such; it had a big table and two sideboards to each side of the room, one on the right and the other one in the left. There were also five paintings, four of them represented each member of Brisa's family, Chaud included; those four paintings were hung two on each side of the wall. The last painting was the whole family, as in Brisa, her parents, and Chaud, it was a bit old, too. That painting seemed to be at least eight years ago.

"Is that the painting of your family?" Ash asked, looking up at the painting, which hung on the wall above the door that they had just come into.

"Yes. I don't remember how old it is but it's between eight to ten years old." Informed Brisa.

"Those are your parents? They look so young." Said May.

Brisa smiled at the comment.

"It is obvious now, from where did you get your looks. Your mother looks pretty much like you." Said Brock.

"Thanks." said Brisa, blushing slightly.

"Now, that you mention it. She does, but so does Cynthia." Said Ash.

"Yeah, you're right!" said Max. "You two look pretty much alike."

"That's because my mom and her mom are twins." Answered Brisa smiling. Cynthia looked at her in a way and Brisa understood that she hadn't told them who she was nor she wanted them to know.

"Ohh." Ash, Max, May and Brock said in chorus.

"Well, what do you say if we start eating?" asked Brisa courteously.

Everyone agreed as they took their sits on the table and started eating.

During supper they talked about all the places they all have been. They talked about their different adventures and goals for the future. They learned that Brisa now wanted to a Pokemon Breeder but also wanted to design clothes, though that was more a hobby than anything else. Chaud had the same goal as Ash except that once he decided to end his journey he would take care of his family business, but he never said it what it was since Cynthia didn't want anyone to find out who she really was. Cynthia told them she had always wanted to become a singer and songwriter but her mother opposed and then decided to become a Water Pokemon trainer but only for few years.

"Mum, doesn't like Pokemon very much because of an accident I had when I was little and almost died." Cynthia explained.

"What happened?" Asked Ash curiously.

"I don't remember. You see, I lost my memory that day and haven't been able to regain it. The last thing I remember before I woke up in the hospital were some bug Pokemon chasing me and attacking me, then something green and soft that caught me but I never saw what it was. I think it was a Pokemon, though... but I don't know which one." said Cynthia as she ate the last piece of pie off her plate.

"Well, I see why she doesn't trust them." said May.

"Yeah, though that sounds unbelievable." joined Max.

"Sometimes I think it didn't really happen... but Brisa was told me that I was in coma during few months and there's a record in the hospital about the accident." Cynthia said. "Anyway, let's not talk about that anymore, okay?"

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

"Thanks for the food, it was great!" exclaimed Ash.

"Agree." said Max.

"It was delicious." commented May.

"Yeah, it was really good." added Brock.

"I agree with them, too. It was superb, thanks." said Cynthia.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you all like it." said Brisa happily. "Now, what do you say if we all go out to the garden so our Pokemon can meet."

"Yeah, let's." they all, except Chaud, exclaimed in unison.

They stood from the table and Brisa took the lead.

Outside the house...

They all walked outside and it was already night and the stars were already up illuminating the dark blue sky.

"I think, we should go. It's getting late and tomorrow we'll be going." Said Max.

"Um, I guess you're right." said Ash.

"It was nice meeting you and I just hope you come some other time. The doors to my house will always be open for you." said Brisa."

"Ditto. Though, I'll probably see you tomorrow guys. I'll be going to the Pokemon Center early." said Chaud.

Of course, we'll come tomorrow before we leave!" exclaimed Brock before any of his friends could even muster a word. "How could we deny such offer, my lady?" said Brock taking her hands into his.

"Wonderful! I'll make arrangements so you can take your breakfast here. Would you like that?" asked Brisa kindly.

"If that is not a problem. We wouldn't want to bother you." said May.

"Not a problem at all. I'll see you tomorrow, then." said Brisa courteously.

"Till tomorrow, my love." said Brock in a seductive way, kissing Brisa's hand causing Brisa to blush.

"Cynth, you'd be staying here, won't you?" Asked Brisa to her cousin.

"Sorry, Bee. I said I'd meet a friend tomorrow morning in the Pokemon Center. Besides, I have everything there. Thanks for the offer and sorry for rejecting it." said Cynthia sincerely.

Brisa nodded in understanding. "Okay, no problem. Well, I'll see you then." Brisa said kissing her cheek.

"Bye!" said the five guys, leaving Chaud and Brisa alone in the front yard.

Once they were out of earshot. "You have much explaining to do, young man!" Scolded Brisa taking Chaud off guard.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as innocently as he could.

Brisa looked him straight in the eyes, frowning. He blinked twice. She continued frowning for a few more minutes.

"Ohh, you mean back there?" Asked Chaud realizing she was talking about what happened on the backyard.

Brisa nodded once, pretending to be mad; although she was a bit. If it happened what she thought it had happened she would have a war going on inside of her. After all, Cynthia was like a sister to her and he was her brother...

"Nothing happened. I just went back there because you were bothering me and then Cynthia came and I had to do something so she wouldn't talk or make too much noise. 'Cause in case you haven't notice Absol is on the back sleeping." said Chaud matter-of-factly.

"Oh." said Brisa, relieved. "Well, let's go inside! It's getting a bit chilly." she said with the same cheerful tone of always as she started pushing Chaud back into the house.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. BTW,


	10. Unexpected Visitor last part

I hope you like this chapter. BTW, don't expect Pokeshipping in this chapter. It has a bit of blushing but it's nothing. Still, I hope you like it.

_"...I just want to be free in this world,_

_I hope that everyone understands._

_I just want to be free and fly away_

_And smell all the flowers in my heart..._

_I want to feel the love in me._

_I want to go, go, go, go away..."_

-Be Free - Belinda

Chapter 10: Unexpected Visitor (Part 3)

The guys were now at the Pokemon Center, Ash, Brock, Max were in their room getting ready to rest in their bed. May was in Cynthia's room as they said hours before they would talk.

"So, that's what happened. But still, you guys were arguing. I don't get it." said May slightly confuse.

"We can't help it. Our relation has always been that way, always fighting. Or at least ninety percent of the time, we are." Cynthia sighed.

"Say, you were talking about a boy you liked in the morning. What's his name?" Asked Cynthia changing the subject.

May blushed slightly. "Uh...well, I guess since you told me I should, right?" she asked more to herself than Cynthia, who nodded. "H-he's name is Drew." She stuttered a bit.

"Drew?!" exclaimed Cynthia eyes wide opened. "He doesn't happen to have green hair, emerald eyes and a Roselia always with him, now, does he?" she inquired.

"Yes, he does." May replied truthfully. "Do you know him?" she asked curiously.

"If he is who I think he is, yah. I think I have a photo of him in my bag." She said as she got up from the bed, where they both were sitting and walked over to the chair in front of the desk.

She opened the bag and introduced her hand to take the picture out. She took several pictures out of the bag before taking out the one she was looking for. She put the ones that she didn't want over the desk neatly.

"Here." Said Cynthia handing the picture to May so she could look at it.

In the picture, there were two girls and a boy with green hair, who indeed was Drew. They were on a garden of the house she had been earlier today. One of the girls was Cynthia and the other one was her cousin Brisa. Brisa was in the middle and had an arm around both children. Drew had a small smile and the other girls were smiling happily.

"It is Drew..." Said May stunned. "How did you meet him?"

"Brisa taught Drew the basic things of being a Pokemon Co-ordinator. I met him during a summer when my mom sent me here to stay for awhile." Explained Cynthia. "He is very nice and easy to get along with." she commented.

"Oh. He was never arrogant with you?" asked May timidly.

"Well, no. He is only a bit arrogant when it comes to his fans since he doesn't know other way to act with them." Answered Cynthia. "Wait, is he arrogant to you?" she asked seriously.

May looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. She stayed silenced. Cynthia put both of her hands over hers.

"May..." she softly said. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. You don't have to answer." I_'Since it's obvious he is...That's utterly odd though...'/I_ she thought.

May looked up at her. "There's nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault he is like that." She said a bit of sadness in her voice but force herself to smile.

Cynthia gave her a small smile. They remained quiet for a few minutes in an awkward silence waiting for the other to start a conversation. Actually, it was not few minutes but seconds and it wasn't that awkward since they were thinking about how to start a conversation.

"May… we're friends, right?" Cynthia suddenly asked as she broke the ice.

May looked at her with a taken aback expression. "Yes. We're friends." She answered surprise showing in her voice.

"Good. 'Cause I'm gonna need your help." said Cynthia cheerfully and winked.

"My help?" asked May confused.

"Yes. You see, Misty called me, and told me she'd come tomorrow." Cynthia started explaining to May.

May's face lightened up and smiled. "Really?!" she asked excitedly. "That's awesome!"

"Shh!" Cynthia motioned her to be quieted by putting her index finger over her lips, smiling. "You bet it is. You see I want to bring Ash and Misty together and I need your help to do that. I need some info, and for you to try and convince Ash and the guys to stay here for one more day." She said as May nodded. "She's coming because she's gonna help me with my mission, but I'm afraid my route and your route might be different and if it is; they may not see each other for some time. I'll try my best to get those two together and the best way it's if they are together... even if it is for very little time."

"I understand and you can count on me. I'm sure Brock and Max would help too."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Hoenn...

"Well, bye Sam. Night." Mary said as she hung up the phone.

Mary was sixteen years old, a very bright girl who liked mystery and playing jokes on people. She had auburn, curly hair that reached half her back; her eyes were crimson but not pure, they would look a bit orange too.

The girl who Mary had talked earlier now passed by her on a white night gown. Her hair long, reaching her waist and jumping with each step she walk.

"Mistress!" Exclaimed Mary as she bowed her head a bit.

"Mary, did you tell your friend?" Asked the girl and yawned.

Mary nodded solemnly. "Yes," answered Mary contently. "She would be the last pawn on the board before the game starts." Mary smirked.

"Good. It was about time." Thought the girl out loud. "I was going to ask you something but I forgot what it was. Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning." said the girl as she waved and walked towards her room.

There she started pacing around her dark room, there were few light on the wall illuminating it a bit but the darkness still remained. The room was very simple: a bed, a desk with a computer, few paintings and ornaments of fire and ground Pokemon.

_II wonder why Mary is taking this so seriously. She'd done it before many times but this time she had planned it very carefully. But what really intrigues me is that she doesn't want me to see the person she is doing all this for. I've helped before but she did let me see the person and now... she won't. Why? I don't get it... Oh, well. She is very mysterious. /I _She thought as she continued pacing.

Someone knocked on the door and she stopped walking.

"Come in." she said. The door opened and a boy entered the room, then he kneeled before the girl.

"Mistress, pray forgive me, my lady." said the boy sadly.

She kneeled in front of him and with a hand raised his chin so they're eyes met. His blue eyes looked into her caramel ones. She looked at him expressionless, then she at smiled at him tenderly.

"Don't worry, even if that wasn't the original plan it works all the same." She smiled sinisterly as she got up to her feet. "Still, you haven't told me anything." she stated turning her back to him.

"You will find out soon, my lady." said the boy as he got to his feet also and bowed his head.

"Why do you keep calling me "my lady"?" she asked. "I told you to call me by my name 'Mistress.' I hate formalities and you know it! Why if I call you by your first name must you call me 'my lady,' Eriol?" she turned around and faced him.

"I cannot tell you more than that... Mistress. Pray stop questioning; Mary will tell you, I assure you, but all in due time." he said calmly.

"And when would that be?!" she asked exasperated.

"Soon, I assure you." he said. "Please forgive me for not telling you but it's better for what you're about to learn... is difficult to comprehend..." he said seriously.

She looked at him worriedly. He opened his eyes, saw her face and smiled. "It's late. Oh, I almost forgot yo- I mean, Joseph recovered his lost memory. He is now in the hospital wing."

"Really?" her face brightened. "That's great! I'll go see him tomorrow first thing in the morning." she announced.

"No." he said firmly, shaking his head.

She looked stunned. "Why not?" she asked him surprised.

"I came to tell you that you are now prohibited to go to the hospital wind. Before I came I told Mary about it and she said that you cannot go and see him." Said Eriol firmly.

She got enraged at she heard him say and then she answered him as calm as she could though her temper was taking the best of her.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "She cannot prohibit _me_ from visiting the man who took care of me as he was my father!" She said in outrage.

He looked surprised at her outburst but he merely looked down and nodded. "Please, calm down and try to understand." Said Eriol patiently.

"Understand?" she said skeptically. "Understand what?! What there is to understand?" she asked rhetorically. "I'm gonna go and see him first thing in the morning whether Mary likes it or not. I don't care if she is the boss, _no one_ is gonna prohibit me for seeing him." She said in a very determine, challenging and stubborn voice.

Eriol sighed knowing this was coming. "I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. "But you leave me no choice but to lock you up." he concluded as he exited her room.

"No! You can't-" Mistress tried to prevent him from exiting her room but he was too fast and put the lock on. She started hitting the electric door with her fist but the metal door would budge and her wants got swollen.

She looked enraged at the door for a second before running and throwing herself to the bed and started to cry. I'I'm such an idiot!'/I

In the Pokemon Center...

Cynthia threw herself down and started to cry. May looked completely shocked at the girl crying.

"What's wrong?" asked May unsurely.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling happy but really sad, too." she cried.

"Now, breathe and try to calm down." said May kindly as she patted her on the back.

Cynthia sat up and tried to stop crying. "Thanks." she said sobbing. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what's gotten into me."

May hugged her trying to get the girl to calm down. That girl was strange and mysterious. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Sorry, May." she apologized. "But when you mentioned your hometown and your parents...I don't know why I started to cry. I guess I just felt homesick. You see, I escaped from my house and left my mom without saying goodbye since we had fought the night before I left. We really didn't say a farewell and I don't have the guts to call her since she's probably awfully furious at me." she explained.

May looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. I guess that makes it really hard, doesn't it? I mean, sometimes I feel homesick too but I guess being with my friends and my little brother makes it easier." said May.

Cynthia nodded. "Aye. It's better when you travel with someone because that way you never feel alone." She reflected.

"Uh-huh." agreed May.

"Well, you know what to do tomorrow, right?" Cynthia changed the subject and finished wiping her tears off.

"Yep. Hopefully, Ash will agree. He's so stubborn sometimes." said May.

"I know. Misty told me about it. But... I think Ash will agree to stay even if only for a day." commented Cynthia smiling.

"At what time was she coming?" asked May.

"She said she'd meet me at seven in here." she answered.

May nodded and made a mental note.

"Any questions before we go to sleep?" Cynthia asked putting a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Yeah. You mention you wanted to be a singer and songwriter at Brisa's house." said timidly May. "Could you sing a bit for me, please?" she pleaded excitedly.

"Well, I'm not that good really. I just like it." said Cynthia shyly.

_"Please..."_ May said as a little girl who wants something and isn't going to stop until she gets it.

Cynthia sighed and nodded. "But just a part, okay?" May nodded. "Which song, though..." Cynthia asked to no one in particular.

"A song of yours?" suggested May.

Cynthia thought for a second before nodding. "Now, which one?" she asked to herself as she got up and walked to the desk.

She opened her backpack and took out a folder with papers, which had several songs. She looked over the lyrics of the first three.

"Okay, you choose. I'll tell you the title and you will tell me which one you want me to sing, okay?" Cynthia said as she placed the folder on her desk and held the three pieces of paper up. "The first one is 'Living,' then is 'Rebel' and the last one is 'Behind me.' So which one?"

May thought for a moment. "I don't know." she stated. "I'll just pick one, okay?" she asked as she picked one of the papers Cynthia had on her hands.

May turned it around and read it. "Rebel" she said as she started reading it. "Hmm, I like the lyrics. They're interesting." Complemented May. "Is this true or did the lyrics just crossed your mind or…?" May trailed off hoping for her friend would understand what she meant.

"I felt like that and I'm kind of like that." Cynthia said scratching her nape nervously.

May nodded. "Now, sing it please."

"Okay. Here it goes... if I do it awful please stop me." She said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the unheard melody playing on the room.

"While my mind wonders where you are, Mother yells me once again... Saying I'm wasting my future and her peace; Being the way I want to be... Even if I still listening, I close my eyes and it's you who I start thinking." she sang softly at first and then started the chorus more forcefully. "And I'm a rebel, when I'm not with the rest. I am a rebel, when I love you till I'm upset. And I'm a rebel, when I don't think the same as yesterday. I am a rebel when I even risk everything...And I'm a rebel!" she finished.

"Wow." said May amazed. "That was-"

"Bad. I know I'm awful." said Cynthia sighing.

"No! I mean, no. It was great!" said May quickly. "I mean it. You have a really nice voice."

"Thank you very much, May." said Cynthia relived. "You have no idea what that means to me."

May smiled since she didn't know what else to say and after a few seconds of silence. "Well, I think I should go now. Night." Said May as she got out of the room.

"Night."

In the middle of the air (actually in a jet)...

_'Soon, I'll be there in Hoenn. I miss them all so much. I just hope that I can see them soon.'_ Misty thought as she looked out the window and at the shiny full moon.

She breathed deeply and let out a sigh. Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She had all night (or morning) to travel and there was nothing she could do but sleep. The sits were comfortable and since she had got up so early she was still sleepy. She had like half a day of fly and there was nothing she could do. Besides, taking care of a gym by herself isn't exactly an easy task! Getting up early in the morning… sometimes even before the rays of sun to start with all of her chores. Then there was training, paperwork, and the many duties of a gym leader. She had had so much work she had been working herself out, and now that she had finally the well-deserved chance to rest for a few hours... she was not about to let it waste away.

NEXT DAY. POKEMON CENTER 6:50 A.M.

Cynthia had programmed her alarmed clock at six thirty of the morning. She was now dressed in her usual clothes; she sat on one of the many cushions waiting for Misty in the Pokemon Center lobby. The Pokemon Center was still officially close but in ten minutes it'll be open.

Nurse Joy entered the hall and saw the girl sitting there with her eyes close and leaning on the back of the chair. Nurse Joy walked up to her to see if she was sleeping. The girl opened her eyes and saw Nurse Joy in front of her.

"Good morning, nurse Joy." she said cheerfully with a big smile.

"Good morning." Nurse Joy greeted back. "I thought you were sleeping there." She said to the girl. "I have to open the Pokemon Center, and the cafeteria, order more food..." Nursed Joy started thinking out loud about all of her chores she had to do for the morning.

"Maybe I could help you with something, Nurse Joy?" Asked the girl interrupting Nurse Joy's thoughts as she got up on her feet.

"Thank you. Could you open the Pokemon Center for me, please?" said Nurse Joy as she looked on the pocket of her apron and gave the key to Cynthia, who nodded.

Five minutes later, the main door of the Pokemon Center was opened. The TV was on and a reporter was talking about the weather. May walked in and saw Cynthia carrying a box as she headed for the Cafeteria.

"Morning, Cyn." Greeted May. "Whatcha doin' with that box?" she asked.

"I'm helping Nurse Joy taking these boxes to the kitchen." she said as she motioned May towards the door next to Nurse Joy's desk.

"Oh. Okay. I'll help, too, then." Said May as she headed towards Nurse Joy.

"Thank you both." said a grateful Nurse Joy.

"You're welcome." said May as she lifted a small box and carried to the kitchen.

After they came from the kitchen after they had taken out some cans of food and placed them where Nurse Joy had told Cynthia; they came back to the lobby. There was a girl with orange hair standing in the middle of the lobby looking around as if looking for someone.

"Misty!" Exclaimed Cynthia happily as she ran towards her friend and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you here!" she cheerfully whispered to her friend.

"I'm glad to be here too," said Misty in response and released.

Misty saw that besides Cynthia there was also another girl and winced at her.

"May?" Asked Misty not believing her eyes.

"Misty." said May and hugged her, too.

"It's so nice to see you here. I didn't know you guys were here." said Misty smiling happily.

"Yah. I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you and didn't tell you yesterday. I was planning on telling you but when you said you were coming I thought it would be better as a surprise." Explained Cynthia grinning.

"Yeah, and I'm surprise all right." said Misty smiling widely.

"Well, Misty I guess you must be exhausted after that trip that took all night. Why don't you rest?" said Cynthia as she started pushing Misty towards her room. May followed behind them as she guessed what Cynthia was thinking.

"Yeah, Misty. I think you should rest a bit. Ash and the others are still sleeping so you can rest a little. If you want we'll wake you up when they're up." Said May, playing along.

"Just make yourself comfortable and rest a bit, 'kay?" said Cynthia as she opened the door of her room and pushed Misty inside as she tried to protest and walk on her own.

"But-" tried Misty, again as sat on the bed.

"No buts, just rest, take a shower, or whatever but please don't go out yet." Pleaded Cynthia looking down at her.

"Why not?" asked Misty suspiciously.

"Because it's too early and everyone besides Nurse Joy, May, you and I are sleeping?" Cynthia lied although she made it sound as she was asking a question instead of making a statement.

May rolled her eyes as Misty sighed. The poor girl couldn't think of anything at the moment and when she didn't know what to say to cover the true... well, let's just say she couldn't lie very well. She had to have planned a story beforehand otherwise she was a lousy liar.

"You know, you are the worse liar I have ever met." Stated Misty with her eyes closed. "But you really did gave me a big surprise and I think you're gonna give me another one. Right?" asked Misty as she opened her eyes again to look at her friend.

Cynthia looked at May helplessly.

"Misty, I don't know what she is planning_...if_ she is, but I think that traveling God knows how many hours it's tiring. You should rest." Lied may.

Misty sighed again and decided to do as they said. She felt a bit tired, well not tired but she wanted to stretch a bit and a hot bath sound very inviting at the moment. May and Cynthia left Misty alone and got out the room and back to the lobby.

Cynthia let out a sigh of relieve. "I almost messed it up!" hissed Cynthia quietly to herself when they were back in the reception of the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah. That was a close one although she is suspecting but that really is not important. I'm sure Max and Brock will agree." said May quietly.

In the room of Ash and Company...

Brock and Max were already up and dressed but because it was too early Max had convinced Brock to stay here; and away from Nurse Joy although Max had not said that. Brock was on his bed reading the latest issue of "Pokemon's Friend" magazine while Max was looking at the PokeNav analyzing their next destination.

Pikachu was sleeping just like his trainer, who was snoring quietly. Ash turned over and fell from his bed causing him to immediately wake from his slumber. Brock and Max looked up from what they were looking and reading to see their friend in the floor with a red mark on the face.

He groaned and then yawned. "What time is it?" he asked half-sleep.

Brock turned to his left to see a clock on the desk. "Seven o'five." he answered as he continued with his reading.

"I think I gonna get up now." He stated as he took his clothes and went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Ash got out of the bathroom with his usual clothes and yawning. "Where's May?" He asked acknowledging the absence of his female friend.

"Don't know." said Max. "She was gone when I woke up and I was second."

"Oh." exclaimed Ash. "Anyway, let's go get breakfast, okay? I'm starving." he said.

Max and Brock left what they were doing and headed to the cafeteria. On their way to the cafeteria they saw May and Cynthia sitting on two cushions talking oblivious of their presence. The three boys walked up to them and heard May said: "...will agree."

Neither May nor Cynthia had seen or hear the boys walking up to them and continued talking.

"Ash, in the other hand, will be the problem-"

"Why would I be a problem, May?" Asked Ash curiously, behind them which caused both girls to jumped up and looked at him wide-eyed.

May tried to say something but her mouth only move without emitting a sound. Cynthia looked as shocked as May and was breathing fast feeling her heart beat ten times faster than usual.

"Ash." His name was all May was finally able to say. "Well, I...um... you see... err... um, I..." May tried to say something but couldn't put her thoughts in order.

Cynthia saw May stammering. She swallowed hard and hope for the best that her words will come out right.

"Ash, we were talking about if... if it were possible for all of you to stay here for one more day." She said shyly.

Ash's focus on May changed to Cynthia and looked at her surprise.

"May was telling me that convincing Max and Brock will be easier and they would agree but that you really wanted to go as soon as possible to the next gym and because of that it would be more difficult to convince..." she continued.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "And why would you want us to stay here for one more day?" he asked but never did he get an answer from her mouth.

"Ash!" yelled Misty happily as she entered the lobby from the hallway they had just walked. "Brock, Max! I'm so happy to see you." she said as she walked up to them.

"Misty?" asked Ash surprised and happy.

May and Cynthia stood up and looked at each other from the corner of their eyes as they grinned widely. _'Excellent timing.' _They thought simultaneously.

"Hi Misty!" said Max excitedly as he smiled at her.

"Good to see you, Misty." Greeted Brock at his old friend.

Misty smiled at them warmly before focusing her attention to Ash who had not say a word to her yet, but her name.

"Are you gonna just keep staring at me or are you gonna say something else besides my name, Ash?" said Misty with a mock annoyance.

Everyone besides Ash and Misty grinned trying hard not to chuckle. Ash put a hand on his nape and scratched it as Misty continued to look at him waiting for him to greet her.

"Sorry, Mist. It's nice to see you too." He finally answered. "It's just I'm a bit shock. I never expected to ran into you here." he explained.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd run into you guys here, either. I was shock when I saw May with Cynthia talking earlier." She confessed as she sat down on the coach along with May and Cynthia, who had sat back down.

They boys followed their lead and also sat on the cushions. Then Cynthia got up and said something about going to her room to do something. As she walked away they resumed their conversation. She actually felt a bit of an outsider _'beside I have things to do.'_ She thought as she retired to her room.

"So how you've been?" asked Brock casually.

"I'm fine." she said. "How you guys' been?"

"We're all fine. Ash yesterday got his sixth badge and May has three ribbons so far." Said Brock.

"Congratulations, Ash." said Misty happily at her friend.

"Thanks Mist." he answered.

"So how's the gym, Mist?" Asked Ash.

"There really isn't much to tell, really. Most trainers would just go because they'd think it's easy to win and when they'd challenged me or my assistance would end in complete shock." Said Misty proudly.

"Your assistance?" Asked Ash, Brock, May and May in unison.

"I see. She didn't tell you about it." Thought Misty out loud. "Well, I met her about three months ago. She came to the gym and asked me if I could help her training. I wasn't very sure at first but her enthusiasm was what convinced me to help her. She learned quickly. I was really impressed because her Pokemon were strong but she didn't have much confidence in herself once she started getting confidence she became almost unstoppable." Misty recalled the weeks she and Cynthia spent in the gym and all the work. "She helped me improve my battle techniques as she improved her own battle techniques. I think I learned more from her than she from me. We became really good friends especially because I found out she and I had many things in common." said Misty grinning.

"Wow." They all, but Ash, said surprised.

"Oh." Said Ash. "And what's her name?" He asked curiously.

Everyone sweat-dropped, except Misty who just chuckled as she shook her head. She sighed as she thought _'Good ol' Ash, he hasn't change.'_

"She's talking about Cynthia!" Exclaimed May.

"Really?" Asked Ash blankly.

May rolled her eyes while Max banged his hand against his head and Brock just shook his head.

"Yes, Ash. Cynth was my assistance." said Misty calmly.

Cynthia's room...

ACHOO!

Cynthia sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me... either that or I'm about to get a cold." She murmured to herself as she continued examining her PokeNav and the badges she had.

She put her FEATHERBADGE along with the badges she had gotten form Mary's house. She was calculating the distance, time and what route Misty, Sam and herself should follow to meet soon with Ash and company. She had found out from May what would their route be like but they didn't have many cities or towns in common but two: Sootopolis and Lillycove.

Yesterday at Brisa's house she had received a phone from her friend Sam, who had told her about something that Mary had forgotten.

_Cynthia answered her PokeNav as she walked a bit away from Chaud and started ignoring him._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, Cyn. It's me Sam." said a female voice which belonged to her friend._

_"Oh, Sam!" Cynthia exclaimed but before she could asked what her friend wanted Sam told her._

_"Listen, Mary called me and she said I'll pick you and Misty the day after tomorrow. I'll be going with you too but only till you get all the badges." Said Sam. "By the way, you'll have to return to me the gift I gave you for you b-day." said Sam jokingly but Cynthia didn't get the joke._

_"What?" Cynthia asked surprised._

_"Just kidding. I can't believe you actually bought it" said Sam laughing. "By the way, since you're so good with math and calculating and know where we are going. You choose the route." Said Sam seriously now._

_"oh, okay" Said Cynthia mildly surprise. _

_"By the way, Mary also told me she forgot to tell you that you're gonna hafta buy some stuff: a escape rope, eight super potion, and eight full health. Oh, and would you buy me Pokedoll, please?" Asked Sam._

_"Yeah, sure." answered Cynthia._

_"I'll pay you the day we'll meet again. Don't forget, the day after tomorrow in the same place I left you, okay?" Said Sam._

_"'Kay." Cynthia answered._

_"I'll see you." said Sam._

_"See you then. Bye." and she hung up._

Cynthia finally finished taking notes and found the route they will be taking. Since Ash and his friends will walk and they will go in a yacht, which was very fast; they will be meeting in the two Cities both groups had in common. She will make sure Ash and Misty got some time alone and will try her best to prepare the best mood possible for the lovebirds.

She turned off the PokeNav and put her notes on her bag. She stood from her desk and threw herself into the bed as she submerged her face into the pillow. She turned over and looked at the ceiling as the familiar face of her rival, friend, and crush appeared in there. She shook her head.

"No. I have to take him out of my head!" she whispered to herself furiously. _'I just can't fall for him! And I won't._

Back with the gang...

They were now all sitting still sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center which now had more people.

"I wonder how they get all information. How can they know when someone is gonna steal Pokemon." Wondered Max out loud.

"I don't think it's very accurate, though." Ash butted in. "I mean, Team Rocket is on the loose and they're always after us."

"Talking about team rocket, they haven't appeared since the day before yesterday. Wonder where they are." May wondered out loud.

"I hope they finally have given up on trying to steal Pikachu. Though, I highly doubt it." commented Brock.

"Agree." said Ash.

"Me too." said the siblings together.

"I agree with you too. They're not likely to ever give up." said Misty shaking her head. "I give them credit for that."

"Yeah, we gotta admit they're pretty persistent but annoying." Said Ash.

They all nodded in agreement.

Outside the Pokemon Center...

The trio of villains was hidden in the woods and was looking for a way to spy on Ash and his friends without being seen. However, two of the members were reluctant to do so since their stomachs were in an uproar for food.

"I think we should eat something, Jesse." Said James to his comrade.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" agreed Meowth.

Jesse hit them both with a white fan. "There's no time to lose. We have to think of a way to steal Pikachu from the twerps!" she said angrily.

"But Jesse..." whined James.

"We're hungry!" completed Meowth as Jesse's stomach grumbled.

She sweat-dropped shamefully. "Well, okay. Let's eat!" she exclaimed as she started taking the food out of nowhere.

"YAY!" cheered her companion and the cat-like Pokemon.

Brisa's house...

Chaud and Brisa were outside in the garden giving their Pokemon their respective food. Brisa was looking at Chaud intently as he put a plate of food and Pokeblock in front of his Swampert and accidentally kicked it accidentally and threw all the food into the floor. He murmured an apology to his Pokemon and cursed as he lowered himself to clean up. Brisa couldn't help but smirk at him teasingly. She was wanted to say something but, why ruin her fun? She was torturing him silently and without him even noticing!

"Could you stop staring?! It's getting annoying, ya know." said an irritable Chaud as he got up.

"Well, it's not as it can be help." she answered him with an innocent voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused as he started walking towards the fountain to get some more food for his Pokemon.

Brisa has her eyes closed but on her mind she rolled her eyes. "What I mean is that it's not my fault you overslept and that now you're irritable because you broke your promise to your girlfriend." She said calmly.

Chaud almost trip for what Brisa just said. "W-what are you talking about?! she is _not_ my girlfriend! Okay?"

_'Denial.'_ Brisa thought.

"I know what you're thinking! And I'm not in denial!" he said aggressively.

Brisa raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Okay. So... you are not in denial, right?" she said calmly. "Then, what about a... bet?"

Chaud looked surprised and with wide-eyed expression. "B-but she's your cousin!" he exclaimed.

"So?" she asked with a calm voice.

"'So?!' What if she finds out?! She'd kill you for betting over her! And me too!" he said exasperated.

"Chaud, I know... but I really want to see you and her with the right person. And I think you are both made for each other." She said in a low serious voice.

"Bee, let's not talk about it. Really, I'm not in the mood to talk about that. And just for the record, there's nothing going on between us." He said seriously. "She and I cannot be together anyway." he sighed.

Brisa opened her mouth to ask the reason but Chaud said it before she could even ask. "Because we'd ended up killing each other. I'll see you." He stood up from the chair.

"Where're you going?" asked Brisa.

"I need some fresh air. Plus, I'm gotta go to the Pokemon Center to pick up your package, right?" He drunk the last of him juice. "Don't forget to call mum and dad!" He said before leaving the house.

Back in the cafeteria...

ACHOO! Sneezed Cynthia quietly as she entered the lobby. _'Okay, I might be getting sick.'_ She thought as she spotted her friends and beckoned May to come to where she was. Luckily for Cynthia and May neither Max nor Brock noticed them. Ash and Misty were so wrapped up with each other that the rest of the world didn't exist. The two girls walked away to the other side of the lobby which was a bit noisier and the trainers were on the way of vision of Ash, Brock, Max and Misty so they wouldn't be spotted by them.

"Did you wanted to tell me something?" asked May.

"Not exactly." Cynthia said as she handed a piece of paper to May. "Here. This is the route that we will be taking. I've also written the places and the time we will be there approximately. Oh, and the places where the "accidental" meetings could take place. I just wanted to check if those places were okay with you or if you know a better place for each city." Explained Cynthia as May looked over at the paper.

"I think those places are fine. Other wise, Ash might suspect." Commented May. "I mean, he is dense but no one can be _that_ dense."

"I know. Well, did you talk with Brock and Max?" Asked Cynthia.

May shook her head. "Not yet. I haven't had a chance." she replied.

"Why don't we ask them now?" suggested Cynthia. "Did you notice the lovebirds? They're so wrapped up with each other I doubt they have noticed you're missing." said Cynthia smirking.

"Yeah." sighed May. "They're so in love. Anyway, I'm gonna call them to come over and we'll ask them." Said May as she stood up and went back to her friends.

Back with Team Rocket...

"Look!" Exclaimed Meowth. "Isn't dat the twerpette?"

They disguised themselves as reporters and went inside the Pokemon Center. They saw that Misty and Ash were talking doing most of the talking while Brock and Max were making a few comments here and there. May came walking up to their spot, said something to the Brock and Max and the three of them left Ash and Misty alone. This two never noticed their friends leaving, even Pikachu decided to leave them alone and followed May with the other two boys.

"The twerpette is back!" Said Jesse. "Great! We'll steal her Gyarados too!"

"Jesse," said James a bit worried. "Don't you think that it'll be harder if we don't have a good plan?" he asked.

Jesse turned to face him. "But we have a good plan." she said calmly.

"But didn't we tried this before?" asked James dumbfounded.

"No. That plan was to steal everyone's Pokemon. We will concentrate to steal only the twerps' now." Said Jesse matter-of-factly.

"I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this..." murmured Meowth to himself.

Back in the Pokemon Center, Lobby...

The four friends were sitting in the reception. "...so that's the plan, so far." Finished May her explanation.

Brock pondered as did Max. "It might work...but it might not." Analyzed Brock.

"I agree with Brock." chimed in Max. "Besides, Team Rocket could show up and ruin everything. They're always ruining the most important moments."

"I know." Cynthia said agreeing with them. "But we have to try at least."

"I agree with her. We will make sure they confess their love to each other before Ash's tournament, or at least we'll try." said May.

"I don't know. I'm not very sure about this..." said Brock a bit hesitant about the girl's plan. "...but I'm in." he said with a smile before adding jokingly. "I want to see them together before I die."

"I'm in, too." said Max. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Thanks!" both girls thanked them taking the hands of both boys on theirs. Cynthia took Brock's and May took Max's.

The door of the Pokemon Center opened widely and a familiar blue-eyed boy entered and the first thing he saw was Brock and Cynthia with their hands together. He glared at the older boy as he made his way to meet up with them. He had not seen May and Max talking with them.

"Okay. We'll meet behind the Pokemon Center at seven o'clock." said Cynthia to her friends. "Now, we only-"

"Only what?" asked Chaud rudely.

The four guys looked up to see Chaud standing behind them and in front of the two girls.

"Chaud." whispered Cynthia breathlessly, obviously surprise to see him. "What-" She never finished her sentence because she remembered he had said he will meet them today in the morning. "Forget about it." she whispered.

"Hi, Chaud." greeted May cheerfully.

"Hey." greeted Max.

Chaud looked at them and greeted them.

"Hi." Greeted Brock as he received a glared from the blue-eyed boy although he didn't notice it.

"Hey, Cyn, why don't we tell Chaud about it? I mean, he could help distracting them." said May grinning widely.

Cynthia looked at her doubtfully. "I don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Chaud asked curiously as he sat next to Cynthia.

"Well," started May. "We were-"

"No, May, please." Interrupted Cynthia shaking her head. "There won't be much he could do anyway."

"But-" May tried to object.

Cynthia gave her a look which said 'I rather not get him involve.' "May, he won't be traveling with neither group." She tried to reason.

May pondered for a moment as Brock and Max let them handle the situation. After all, it was their plan so they should be the ones to decide. Chaud did the only thing he could do: wait.

May sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Could you now tell me what are you talking about?" Asked Chaud impatiently but not quite showing it.

"It's nothing. Forget it." Cynthia replied dismissingly.

"Tell me." Chaud insisted.

He definitely was not the type of guy who would give up that easily. Cynthia just gave him a look and he understood that she would not tell him no matter what. If he was stubborn she would surely win against him by over a mile.

"Anyway, what are you here Chaud?" Asked Brock trying to cool things down a little.

"I came to pick up something for Brisa." He simply answered as he stood up. "I'll do that now." he said before walking off to Nurse Joy.

"Okay. So, we'll meet later in the evening." Stated Cynthia. "The only problem is going to be Ash and Misty. They might get suspicious, or at least, I know Misty will." She added.

"True." Agreed Brock as May and Max nodded their heads.

"Hey! What about if we ask Chaud and Brisa for help?" suggested Max. "Like invent an excuse for us to go and see them later."

"I think that's a good idea." said Brock.

May nodded. "Yeah. That's a great idea. Now, we only have to ask them for help and hope they'd agree." Said May.

Cynthia looked unsurely. I'I didn't want to talk or even be around Chaud and now... oh, well...'/I She thought. "Uh-huh." Nodded Cynthia. "I'll ask Brisa, after all she invited all of us to breakfast." she added.

"We'll what do you think if we get going then." Said Max as he stood up and looked at where Ash and Misty were still talking animatedly. "Uh-oh." He said as he looked at them.

"What's the matter, Max?" Asked his sister worriedly.

"What about Misty?" he asked.

"What about her?" Asked a confused May.

"Well, Brisa invited us but Misty wasn't here then. Would it be okay if she goes too?" asked Max to Cynthia.

Cynthia nodded. "I'm sure there won't be any problem. As you saw, Bee is very friendly. She likes to meet new people and make new friends so I don't think there will be any problem." Answered Cynthia. "In any case, I'll call her right now to ask her. I'll be back in a minute. I have to go to my room to get the number." She said as she walked away a bit before being stop by Max's voice.

"Why don't you just ask Chaud? I think he is still talking with Nurse Joy."

"I rather not." She said nervously as she started sweating. "Besides, I wanna call my friend Sam, too! And with all this noise, it would be difficult to talk to her." She added as she walked away.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Ash and Misty continued with their conversation. They knew they had been left alone and also where their friends were.

"I'm really sorry I missed your gym battle, Ash." Apologized Misty as she started playing with her hands over her lap. "If I had known-"

"Don't worry about it, Mist." Ash reassured the red-haired girl. "I'm just glad you are here with me," said Ash but quickly corrected himself while blushing slightly. "err, I meant us. I'm glad you are here with _us_. I, err, we missed you." He blushed slightly.

Misty didn't notice his blush and just smiled at him. "I missed you, too." She confessed to him.

Of course, Ash being as oblivious as only he is, did not understand the true meaning of her words. He thought she meant he and the others when she had meant she had missed him. Of course she had missed everyone, but she had missed Ash more since he was her closest friend.

After a few seconds of silence, Ash decided to break the ice. "So, any new Pokemon?"

"Well, I have Luvdisc and an egg." She said calmly.

"Oh, and do you have Luvdisc now? Could I see it?" asked and excited Ash.

"Sorry, Ash. But he had to stay for the shows." Explained Misty.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Cynthia entered her room and looked inside her backpack for a small agenda where she had Brisa's phone number. Then she added to her Pokegear memory and called her cousin.

"Good morning, Bee. It's Cynthia." she greeted. "Um, Brisa, err...my friend Misty has just come. So, um, could she come with us to your house later?" She asked unsurely hoping Brisa would agree.

She had told the guys Brisa would agree, and she usually did but it was better to ask and make sure. No one can be one-hundred percent sure about things. She waited less than a second to hear the affirmative response. She smiled, even though her cousin could not see her and mustered a 'thank you' and a 'see you later' before hanging up.

Then she called her friend. She asked her if she knew how to contact Mary and that she needed to speak with her. Sam asked why did she want to speak with her and Cynthia told her that it was to make sure that collecting badges was everything she was going to be doing for now.

"Oh, that?" said Sam. "You don't need to call Mary for that. I can answer you. Yes, you will be collecting badges for now. I think it'll take like month and a half the latest." Her friend answered.

Cynthia made a mental note. "Okay, thank you. Well, I'll see you." She said trying to put an end to the conversation.

"Why did you want to know, by the way?" asked Sam curiously.

"Oh, well... you know, just thought I ought to?" stated Cynthia but ended more like a question.

Sam sighed. "Boy, do you need lessons to lie, don't you?" Sam commented jokingly.

Cynthia glared at the Pokegear. "Okay. I'll tell you..." she made a pause and whispered. "...someday."

"You are mean."

"Love you too, bye." Said Cynthia on a cheery and mocking-tone of voice and hung up as she made her way back to the hall way.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Chaud had picked up a package from Nurse Joy. It was a large, bright-yellow paper bag. He was making his way to where Brock, May, and Max were but then he saw a certain red-haired girl talking with Ash. She looked familiar to him and even though she had her back towards him, he recognized her as Misty after a few seconds of thinking.

He wondered what the girl was doing here and so far away from her gym and hometown. As a gym leader, she could not be as irresponsible and leave the gym alone, he knew that. He also thought that Misty was the kind of girl who would leave the gym alone. He didn't think for a single a moment she was irresponsible. Still, the curiosity grew in him. He wanted to know why she was here. With that in mind, he made his way towards Ash and Misty.

"That's incredible. I can't believe you defeated so many trainers in one day!" Exclaimed an excited Ash.

"Believe it or not. I did." confirmed Misty.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Asked Chaud unsurely.

"It's okay. Hi." greeted Ash.

"Hi." Said Chaud bowing his head slightly.

"Hey, Chaud." greeted Misty. "How you doing?"

_'They know each other?'_ thought Ash as he looked at Chaud then at Misty and back again, with a confuse expression on his face. He started wondering how did they meet and when.

"I didn't know you knew each other." Stated Ash.

Chaud sit next to Misty and put the package on the coffee table.

"We met on gym." Answered Misty simply.

"Ohh."

"You don't look the least surprise to see me, Misty." commented Chaud.

"Cynth told me you found her." Responded Misty and Chaud nodded in understanding.

"By the way, I think we should be going." Said Chaud as he stood up and took the bag.

"Go? Where?" Asked Ash tilting his head slightly.

"To my house?" Asked Chaud trying to make Ash remember about the invitation.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Confessed Ash. "Misty can come too, right?"

"Of course. She is a special guest as far as it concerns me. She is the only one who had actually given me a hard time during a match." Said Chaud.

"What about yesterday?" Asked Ash. "I think Cyn, gave you a pretty hard time too."

"I was just letting her win." he said with a cocky attitude.

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ash looked blankly.

"You were letting me win, huh?" said a familiar female voice in his ear.

Shock was written all over Chaud's face and well as embarrassment. His face was flushing and had a wide-eyed, bewildered expression. Misty stared at the scene a bit amused. Ash, in the other hand, was a bit shocked and surprised.

"Did I scare you?" said the same voice mockingly as Chaud turned around he found Cynthia with her hands on her hips and looking at him coldly.

"I thought you knew her better. I learned that she hates when people don't battle with everything they got against her." Said Misty teasingly with a grin. She sighed.

Chaud gaped at her and then shook his head as he tried to regain his composure. Cynthia glared at him hard before burst laughing. Misty joined her too. Ash looked confuse and Chaud was thinking _'what did I miss?'_

"I really regret I didn't have a camera with me five seconds ago." Said Cynthia once she stopped laughing with Misty. "'Cause you're face back then was priceless."

Meanwhile in Lima, Orange Islands...

The living room was decorated with few paintings of different sceneries. There were many ornaments and furniture decorating the room, which make it warm and welcoming. However, for the woman who owned the house it felt cold and lonely. She was a woman on her early forties, who looked at least ten years older than her twin sister. The years had fallen on her as rain in the middle of a storm, heavy. She had long, wavy, dirty-blond hair which was tied neatly in a perfect bun on top of her head. Her skin was a light shade of brown and her eyes were like Cynthia's. She had a dark blue business suit on.

"We are very worried about you." Said her twin sister. She also had long, wavy, dirty-blond hair but she had it loose. Her skin was a very light color and her eyes were gray. They were the kind of gray that makes you remember the ocean after a storm, calm and lovely.

"Lucia, remember you have all of our support. We are not leaving you alone in this we are here with you." Said a man to the woman in front of him.

"We are your friends and we would never leave you when you need us." said the man sitting next to her as he took on of her hand in his and squeezed it giving her conform.

The woman with the bun looked at them tiredly and forlornly. "Thank you." She said with deep appreciation. "Thank you, Rina. Thank you for being here in a time like this. Thank you, Alexander for everything. You have indeed turned into a brother to me and I am glad you are my sister's husband." She gave a weak smile. "Andrew, sincerely I do not know how to thank you enough for being here. You are a true friend. I thank the three of you for being here." Cynthia's mother, Lucia, ended her speech of gratitude.

They gave her a small smile, which meant "There is nothing to thank us for," and "do not worry because everything is going to be fine."

"I do not know what else I can do." Lucia confessed. "I have contracted private detective, I have sent reports to the police, I have offered money for any information of my daughter and not a single person has called in the last week."

"I thought you said you found out she was living with the gym leader of the Cerulean City." Brisa's mother, Rina, said.

"Yes, she was. She has now gone some other place. I people I employed to get her back said that they have arrived to the town but she was gone. No one knew where she had gone to, they asked everyone but no one knew. Even Chaud, who had arrived there earlier, had not found her." She explained. "My daughter could be in any part of the world in danger." she said in a verge of tears. "This happened because I-I became very d-distance to her and b-barely see h-her since the a-accident." She had started to cried and put a hand over her mouth with a handkerchief.

"That is not true. You did the best you could." Said her sister forcefully as she stood up and hugged her sister. "You just could not bare to see her since she resembles her father more than she resembles you."

"I am very sorry for what I am going to say, but it's futile to be thinking if you are responsible or not. Cynthia is missing and we should concentrate on finding her." Said Andrew.

Andrew is a man who is in his late thirties. He has brown hair and emerald-green eyes. His is wearing a black suit. He is a close friend of the family and runs a chain of Hotels call "L'Rose."

"For what you have told us, she could be in grave danger..." He said as he started looking down at the floor. "Such reckless girl..."

This caused Lucia to start sobbing harder. Rina glared at him for saying which they believe to be true but which should have not been said since Lucia was in such bad condition.

"Andrew..." Said Rina in an imperceptible scolding tone that only Andrew noticed and nodded in understanding.

"You are right." Said Lucia in a very low voice. Everyone looked at her surprise. "There is no point in feeling guilty if I do not do anything to find my daughter." She said as she wiped out her tears.

"Well..." started Alexander. "Where should we start searching? By that I mean, in which part of Hoenn since we know she went there." He said.

"Unfortunately, she is very smart and she could go either the places she would never go since she would think we won't look there. Also she could go to the most obvious places since they would be so obvious it would be too easy to find her." Thought Lucia out-loud.

"I always said she was too smart for her own good." Agreed Brisa as she let out a sigh.

BRISA'S HOUSE. FORTREE CITY. HOENN. 7:55 A.M

Brisa was wearing a strapless light blue dress with a small short-sleeve sweater of the same color as her dress with matching sandals and her hair was braided. She was sitting on the sofa next to the old-fashion telephone as she dialed her aunt Lucia phone number at her house in Orange Island. The last thing she knew about her was that she had decided to go there to "relax." Actually, she had hoped to find her daughter there since she seemed to have banished from the world.

"Good morning. May I speak with my mother, Mrs. Maelstrom? I'm her daughter, Brisa." She said to the woman who answered the phone. "Yes. I'll wait." she replied and waited patiently for her mother to answer the phone. "Hello, mom. We are perfectly fine." She said in a bored tone. "How was the flight? I hope it was good." She said as she glanced around the room.

Her eyes landed at her clock, which was on her bedside table. She saw the time and gasped. It was already seven fifty nine and her new friends, along with her brother and cousin will arrive in any second! She had to tell her mother and rush downstairs before they arrive.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I have to hang up now. You see, some friends are coming over for breakfast." She said hesitantly.

Now, was the right moment to tell her mother where Cynthia was so she could tell her aunt but... she felt something holding her back. Would she be doing the right thing? Ratting out on her cousin? Wouldn't that be betraying her? She could only imagine the pain and distress of her aunt but... _'what should I do?_' she thought desperately as her mom wish her a nice day and started saying her farewell.

"Mom, listen." Brisa began as she cut her mother. "C-Cynthia is here." She said hesitantly, then she made a small pause but immediately regretted since her mother started scolding her for not telling her that before. "Mom, listen to me!" Brisa said exasperated as the bell rang.

She looked at her closed door before closing her eyes taking a deep breath to relax. "Listen, she said she wants no one to know and I'm betraying her. I told you because I thought it would be better... for everyone." She sighed. "I can only imagine the distress of my aunt and I want her to suffer no more. So, please, tell her she is perfectly fine. I implore you stop looking for her because you won't find her this is her last day in the city. Try and convince aunt Lucia to stop the search because it's futile." She stopped as Joseph started knocking on her door telling her that her friends had arrive and that everyone was waiting for her.

She told Joseph to tell them she would be down in a minute. "Mom, all she ever wanted was her life to be normal. She wanted to be a singer and she still does but has accepted her mother's decision and won't become one. Now, she only wants to be a trainer and now is her one and only chance. I have to go now, they are waiting for me. Send my greetings to everyone and take care. Bye mom." Said Brisa as she hung up.

She remained sit for a couple of seconds as she put both of her hands over her chest and sighed. She felt lighter as she had just taken something of her chest. She quickly stood up and went downstairs.

Meanwhile, Lima, Orange Islands...

Rina put the black, cordless phone down on her lap as she sighed and let out a small smiled before she started talking.

"Who was it, honey?" Asked Alexander and he went up next to his wife.

"That was Brisa," she started. "She told me something... but before I tell you what it is you must promise me you will _listen_ to me throughout." She said slowly trying to get her message and making sure everyone understood what she meant.

She looked at everyone and she received nods back from everyone. "Brisa told me Cynthia is in Fortree City." She stated but before she could continue Lucia stood up surprise and was about to take the phone before her sister stop her. "Listen to me first." She struggled as Lucia tried to get the phone. "She is leaving the city today!" exclaimed Rina and Lucia immediately let go of the phone.

"What?!" she asked bewildered.

"She is leaving the city today." Rina repeated more serenely. "Brisa also made me see that looking for Cynthia is useless. She moves from place to place and never stays too long, fearing to be found." Rina tried to reason with her sister. "She wants to be a normal kid. Brisa told me she still wants to be a singer-"

"Outrageous! She cannot be a singer! She has a business to run when I retire!" Exclaimed Lucia as she went back to her sit but remained standing.

"Pray, allow me to finish," she requested. "I have given up her dream of being a singer for you but now the only thing she wants is to be a Pokemon trainer. She is much too young to run the business yet and she already knows everything there is to know. She had been studying most of her life, inside a cold room. Please, permit her see the world before coming back to her golden cage." Rina beseeched her sister for Cynthia's sake. "Neither you or I went through what she had to go through. We were free and did everything we want... she has always been in your grasp doing what _you_ wanted." She finished hoping that her words will be persuasive enough to convince her stubborn sister.

Lucia had been paying attention to every single words coming out of Rina's mouth. She had been thinking about what she was saying as she was speaking and found her words to be truth. She had always done what she wanted when she was Cynthia's age. Maybe, just maybe, she had been over protective on her daughter's well-being.

Lucia sighed as the two men thought about the words and agreed with Rina. "I guess, I could allow her to become a trainer..." She said in defeat. "...Ibut/I only for few years."

Rina hugged her sister and smiled. "She is fine. Let her be free and happy." she whispered in her ear. Lucia closed her eyes.

The two men smiled to themselves proud of their friend's choice. She had finally given in to something, or in this case, to someone. And that person was not exactly, Rina who had been the one talking but Cynthia who had the desire, passion, determination, and stubbornness. After all, she had won her mother's permission to do what she wanted although she did not know it.

_Author's Note: _

_1. Mistress in this story is also a name. I just wanted to clarify in case someone got confuse._

_2. In Japan, there's a belief that when someone is being talk about they sneeze, in case you didn't know._

_3. I'm so sorry I have forgotten about Team Rocket! How could I forget about them? Oh, well, here they were. This is their first appearance._

_4. Hopefully, you have already guessed who Andrew is, if not well you'll find out._

_5. I'm sorry because this chapter wasn't as Pokeshipping as I wanted but I don't think they would say or act too mushy with each other on their first meeting after such long time. Not to mention, in front of so many people!_

BTW, I've forgotten to ask: what do you think of the characters I'm creating? Personally, Brisa is my favorite of all. Unfortunately she won't be appearing much on future chapters.


	11. A day to remember

Well, here it's chapter 11! I'm SO glad I received 4 reviews in 1 day. I'm so happy!! And kinda hyper I might add, heh. Well, I hope you like this episode, too. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but a few of the characters presented.

Chapter 11: A Day to Remember

The guys had just finished eating their breakfast. Brisa had been very happy when she met Misty. She had heard about her from Chaud who told her the great trainer she was when he arrived. Misty felt a bit awkward at the attention she was receiving but after the first half hour it banished.

Chaud commented something about introducing everyone to Absol and letting the Pokemon out for some fresh air. Everyone agreed to his idea and released their Pokemon. Then Chaud led everyone (including the Pokemon) to the backyard, Brisa held Cynthia back and walked her back to the fountain in front of the house.

"What's wrong, Bee?" Cynthia asked confused at the strange attitude of her cousin.

Brisa shook her head. "Nothing but I have to tell you... Cynthia, I know you hate lies and treason but..." Brisa started looked down at her lap.

Cynthia gaped at her. "What did you do?" she managed to ask as her voice grew smaller.

Brisa continued looking down at her hands. "Promised me you will listen to everything I have to say first," she said and looked up.

Reluctantly, Cynthia nodded her head as Brisa started telling her how had she called her mother and told her everything. Brisa was half expecting Cynthia to jump and start yelling and asking for an explanation by this point but surprisingly she remained seated and quiet waiting patiently for her to finish.

"...I thought I was doing the right thing" she continued. "I'm pretty sure I convinced my mother and I hope she was able to convince yours. I was only trying to help," she finished not daring to look up.

Once Brisa was finished Cynthia sighed and let a small smile form in her lips.

"Thank you, Brisa... for telling me. I know you were only trying to help me and I really appreciate that. That has been the nicest thing anyone has done for me, thank you." She said sincerely as she put a hand on Brisa's shoulder.

Brisa looked up at her, timidly and surprised. Brisa felt as if she was acting like a child and Cynthia acting as the grown up.

"You... are... not... mad?" she spoke softly and confused.

Cynthia shook her head. "No." she simply said. "Brisa," she started timidly after a few pause. "Do you think I'm talking like they do?" she asked.

Brisa looked surprise by her question but smiled. "You are speaking like they do. You have a good cover," she answered her.

Cynthia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Lord." she muttered. "Well, let us go with the others. I don't want to miss the fun!" She said happily.

They walked behind the house to find their friends playing. All the Pokemon had been released of their Pokeballs and were playing and Chaud's Pokemon were getting acquaintance with Ash's, Brock's and May's. When the girls came into view, they saw Chaud and Ash having a Pokemon battle just for fun. Chaud was using his Linoone against Ash's Swellow.

"Swellow, dodge!" commanded Ash.

Swellow rose higher in the air, barely dodging and electric attack.

"Great job, Swellow" cheered Ash.

"Linoone, use water pulse now!" Shouted Chaud concentrated on the battle.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Brisa and Cynthia walked next to Max, May and Misty.

"Interesting match, don't you think?" Asked Max to no one in particular. "Who do you think is gonna win?"

"I'm going for Ash." Misty said watching Swellow recover from a slash attack.

"I don't know. Chaud looks so strong and confident but so does Ash..." commented May.

"I have to admit that Ash is really good," said Brisa watching the battle. "But I'm routing for my brother." She added.

"Your brother?" Asked Misty surprised.

Brisa looked at Misty before answering. "Yes, he is my brother."

Misty looked completely stunned as she remember a few minutes back when May, Cynthia and her were talking quietly as the guys were leading the way.

_"C'mon, Cynth!" whined Misty playfully. "You haven't told me who do you like. You even told May!" she pouted._

_Cynthia and May laughed quietly. The three of them had been playing jokes at one another and been talking about the guys who they liked. Misty now knew May like a guy named Drew but Cynthia had not said who she liked; although May seemed to know._

_"Okay, okay." Cynthia said between laughs as she motioned Misty closer. "Chaud." she whispered in her ear just to make sure the guys would not listen especially because that guy was in front of them._

_Misty smirked. Before she could make a comment of any sort Max announced they had arrived._

"You don't look anything alike but then again, I don't look like my sister either." Said Misty as it was the first thing that crossed her mind. There was no way she was going to ask Cynthia how come did she like her cousin at that moment. So she decided to ask her later.

"...So, who are ya rooting for Cynth?"

Cynthia was looking intently at the match with the big eyes. She was admiring it, studying the movements and the strategies both boys were using against each other.

"Cynthia!" yelled Misty for the tenth time, waving a hand in front of her face.

The foretold girl woke up from her trance and sweat dropped. "Sorry, Mist." She apologized. "I guess I was too concentrated in the match." She giggled.

"We noticed." Misty said and everyone else nodded in agreed which cause Cynthia to sweat-drop and giggle nervously some more. "Well, who are you rooting for?"

"Ash." She simply said. "He is going to win. Chaud is good but he's being too cocky only because Linoone can use Thunderbolt. He may have the advantage because of that but it doesn't assure him the victory. Ash, in the other hand, is using Swellow's speed to his advantage and is dodging all of Linoone's attacks." She said knowingly.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Meanwhile, Jesse, James and Meowth were hidden behind some bushes spying on Ash and his friends. They were looking at all the different Pokemon they could steal.

"Look, these Pokemon look so strong!" Exclaimed James. "Which Pokemon should we capture? All the water types with out electrify net, the Eevee set, or the strongest ones such as Swampert, Dragonite, Pikachu, and Charizard?" He wondered.

"Wat 'bout we steal all of 'em!" Said Meowth. "Just imagine... the boss could go swimmin' and have a cramp and one of the water Pokemon would save him. The Eevee set would surely make him happy since they're so rare... if we catch 'em all we'd surely make him happy and get a promotion and paid vacations..." Meowth trailed off as he imagined himself in the beach enjoy the smell of the ocean and cocktails.

James started imagining the same thing as Meowth but both of them were brought back to reality when a certain red-haired woman hit them in the back of their head with a white fan.

"AWW!" Both of them yelped rubbing the spot where they had been hit.

"Instead of thinking about vacations we should start thinking on how to capture them all!" Scolded Jesse.

"Yes ma'm!" they replied in unison.

Suddenly, Meowth had a light bolt turned on his head, meaning he had an idea. "I got it!" He exclaimed as he beckoned his comrades closer and whispered his plan.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

"Let's finish this up with quick attack, Swellow!" Yelled Ash at his bird-like Pokemon.

Swellow charged at Linoone with great speed and did not even give the chance to Chaud to call for an attack. Linoone was thrown backwards several feet away and had swirls in her eyes.

"Linoone!" shouted Chaud.

"Linoone cannot continue the winner of the match is Ash!" Stated Brock raising a hand towards Ash's direction.

"Alright!" he cheered. "Great job, Swellow!"

As Ash was cheering and congratulating Swellow, Chaud went up to his Pokemon and thanked her for her good job. Linoone got up and shook herself before licking her master and return playing with her friends: old and new.

"Congratulation, Ash!" Said Misty happily as she, Brisa, Cynthia, May and Max walked up to them. "I knew you'd win."

"That was a great battle!" Chimed in Max.

"I gotta say that for a moment I had my doubts." confessed May.

"Congratulation Ash," said Brisa feeling sorry for Chaud's lost.

"It was a great battle." Added Cynthia. "Now, I feel like battling myself!" She shrieked.

"What about a little tournament, then?" Suggested Brisa. "One Pokemon per person and during the whole mini tournament. Since not everyone has the same amount of Pokemon and it would probably take more than a few hours if we use all the Pokemon," she explained.

"Yeah, that will be great!" Cynthia answered excitedly.

"I'm definitely in!" Chimed Ash in.

"Me too." Agreed Misty.

"I think it'll be interesting." Said Chaud.

"You can count me in." Brock stated.

"I guess I'm in too." Proclaimed May.

"Aw, not fair!" whined Max. "Everyone is gonna battle but me 'cause I don't have a Pokemon."

Everyone looked at him sympathetically. He crossed his arms in front of him and turned his back on them. May sighed as she was about to say something Brisa intervened.

"I'll let you use one of my Pokemon." She said with a smile as Max turned to face her with a bright smile.

"Really?!" He exclaimed.

Brisa nodded. "Yes, Max. So, which of my Pokemon would you like to use for the tournament?" She asked him.

"Umbreon!" Said Max.

"Very well, Max." She said to him. "Umbreon," she called the black Pokemon, "today you will be obeying Max instead of me, okay?" She said as she petted on its head.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Team Rocket were still hiding and using their binoculars to spy on Ash and company. Their 'perfect' plan had not yet put in action as they were observing when would it be the best moment to appear and ruin their day.

"You heard that?" Asked Jesse to her comrades. "The twerps are gonna do our job even easier!"

"Once da Pokemon are tired we'll steal 'em easily!" Said Meowth.

"Shh! They are starting and I wanna see who's gonna win." Said James as he continued watching the group.

"It doesn't matter who wins..." started Jesse.

"'cause in da end we'd be the ones with the Pokemon!" finished James with a grin.

"Dat's right!" added Meowth as they started laughing.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Now, all of the Pokemon were inside of their Pokeballs since most of them had fallen to sleep after playing so much. The only Pokemon who were out were the ones who would be battling, so the only ones out were: Pikachu, Umbreon, Lotad, Breloom, Ditto, Skitty, Espeon, Gyarados and Bayleef.

Pikachu was in Ash's shoulder as always; Umbreon and Espeon were sitting between Max and Brisa. Lotad was in the water with Gyarados. Ditto was in Cynthia's arms and Skitty was in May's arms since she didn't want Skitty to get tired before the match. They knew Bayleef was in the garden too, but apparently it hid in the bushes since it wanted to stay outside a while longer.

Joseph was acting as the referee for the mini tournament. Brisa asked him to do her that favor and he willingly accepted the offer. They decided that they for the tournament they would be two groups: Group A, the boys and Group B, the girls. There would only be two rounds (since if they do more they would end up around five o'clock instead that by lunch time.) The first round would be one-on-one and then by the second round there would only be two girls and two boys, so the last round would be team up the girls vs. boys.

To decide who would be against whom they wrote down on a piece of paper their names and mixed them. Then one person from the other group would pick up the pairs without looking at the papers. Max got to choose the pairs for the girls and Misty picked the pairs for the boys. At the ended the pairs were:

Boys: Ash vs. MaxGirls: Cynthia vs. May

Brock vs. ChaudBrisa vs. Misty

"Everyone knows the rules. This is a one-on-one battle without time limit. This first battle is Miss Cynthia against Miss May. Begin the battle!" Said Joseph.

"Go, Skitty!" May said to her pink, cat-like Pokemon.

"Myah, myah!" mewed Skitty.

"Please, no formalities, Joe." Said Cynthia with a smile. "Ditto, you're up!"

"Ditto di!" Exclaimed Ditto.

"Skitty, use fury swipes!" ordered May.

"Ditto transform into Skitty and counter with assist!" commanded Cynthia.

Ditto transformed as Skitty was approaching and about to use its Fury Swipes. As Skitty was about to attack Ditto used assist and turned out to be Magical Leaf which sent Skitty backwards.

"Great job, Ditto!" cheered Cynthia. "Now, use blizzard!"

Everyone, except Misty, watched amazed at Cynthia as Ditto started blowing the snow through its mouth.

"How did she know Skitty could use Blizzard when it hadn't even used it yet?" Said Ash stunned.

"Maybe May told her that her Skitty could use Blizzard?" suggested Max.

"I doubt it; May looked as shocked as we were." Brock pointed out.

"And I also doubt it was a wild guess." Commented Chaud as he saw Skitty using an assist attack which turned out to be Sky Uppercut and made a direct hit on Ditto.

Misty was grinning the whole time since she knew something her friends did not know about Cynthia's Ditto. Now, she decided would be a good time to tell them how did she 'know.'

"Guys," Misty started and everyone paid attention to what she was saying. "Just so you know, her Ditto can transform into any Pokemon it has seen and it can also use every attack that Pokemon can learn. Cynthia didn't know May's Skitty could use Blizzard but she knew that Skitty could learn Blizzard." she explained to the group who were speechless.

"Skitty!" yelled May after it had been attacked by a Hydro Pump attack which came from an assist attack.

Skitty tried to get to its feet but fell and swirls appeared in its eyes.

"Skitty is unable to battle," started Joseph as Cynthia congratulated her Ditto and petted it. "Victory goes to mi-" Cynthia gave him a look to remind him not to be so formal, at least with her and her corrected himself. "Victory goes to Cynthia."

"That was a great battle, May" Cynthia said as she walked up to her friend, who was holding Skitty in her arms. "Is Skitty alright?"

May looked up. "Yeah, just needs a little rest." She said as she returned Skitty to its Pokeball. "That was a great battle, by the way." She added as they started walking to the sidelines.

"Great battle, your Ditto sure is strong." commented Ash when the girl returned to the side lines.

"I didn't know Ditto could do that. It's amazing!" Exclaimed Max.

"I agree. That was much unexpected. I think the Blizzard attack took everyone by surprise." Said Brock.

"I am very impressed by your progress and very proud, too." Stated Brisa.

"Thank you, everyone!" Exclaimed Cynthia happily. "What about you, Chaud? You haven't said anything. Heh, did I leave you speechless with my Ditto?" She asked him.

"You wish!" He replied. "That battle was okay, I guess." He said boringly. "Although, I gotta admit that Ditto is impressive but only Ditto. You, in the other hand, are just a rookie." Said Chaud arrogantly as he started walking to the 'battle arena'.

"Why you!" She gritted her teeth at him. "You're such a jerk!" She added sticking her tongue out in a very childish way.

Chaud chuckled as he turned around. "Oh, no. Please don't say such things that hurt my heart so deeply." He with a fake pained voice as he pretended his heart was hurting him.

Cynthia huffed and before she could reply him Brisa interfered. "Please, stop this at once. I won't tolerate that kind of behavior from neither of you. You are acting like children and you are not children anymore! You now are a young lady and a young man who need to start behaving as you are supposed to!" She scolded both of teenagers as they were little kids.

Cynthia had and Chaud had a really pissed off face on and both of them had their arms crossed over their chest. They both turned their backs on each other as Brisa walked up to them and put both of her hands on her hips and seemed really annoyed.

"Now, I want you to apologize to each other." She ordered them.

Both of them huffed and hold their chins up, refusing to do as said.

"Doesn't this remind you of something, you guys?" teased Brock, who was with the others a little away from where the whole scene was taking place.

"Yeah," admitted Ash "but our fights weren't like that, were they?" he asked.

"Yes, they were." replied Brock.

"For real? Man, I can't believe Misty and I'd go arguing like they do." he confessed.

"Me neither. I never thought our fight could've so... meaningless." Misty added. "I'm sorry, Ash."

"I'm sorry too, Misty." Said Ash.

"And what about you, May?" teased Max with a smirk.

May blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Max." she quickly answered and looked away.

"Umm... what about a certain rival of your-"

"Shut it. I don't want to talk about it." Said an irritable May.

"For the love of..." trailed off Brisa as she was getting frustrated. "Would you guys just stop acting like children? You're holding the tournament!"

"Fine!" replied Cynthia. "But _he_ has to apologize first." She added as she turned around to face Chaud's back.

"Me? Why me? _you're_ the one who started it." He snapped back as he turned around to face her.

"Did not!" she stomped on step closer.

"Did too!" he stomped on step closer so they were just inches apart from each other.

"Did not!" her face got closer to his.

"Did too!" he leaned forward.

"Did not a googol times more than you!" She quickly said as she backed off.

Chaud scolded. "Why do you always have to say that?" he bitterly asked a rhetorical question, which Cynthia answered anyway.

"Because, it's one of the largest number known!" she said smugly.

"Know-it-all." He muttered under his breath as he put his back on her.

"Idiot." She also said under her breath at the same time he did with her back toward him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" they both asked each other in unison as they both spun around.

Brisa had kept silenced while they were arguing but she couldn't take it anymore. So, she took a pair of fans out of nowhere and hit both of them behind their head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She exploded, while making a really ugly face and glaring daggers at both teenagers. "You are not going to keep this up for one more second, you understand?! Apologize in this instance!" She yelled. "...or Ielse/I" she said in a low, dangerous voice while glaring nuclear bombs at them both.

Both of them flinched and nodded as little children. They shook hands and said 'sorry.'

"Good!" Brisa exclaimed happily. "Now, let's continue with the tournament!"

"I think Cynthia's not the only one with a temper in her family. Brisa sure is scary when she's mad." Commented Max.

"Definitely the kind of people you want to stay on their good side." Nodded May.

"Yeah, I think I'd rather get Misty mad at me than her." Agreed Ash.

"Yeah," Misty nodded automatically and then the words Ash said hit her. "What do you mean by that, Ash Ketchum?" Said Misty glaring dangerously at her friend as he flinched.

"Just that she has a worst temper than you do." He said nervously as he sweat dropped.

"What you mean by 'worst temper'?" Misty snarled.

Ash chuckled nervously as he looked away. "J-J-Ju-just that-"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," started Brock. "But she is just the most perfect woman in the whole universe. Even when she is mad her beauty does not disappear for a single second." He sighed. "Lovely, she's just lovely."

Ash, Max, May, Misty and Cynthia, who had been just listening to them gaped him.

"Each to their own, I guess." Commented Misty quietly but everyone heard her.

Chaud took his place in the field at the far end as Brock hurried to take his, which was closest to the house. Cynthia walked back to her friend bracing herself. It really gave her the creeps when Brisa got mad and then the next second she was all cheery again. Weird.

"C'mon out, Breloom!" Chaud said as he threw out his Pokeball.

"Lotad, go!" called out Brock as he threw out the Pokeball.

In front of Chaud, a green humanoid Pokemon appeared and in front of Brock a little blue and green Pokemon appeared. Breloom gazed at its opponent and Lotad did the same.

"Begin!" Joseph gave the signal.

"Lotad, razor leaf!" ordered Brock.

"Dodge it and use sludge bomb!" commanded Chaud.

They continue battling until the ones who would participate in the team-up double battle were decided. Max surprised everyone with his battling skills but Umbreon was not strong enough to defeat Pikachu. Brisa also gave Misty a hard time, her Espeon was really strong but since it had not battle in a long time it got tired fast. So now that everyone has battle the teams were decided from the girls group Cynthia and Misty as for the boys group Ash and Chaud.

"This is gonna be interesting. I haven't battle you in a long time, Ash." Said Misty with a confident smile.

"I agree but just because you're my friend and I'm glad you're here doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." replied Ash smiling at his friend.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She said with great excitement.

"Looks like we're gonna know who's a better trainer now, huh?" asked Chaud smirking.

"Just because you're more experienced that I am doesn't mean you're stronger. I've been training very hard." Replied Cynthia coolly.

"We'll see about that." challenged Chaud.

"Don't worry that once I swept the floor with you, you won't have any doubt about my abilities." Said Cynthia with the same attitude as him.

"Humph." he frown.

"This is the last battle which had been decided to be a teamed up double battle." Announced Joe, as he raised his arms.

Misty's Gyarados stood in front of her, Ditto was in front of Cynthia, Breloom in front of Chaud and Pikachu in front of Ash.

"The battle will go on until both Pokemon on one team cannot continue. Begin!" Joe beckoned the beginning of the last encounter.

"Ditto transform into Sapphire." commanded Cynthia and Ditto transformed immediately.

"Breloom, Solar Beam against Gyarados!" ordered Chaud.

Breloom started collecting energy. Misty smirked knowing that attack will take time.

"Flamethrower on Breloom, Gyarados!" Said Misty to her Pokemon.

"Pikachu, thunder bolt against Ditto!" Ash said.

"Protect!" said Cynthia calmly.

Gyarados threw the powerful attack fast but surprisingly Breloom countered it with a white beam. At the same time, Pikachu charged and threw the powerful attack at Ditto but by the time it was about to hit, Ditto had cast some sort of field that protected it.

"What?" asked Misty bewildered. "That attacked should've taken more time!"

Cynthia was just as impressed as Misty was. That Solar Beam did not take much time but was still very powerful. Gyarados continued attacking with flamethrower and Breloom with its Solar Beam but after a few minutes of the collision there was a explosion and a dense cloud of smoke.

Everyone covered their mouths to not breathe the smoke. It took a few minutes for the cloud to clear up. The four Pokemon stood in front of each other waiting for others.

Cynthia looked at Misty by the corner of her eye and Misty did the same. They nodded to each other agreeing into something.

"Ditto/Gyarados! Double Hydro Pump!" both girls yelled at the same time.

"Dodge!" both boys shouted at their Pokemon.

Breloom took the attacked directly and so did Pikachu and both Pokemon were threw backwards. Breloom, however, received less damage than Pikachu since it loved water.

"Pikachu/Breloom!" Both boys called their Pokemon.

Breloom stood up immediately and Pikachu followed its lead although a little shakier.

"Solar Beam, Breloom!" Chaud said.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" ordered Ash.

Pikachu's cheeks gave out sparks as Breloom reunited energy for its attack.

"Ditto, transform into Corsola and protect Gyarados!" Cynthia said determinedly.

Ditto transformed at once and received full force of the attack. Ash saw amazed as Ditto seemed not to be affected by the attack at first since it stayed standing as if nothing had happened. It took a few seconds before it collapsed and started struggling to get up.

"Oh no, Ditto!" Cynthia exclaimed as she realized her Pokemon had taken a lot of damaged and had also been paralyzed. "Ditto, recover and follow it up with refresh."

Chaud seeing Ditto had to recover and knowing it would take a bit of time, took this opportunity to attack it while it had its guard down.

"Breloom, finish Ditto with Sky Uppercut!" Chaud ordered.

Breloom's right hand, or paw, started glowing as Cynthia saw horrified what was about to happen. She knew that if Breloom's attack hit its target it would be the end for Ditto; using a fighting type move against a rock-type was super effective and not only that but Ditto was weak.

"Gyarados Flamethrower against Breloom!" Commanded Misty as Gyarados intercepted the attack and countered it before it even hit it.

Cynthia opened her eyes and saw Breloom on the floor trying to get up, Gyarados in front of Ditto who was a Corsola now and Ditto was perfectly fine with renewed energy to continue fighting. She sighed relieved.

"Oh, my! Misty, thank you!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me we win this." Replied Misty with a smiled and Cynthia nodded.

"Ditto, now use" Cynthia made a paused and turned to her cousin Brisa. "Hope you don't mind, Bee. Rock Blast!" She ordered Ditto as she turned her attention back to the battle.

Ditto started hurling boulders; Pikachu and Breloom were hit by one each. Breloom and Pikachu were left on the floor but their condition was unknown since as the boulders hit the ground raised dense clouds of dust. It took a few minutes and Pikachu was on its feet, tired; Breloom, in the other hand, was knocked out.

"Breloom is unable to continue battling!" Declared Joseph as Chaud returned Breloom into its Pokeball. "Now, it's Pikachu versus Gyarados and Ditto, resume the match!"

"Pikachu, buddy, I know you're tired but let's try to win this." Said Ash, who received a nodded and a 'Pika' from Pikachu. "Thunder!"

Pikachu's cheek started to spark, getting ready for its attack. Misty was worried about Gyarados since being a flying and water Pokemon would receive a possible critical hit, which will cause it to faint. Cynthia, in the other hand, knew that the attack was going to knock Ditto out since it was tired. Still, if that attack also hit Gyarados it would give Ash and _Chaud_ the victory; since it was a team-up battle and she would not allow Chaud win a battle against her. She was not going to give him another reason to taunt her.

_'A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do.'_ Thought Cynthia with regret since she did not want her Pokemon being hurt but that was also part of being a trainer and she got to do a sacrifice if she wanted her team to win.

"Ditto, I'm sorry." She mumbled to her Pokemon. Ditto saw her and understood. "Ditto, protect Gyarados!" She shouted as Pikachu released the powerful electric attack.

The boulders that Ditto had hurled moments ago were turned into dust as the powerful attack started covering the 'field.' Ditto protected Gyarados with its body, taking the attack alone and leaving Gyarados unharmed. Ditto collapsed on the floor fainted and so did Pikachu after a few seconds, completely exhausted.

"The winners of this double match are Misty and Cynthia!" Announced Joseph as cheers came from the side lines.

Ash kneeled besides Pikachu as it opened its eyes tiredly. Ash smiled a little and carried Pikachu in his arms knowing it needed its rest. Misty was still shocked that Cynthia would sacrifice her Pokemon to save Gyarados. Misty knew that Cynthia hated when her Pokemon got hurt, which was rather strange. Being a trainer and hated her Pokemon getting hurt in battle? Well, it was true; when she fought her Pokemon would usually dodge most attacks and receive minimal damage. Still, she had sacrificed her beloved Ditto in order to save Gyarados.

As Misty had been thinking about what had just happened Cynthia had taken Ditto from the floor and was starting to cure it. Everyone was walking their way to congratulate Cynthia and Misty for the excellent battle when two bombs fell on the ground and a dense smoke came out of them.

"Prepare for trouble, 'cause here we come!" A female voice said.

"And make it double, we'll steal all of your Pokemon!" This time was a male voice they heard.

"To protect the world from devastation!" They heard the female voice talk again as they saw a Meowth's balloon coming down and inside two shadows.

"And unite people within our nation!" Continued the male voice.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!" The figure of a young woman appeared from the smoke.

"To extend our kingdom to the stars above!" The figure of a young man appeared next to the young woman.

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket traveling at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" The cat-like Pokemon jumped on the shoulder of his companions with a metal box, which seems to control something.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Brock, Max, May and Misty said in unison with angry faces.

"Who?" Brisa asked shocked by all the commotion.

"They are just a group who steal other people's Pokemon." Informed Ash.

"So, they're the infamous Team Rocket, huh?" whispered Cynthia to herself.

"Now, give us your Pokemon!" Shouted Meowth.

"Yeah, right! Like we're gonna give us our Pokemon just because you ask us!" Yelled Chaud back.

"Okay, then." Said Meowth as it got ready to use the control remote he was using. "We'll take it from ya anyways!"

Two doors appeared from the bottom of the balloon from it a giant vacuum appeared and started sucking everything. The roses, tulips, and all of the other flowers flew right into it, leaving just soil in the place where they had formerly been. It absorbed everything and then sent it to a huge black bag which was just below of the nest of the air balloon.

"My plants!" Exclaimed Brisa as everyone was trying their best to not be suck into the vacuum as well.

"More pressure, Meowth!" yelled Jesse at the cat-like Pokemon as she took the control from the Meowth and adjusted.

Brisa tried to kneel on the floor with her back towards Team Rocket and her Pokeballs save in front of her stomach but as the air got stronger one of her Pokeballs slipped out her hands and went inside of the vacuum.

"Flareon!" shouted Brisa desperately as she turned her head to see her Pokeball being sucked.

At the same time, Ash was having a hard time trying to protect Pikachu, his Pokeballs and his hat. When the vacuum started sucking harder, Pikachu started flying towards the vacuum. Ash did not even think for a second but extended his arms to try and save Pikachu, which caused him to lose his hat and all of his Pokeballs.

"No! My Pokemon!" shouted Ash horrified.

Max, Brock, Joseph and May (which Pokeballs had been sucked already and she was almost too but Brock helped her), were hugging trees trying not to be suck. Chaud was trying his best to keep his Pokeballs save but they were also sucked one by one.

Misty had the fate and her Pokeballs were also swapped away and when she tried to get them back she got sucked with the Pokeballs. Ash ran after her and tried to save her but he missed her hand.

"MISTY!!" Yelled Ash frustrated.

"NOO!! Misty!!!" Everyone but Team Rocket and Ash yelled.

Cynthia was trying to hold herself on a tree just like May and some of the other but she was too light and was being absorbed just like Misty. Luckily for her Chaud was close and held her wrist when she let go of the tree. Unfortunately her Pokeballs were sucked, too and Chaud did not let her go after them.

"NOO!! Misty!!" Everyone but Team Rocket yelled when the Pokeballs and Misty had been sucked.

They could not believe it; Team Rocket was actually winning this time!

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ordered Ash as Pikachu jumped into the air and threw its powerful attack.

"I don't think so," chanted James as he took the control remote from Jesse and pushed a button.

A pink glove appeared from the back of the air balloon and caught Pikachu before it threw its attack.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash when he saw his Pokemon trapped.

Pikachu tried to release itself by using Thunderbolt but the glove had some kind of electric protection.

"What?!" Exclaimed Ash surprised.

"You should know by now, we always have protection for electric attack! Na-na na-na na-na na-na!" Mocked James as he made faces to group of friends.

"In that case," yelled Cynthia to the perverse trio as she released herself from Chaud's hold. "Magical leaf, Bayleef!" she shouted loudly.

Team Rocket looked stunned and a bit scare that their plans would be ruined once again. They waited for a few minutes but nothing happened. Cynthia was started to get closer to the vacuum since she was being pulled towards it.

"BAYLEEF! AAARGH!!!!" she yelled even louder as she was in the air being sucked into the vacuum.

"Cynthia!" Everyone, except, Team Rocket yelled.

Just as she was going to be sucked a vine whip caught her in mid-air and as she looked down she saw her Pokemon looking tired and pale. It was paralyzed, that was why it did not answer at the first call.

Bayleef put her down on the floor next to it and she quickly hugged it. Then Cynthia noticed it was breathing heavily. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened but now it was not the time to scold her Bayleef for sniffing plants it should sniff. She only Pokemon who could apparently save the rest was Bayleef and it was so weak right now.

"Bayleef, I know you're not feeling well," she said as she caressed its head. "But you're the only hope to save everyone. Please try and use Magical leaf on that bag!"

"I think we've gather enough." Said James as he turned off the vacuum and started driving the air balloon away from the house.

"Yes, let's move out!" Agreed Jesse.

"No!!" Everyone yelled horrified as they saw Team Rocket flying away.

"You will always remember this day as the day Team Rocket finally stole Pikachu!" Said James then he and his companions started laughing as they leave.

Those who were hiding left their hiding placed and reunited in the middle of the garden with the rest.

"Please, Bayleef." Begged Cynthia to her Pokemon with tears in her eyes.

Bayleef made a great effort and threw the pink petals, however Team Rocket was higher in the sky and it missed. It needed more power to hit.

"No!" Yelled Ash and Cynthia desperately.

"Bayleef, I know that I'm asking you something almost impossible but please," she said crying. "Please, concentrate and use Magical Leaf with all the power that you got left. Please do it for me." She fell on her knees crying as she lost her closest friend, who had turned into a sister to her.

Bayleef saw her trainer's despair and even with all the pain it was feeling it tried to launch the most powerful Magical Leaf it had ever created. Bayleef reunited power and as it was doing so, it began to glow and grow bigger.

"It's..." Said May in awe as everyone else.

"...evolving." finished her little brother, Max, as he looked at the Pokemon.

Team Rocket saw the bright light behind them and looked back to see what it was. A bigger Pokemon appeared were Bayleef once stood.

"Mega-mega!" It said as it threw the powerful attack at Team's Rocket balloon.

The attack destroyed the vacuum and tore open the bag where Misty and the Pokeballs were. The destruction of the vacuum caused an explosion.

"NO! Why can we never win?" Whined Jesse. "And we were so close this time!"

"At least we weren't sent flying by one of Pikachu's attacks." said James.

"But still-" started Meowth.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the trio yelled as they became a small dot on the sky.

As Team Rocket was 'blasting off' Pokeballs were pouring down along with a fainted Misty, who woke up when she was falling.

"AHH!!" She yelled as she saw she fell.

"Misty!" Ash ran towards her to try and save her.

He extended his arms to catch her bridal style, then he jumped in the air to catch her but missed her because she was a little higher than he expected. Misty fell on top of Ash while he was suffering from lack of oxygen and a plastered face. Misty quickly got up and helped Ash to his feet.

"Oh, Ash." She gasped embarrassed. "I'm so sorry!"

His face was completely red from the hit and his clothes were all covered with mud.

"It's okay, Misty. I'm just glad you're okay." Said Ash rubbing his face. "But next time, could you try to lose a few pounds? Seriously, you're heavier than you look." Added Ash teasingly.

"Hey!" Snorted Misty embarrassed with her face as red as a tomato.

Everyone, except Cynthia, went to where Ash and Misty were to make sure they both were okay and to retrieve their Pokeballs.

Cynthia was about fifty meters away from them with her newly evolved Meganium. She was curing it from its paralysis with one of Brisa's plants. Meganium did not seem to like it but was eating it to please her trainer and to cure herself.

"Thank you so much, Meganium! I love you so much!!" She squealed as she hugged it. "I can't believe you evolved for me!" She caressed it.

Meganium was still under the effect of paralysis but was happy her trainer was happy. Cynthia let go of Meganium and looked at the group, who were all happy to have their Pokemon back and that Misty was okay. She sweat-dropped when she saw Misty taking out her mallet and started running after Ash. She looked at the scene as if it were not real but some sort of movie; her wide smiled turned into a frown as she realized what was going to happen in a few hours.

"Mega?" Meganium asked and Cynthia came back to her senses.

"It's nothing, Meganium. I was just thinking..." She said looking straight in the eyes at Meganium. _'I've been so selfish...'_ she thought sadly. _'But I think I know how to fix it.'_ She let a small smile form on her lips as she looked at Misty, who had now calmed down and was talking animatedly with everyone.

She walked towards them and Meganium followed her. She was about to pick up her Pokeballs from the floor when someone suddenly hugged her tightly from the back.

"Bee!" she whined. "Let go of me!"

Brisa did not let go without a thanks. "Thank you so much! If it hasn't been for you... I don't even want to think what I would have done without my precious Pokemon." Cried Brisa.

"Yeah, Cyn. You saved everyone's Pokemon and Misty." Said May.

"Thank you so much!" Everyone thanked her.

Cynthia shook her head furiously. "Don't thank me, I didn't do anything!" she said desperately. "You should thank Meganium; she saved all of our Pokemon and Misty." She said releasing herself from the hugs.

"But she evolved for you!" Exclaimed Misty. "You told her to use Magical Leaf, didn't you?"

"Yah, but-"

"No buts, you saved Misty and the Pokemon." Said Ash.

"Whatever." said Cynthia embarrassed by all the attention she was receiving. "Can we go eat now? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, let's!" Agreed Ash without a moment of hesitation.

Meanwhile in somewhere in Hoenn...

She was wearing her usual attire, her uniform, which consisted on gray knee-length boots with a black boarder on the top part, short spaghetti-strap white and gray dress, a white long-sleeve coat with a black boarder through the front on top of the dress, a pair of gray gloves with black boarders and a gray military hat with a black rosette.

She hid behind her door and when a guard came to give her breakfast she tight a bandana on the guard's mouth.

"Sorry, Yuri, but a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do." Apologized Mistress as she started tying a rope, which she had in her closet on the poor girl.

She ran through the Headquarters of Pokemon Commission. She knew that if she went directly to the Hospital wing she would get caught right away. Instead she went towards Mary's office, she had to talk to her and ask her to let her see Joe. She turned a corner to the left and saw a guard so she hid quickly inside a supplies closet and waited for him to go.

"Hey, have you seen Mistress?" She heard the voice of a teenage boy ask.

"No. She should be in her room locked up." Answered the boy she had seen.

"Why is she locked up?" Asked the first boy.

"Eriol's orders." the second boy replied briefly.

"I thought Mistress was over Eriol." said the first one.

"She is but Mary agreed with Eriol in locking her up and she is the boss, now."

"She is? I thought Mistress would be. Isn't she the granddaughter of the founders or something?" asked the first one confused.

The second guys snorted. "Nah, she is not. Everyone but her knows that."

"What?" Mistress gasped quietly, her vision becoming blurry from the tears in her eyes. "No," she shook her head. "No, it's not true."

"...She is adopted and even though her skills and intelligent are impressive just like Mary's, Mary is more down-to-Earth and much less reckless than Mistress. That's why Mary is the one in charge now. This is not about family relations anyway but about being objective." he continued.

Mistress sank into the floor and stayed there for a few minutes trying to get herself back together. _'Is this what Eriol meant?_' she thought as she cried quietly.

_The night before they were in her room. Eriol standing in front of her._

_"Please forgive me for not telling you but it's better for what you're about to learn... is difficult to comprehend..." he said seriously._

_'Then, who are my real parents? Are they alive? Did they abandon me? Why did gramps and granny lie to me?'_ all this questions filled her head. She stayed there, in the closet for hours pondering about the thousand possibilities but each hypothesis was as improvable as the other. Then she thought about something she had not thought, yet. Was her real name even Mistress?

* * *

Well, just tell me what you thought about this chapter. BTW, I won't be updating in a long while because I haven't finish writting chapter 12 yet. It might take a long while too, due to all the work at school and also because my computer doesn't work. So, hopefully I'll have next chapter by the end of March (it's not guarantee, okay?). Till next chapter! 


	12. Trust and secrets

Well, I know it took me a long time and that it isn't a long chapter but at least it's finally here. Now, this chapter it came out of nowhere. I didn't plan it or anything. I was going to write something different but…this came out. Hope you like it!

Also now there are no "Flashback" "End of Flashback." I've put it this way:

_(the memory/flashback.)_

Now, we can start with the fic. BTW, check my profile for the links of the drawings of some of the characters. I'll put more later. NOW, we can REALLY start. Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own some of the characters presented here.

* * *

'_Trust is the key to any kind relationship. To gain trust one has to be honest but you can also earn it back if you lose it by telling the truth.'_

Chapter 12: Trust and Secrets

Mistress was looking at the purplish color of the almost night sky, stars were starting to appear shinning brightly from the roof of the building. Everyone in the HQ had given up looking for her long ago. Still, she didn't care if they had stopped looking or if they still were; she had other more important matters to think about. She had stopped crying long ago and started thinking the reasons why was she away from her family.

'_I should probably ask grandpa, I'm sure that if I ask him he will tell me.'_ She thought sadly. _'I should also thank him for everything he has done for me.'_

She heard the door of the roof opening and a few steps walking towards her and stopping a few feet away from her.

"I knew you'd be here," said a familiar male voice. "Why did you run away like that? I hope you know what you've done and the consequences of your actions."

"Go away, Eriol." She mumbled as she continued looking at the sky.

Silence.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked after a while.

"Go away."

"You can tell me. You know you can trust me." He said sincerely.

"You knew. Did you not?" she asked with a bitter tone. She sat up and faced him with a daring look. "You knew, didn't you?!" She yelled accusingly.

Eriol looked confused. "I beg your pardon." He said still in shock.

"Stop it! I know you knew about me. You always know everything! So cut the crap, will you?" She demanded as she looked at him straight in the eye. Her eyes were blazing with determination and fury, making her eyes almost glow red in the twilight.

Eriol looked down and away from her not able to meet her gaze in shame. "I'm sorry." He said as quietly as a whisper.

"I hate it!" she said bitterly gritting her teeth. "I hate when people lie to me! I hate it!"

Eriol looked up to her and saw her on her knees on the floor hitting the floor with her hands as they started to bleed. Hot tears were falling on the ground and her hands, making her injuries burn and hurt even more. For each punch in the ground she would say "I hate it!" louder and louder each time.

He kneeled next to her and before she would hit the ground one more time he held her wrist. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She looked at him with confusion and somewhat scared. Hurt, she saw in his eyes.

"Stop." He said softly. "Please, stop hurting yourself." He said as if he was pleading her.

New tears started rolling down her cheek as he loosed his grip on her. She continued looking at his pleading and hurt eyes. Then, without thought she threw her arms around him and started crying again, but this time on his chest. He put his arms around her and held her as a father holding his daughter when she is scared.

They held each other for a long time. The only light they received was from the moon and the stars. Even when she stopped crying, they continued embracing each other.

"I think you are ready." He broke the silence unexpectedly.

Mistress let go of him a bit and looked at him with wonder.

"You knew." She confirmed but this time it was not an accusation.

"It was to protect you." He stood up.

"I know," Eriol helped her up. "I know…but lies always hurt."

They stayed silence again. This time it was uncomfortable and unnerving.

"Aren't you gonna tell me?" she broke the silence.

"I can't tell you all. There are things that I don't know and some others… well, it involves several people. The truth will be revealed soon, I promise you that." He replied.

"How soon is soon?" she asked losing her patience.

"I don't know."

"Then what _can_ you tell me?" she asked impatiently.

"Tell me your first memories first." Eriol answered as he sat on the floor.

Mistress looked at him bewildered. "What?"

"Tell me your memories when were little, your first memories." He repeated.

She thought hard as she recalled everything. "I woke up with a terrible fever." She answered, still not understanding the motive of his question. "What does this has to do with anything?" She demanded.

"Don't you remember anything before that?" Eriol asked deciding to ignore her question as he turned his back on her.

"No," she said and then remembered something more. "Although…" she started.

"Although what?" he asked curiously and turned to face her again.

"Well, when I was little I used to have this dreams and I just thought they were dreams but…" she made a pause as if to remember more accurately. "Of course! That will explain it!" she exclaimed to herself as she walked a few paces away from him while giving him her back.

"Explain what?" asked Eriol a bit taken aback as he followed her.

"The mud-covered-clothes, the scar, the fever… the pendant!" she abruptly turned to faced him and put both of her hands on his shoulders. "I was so stupid but now I understand."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her oblivious.

"We'll talk later, I have to find it!" she said excited as she was about to jump of the roof.

"Wait!" Eriol yelled as he tried to stop her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to go to my room." She said coolly.

"By jumping of the roof?" he sighed. "Why do I even try to stop you?"

"Heh. Well continue this conversation tomorrow, 'kay?" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before jumping.

She did some maneuvers in the air and jumped from balcony to balcony. She grinned her whole way down and her cheeks were pink. Eriol, who was still on the roof, touched the just-kissed-cheek surprised and smiled.

POKEMON CENTER, FORTREE CITY 9:30 P.M.

It was finally night time, Ash and friends were at the Pokemon Center relaxing from today's events. They all were in the cafeteria finishing eating a snack since they had eaten dinner at Brisa's house. It had been quite a day, today. So many things happened and in such short time. They reunited with their friend Misty, had a mini tournament, Team Rocket almost robbed Pikachu, the other Pokemon and Misty.

"Quite a day today, huh?" Commented Ash.

"Yeah, but I'm glad it's over. I'm so tired." Said Max as he laid on the table with his arms stretched out.

"I'd say it was quite fun!" Chimed in Cynthia happily. "Aside from Team Rocket's interruption, of course." She added when she saw everyone giving her weird looks.

"Yes it was. Too bad it's over." Said Misty sadly.

Brock, Cynthia, May looked at her sympathetically as she started stirring her vanilla ice-cream. Ash looked at Misty for a second and then turned away knowing that he would not see her in a long time. Max sat up again and stretched his arms as he yawn.

"I'm going to sleep." He declared as he rose from the table. "Good night."

"Night, Max." They said in chorus.

Silence fell between them. Then May remembered what Cynthia had said in the morning.

_Brock, Max, May and Cynthia were talking quietly at the Pokemon Center's Lobby. A lot of people were there, most of them trainers. The doors of the Pokemon Center opened as a boy entered and walked up to them._

_"Okay. We'll meet behind the Pokemon Center at seven o'clock." said Cynthia to her friends. "Now, we only-"_

_"Only what?" The boy said._

"Um, Cynthia, Brock could I talk to you privately?" Asked May awkwardly.

Cynthia looked up at May confused, and shrugged. "Sure." She answered as she got up.

May turned to Brock and saw him already standing up. "Okay, um, we'll be back in a minute. So, just talk, or...whatever." Said May.

"Oh-kay." Said Ash suspicious at his friends' strange behavior.

Brock, Cynthia and May walked to the Lobby and sat in the same place as in the morning.

"What's up, May?" Asked Brock curiously.

"Yeah. Why did you want to talk to us?" Asked Cynthia amiably.

"Well, you said we'd talk during the night." May said to Cynthia.

Cynthia hit her forehead lightly with the palm of her left hand as she remembered. "Right. I forgot." She admitted sweat dropping. "Um, what was I going to say?" She asked herself. "Well, it doesn't matter now anyway because… I think it'll be better if Misty travels with you guys." Said Cynthia sincerely.

"Are you sure?" Asked May. "What about your mission? You told me Misty came to help you and-"

Cynthia raised a hand and May stopped talking.

"I know that... but when I saw Misty falling and Ash trying to save her and then how happy they were being together again... I just think it'll be better. I've been so selfish for getting her involved when this should be only my problem. After all, it was I who was requested, not Misty." Said Cynthia sadly.

"Maybe but would you be okay? It's your first time traveling, going on an adventure, right?" Asked Brock.

"Yes, it's my first time. I'm well aware of that but... I think it'll be best for everyone. Besides, I won't be alone. My dear friend Sam is gonna be with me. I'll be fine." Said Cynthia with a small smile.

Misty and Ash came to the lobby and Cynthia stood up when she saw them coming over to them. Brock and May had been sitting with their backs to them so they had not seen them.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. It's getting late." Ash yawned.

"Good night." Everyone but Misty said.

"Well, I'm going to bed too." Said Brock as he followed Ash who was walking away.

"I'm too." May announced. "Night."

"Good night." Misty and Cynthia said in unison.

"I think-"

"You and I have to talk." Misty interrupted.

"Uh...sure." Said Cynthia confused. "About what?" she asked as she sat back and Misty sat in front of her.

"Well, few things. You see, I don't understand something. You said you liked Chaud but he is your cousin, isn't he?" Misty asked a bit uneasy.

Cynthia shook her head. "No. Well, legally yes but we're not related by blood." Explained Cynthia and Misty sighed.

"Oh-kay. That's good to know, you scared me for a moment there." Confessed Misty which caused a giggle from Cynthia. "Other thing, how long are we gonna be traveling and to where?"

Cynthia's stopped smiling and frowned. "Um, yeah, about that...err..."

"Is something the matter?" Misty asked innocently.

Cynthia sighed before answering. "Well, I was going to tell you tomorrow but..." she started as she looked at the floor and away from Misty. "Misty, I think it's better if you travel with your friends." Misty was shock and was about to say something but Cynthia beat her. "Listen, I know how much you missed them and I know you came because you wanted to help me but when I saw how closed you guys were... it made me realized how selfish I've been." She said sadly. "I want you to be happy and I want you to be with your friends."

"But what about...?"

Cynthia smiled. "Don't worry; I have to collect some badges first so I'll be doing that. We'll see each other again soon." She said reassuringly. "My last stop I think is Sootopolis, Ever Grande or Lillycove, one of those" she waved her hand in the air dismissingly. "_And_ for what May told me I'd say we'll meet then."

"Are you sure? I mean, won't you feel lonely?" Misty asked.

Cynthia shook her head once again. "Don't worry about me, besides one of my friends I talked to you about, Sam, is gonna be with me. I'll be fine. Don't forget that I also have my Pokemon, right?" Said Cynthia with a confidence she didn't have in herself.

Misty sighed. "If you said so," she replied not completely convinced.

"Well, I'm going off to bed now." Cynthia stood up.

"Me too." Misty stood up too. "I'll see you in the morning, right?" She asked quietly as she and Cynthia walked through the hallways towards their rooms.

"Yep," nodded Cynthia. "I'll leave a little before noon." she informed.

"Okay. Well, good night."

"Good night." Cynthia and Misty shut their doors.

Pokemon Commission Headquarters, Johto…

Mary was on her bed still with her black uniform, thinking about what had just happened few hours before.

_An elderly man on his late eighties was sitting on a black leather chair. He had a tired face and seemed to not be very please for something. He was holding a gray walking-stick to his left as stood up and walked behind the chair of Mary._

"_Furthermore, I shall name you the new chief until my granddaughter start taking her position more seriously. Her recklessness almost cost the operation to be a fiasco and we were almost discovered. I am going to trust your ability to take care of the mess she had caused and to do a better job she did._

"_Thank you for your trust, sir." Mary said in a low voice. "May I inquire, however, if she knows about this? I am sure she would not take this matter lightly if she is to found out on her own." _

"_Yes," sighed the elder tiredly. "I will take care of that but tomorrow morning, not now. She is to go come here first thing after breakfast."_

"_Sir, I am to report that Joseph have recovered his memory." Mary said with a calmness she did not feel._

_The elder sighed again. "I see," he said thoughtfully. "How did it happen? I mean, after so many years… he recovers his memory, now?"_

"_I'm afraid I cannot answer your question accurately, sir. I have a theory, though. I believe someone hit his head and the impact did something to his brain." She answered._

"_Interesting," he said not the least impressed. "Surely he remembers everything that happened since the day I found him, Maria?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_He simply nodded his head in understanding. "You may go now."_

"_Yes, sir." She said as she turned on her heels and walked out of the room._

'_I wonder how she will react, with that girl one can never know. Hopefully, she won't be angry at me.'_ she thought as she finished dressing in her pajamas. She tucked herself in bed and murmured "lights" so the lights would turn off.

POKEMON CENTER FORTREE CITY 11:00 P.M

"_In the night sky they sparkle, the far stars of gold; the same color as the small bird-that was flying in my dream last night."_ Cynthia was still awake and was looking out the window of her room at the moon as she sang. "_On sleepless nights, I sing this song alone"_

She stopped when she heard a noise and looked behind her. Vaporeon was out of his Pokeball walking towards her. He rubbed himself against her leg as it mewed. She smiled at him weakly.

"Vap? Vap poreon?" asked the concerned bubble jet Pokemon.

Cynthia scratched him behind his ears, receiving a mew for response; before answering.

"I don't like lying. I feel awful each time I have to do it, but… I want to be treated as a normal girl for once. I hate when people who know whose daughter I am feign to like me and treated me well but not because they wanted to but because they felt obliged or… whatever their reasons were." She said sadly.

"Vap Vapor-eon poreon po-reon." it suggested.

Cynthia smiled meekly. "I wish it were that easy but-"

"Vaporeon poreon vap."

"I'm not making excuses." She argued sternly and stopped petting her Pokemon as it backed away a bit and sat next to the bed.

"Vap poreon po-reon eon por-eon Vapor-eon va poreon." It said perceptively.

"Perhaps you are correct and I'm just frightened and that Misty or the others might not belief me again. I have to face it though; even if I tell them the truth they will lose their trust in me." She said miserably.

Vaporeon sat next to her again and mewed happily denying what she just said.

"You think that if I tell them before they find out they might still want to be my friends and trust me?" she asked what her Pokemon had just said and received a nod as an answer which caused her to smiled. "Then I'll do it. I'll tell them!" she exclaimed loudly and quickly covered her mouth when she realized she had said it a little too loudly.

"Heh." She sweat-dropped. "Hope I didn't disturb anyone from their slumber."

Vaporeon yawned as he laid next to the bed that Cynthia had been assigned. Cynthia kneeled next to it, as she petted him.

"You sure are tired, are you not?" she asked knowing the answer already. Vaporeon mewed its response. "Rest, for our journey is about to begin and I have a feeling that something is going to happen."

She turned off the lights, got in bed and in less than a few minutes she fell asleep.

P.C. HEADQUATERS, JOHTO 9:00 A.M.

"Here it is!" Mistress exclaimed as she looked the white gold, heart-shaped pendant on her hand. This pendant was the one she had always been wearing since she had memory. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember the dreams she had when she was younger. She tried hard but it was futile since nothing came to her mind; not a single image.

There was knock on the door and she hurried to open it. As previously accorded it was Eriol. He was standing outside her room.

"Why did you-?"

"Look!" she cut him off as she showed him the pendant. "This pendant has always been with me. I remember that after I woke up, grandma asked me about it. She didn't have a clue of where I got it. Then she pretended she knew, by telling me that my mother had given it to me when I was a baby." She said excitedly. "You realize what that means don't you?"

"This pendant was probably given to you by your real family." He said calmly.

"Exactly!" She said, "this also has the words 'love you, Aqualle' on the back. Aqualle is something about of water, I think. I've always loved water so it kinda made sense but now… I think that's my name, my _real_ name."

Eriol smiled and nodded. "Aye that is one of your names and the one your parents used to call you. Your real name is Demetria Aqualle Waterearth," Mistress gasped as soon as she heard the last name. "That's all I can tell you for now. Sorry, but pray do not ask me anymore."

"B-b-but-" Mistress tried to say something but Eriol shushed her with a finger over her lips.

"No buts and now if you would excuse me I have a few things to do." Said Eriol as he left Mistress in complete shock.

"Waterearth?" she murmured to herself still bewildered. "It cannot be. Impossible." She laid down on her bed as fell asleep as she pondered over what she had just learned.

* * *

I know, I know. It's very short but I couldn't help it. It was either this or for you guys to wait till probably next month. I have a few tests coming up, an accounting thingy I have to do (I study on a vocational school), and many other things that I've been pushing aside and have to do now. Hope you guys can understand. Well, I'll see you next time! Please R&R! Thank you very much.


	13. Turn of Events

_I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but I had a major writer's block and couldn't write anything. Anyway, I hope you like it. I know it's not very long, sorry. Please review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own a few of the characters presented in this story.

_

* * *

__Sometimes life doesn't go exactly as plan…_

Chapter 13: Turn of Events

The room was completely dark, the curtains were close and the only light was the one from the alarm clock that mark 6:59 a.m. A beeping sound woke the girl as it changed to 7:00 a.m. Her curly hair covered her face as she grumpily got up. She opened her closet and found a new uniform that looked just like the one Mistress usually wore.

'_That's right; I'm the one in charge now._' Mary realized as she took the clothes out and walked towards the bathroom for her daily routine_. 'It's strange that she didn't come to my room and started banging on the door. Better for me anyway, now I'll just dress and go to Hoenn, there are a few things I have to get ready.'_

She took a quick bath and dressed fast, in less than half an hour she was ready and with a full stomach too. She was finishing her orange juice when another beeping sound disturbed her, her Pokegear.

"Talk." She said as an answer.

"We have problems, miss." She heard the voice of a boy said. "Our latest report says that Team Aqua and Team Magma found Kyogre and Groundon."

"What?" she gasped as she turned completely pale.

"That's not all," she heard the boy say. "Team Aqua has capture Groundon and Team Magma Kyogre."

Mary sat on her bed as her brain started to work on something to prevent a calamity. She swallowed as nothing came to her mind.

"Your orders Miss?" the question was like a cold shower on the morning when she couldn't wake up.

"Contact me Samantha Nozomi immediately. Also, contact me with Lance." She ordered as her brain started to work and formulated a plan.

"Anything else?"

"I want Eriol and Mistress in my office in an hour." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mary turned off the Pokegear.

'_This can't get any worse.'_ She thought as she run out of the room and to her office in the fifth floor.

In an island close to Fortree City…

Sam was finishing cleaning the house of her grandparents. She was really glad to have come visit them. She couldn't imagine how hard must be take care of the shrine where the Red Orb rested. She had always wandered why they had to take care of that evil orb when it had originally been created to break the balance of nature? Wouldn't it be easier to simply destroy it? She frequently thought. Nevertheless, she would help her grandparents with the job whenever she was Hoenn. After all, someday it would be her duty to protect it, in order to amend the terrible mistake her ancestors had made.

"I'm very sorry you have to clean all of this, sweetie," apologized her grandmother.

Sam's grandmother was a petite woman with silver hair. She is a sweet, kind woman who is very wise. She is also one of the protectors of the Red Orb.

Sam shook her head and smiled. "It's not problem, granny. I actually enjoy doing it."

"Well, if you say so sweetie. Granddad and I have to go now." Granny said.

"Oh? But I'm almost done. I want to go, too." She protested.

"Oh, please, you're young. You should have more fun, you're always working." Scolded Sam's granddad as he entered the kitchen.

Sam's grandfather is a tall man with gray hair. He is a kind, responsible and wise man just like his wife. He is the other protector of the Red Orb.

"I wanted to go." Sam pouted. "Ok, I guess I'll see you in the evening."

"Bye, honey." Granddad kissed his granddaughter's forehead.

"See you in the evening." Said Granny as she, too, kissed her granddaughter.

"Take care!" Sam waved them goodbye as they parted to the cavern hidden within the forest of the island.

It was only a few minutes after her grandparents have left the house when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Miss Samantha Nozomi?" inquired a boy's voice.

"Yes, this is she." She said.

"Could you hold on one second, please? Miss Mary would like to talk to you." Before Sam could answer she started listening to a soundtrack, which she guessed was the one they put when they left people on hold.

"Sam?" Mary's voice sounded worried.

"Yes, what is it, Mary? What happened?" Sam asked concerned.

For a moment Mary remained silent. Sam heard a sigh before Mary started talking which meant that something terrible had happened.

"Team Magma capture Kyogre and Team Aqua capture Groundon." Mary said.

Sam's eyes widened as she gasped and almost let the phone fell but she quickly caught it. "What? Are you sure?"

"That was the latest inform." Mary answered.

"What about the one before that one? Didn't someone tell you they had already found the whereabouts of those Pokemon?" Sam questioned her.

"No. Apparently it was lost on the way." Mary sighed. "Whatever the case is, I need you on this."

"Wh-wh-what about Cyn? Did you forget you told me take her to some gyms?" Asked Sam.

Mary remained silent, which meant that she had indeed forgotten of that fact. "She'll have to travel on her own." Said Mary.

"I don't think is a good-"

"Misty! Cyn said she would travel with Misty." Interrupted Mary with the answer for her friend not to travel alone.

"Right. Okay, but still how is she going to go to all those places? She doesn't have much money with her. Remember she run away from her house and wants nothing to do with her mother in the time being." Reminded Sam.

"I did not forget about that. I'll send her a double gold-pass so she can travel. She'd have the pass before noon and I'll call her explaining everything." Said Mary.

"Okay, now I listen closely this is what I want you to do..."

Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center, Cafeteria, Fortree City…

Ash and company were sitting at a table finish eating their lunch. They had been making plans and getting themselves ready for their next adventure. Ash was really excited about going to the next city but became even more when he found out Misty would be going with them.

"So, when are we gonna leave?" asked Misty as she scooped on her ice-cream.

"We can leave as soon as we finish eating." Said Brock, "but I guess you want to say goodbye to Cynthia, right Misty?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah." She said.

"How did you and Cynthia meet, anyway?" asked Max curiously.

"She came to my gym one day…" she began as she retold the event of their first meeting.

_Flashback_

_"Hi!" said the girl with a happy and emotional smile._

_"Hi." Misty replied._

_"You're Misty, right?" said the girl with the same enthusiasm as before._

_"Yeah" said Misty a little confused._

_End of Flashback_

"So, she went to challenged you to a gym battle?" asked Brock.

"Kinda." Replied Misty.

"'Kinda?'" asked Ash confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" she looked back into her memories.

_Flashback_

_"I see, so, you want to challenge me?" asked Misty, not so sure about it, but if the girl said 'yes' she would give her a battle._

_"Yep, but not now, I'm not ready. I came because I thought you could help me, to become an awesome trainer like you. My dream is very similar to your dream, to become the best water-Pokemon master," said the girl in a dreamy voice. "But I also want to use other types, you know, I don't want to be beat easily." added the girl without the dreamy voice._

_End of Flashback_

"After that, she stayed in the gym with me. It was more convenient than for her to stay in the Pokemon Center and be coming everyday. We trained hard, I thought her everything I know and she helped me with taking care of the gym and then with time she became my assistance." Concluded Misty as she drank the last of her orange juice.

"In that time, you became very close, too, right?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. Well, you've met her." Said Misty. "She is-"

"Very easy to get along and talk." May finished Misty's sentence.

"I agree. She is very nice." Said Max. "Anyway, you guys haven't told us how you and Ash met." He added.

"Yeah." Agreed May. "How did you guys meet? You never told us."

"Well," started Ash as he scratched the back of his neck and eyed at Misty, who just smiled. This caused Ash to blush a little but it went unnoticed by the other members of the gang. "It was kind of the way I met you, May. I had just started my journey when a flock of Spearows started chasing Pikachu and I."

_Flashback_

_Ash and Pikachu were running as fast as they could as they tried to outrun and lose the flock of Spearow. They came to a sudden stop when they reach a waterfall. Ash doubted for a second but then he took Pikachu and jumped into the water. _

_A younger Misty was sitting on a rock waiting patiently for something to bite on her fishing rod. Then something started pulling it down. Excited, Misty pulled the rod with all her might; thinking that she it was a Water-Pokemon. _

"_Oh, it's boy." She said unanimously as Ash was on the ground breathing uneasily. "Oh, it's Pokemon!" she exclaimed when she saw Pikachu and jumped towards them. "Are you okay?" she asked nicely._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Ash responded._

"_Not you!" she retorted. "The Pokemon. Is it breathing?" she added worriedly._

"_I-I think so." Ash answered._

"_There's a Pokemon Center near by just go out of the wood and to the next town." She instructed as Ash carried Pikachu in his arms._

_Then Ash put Pikachu in the bicycle's basket and mounted it. _

"_Hey! What are you doing?" yelled Misty as she saw the boy take her bike._

"_I need to get to the Pokemon Center soon. I'll give it back!" he yelled back as he sped off._

_Misty huffed and frowned. "That guy." She muttered._

_End of Flashback_

"So, you stole her bike?" asked Max a little bit taken a back.

"Yeah, pretty much." Answered Misty.

"But I gave it back, didn't I?" countered Ash.

"Technically, it was Nurse Joy. She fixed my bike and you just handed it to me." Replied Misty coolly.

"Guys, guys." Said Brock. "Please don't start."

"Fine." Both Ash and Misty replied in unison.

"Um, you said fixed?" asked May. "What did you mean by that?"

"Well, Pikachu used a thundershock and it was pretty powerful that burned my bike completely. It was a wreck when I found it." Answered Misty.

"Yeah, pretty much like when I met Ash. My bike also ended up like that." Concluded May.

Pokemart, Fortree City…

"Thank you for shopping." Said a young man with smile as he handed Cynthia a bag. "We hope to see you again."

"Thanks for your help." She replied as she left the shop.

'_How can I do it?'_ she thought sadly. _'This is going to be harder than I had first thought. But if I don't do it I would only make it worse._' She sighed and looked at the sky. It was as blue and nice as the day before.

It kind of reminded her of her home, Lima Island. The blueness of the sky and the purity of the air was the same, her loneliness right now it was the same. The only difference for her right now was that in Lima there was the salty smell of the ocean on the air.

"Cynthia!" called a familiar male voice behind her.

"Chaud?" she asked when she turned around and he was standing in front of her.

Chaud was wearing some black jeans and white T-shirt. Some chains also were hanging from one side of his jeans.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out. When she realized how stupid question that was, she rolled her eyes. "I meant to ask-"

"Why did I call you? What do I want?" he guessed and received a nod for answer. "Nothing special. Just tell you some great news. Lucia has conceived for you to travel. You won't have to hide anymore." He smiled.

Cynthia's face lightened up. Her eyes turned an odd shade of orange, crimson and brown and she a huge smile was formed on her face. She was so happy and she didn't know to do. So, she did the first thing that popped on her mind: hug Chaud. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Chaud blushed but returned the hug nevertheless. Cynthia separated immediately when she realized what she had done.

"Sorry," she blurted as her face turned crimson.

"No problem." He said hiding his blush. "Um-"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"Your mom also said not to do anything reckless and that it's great that you made a friend and are traveling with her." He said.

"How…?" she trailed off. "Who told her? Bee or you?" she asked but her tone was not really accusing but curious.

"Bee, she was the one to talk with her. She just told me during breakfast." He replied.

"Oh." She said as she pondered on something.

"What is it?" Chaud asked knowingly.

She let out a nervous little laugh. "Tee hee, well, um… you see," she looked away from him. "IconvincedMistytotravelwithherfriends." She muttered quickly.

"What did you say?"

"IconvincedMistytotravelwithherfriends." She repeated a little louder but just as quickly. "I convinced Misty to travel with her friends." She said slower when she received a what-did-you-do-now? look from Chaud.

"You're in _big_ trouble. If Lucia finds out you're traveling alone-"

"But she doesn't have to know!" she interrupted. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? The only two ways for her to know would be if _you_ tell her or if you tell Brisa and then Brisa'd tell my mom. And you won't tell neither one, please?" she pleaded.

"Traveling alone could be dangerous." Chaud tried to reason.

"There are many girls, even younger than I, who travel on their own." Cynthia protested.

"I thought you hated being compared with other girls… or person, for that matter." Said Chaud coolly.

"I do, but you know what I mean. So don't come to me with that!" She started loosing her patience.

They looked at each other. Cynthia knew Chaud wouldn't let her travel on her own. She was now regretting telling him but she did not know that this would be his reaction. Chaud also knew that she was very stubborn and wouldn't let anyone or anything stop her from traveling.

"What do you say if you travel with me, then?" he proposed after a while.

"What?!" she exclaimed utterly surprised. "But-"

"No buts. Your mom is going to let you travel if you're accompanied. You want to travel but have no companion. Furthermore, it's the more logic answer that I go with you. Otherwise, you'd be being hunt again and you wouldn't like that, would you?" He said knowingly.

Cynthia sighed. "I hate it when you are right."

"Well, so when are we leaving?" Chaud asked.

"I have to pack this," she said showing him the bag of the Pokemart. "You have to pack, too, right?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"I already have my things ready." He replied coolly as he turned his back towards her and started leaving.

"W-what? When?" she asked surprised. "You weren't planning on tagging along with me, were you?"

"'Course not, don't be so arrogant. I know you want to be with me… but the feeling it's not reciprocal. See you at the Pokemon Center." Chaud said as he walked away.

"Hey! That's not true. I-you…arrgh!" she tried yelling something back but nothing came to her mind. _'I really need to learn how to make comeback.'_ She thought furiously. _'That guy! He sure gets on my nerves and now I'm going to be with him 24/7? This can't get any worse.'_

PC, HQ, Mary's Office…

Mary's office was big. It had an exotic decoration of flowers of dark colors, mostly purple flowers. Inside the office there was a small living room, or at least it looked like it by the location of the sofas and couch. Mary, Mistress and Eriol were sitting there. In front of them was a small coffee table which had three folders and a glass of water for each one of them.

"Why did you call us?" asked Eriol. "What happened?"

"Something terrible." Mary answered as she turned off the lights with a control remote and turn on the overhead. "Team Magma has capture Kyogre," she announced receiving gasps from the two teenagers. "And Team Aqua has captured Groundon." She continued as she tried to seem as relaxed as possible.

"When did it happen?" Mistress asked after the shock.

"In the report in front of you are all the details," Mary answered. "Which shall not be discussed in this meeting seeing as we have other priorities." She added.

"Have they found where the orbs are?" asked Eriol.

"We-"The computer in front of her made a beeping sound. Mary turned the laptop towards her and then in the projector the image of a young man appeared.

"I'm sorry but we just received notice that they have the orbs. Team Magma has the red orb and Team Aqua the blue orb. They obtained them two days ago, apparently." Said the young man rapidly.

"What?!" Mistress got to her feet completely bewildered.

"Thank you for your information." Said Mary shortly and closed the connection. The projector returned to its normal blue color.

"I thought you said your friend Sam was guarding one of them."

"No, she isn't the guardian. Her grandparents are the guardians of the _real_ red orb." Explained Mary.

"Wait, what? Real? What-"Mistress was interrupted by another beeping sound of the computer.

"Sam…" said Mary as she instructed her to tell them something.

"The red orb is safe and sound. I just returned from…" she made a pause. She didn't know whether it was okay to say where the Red Orb laid or not. It was secret, after all. "Well, that place." She finished lamely.

"Then, that's good, right?" asked Eriol. "If it's not the real Orb-"

"There is no such thing as 'real Orb'" Corrected Sam. "Neither one of the Red Orbs is fake and both of them hold great power." Explained Sam.

"Sam, Team Magma has in their possession the Red Orb." Said Mary cautiously.

Sam was utterly shocked at the news and her face could tell it perfectly; her eyes wide-open and her mouth slightly open.

"T-t-that's-!"

"Impossible?" said Mary coldly when Sam seemed not to be able to finish what she was saying. "Well, they definitely found a way to retrieve it. Now, I need you to tell me: what kind of power does that Red Orb holds?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, even though my destiny is to be one of the guardians. I never actually believe it to be true. It was a folklore tale, a legend but if it is indeed true. Then, the fate of the world may be in grave danger." She said worriedly as well as scared.

"But, there's _got_ to be a way to stop it, right?" chimed in Mistress anxiously.

"I'm sure. I haven't gotten to that part yet." Sam said apologetically.

"What do you mean?" asked Mistress.

"She is doing a research of the legend, she is going to ask her grandparent of it, too since what it's on the books and what actually happen is very different." Answered Mary.

"How different?" both Eriol and Mistress asked in unison.

"For example, in the books and on internet it doesn't mention two Red Orbs or two Blue Orbs; it only mentions one of each. This is because the Orbs are different but the one that is under my family safekeeping it's the one that is most dangerous. You see, both Orbs have the power to control Groundon or Kyogre; depending if it's the Blue or Red Orb. However, only the chosen ones can use the power of the Orb, otherwise the orb will control the person who is holding the orb." Explained Sam.

"When you say it's the most dangerous? What do you mean?" asked Mistress nervously.

"That Red Orb can control Groundon but you can also control the sun, the temperature, the climate. If you have that Orb you're almost a god." Said Sam fearfully. "With the one they have they can only control Groundon, who can control the sun, etcetera, etcetera."

"Sam, continue with the research and ask your grandparent, okay? Then tell us how we can prevent this from happening. Send them my rewards too." Said Mary as she canceled the connection.

"So, what are we going to do? Just wait till your friend finds a solution?" asked mistress.

"Of course not. Sam will help us with that but she is also going to infiltrate Team Aqua's headquarters and give us the information we need." Replied Mary.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Eriol.

"Take care of what I told you, Eriol." Said Mary shortly.

Eriol nodded his head and left the room.

"Mistress, please continue with the little work of before." Said Mary.

"Yes," answered Mistress as she started to leave. "Congratulations on your promotion, Mary. You really deserve it." She called back before closing the door.

Pokemon Center, Fortress City, Hoenn

Cynthia dragged herself through the main entry and went to her room to finish packing. She put everything away quickly and then went to the cafeteria to meet up with her friends.

"Sorry for being late." She said gloomily as she sat next to Misty and lay on the table.

Everyone watched curiously.

"What's wrong, Cynth?" asked Misty with a mix of curiosity and worry.

"Mom agreed to let me travel." She sat up.

"That's great!" exclaimed Misty. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, but…" she sighed helplessly.

"But?" May encouraged her to go on.

"Chaud is gonna travel with me." She said quietly.

"Hey, whoever heard you would think you can't stand him and actually hate him." Said Misty.

"I can't stand him," she clarified receiving astonished looks from her friends. "Sometimes he is so annoying. He is so…so…I can't even find a word to describe him. He is just… he just gets on my nerves."

"Well, like you always say: look on the bright side!" said Misty brightly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" asked Cynthia almost accusingly.

"Oh, yeah." Replied Misty half-laughing. "But seriously, this could be a great opportunity for you guys to actually become friends. Plus, you won't have to be running away, anymore, right?" Reasoned a more serious Misty.

"Running away?" asked Ash, Brock, Max and May in unison but very quietly that neither Cynthia or Misty heard them.

"Okay, I get it. It's annoying having someone telling you there is always a bright side." Admitted Cynthia pretending to be gloomy. "But you're right; there is a bright side, thank you Mist." She said brightly.

"Wait, you said 'running away' before? Does that mean you ran-away from your home?" asked Max.

"Um, yeah, but it's irrelevant so please don't ask. I don't want to discuss that." Cynthia said sheepishly. "Anyhow, when are you guys leaving?" she asked as a way to change the subject.

"We were only waiting for you." Replied Ash. "Misty wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh. I see." Said Cynthia a bit sad, her eyes actually reflected her sadness because they turned brownish. "Well, have a nice and safe trip!" she said with false enthusiasm but everyone believed her.

"I'm gonna miss you." Said Misty sadly.

"Hey, it's not like we're not gonna see each other again." reprimanded Cynthia jokingly.

"She's right, Misty. Don't be so sad." Chimed in May.

"Thank you guys." Said Misty cheering up a bit. She and Cynthia stood up and hugged each other. "Good luck on your trip and with Chaud." Whispered Misty which caused Cynthia to blush.

"You too, Misty. Tell him, when you find your chance you might regret if you don't." Advised Cynthia.

Misty looked at her utterly confused by her words. Cynthia smiled. "Another girl might take him." Cynthia mouthed the words without anyone noticing because of the angle there were.

"When are you leaving?" asked Brock.

"I'm not sure yet." Cynthia answered. "Good luck with your journey. We'll meet up soon. Later."

"Bye, good luck, too!" said May.

"Bye." Said Ash, Max and Brock.

Cynthia left the cafeteria. Then, she realized she hadn't told Misty and the other the truth, she had forgotten. _'It was not the right time.' _She decided.

"Cynthia!" called Nurse Joy from her place behind the reception.

Cynthia walked up to her. "What is it, Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy looked on her desk and gave her an envelope. "This came for you." She replied.

"Thank you." she said as she took the envelope and turned it around to see the name of the sender _'Mary.'_

She quickly opened the envelope and found two golden tickets and a small note inside it. She read it slowly taking every word in, the first time. She read it a second time to make sure she had read it correctly as she walked towards the hallways and to her room.

"Oh no." she whispered to herself as she finished reading it a second time.

"'Oh no' what?" said a voice in her ear.

"Eeck!" she shrieked. She turned around to see the face of Chaud with smirk glued on his lips. She hit him on his shoulder as she scolded him. "You jerk! Don't do that, you can cause someone a heart attack, you know."

Chaud didn't respond and continued looking at her with that amused expression which made her blush. She turned around and stomped the rest of her way to her room with Chaud following her close by.

"Would you stop following me?" she asked before opening her door.

"You didn't answer." He simply stated.

"Sam's busy so she won't come. Mary sent me two golden tickets," she handed the envelope with the tickets and note to him. "Meaning that something really bad happened and they won't tell me." She said half annoyed. "Happy?"

"Jeez, don't take that attitude with me. I just asked because you sounded troubled." Replied Chaud.

Cynthia sighed. "Sorry. I-I shouldn't. I'm sorry, Chaud." She apologized.

Chaud sighed. "I guess I can forgive you." He said coolly. "Hey, um, do Ash and Misty have a thing for each other?"

Cynthia blinked twice at his blunt question. "Uh, yes. You noticed?" she asked surprised. He nodded in response. "Wow. It was that obvious, huh? Then, that means Ash is even denser than I thought." She pondered out loud.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chaud retorted.

"Did I say that out loud?" she sweat-dropped.

Chaud glared at her.

"Gotta pack! Later!" she said quickly and closed the door on his face, literately. "Sorry!" she said when she heard him complained.

"Would you hurry? I want to leave while there's light out, you know!" he yelled through the door as he analyze the tickets and read the note.

_Cynthia, I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble. Sam won't be able to pick you up due to something unexpected in which I need her help. Don't worry about this, we'll fix it. I've sent you 2 golden tickets for you to travel. Collect the badges and good luck._

_Mary_

Chaud turned the note around and saw something else written on it.

_PS: Sent Sam's things to her grandparents' place, would you? Also, once you have collected all the badges I might need you to do something. Hope to see you soon (concerning nothing to do with work.)_

"'I might need you for something.'" He quoted. "Wonder what that means." He said to himself.

"I'm ready!" Cynthia opened the door. "Hey, that's mine! What are you reading it?" she snatched the note from his hand.

"You gave it to me!" he snapped back as he started walking away.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to read it, you know." She retorted.

"Well, you gave me the note. If it had been on the envelope I wouldn't have read it." He replied.

"It was on the envelope!" she said accusingly.

"It was not!" he replied back.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"What are you guys fighting about?" Misty's asked.

"This is a Pokemon Center. Please, keep quiet!" came Nurse Joy's scolding voice from behind Cynthia and Chaud.

"Sorry." Both apologized.

Nurse Joy walked away leaving Ash and the gang with Cynthia and Chaud.

"Why were you guys fighting?" asked May, this time.

"It's not important." Cynthia said. "Were you guys leaving just now?"

"Yeah." Replied Ash. "Are you leaving too?" Ash asked as he saw that both Cynthia and Chaud had bag packs.

"Yes, we are leaving now." Replied Chaud.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Brock.

"Slateport." Both Chaud and Cynthia replied in unison. "You?"

"Mossdeep." Said Ash excited. "I'm gonna get my next badge, soon. I'm all pumped up and ready to battle!"

Misty, May, Max and Brock sweat-dropped as Ash was all fired up. Everyone could see a red aura surrounding him and his eyes were two orbs of blazing fire. Chaud looked mildly surprise and Cynthia looked a bit scared.

"Well, good luck with your next battle, Ash." Said Cynthia.

"Thanks, you too." Replied Ash.

Everyone said 'good luck', 'have a nice trip' and their farewells. They all walked half the way together, till the plaza. Cynthia saw a mail box and put Sam's package there. Then they got separated. Ash and the gang went east while Chaud and Cynthia went west. A new adventure will await them and they would all be ready.

Brisa's house…

"He is not here. He left to the Pokemon Center and then he was going to leave with Cynthia to Dewford Town, I believe." Said Brisa still shocked to the green haired guy.

"Oh, I see." Drew replied.

"Could I help you with something, Drew?" asked Brisa kindly.

"No, but thanks." He said coolly.

"You know, I met her. I met the girl you once told me about, May." She said conversationally.

"You met her? When?" Drew asked surprised.

"She came yesterday. She is friends with Cynthia." Brisa said coolly.

"So May is in town, huh?" thought Drew out-loud as he thought he would pay her a visit.

"No." Brisa said as she knew, or had an idea of what he was thinking. "She and her friends must have left by now. They said so, yesterday. They were to leave today at noon and it's already two o'clock now."

"I see." Said Drew as the smirk that had appeared on his face when May's presence in the city had been mention, disappeared.

"She seems to be a kind, intelligent, young lady." Brisa said. "I heard you were bothering her? Is that right?"

"Uh, yeah." Replied Drew surprised of how much she knew.

It was kind of scary, actually. She barely knew May and had already gotten that information. He wonder how much did Brisa knew.

"Do you like her?" Brisa asked bluntly.

Drew's turned slightly rose quickly hid it and turned away as he started caressing Espeon. "Well, of course, she is a friend. Although, we are more rivals than friends, but still."

"What about the roses?" asked Brisa, enjoying herself. "What about the _red_ roses you give her?"

Drew bolted and looked completely startled. It was the first time in years he had lose his coolness but then again, if there was a person who could make him feel intimidated besides Robert (which was only while they were battling), that would definitely be Brisa. She would always say things like this. It was as if she knew everything, it was creepy.

"The roses are for her Pokemon." He replied mechanically.

"Drew…" started Brisa.

"I just came to a quick visit. I have to go now. Good bye." Said Drew as he started to leave.

"Drew… just tell her when the moment is right." Said Brisa before as he closed the door and left her house.

"Now, I guess I'll go to the next Pokemon Contest, then." Said Drew to himself. _'Brisa never ceases to amaze me but unlike May, not in a good way.'_ He thought as he took a pokeball out and threw it. "Flygon, let's go to Pacifidlog Town."

Author's note:

-Nozomi means hope.

-The Blue Orb is guarded by other people, in a separated place.


	14. Legends, Tales and Rumors

Okay, um, I'm reposting this chapter because I had made a lot of spelling mistakes. I'm so embarrass about that, really sorry too. So, I corrected them, mostly. If you've already read this chapter you don't have to read it again. Anyway, I also want to thank everyone for their reviews so far. I'm sorry if the characters are out of character but I haven't seen Pokemon in a long time. Thanks for your support and for reading my story, it really makes me happy.

I also want to apoligize because Chapter 15 might take a while, since I'm currently suffering of writer's block. I'm writting a little bit but it's gonna take time. See you soon.

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me but I do own a few of the characters presented her.

Chapter 14: Legends, Tales, and Rumors

Some weeks had passed since the last meeting and farewell of our friends. In the weeks after their last encounter many things had happened. Some good, some bad and some were still a mystery whether they were good or bad. One of the good things was that both Team Magma and Aqua had disbanded as both teams understood their mistakes. However, that did not mean that they might not regroup if they found out that those Orbs that had been destroyed were merely copies of the originals. Furthermore, they did not conceal the power to control neither Pokemon. The story of only being mentally strong or whatever was just a bluff. Those copies were just that and their only purpose was suppose to keep curious, hungry-power men like them away from the real ones in order to protect the Pokemon and the world. Even the legend and its origins known by most people were far from the truth.

Mary was monitoring the Hoenn region very frequently almost every hour. The lights of her office were off so no one would know she was still working as such late hour. _'I'm probably the only one up in the whole city but I have to make sure everything is fine.'_ She thought tiredly. For now everything seemed to be okay but the uneasy feeling she had would not leave.

After Ash and friends had accidentally interfered with Team Aqua's and Magma's plans and the Blue and Red Orbs which they had in their power were destroyed; she had started feeling uneasy. Her knowledge of ancient legends, cultures, civilizations and her instinct made her study more about the legend of the Red and Blue Orbs, in which with the help of Sam; found something strange and out of place along with the reason of her presentiment. They noted that a piece of the puzzle was missing within the legend and that fate of the world could be in grave peril.

In some old parchment along with many other important documents hidden in a subterranean library in Sam's house, they found part of the Legend. It had actually taken a bit of trouble for Sam and Mary to decipher since it was in an ancient language. After a few weeks they were successful.

_'If an emulator is destroyed after had control either the Pokemon of Land or Sea; the chosen one, the one who is royally eligible to become the Sea's Princess and whose voice is the sweetest of them all; she must relocate the Originals Pearl and Ruby of the gods to restore or prevent cataclysm. The seas will dry and the land will blaze. There will be no sun nor there would be clouds. The sky shall become yellow during the time of sun; the heat shall be burn everything in its way and during the time of darkness instead of stars and moon, the sky shall become white and the cold shall freeze everything. Once the planets arrange themselves in a perfect sphere around the sun the disaster shall begin.'_

Sam had never understood why they didn't just get rid of the Orbs. Now, she comprehended many things. As the future Guardian of the Orbs she knew the legend by heart, the one known by most people. However, she later discovered that there were two legends: one for the curious and the one that was indeed true. Her grandparents were unwilling to tell her at first but when she told them that the information was not necessary anymore since the Orbs Team Magma and Aqua had been destroyed, they worried. Their faces were completely pale and Sam's grandma fainted. A doctor actually had to come to see her but only instructed her to rest. She had been a bit delicate since then and spent most of her time in bed.

After discussing it with his wife, Sam's grandfather told her the real legend, which had been passed from generations over centuries. Over those centuries some things were added and some things were taken out but it stayed pretty much accurate. At least more accurate than the one the town people told to tourists and the historians told in books. The reason why they had not told their granddaughter the original and real legend was because they thought she was not ready to fully understand it. Now, however, with that blazing determination marked in her eyes... they knew she had been for some time now.

Mary picked up the letter Sam sent her with the legend and with the part of the legend they had found. Mary was still trying to find some sort of clue as to the location of the Orbs. She read the legend part out loud to herself very slowly, studying every single word. She had read it more times that she could remember but she kept trying to find something that would help.

_'Long ago there existed a group of men and women that called themselves Guardianes. They were in charge of protecting the sea and everything that lived within it. They also guarded the 'Pearl of Neptune' which is also known as the Blue Orb and the 'Ruby of Gaia' also know as the Red Orb. Both Orbs rested in a cathedral near the sea._

_The reason why they were created was so that merpeople and humans could protect themselves from the wrath of the god of the Sea and the goddess of the Land. Actually from pets of the gods, Kyogre and Groundon. Back in that time the gods were fighting each other and sent the Pokemon to do the fighting for them. They were disputing the name of the newly town and who would be its protector. _

_The world was wracked by a ferocious clash between the Pokemon of the land and the Pokemon of the sea. The Pokemon of the land raised mountains and created continents. The Pokemon of the sea raised huge waves and carved out oceans. Their fierce duel raged without end. The world was engulfed in vicious storms and massive infernos. The Red Orb and the Blue Orb brought an end to the calamity. Light poured from the two Orbs and becalmed the enraged adversaries. The pair, made docile, burrowed deep under the ground where eventually they disappeared._

_The gods understood why the Orbs were created to control them and accepted them. Still there were some men who wanted the Orbs in order to control the power of those Pokemon. When the gods found out about this they hid the Orbs and locked them away never to be use again... In the end, the people asked both gods to watch over the city. Both gods accepted and peace was restored along with the damage the Pokemon caused. As for the Orbs they still rest on those places where they had been sealed, within their elements.'_

She made copies of the legend and gave them to several divisions within the Organization: The researchers, the archeologist, the astronomers and the "legendary" as they called themselves, who specialized in legends and myths.

When the Orbs were destroyed she had later sent the Research Division to find about the material the Orbs were created. The material was yet unknown and so was how were they created. Usually they could determine how and what were the elements in order to create something in matter of hours. Yet, they have been working on this for over a little over a month and nothing.

The archeologists were working together with the "legendary" team trying to find a clue or something that was relatively related to something known to the modern world. The only thing they knew was that one of the Orbs was hidden in the ocean. Now, since the legend was from Hoenn it was in the ocean of Hoenn, surely. The ocean was endless, not to mention that the Blue Orb could also be in a lake or anywhere related with water. The Red Orb was going to be the hardest to find. The legend said that "_the Orbs they still rest on those places where they had been sealed, within their elements."_

It was especially hard because Groundon was a Ground-type Pokemon but it could control lava. So, the Red Orb could be in a mountain or in a volcano. There were plenty of mountains in Hoenn and many Volcanoes too. Most of them inactive, but volcanoes still. Even, if they did found where the Red Orb was, if it was in a volcano it would be almost impossible to retrieve it. This was a good thing since they could almost count off the volcanoes off the list but there were still probabilities that the Red Orb might be in one of them... but Sam said she would find it. So, it was Sam's job not Mary's or her team.

The astronomers started working and they were the only ones who actually came to do their part of the job fast. After reading the last part of the legend which had turned into some sort of prophecy, they had been called and in a very short time they came to the conclusion that they had about two months and a half at the most before the planets aligned the way it was mention.

She put the letter down for a bit and drank another cup of coffee. She looked at he monitors so far there have been no abnormalities. How long did they have until any presented; it was uncertain since they only had an approximate. Something they perfectly knew, though, was that they needed to get those Orbs and find that person, fast.

Mary blamed the ancient people for creating something so dangerous and atrocious; she understood their reason but was still angry. Why did most people always thought of power and wars? It was meaningless and pointless, in her opinion. She could also not understand why they created two copies of each one. Two of them were now destroyed and the other two were being guard as they were the real thing.

She put her head on the back of the chair and an arm over her face as she closed her eyes trying to relax a little. Working so much had really worn her out. She felt as if she had not asleep in ages when in reality it has been a few days. Only a few days ago she had started feeling restless and could barely sleep. Sleep. That sounded so nice and right now everything was fine. Maybe, just for a little while... she could...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Mary sat up straight as she woke herself up. She answered the phone, the face of a man in his forties appeared in one of the monitors.

"Mistress Mary," the man said as he tried to contain his excitement and his exhaustion. "We believe we have found the location of the Blue Orb."

Mary smiled slightly. "Send it through." She said tiredly.

The monitors that used to show the climate around Hoenn were now showing a small location close to Sootopolis. At last, the real and original Blue Orb had been found. Now, all she had to do was give the instructions to retrieve it and hope Sam had learned something about the Red Orb.

"Thanks, now you may all rest and tell the whole team congratulation and that you may all have a week off." she said before cutting off the call. Then, she set off an alarm waking everyone one up; they would wake up soon anyway since it was dawn already.

Mistress and Eriol entered Mary's office, Mistress' former office, ten minutes later. They kneeled before her desk as sign of respect and stood back at Mary's signal.

"Mistress Mary, what was that alarmed?" Asked Mistress worriedly.

"The real Blue Orb had been found." She replied as she turned towards them. "Send a group to retrieve it please."

"Mary, um, Mistress Mary are you feeling well?" Eriol asked at the girl who was very pale and had dark bags under her eyes for the lack of sleep.

"I'm fine." she said as she drank the last of coffee she had on her cup over her desk. "This is important and I will not sleep if necessary."

Mistress and Eriol simply sighed as they both knew the stubbornness and determination of their friend and boss. It was a good combination most of the time but in times like this... it was dangerous.

"You should go to sleep." Mistress said as she went around the desk to fetch her. "Eriol do what Mary said and send some people to..." she looked at the monitor showing the map."Labyrinth island?" she said a little perplexed.

Mary jerked away from Mistress as she tried to help her so she could go to her room and rest a little. "Let go, Mistress."

"No, you need your rest." Mistress retorted.

"Isn't Labyrinth Island the one with there rumor that everything that comes in contact with the island disappears and is never to be seen again?" Asked Eriol.

"Let go Mistress, I have to stay here and keep monitoring." Mary was almost whining trying to release herself from Mistress' grasp. "Yes, Eriol you are correct. I know it's dangerous but that it's just a rumor and we need to repair the damage that Team Aqua and Magma have done."

"Eriol, help me!" pleaded Mistress. "She doesn't want to go to her room."

"Let go of me Mistress. Let go!" Mary fought against Mistress' hold. "I'm going to send someone to conceal you in your room if you don't let go of me." she threaten as she knew Mistress hated close spaced, she wasn't afraid. She just hated them.

"Say and do what you want but you need your rest. You've been up for nearly fifty hours with little to no sleep while drinking coffee all the time. It's bad for your health! You're gonna get sick!" Mistress reprimanded her friend.

"I have-" reproached Mary.

"You have to catch some hours of sleep! That's what you have to do and you're gonna do it, young lady!" Mistress interrupted as she was finally able to get Mary out of the chair and started pushing her out the office.

"But I-"

"Don't worry; we'll take care of everything. Besides, there is not much you can do now. It's up to Miss Samantha and Special Divisions to find the whereabouts of the Red Orb. You also need to recharge your energy otherwise you will be too weak and tired to think clearly when it really counts. If we need you, we will wake you, okay?" Said Eriol as he helped Mistress taking Mary towards her room.

Mary sighed and stopped fighting. "I guess you are right." she conceded and went to her room on her own to sleep a bit.

"She sure is stubborn." said Mistress a bit annoyed. "I'm glad she is finally asleep. She's been working too hard." she thought-out-loud.

"Look who's talking about being stubborn." Eriol smirked at the girl standing next to him as they walked back to Mary's office.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Anyhow, it is not like we can blame her. This is a very serious situation and right now, there is not much we can do." Eriol said as he turned very serious.

Mistress looked down a bit preoccupied. "I know. We have to select the people who are going to go to Labyrinth Island... but I doubt anyone would want to go. If no one volunteers I'll go by myself." she announced.

Eriol looked at her after making a call to reunite everyone in the organization at the auditorium for an assembly. He simply nodded understanding that she did not want to force anyone.

"Let's go." Said Eriol in a low voice.

Mistress nodded and they went to the auditorium to tell everyone about the last news and to select the people who will go on the mission.

Sam's grandparents house...

Sam was still in her pajamas; as a matter of fact she had been wearing them for the past couple of days. She hadn't leaved her room unless necessary. She just like Mary was pale and had bags under her eyes along with red eyes. She smiled slightly at her computer. It was finally over, what she had been doing anyway. Things were going to get pretty rough, really quick. She had done all she could: seek for information, decipher the legend in order to find out where the Orbs are hidden and also find out what the last part about the 'Sea's Princess' meant. She was now too tired for anything else but she knew that she would have to be ready for what would be coming.

Finding the whereabouts of the Red Orb was fairly easy. After all, there weren't that many volcanoes near the ocean. Labyrinth Island and Sootopolis were the only ones but Labyrinth Island seemed to match, somehow. There were words that kept coming to her head but she just could remember what they were saying. Sam tried hard to remember but all of her tries were futile. What worried her the most was about the mentioned Princess. Did such person exist in the 21st Century? How would they find her? They didn't have any clue.

"Sam, your grandma is calling for you." Sam's grandfather came into her room and then exited as soon as the message was delivered.

Sam hurriedly went to grandma's side. "Good morning. How are you feeling today, granny?" She asked casually as she kneeled next to her bed and took one of her hands in hers.

"I'm better now." Replied granny. "How about the locations of the Orbs and the princess?" Sam's granny asked.

"Not so good. I managed to found the whereabouts of the Red Orb but I have no idea where it could be. It's so frustrating." said Sam.

"I know you two must know but can't tell because of the Law of the Guardians. Still, can't you give me a little hint or something?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Little Mermaid, Hans Christian Andersen." The elder woman said slowly.

"Huh? Little mermaid, Hans Christian? What does that story got to do with this?" She asked utterly confused.

"Try to remember what you asked me and what I answered," Sam's grandma paused in order to cough. "The first time I read you that story. Try to remember. Think like when you were younger."

Sam was still confused but her grandma started coughing again. Her face was pale and her hands felt cold. Her condition was worsening, she knew.

"Okay, grandma. Thank you, you should rest now. I think I can figure out this with that new bit of information. I'll stay here with you till you fall asleep again, okay?" Sam said as she sat now on the bed, still holding her grandma's hand.

"Thank you, dear," she coughed. "But you need to rest too."

Sam shook her head. "I'm fine. I won't be able to sleep even if I try so..." she trailed off as she saw that her grandma had fallen asleep again. She kissed her granny's forehead as she got up from the bed. "Thank you, granny. Sweet dreams." She whispered before leaving the room and going back to work.

Once in her room she put on the movie she had of the Little Mermaid when she was little. She couldn't remember it very accurately but knew how the story went pretty much. She watched it, paying attention to every single detail but couldn't understand what her grandma said. She tried to think like she did when she was five, the first time she saw the movie but... it made no sense. She lay on her bed as pondered and mused about it until she fell fast asleep.

_Sam's Dream_

_Everything was covered in darkness but she was not afraid of the nothingness. Then... out of nowhere books started spinning around her at first it was one... then two... then four... they started multiplying themselves until forming a tornado. She grew desperate, frightened. She closed her eyes and covered her eyes trying to wake up then she saw something glowed. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that one book was not moving at all and that was glowing. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to grab it. She stretched out her hand but it was out of her reached. She inched closer... reaching for it... she was almost touching it..._

_End of Sam's Dream_

Sam woke up with a start as she was reaching out for something, her body was in a sitting position and her right arm was reaching for something. She felt relieved to have woken up. She looked where her hand was reaching and surprised her that she was reaching for the same book she saw in her dream.

She quickly got up from bed and walked towards her bookcase. She pulled out the yellowish, old-looking book. She read the title 'Tales by Hans Christian Andersen.' She remembered now, she had read this story many times when she was younger. The first time was with granny. She remembered asking her something... or was she telling her something? She only remembered it was related to the tale. What was it that they talked?

Sam opened the book. The pages were not the same color she remembered, they were duller. She looked at picture of the first page. She liked it very much. The pictured had a young mermaid with long, flowing air in a beautiful shade of orange... or was it red or auburn? It didn't matter; she was sitting on a rock looking out in the horizon with a horsea looking at her.

She looked at the next page. The first letter was printed on some elegant designed. It was decorated with a red rose. It was beautiful.

"Far out in the ocean," Sam started reading out-loud her favorite story which was a bit sad. "Where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal, it is very, very deep; so deep, indeed, that no cable could fathom it: many church steeples, piled one upon another, would not reach from the ground beneath to the surface of the water above. There dwell the Sea King and his subjects. We must not imagine that there is nothing at the bottom of the sea but bare yellow sand. No, indeed; the most singular flowers and plants grow there; the leaves and stems of which are so pliant, that the slightest agitation of the water causes them to stir as if they had life. Fishes, both large and small, glide between the branches, as birds fly among the trees here upon land. In the deepest spot of all, stands the castle of the Sea King. Its walls are built of coral, and the long, gothic windows are of the clearest amber. The roof is formed of shells, that open and close as the water flows over them. Their appearance is very beautiful, for in each lies a glittering pearl, which would be fit for the diadem of a queen." A smiled formed on her lips.

Sam climbed back to her bed with the book closed in her hand. She held it close to her chest. She closed her eyes as a smile formed in her lips. She opened the book again and continued reading it. She closed her eyes once again and laid on her bed as the memories of her childhood came to her.

_"I'm glad she got her soul in the end. I really thought she was going to die when she chose not to kill the prince, I'm happy she didn't." An eight-year old Samantha said on her grandmother's lap. "What happened to her sisters, anyway? I know the story was about the smallest one but... I want to know about her sisters, too. Who became the next queen? The oldest one? Also, what about the knife the little mermaid never used? Did the Sea Witch give the girls their hair back? What was in that temple Mr. Andersen mentioned in the story? He never said how it looked, did he? I want to know!" She asked enthusiastically._

_Her grandmother just laughed at the curiosity of her granddaughter. "Calm down, dear. I can't answer all of your questions at once, nor do I know all of the answers." _

_"Tell me what you know then, granny." said Sam excited._

_"My, my, well... let me see if I remember... Oh, yes. The oldest became queen." Her granny said. "I don't know about the deal with the Sea Witch but I don't think she gave them their hair back. As for the temple... well, I'll tell you but only if you promise not to tell anyone, okay?"_

_"I promised! Tell me!" Sam's eyes became big with curiosity._

_Her grandma let a small, delighted laughed. "That temple from the story does, in fact, exist." Sam's grandmother whispered in her ear. Sam gasped. "No one knows, though. Only you and me." Sam smiled was huge._

_"Really?" Asked Sam. "Why doesn't anyone know?"_

_"Because no one has realized that the temple from the story it's that one. Besides it is old, on an island that have been deserted for over two hundred years and people say is cursed."_

_"Curse?" asked Sam not understanding._

_"Yes, people believe someone put a spell so that no one can return once they reached land. The rumor it's that it was to protect something in the temple." Granny explained patiently. _

_"I wonder what it's in there. I'd like to see the temple, too. Even if only from a distance..." said Sam thrilled. "If I see it from the sea then I would know how she looked at it."_

_Sam's granny smiled. "I don't know what is in there, dear."_

_"Do you know where it is? Can we go?" Pouted Sam._

_"No, I'm sorry but that temple is off limits. Besides, wouldn't it be better to leave things a mystery? Because that rumor about the curse to protect something could be a lie. Wouldn't you be disappointed if we go and find that there's nothing in there?" Her grandmother asked kindly._

_"I guess so." Sam said a bit sad._

_"I'll tell you where it is so you can look at it from afar." Granny added when she saw the frown on Sam's face. _

_"Really, grandma?" Her face lightened up._

_"When you're older." Granny smiled and Sam pouted. "You'll understand then, you see back in that time there was a group of people called 'Guardians' who knew about merpeople and protected them."_

_"You mean, they really exist?" Sam asked in a mixture of bewilderment and excitement. _

_"Not anymore," Granny said sadly. "You see many of them when they became old enough to surface they fell in love with humans."_

_"So, ended up like the little mermaid?"_

_"Very few. Most of them did become human, like her but they did acquired a soul, though."_

_"I see. So, what happened to the others?" Sam wondered._

_"They were hunted, tortured and killed. They blamed them for destroying many ships. You know the legends, don't you?_

_"Yes. It's so sad. I wish I could've met a mermaid and become friends with her."_

_"You know, the last mermaid is the queen now but she lives a normal human life, she also felt in love with a human. I know she has a daughter about age. I'm sure you'll meet her daughter someday. It is written in the Book of Fate, after all. You will also go to the temple, which is called The Sea's Labyrinth."_

_"How do you know?" A puzzled Sam asked._

_"Because your granddad and I are part of that group of people called 'Guardians' you will become one too. It's your destiny."_

_"Oh, that is so cool, granny. One more question," said Sam happily._

_"Just one more?" teased her grandma._

_"One more question about this. How will I know it's her when I meet her?" Sam's eye sparkled in ecstasy._

_"Oh, you will know because mermaids love water, don't they?" said Sam's granny as Sam looked at her with a smile and nodded. "Now, off my lap because I have to make dinner, okay?"_

Sam opened her eyes as she realized what this meant. Not only did she now know what one of the Orbs was but... she knew who the person of the legend meant. She knew she had met the person but... who could it be? She knew so many people. She closed her eyes once again as she started thinking of the persons who she knew loved water for a moment. Her eyes were wide-opened when realization hit her.

"No way..." was all she could muster at the moment."I gotta tell Mary!" she exclaimed as she turned around to get up but because she did it a little too quickly and too close to the end of the bed she felt. She looked at her clock in the wall. She blinked twice. She knew she'd had to wait till the morning because it was already pretty late.

"Guess, some rest, might be good." She said as to herself as she went back to bed and slept. She fell fast asleep only because she hadn't been sleeping very well and her body was tired. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to do so.

Meanwhile at PC, HQ...

"...and so we ask you if anyone wants to volunteer." said Eriol in the microphone talking to the many members of the organization. "We are very well aware of the dangers and that is the reason why we ask you to volunteer."

"It's okay if you do not want to do this. We will force you." Added Mistress. "So, if anyone wants to volunteer and take up this mission please stand up."

There were murmurs around the room. Everyone seemed appalled at the idea and evidently no one wanted to go to the so rumored cursed island. At the very back of the humongous auditorium a person stood up.

"I will go." He said very determinedly.

Everyone looked back at him and silence fell on the room. Eriol and Mistress, who were on stage looked at him but could not see his face since the shadow of the balcony covered it. He came out of the shadow and into the light as he started walking towards the stage.

"Joe." Mistress whispered to herself surprised.

"Thank-"

"No." Mistress said in a sharp voice as she interrupted Eriol and everyone looked at her. "Joe, you just got out of the hospital!" she tried to be reasonable.

"I will go. Don't you see that what is at stake, Mistress?" Joe countered her.

Mistress bit her lip. "You're right. Then, it's settle Joe will go" said Mistress in defeat. "And I will go with you."

Joe looked at her shocked but understood her feelings. He knew that she always looked up to him as the father. "Very well." He said and everyone cheered for them.

A few hours later...

Mary was back in her office and talking with Sam about their latest findings.

"You did?" Mary said incredulously but at the same time happy. "That's great! Now, we only have to find that person..."

"The person is someone I know." said Sam at the other end.

Mary looked surprised. "Eh? Well, who is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, that's what grandma said." Sam answered and then she told Mary what she remembered and what her grandma said when she was a child. "So, I'm not one-hundred percent sure but..."

"I understand." said Mary a little perplexed at what Sam told her. _'This is more like a prophecy.'_ she thought.

"You know everyone I know," started Sam nervously. "So, you realized who the legend or prophecy is talking about, right? I mean, who else could it be?"

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Lillycove City...

"We're finally here!" Exclaimed Misty happily. "Although he could have gotten here a lot sooner if certain _someone _wouldn't have decided to take a detour." She said accusingly looking at Ash.

Ash's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, really? Well, I wouldn't have taken that detour if _you_ hadn't broken the Pokenav."

"Guys, please-" Brock tried to calm them down a little.

Misty leaned in as her face turned also red from anger. "Well, I wouldn't have spilled my juice if you hadn't pushed me!"

"Guys! Please stop." Max and May tried to interfere.

"I wouldn't have pushed you if you hadn't left you backpack on the way!" he retorted as he leaned in and glared at Misty.

"Guys!" Brock tried to stop them again.

"Well, it's not my fault you don't see where you're walking because no one else tripped over it! And no one else complained about it!!" Misty yelled and glared at Ash.

Now, they were about an inch from each other faces and both of them had a red face. When they realized this, they turned even redder but continued glaring at each other.

"Guys!!" Brock came in between the two teenagers. "Stop it! You two have been arguing most of the way here. Could you two just keep quiet for a bit? We are really getting tired of hearing you fight." He said sternly. "Now, apologize to each other!"

Max sighed. "I thought they wouldn't stop." he said relieved.

"Yeah, me too." Said May.

"Sorry." Both Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"There, now isn't that better?" said Brock.

"Anyway, we better hurry up. Cynthia and Chaud must be waiting for us." Said Max.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Said Misty.

Square, Lillycove City

Chaud and Cynthia were waiting outside of the contest hall. They had all agree to meet there seeing May was going to participate in the Grand Festival and had to register. They also knew Drew would be there and wanted to say hi to him and hang out for a little while since they were old friends. However, so far neither Drew or May and the rest of the gang had come.

"What time is it?" Cynthia asked Chaud as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"You just asked that three minutes ago." Chaud said mildly annoyed.

"Oh." She said and continued reading.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. It was pretty boring. Few people were coming in and out. Some children were playing around the zone with their parents and Pokemon and doing various different things. The sun was high in the sky and there was not a single trace of a cloud. The weather was good but if you just stayed standing out in the sun for too long it was exhausting.

"What magazine are you reading anyway?" Chaud asked uninterested. "Is there anything interesting?"

Cynthia showed him the cover of the magazine, which showed a purple-haired girl with a tough looking Jolteon. In the biggest letters in a deep blue with white border said PoKeMoN's Friend. The cover page also had other small pictures and some other things written but Cynthia didn't give him the chance to see what he other things it say.

"You're reading your mag-" A hand over his mouth prevented him from talking.

"Be quiet! Don't say it, someone could hear you!" Cynthia scolded him.

"Whatever." He mumbled and stayed silent for a few seconds. "So, What are you reading, princess?" he smirked.

Cynthia turned bright red whether anger or embarrassment it was unknown. "I-you...argh! You're impossible! Just remind silent, why don't you?!" She yelled at him and stomped away.

"Where are you going?" He asked a bit surprise since he knew she wanted to meet the guys.

"I'm getting something to drink!" She snapped back at him as she murmured under her breath.

Chaud smirked at his job of getting her angry. "Hmph. She hasn't changed that much."

"Who hasn't changed that much?" A familiar voice asked behind him.

"Cynthia. How are you, Drew?" Replied casually Chaud.

"Hey. Really? Well, there's a surprise." he said sarcastically.

"Yes. You just came?" Chaud asked.

"No, I was inside waiting for you. Then, I heard a familiar voice and came out, that's when I saw you." Drew explained.

"Oh, well, we were waiting out here." replied Chaud.

"Why? It's much cooler inside." Said Drew.

"Cynthia wanted to wait out here for you and the others." Chaud replied nonchalantly.

"Others?" asked Drew asked he saw Ash, May, Max, Brock and an orange-haired girl he didn't know approach.

"Them," Chaud replied.

"Hey, Chaud, Drew." replied May.

"May." Drew said and Chaud nodded as a greeting.

"Hey you guys." Greeted Ash.

"Hi, Chaud." Greeted Misty. "You must be Drew, right?"

Drew looked at her and flicked his hair. "Yes and who must you be?"

"I'm Misty, nice to meet you." greeted Misty.

"Same here." said Drew.

"Um, where is Cynthia?" asked Misty as she looked around for her friend.

"She said she was going to get something to drink." said Chaud nonchantanly.

"Ahh!" yelled Drew as someone glommed him.

"Drew!" Said a female voice that sounded a lot like Brisa's. The girl let go of him as she laughed. "Gotcha!" yelled Cynthia as she pointed at Drew.

"Cynthia!" Drew said surprised. "Don't do that."

"Tee hee. Sorry, but if I see an opportunity to make you lose your cool, I won't lose it." She laughed again. "Hi guys!" She greeted everyone else and they greeted her back. "Did you register already?"

"No, I haven't yet. I'm gonna do that now." said May.

"I already did, of course. After all, I'm only one step ahead of you." said Drew smugly. "Well, I gotta go now. See ya!" Drew said as he turned and threw a rose at May, who caught it.

They watched him leave for a moment and then they started talking as they entered the Contest Hall.

"Anyway, what kept yo-" Cynthia was about to ask but Max prevented her from doing so. Cynthia looked at him puzzled.

"We kinda got lost." He whispered in her ear. "But Ash and Misty have been arguing about whose fault is it and it's really annoying."

Cynthia nodded in understanding. "I get it." She stood up straight.

Once the registration was finished they headed towards the Pokemon Center to rest a little since the Pokemon Contest would start soon and they had just arrived.

PC, Headquarters, Johto

The garden was really beautiful and it looked almost like a forest. There were many trees of every single fruit and the flowers were blossoming. Pokemon were roaming around and the bird-like Pokemon were making their nests. It seemed so peaceful.

"Now, we can finally talk." said Mistress sitting on the grass under a tree.

"Yes." answered Joe.

Mistress sighed. "There are so many things that had happened that I don't know where to begin." she confess a bit sad.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" he suggested.

"Yeah... when you recovered your memory, why didn't you want to see me?" she asked looking at him.

"I... I wasn't ready." he said simply.

"Ready? What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I didn't want to face reality. When I woke up and was able to remember everything... my life with you and all else seemed to me like a dream. It was just hard for me to accept the fact that I had lost my family because they think I'm dead." He confessed sadly.

"I see," Mistress said quietly. "I guess it must have been very painful."

"Yes, but then after thinking so much... I realized that I was being selfish." He said looking directly at her. Mistress just stared back at him a bit confused.

"I realized that I was just thinking of myself. I lost my family long ago but there was still someone very important to me that needed me and I... was pushing her away when she needed me the most. I'm sorry, Demi." he said sadly.

Mistress sighed and smiled a little. "I forgive you. You know, I just can't get use to that name. Everyone just keeps calling me 'Mistress.' I think, I'll never get use to using that name, I'm just gonna stick with the one everyone calls me now."

"Okay, Mistress." said Joe more cheerful but still with a bit of sadness in his face.

"Cheer up; I'm sure you'll be able to get you family back. Once they know, you're alive ...everything will be back to normal for you."

"I wonder..." he said and trailed off.

"Anyway, why did you choose to go? You know, it's dangerous." Mistress changed the subject.

"No one wanted to go." He replied. "Plus, I've been there before." he added.

"Eh? You-?"

"Don't ask me about it, please. I don't mean that I had actually been on the island, just really close to it." He said interrupting Mistress. "Well, I better finish preparing. We're going tomorrow as soon as the sun comes out." He stood up.

"Okay, I'll see you then." She said as she watched him walk away.

Author's note:

-The name of the book 'Tales by Hans Christian Andersen' I made it up. BTW, the piece Sam is reading of the story of the little mermaid is from the original tale, I found it on the internet actually. The ending of the original story is kinda sad.

-the picture I describe of the mermaid is actually the cover of a book I read called 'Sirena' without the Horsea, of course. Her hair was different though.

-Also for I'm using the names of the god Neptune (for the Romans) aka Poseidon (for the Greeks) and the goddess Gaia because I'm a big fan of mythology.

-If someone feels confuse about the legend just let me know. I know it's confusing, I actually got confuse while writing it that's part of the reason why it took me so long. I also edited the legend I made up, pretty much and tried to make it as clear as possible. If more than one person feels confuse I will explain it in an author's note that may or may not be the next chapter. Whatever the case I'll explain it before chapter 15.

Please don't forget to review, that's very important to me.


	15. The Tenth the Charm!

Hello, everyone. This part it's really important for you to read:

I just wanted to say I'm so SO SORRY! I just realized a really _big_ mistake I made. The Grand Festival took place in Slateport City in the anime and game but I forgot which city was but I was sure it was Lillycove City. The thing is I can't change and make everyone go to Slateport because I need Lillycove. Also, the time line would mess up if I make everyone go to Slateport for the Grand Festival. Since Cynthia's b-day is the day of the Hoenn League. So following the time line it's less than a month away. So, please forgive me for that. **So, in orders words, I'm using Lillycove City as the place where the Grand Festival took place what happened during the Grand Festival.**

liezel aaml fan: Thank you very much for reading and for telling me you like my fic. It made me so very happy. I'm glad you liked the characters I created, (personally Brisa is my favorite.) Thanks for mentioning the legend and the mystery since for me is the hardest part. I love mystery but I'm not so good writing it but I'm trying my best. The legend was mostly the reason why it took me so long to update since I didn't know how to write it. You noticed the names, huh? Yup, I'm a mermaid melody fan too, haven't seen the whole series nor read the manga yet but I'm going to. You know, those who wanted me to update fast have to thank you because of your review it made me want to write and get this chapter done faster. I said to myself 'I gotta update before the end of October' and I did it! Thank you and I hope you like this chapter. I also would like to get another review from you.

Nick Johnson: Here are the answers to your questions and I hope I was able to satisfy your curiosity.

**1. What is this fanfic about?  
**That's a good question and to tell the truth I'm not longer sure. When I started writing this fic I knew I wanted it to be about Cynthia and how she became friends with Misty and basically a surprise her friends had made for her but it's not longer just about that. Since the beginning I've based this fanfic on my dreams and I'm letting my dreams guide me so my dreams started turning differently and the story so far it's pretty much like my dreams.

**2. What locations are being used in the fic?**  
So far, Orange Islands, Newbark from Johto, a mystery location from Johto, Fortree City, Lillycove. That's it so far.

**3. When does it take place?**  
It started about a month after Misty returned from Hoenn.

**4. How old is everyone that is in this fic?**  
Misty, Ash, Cynthia, chaud, Mistress are 15. May 13, Max 8, Brock 19 (around),Brisa 23,Eriol 16,Drew 14, Sam 16, Mary 16

**5. Besides the characters you mentioned in the pairings, is there anyone else is in this fic?  
**Yeah, there are Cynthia's mother, Joe (the butler), Joe (someone who took care of Mistress), Mary, Sam, Brisa, Brisa's parents, Drew's father, Sam's grandparents, Cynthia's grandma, Melissa (at the beginning and just mentioned) and I think that's pretty much it.

I'd also like to thanks everyone else for their support. I usually reply to your review but I couldn't answer to their the same way so I used this space. So, enough of me talking and please enjoy the fic. 

Chapter 15: The Tenth the Charm?!

Mary's room was very plain. The people who knew Mary best and had entered this room had all thought that the room was like a mirror of Mary's persona. The walls were white and a few pictures were hanging along with some posters of different animes. A desk neatly organized. A bookshelf filled with dictionaries, novels, manga, and other books that help her when deciphering ancient text; along with some history books. It was like the room was divided in a serious side which was more like an adult and a side that was still childish and craving to play and have fun.

Mary was currently talking with Sam through her laptop while still on bed. After Mistress and Eriol had forced her and dragged her to her room, a doctor had come to do a checkup on her. Reluctantly she agreed to it after arguing for about twenty minutes with the doctor about her health. Now, she was secluded in her room and bed as ordered by the doctor who had said something about "not sleeping" and also something about too much stress, which would eventually lead her to collapse from exhaustion.

Still, even if she was not allow to get out of her room, which was decided by her subordinates. _'Since when is the boss the one being ordered around anyway?' _Mary had thought when Yuri had locked her up after Eriol gave her the order.

"I can't believe this!" Said Mary ready to pull the hair out of her head. She didn't even know what she was feeling after Sam had told her that the Blue Orb was in Labyrinth Island. In other word, both the Red and Blue Orb were on the same place!

"And that's not all," Added Sam interrupting Mary's muttering about 'why couldn't people say what they mean instead of speaking in riddles.'

"What? What is it?" Mary asked anxiously.

"You'll never guess who the person the prophecy is talking about." Said Sam almost torturing Mary.

"If you know I'll never guess then why are you asking?" Retorted Mary getting annoyed.

"It's someone you know." Sam hinted.

"I know a lot of people." Mary replied as she thought about it.

"True." Conceded Sam. "It's someone who we both know."

"We pretty much know the same people, you know." Answered Mary getting impatient.

"She likes water Pokemon." Sam grinned knowing Mary was starting to get annoyed.

"Just tell me!" she practically yelled at the laptop as she started to lose her patience. "Tell me who in blue blazes is that princess or mermaid o-or whatever!"

On the screen of Mary's laptop it could be seen that Sam was covering both of her ears with her hands.

"Gee, you didn't have to yell. You're too loud." Informed Sam.

"'Kay, sorry. Just tell me who it is, 'kay?" Mary said as she tried to calm down a bit.

"Cynthia." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah. Now, that you mentioned I said okay the same way she does." Mary said.

"No," said Sam slowly. "I meant, Cynthia is the person who the prophecy-"

"No way!" Interrupted Mary. "She is...? A-are you..._sure_?"

"Well... she fits the description perfectly." Nodded Sam.

"Then, can you go and pick her up?" Asked Mary as she let everything sink in.

"Sure. She's in Lillycove, right?" Asked Sam to be sure.

"Yeah. Um, you know. Let's wait till the end of the Grand Festival. She'll probably want to cheer on her friends." Said Mary.

"You're right. Besides, we only need her to relocate the Orbs somewhere else..." Said Sam. "Which reminds me, where do you want her to put them?"

Mary sweat dropped.

"I forgot about that." She admitted sheepishly.

"You know, the entire planet is in danger and you forgot?" asked Sam incredulously.

"Well, what can I say? The world is in danger like this every now and then, so I'm kinda used to it by now." Mary said as she looked away from her laptop.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Well, it's true. This sort of thing of legends happens every now and then. Don't you remember the incident in the Orange Islands? Then, there's the stuff of Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, those who want to conquer the world; just to mention a few." Said Mary.

"Then, how come no one knows about all these?" Asked Sam.

"Why do you think?" Asked Mary.

"Because they'd always be scare, right?" Sam answered.

"Exactly," smiled Mary. "Besides, the only real danger is Global Warming. Isn't it funny? People are actually aware of it but most of them do nothing about it. It's really sad." Mary added melancholic.

"You're right. We have to do something about that." Agreed Sam.

"Let's not speak of that, okay? I'm gonna start feeling down." Suggested Mary.

"Okay. Um, Mary if the world is in danger like this so frequently then, can I ask you something?" Sam asked as tried to keep calm but her temper was getting the better of her.

"Sure, what is it?" Mary asked innocently.

"WHY DID YOU OVERWORKED YOURSELF SO MUCH?! PEOPLE WERE WORRIED-SICK ABOUT YOU!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs.

Now, it was Mary's turn to cover her ears with both of her hands.

"Well..." Mary started explaining. "It's just that after this, I'll finally have a vacation. So, I wanted to finish ASAP." She giggled.

Sam stared at her long and hard before sighing in defeat. "Anyway, when do you want me to pick her up?" she asked.

"Two of my people are on their way there right now. They're going to retrieve the Orbs and report. So, once I have the Orbs I'll call you and then you go pick her up." Said Mary.

"Okay. Got it." Said Sam. "See you then."

"Bye." Said Mary before finishing her conversation with Samantha and started calling Cynthia.

Cafeteria, Pokemon Center, Lillycove City

Ash and friends had just arrived at the Pokemon Center and were waiting for Nurse Joy to finish talking with another trainer. Max took care of Brock as he practically shoved off the boy who was talking to Nurse Joy in order to confess his love to her.

"How may I help you?" Asked Nurse Joy with her usual smile.

"We want to book rooms." Said Ash.

"Sure. How many will it be?" Nurse Joy asked as she looked on the monitor of the computer. "We currently have seven rooms available. Each of them has four beds."

"In that case, we'll need two rooms." Said Misty "since we're four boys and three girls."

"Okay then." Said Nurse Joy as she started typing on the keyboard. "Here are your keys." she handed one to Ash and the other one to Misty.

"Thank you very much." Everyone thanked her.

Afterward the boys went to their room to leave their things as did the girls. Then, they met up in the cafeteria to eat some lunch.

"There's something I wasn't able to tell you guys before we parted last time." Cynthia said after their food was delivered to their table.

"What is it, Cynth?" Asked Misty kindly.

Cynthia looked down at her hands on her lap. "It's just...I...it's hard especially because I don't know if you'd hate me after you know the truth."

"Don't worry, Cyn." Said May. Ash wanted to say something too but May beat him to what he wanted to say. "We're friends. We won't hate you."

Cynthia looked back up at May.

Again, he tried but this time Brock said what he wanted. "Yeah. It doesn't matter what you did. Even if you did something terrible we'll forgive you." Added Brock.

"After all, that's what friends are for." Max chimed in, stealing once again what Ash tried to say.

"That's right, you shouldn't be afraid. We'll always be here for you." Agreed Misty.

"Not fair." Protested Ash utterly annoyed. "You guys said all the things I wanted to say and didn't let me say anything."

"If you're gonna say something," said Misty. "Then say it!"

"Okay, well, um... so, basically it's the same thing. We'll be here for you." Said Ash.

Cynthia looked at everyone very touched at their words. It really meant a lot to her everything they said to her and the only words that came to her mind to express were: "Thank you everyone." she said. "Okay, so the big mystery ends here." she declared afterwards. "You see, I've lied about-"

"Chansey!" A Chansey interrupted Cynthia as it brought in its paws a white card.

She took the card from Chansey and read it. "I'll be right back. Phone." She said as she stood up and walked away with Chansey following suit.

"Chaud, do you know what Cynthia wants to tell us?" Asked Misty.

Chaud nodded. "Yes."

"Then, tell us what it is." Suggested Ash.

"I don't know if I should. Besides, I won't be able to answer your questions." Answered Chaud.

"Just tell us. I mean, she already said she was going to tell us, didn't she?" Said Ash.

"You have a point." Considered Chaud. "Fine, I'll tell you but on one condition..."

Pokemon Center, Lobby...

Cynthia finished talking with Mary, who told her that Sam would go to pick her up soon and to be ready. The conversation was pretty much done by Mary who only told her that before hanging up. Apparently, someone had come into the room; so they both hung up.

"Hey Drew." Cynthia said to the green-haired guy as she saw him finishing talking with Nurse Joy.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here." she answered briefly. "So, um, tell me...when are you gonna propose to May?" She teased while nudging him.

"W-where did you get that idea?" Drew snapped as turned away from her.

Cynthia chuckled. "You're so cute when you blush." She taunted.

He glared at her but his glare didn't affect her at all since she continued grinning.

"Don't get so mad. I won't tell her anything." She said. "Besides, I _wasn't_ even sure."

"What do you mean?" Drew asked slightly confused. "Didn't Brisa tell you that?"

"Eh?" Now, it was Cynthia turn to be confused. "Brisa didn't tell me anything." She denied.

"Then..."

"I just said that to annoy you..." she confessed. "But if Brisa thought that and you're reaction from earlier...it must be true, huh?" Cynthia smirked.

"You..." Drew was starting to get annoy at her.

She chuckled some more. "I won't tell her." She promised. "Good luck, tomorrow. I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks." He said courtly.

"Well, later. Unless, you wanna see your girlfriend?" she grinned playfully at him as she walked away.

"You said you'd stop." Drew said behind her.

"I never said such thing." Cynthia retorted as she continued her way towards the cafeteria.

"What happened?" asked Misty as Cynthia returned to her sit in front of her.

Everyone, as in Ash, Brock, Chaud, Max and May were currently eating dinner at the Pokemon Center. It had been hours since they had arrived and they had been catching up with each other.

"Mary needs me." Cynthia said. "I'll be going with Sam somewhere."

"Did something happen?" asked May.

"Yah, but she wouldn't tell me." said Cynthia. "Anyway, I don't know where or when... she just told me to be ready to go out one of these days."

"It must be something very important if she doesn't want to talk about through the phone." May suggested.

"Hmm" Cynthia pondered. "Either that... or she just wants to keep me out in the cold." she said sourly.

"Huh?!" Everyone looked at her confused.

"Mary is a huge fan of mystery manga and novels. She is always speaking in codes, sending notes and stuff." Cynthia commented.

Everyone in the table sweat dropped as she continued eating her half-melted ice-cream.

"Really? Is she really like that?" Asked Max.

"Uh-huh." Affirmed Cynthia. "I think it's because of stress or...because she's actually kind of a joker and playful but her work doesn't allow her to be like that. She has to be serious and stuff, so there really isn't much time for fun for her." she explained. "For example, the 'mission' she sent me on...it's actually fake."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Then, if you know it's fake...why do you continue to do it?" asked Brock.

"Because it's fun." She grinned. "Also, I want to know what she's planning, so I just play along. I gotta admit though, she actually planned on it very skillfully and I almost bought it." Cynthia nodded.

"How did you realize what she was doing, then?" Max asked eagerly.

"Well, it's quiet simple actually," she said grinning. "I lived with Misty in the Cerulean Gym and I also had to learn how to make badges. When I looked the badges Mary said they were not real, I noticed they really were real."

"I thought you said that the badges were meant to look as they were real but they actually weren't." Commented May.

"That's right. However, badges are made of a special metal and also have a registry number, which is very, VERY, small." Cynthia explained.

"Uh-huh." Misty chimed in. "If they didn't then many people would just study how to make badges and make them instead of going around from city to city challenging Gym leaders. Or also they could steal them and present them on competitions as their own. So, in order to prevent that, the registry number is very important. We, Gym leader, copy the number of every badge every trainer who had earned it, in a book as a record and then we send updates every month." Finished Explaining Misty.

"Wow." Said Ash amazed. "And how do you put the number of the badges?" he asked curiously.

"Sorry, Ash. But, I can't tell you that it's a secret only Gym leaders know." Answered Misty.

"Then, how come does she know about it?" Ash inquired.

Cynthia and Misty exchanged looks as asking each other who was going to tell him.

"Long story short, I had to see Prof. Oak but I also had to go to see the man who makes the badges. Since I couldn't send Cynthia to Prof. Oak I told her to go and see the man." Misty told them.

"He made me a deal, if I won a Pokemon battle against him, he'd teach me and give me the badges. So, we battled, I won and... He taught me. It took me two days to return to Cerulean." Finished Cynthia.

"Why did it take two days?" Asked Chaud.

"I went through some training, but I'd rather not talk about it." Cynthia said as she frowned. "Anyway, what were you talking about before?" Cynthia asked.

"About Ash's new Pokemon." Answered Chaud.

"Oh, yeah. I caught a Snorunt." said Ash enthusiastically.

"Really?" Cynthia asked excited and her eyes shinning. "What's a Snorunt?" She asked clueless which caused everyone to face-fall, except Chaud.

He sighed tiredly. "How could you not know? I thought you studied everything you could get your hands on about Pokemon."

Cynthia giggled. "I know. I was just teasing." she said between laughs. "Your faces were so funny."

"Don't joke like that, Cynth!" scolded Misty as she sat straight. "I really thought you didn't know even though I've seen you study and research about Pokemon since I met you. You're really a good actress, huh? You fooled us really good." she added.

"Yeah, she totally took us by surprise especially with that innocent face." May commented.

Cynthia smiled vanished from her face at the last part of Misty's statement. She looked down at her lap and bit her lip. Everyone continued commenting on her joke but she could no longer hear what they were saying. The feeling of remorse was eating her alive. She knew she had to tell them the truth, after all the reason why she hid it was because she didn't want to be found but that was no longer the issue. She had to come and be honest and sincere with them.

"Is something wrong Cynthia?" asked Max after noticing she had turned really quiet.

Cynthia snapped out of her train of thoughts and saw that everyone was looking at her curiously, except Chaud who knew what she was thinking.

"Are you ok?" Asked Ash.

"She looks a bit pale. I think you should go to your room and rest a bit." Suggested Brock.

"Actually, I-"

"There's not discussing this. You're going to your room." Said Misty strictly. "You've probably been training like crazy again."

"Well, I-"

"She was, wasn't she, Chaud?" asked Misty to the dark-haired boy who was sitting next to her friend.

"Yes." he replied nonchalantly.

"I knew it. No wonder you're like this, go to your room and rest." Said Misty in a motherly tone.

"I agree. Beside, you have to go somewhere tomorrow. So, if you're like this you won't be able to help your friend, right?" asked May.

"But I-"

"It's better if you do as they say," suggested Ash. "You can never win against these two."

Both May and Misty glared at him. "What did you mean by that?!" They yelled at him.

Ash laughed nervously thanking Heaven of not sitting next to either girl but his relief didn't last long since May kicked him.

"Right on, girl!" cheered Misty raising her glass of juice.

"Could you guys stop?" asked Cynthia timidly. "There's something I have to tell you."

"You need to rest. So, why don't you rest and tell us later?" Suggested Brock. "Or is it really urgent?"

"It's not urgent but really important." She started. "You see, I-"

"Chaud! Cynthia! Guys!" A female voiced yelled from the entrance of the cafeteria.

_'Not again.'_ Thought Cynthia gloomily as she found herself being 'hugged' from behind by someone. "B-bee" she managed to say before the hold became tighter even though the person was using only one arm.

"Let...go...c-can't breathe." Said Chaud as he was also being strangled.

Ash, Brock, Max, May and Misty were shock at first that it took a moment before they were able to react. Brock was the first one to come to his sense and immediately jumped from his sit to next to Brisa.

"My beautiful angel who has fallen from the sky," he started as he took Brisa's hand from around Cynthia's neck and hold it. "It's been far too long since our last meeting."

"C'mon Romeo, don't you ever learn?" Said Max as he dragged Brock away from Brisa, while she, Brisa, just watched them leave the cafeteria confused.

"Man," Chaud said as he rubbed his throat with his hand. "Is...this...w-what y-you...go...th-through...every-time...she h-hugs...you? I...feel sorry for you." he said in a very low voice as he tried to gain his breath back.

"This time...she went easy... since...she only use...one...arm." Replied Cynthia also rubbing her neck and with the same whisper-like tone of voice.

Ash, May and Misty didn't notice the other two rubbing their necks as they were too surprise to see Brisa there. Last they had heard, Brisa had been asked to be the designer and wardrobe mistress for an upcoming theater function; or so had Cynthia told them.

"How nice to see you again, Brisa." Greeted May first.

_'Speak for yourself.'_ Both Chaud and Cynthia thought still rubbing their sore necks.

"It's good to see you." Ash agreed.

"Yeah, although I thought you'd be busy with your new job. Cynth told us you were assigned to design the costumes for a play or something?" commented Misty.

"That's right," said Brisa happily. "I'm very happy about that and I'm really busy but I just had to come. After all, I'm here to cheer both Drew and May."

"Thanks. I hope I won't let you down." May answered blushing slightly.

"Just do your best." She said. "I just came to say hi to everyone and to wish you luck but I'm afraid I have to head back to the hotel to continue working. Say bye to Max and Brock for me and also thank Brock for the tips he told me. They really work. Anyway, see you." She said and with that she left the cafeteria.

"She must be really busy." Said Cynthia before drinking her lemonade.

"Yes, she didn't stay for even five minutes." Chaud agreed.

"Anyhow, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Asked Ash curiously.

"Well, you see I-"

"Guys!" Max yelled as he came running towards them.

"What is it, Max?" asked May as she saw her little brother breathing heavily and with his hands over his knees.

"Out-side. Brisa...and Robert are...battling." he said panting.

"Robert?" asked May surprised. "You mean, as the guy who defeated Drew before and who has won many contest and Grand Festivals?"

"They're probably remembering old times. They're battling as if they were in a contest battle, right?" Chaud said nonchalantly.

Max nodded. "It's really cool."

"I'm so going to see it." Said May as she stood up.

"Let's go check it out?" asked Ash standing up.

"Sure," replied Misty getting up. "You guys coming?"

"I think I'll go rest after all." Cynthia said gloomily.

"I'm going to rest too." Said Chaud.

"Okay, then we'll see you later." Ash said and the four of them headed out of cafeteria almost running.

Cynthia groaned once they left the cafeteria. "This is the third time." She said annoyed. "And I still haven't been able to tell them."

"C'mon, let's go." Said Chaud standing up as he pushed her and made her stand up.

"You didn't have to push me." She whined as she pouted.

He sighed. "So childish." He murmured.

"You're so mean!" She continued whining as they both made their way to the girls' room.

Since there were three girls and four boys and needed two room they decided to have the girls in one room and the boys in another.

Outside the Pokemon Center...

A group of people were starting to disperse by the time Ash and everyone else were able to get out of the Pokemon Center and merge with the crowd that had watching the battle between Brisa and Robert.

"Aww, we missed it." Said a disappointed May.

Neither Ash nor Max knew what to say to her to cheer her up so they didn't say anything.

"Hey, where's Brock?" Asked Misty as she looked around.

"Now, that you mention it... where is he?" said Ash as he also looked around.

"He probably around. I'm gonna look for him." Said Max as he run back to the Pokemon Center.

"Me too." said Misty following Max.

"May, aren't you gonna practice for tomorrow?" Suggested Ash.

May nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll do that. See ya later." Said May as she walked away.

"I guess, I'll look for Brock too, right Pikachu?" Asked Ash.

"Pika!" Answered Pikachu and both of them went to look around the Pokemon Center and nearby places.

"That was great Robert," praised Brisa as she shook hands with Robert. "You have grown a lot as a co-ordinator since the last time we battle. I'm impressed."

"Oh, no. It is me who should say that, Brisa. You retired a few years ago but you are still as strong as ever, perhaps even stronger." Replied Robert to which Brisa responded with a smile.

"You could say that I am still training. Anyhow, I better get back. It was nice seeing you. I'll be looking to your performance." Said Brisa.

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you." Answered Robert as both of them parted ways to opposite directions.

Back in the room with Chaud and Cynthia...

"Are you really gonna sleep?" Chaud asked Cynthia since she was lying on the lower bed of one of the two bunk beds.

Cynthia made a soft sound affirming Chaud's inquiry as she fell quietly asleep. Chaud, who had been sitting on the opposite bed, gazed at her as she slept soundly. The magazine, which she had been reading before meeting up with their friends and which had also have been reading before dozing off, now rested on her stomach under on of her arms.

Chaud stood up and knelt before her. Gently, he held her wrist and raised her arm and he pulled the magazine away from her. Then, he lowered her arm and let it rest as it had been.

He looked at the article she had been looking at for quite some time and understood why she had been trying harder to tell her friends the truth. While they were in Fortree City, Brock had mentioned that he was a fun of the magazine which belonged to Cynthia's family. Now, this month's issue held the truth about her identity. On big letters was the article for the Pokemon Grand Festival's favorites. The articles talked about who were most likely to proceed to the second round, quarter finals and semifinals. The names of Drew, May, Robert, Samantha, Harley, and many other were mention. This article really captivated one's attention, however, on a side note; they also included who was this month's up-and-coming trainer. Cynthia's picture, along with a brief background notes were there.

Her whole name, the fact that she was the daughter of the owner of the magazine, her accomplishments as a trainer, the number of Pokemon and their names, and some personal information was there. That was the reason why she was trying harder to tell them. Fortunately, for her that issue wasn't out for sell for another three days.

"Don't push yourself too much." Chaud said as he pulled a blanket to cover her.

Labyrinth Island, Hoenn...

Mistress was currently wearing a black outfit of black pants, boots, and long sleeves shirt. Around her waist she had a rope and on her back a small bag. Joe was already at the top of the mountain Mistress was currently hiking.

Joe extended a hand to help her up. "Here," he said.

"Thanks." She replied as she took it. Then she took off the rope and the hiking equipment.

Mistress looked around, and then she took out a pair of binoculars and used them to spot the cathedral or church, which was supposedly on that island.

"Found it. Four o'clock." Joe said as he pointed towards the opposite direction Mistress was looking at.

"Great." Mistress grinned as she turned around. "Let's go then."

They run towards the old building. The windows were shattered and only few were still there. Part of the walls had crumbled along with the door, which had fallen. They also noticed than rather a cathedral or church it looked more like a monastery or convent.

"Amazing," said Mistress in awed. "These ruins...they must be at least four hundred years old."

Joe nodded. "Yes, but now is not the time to be admiring them. We came with a purpose." He said sternly.

"I know, I know." Mistress responded as she entered the building.

Inside, was pretty much like a church except that the benches were broken and they were not aligned. There were also pieces of the fallen ceiling around the place along with a lot of dust. The place was also bright enough for them not to use lanterns or flashlights yet. They noticed a single door which was being obstructed by one of the benches.

"Heavy." Mistress said as she tried her best to move it out of the way, unable to move it a single inch. "We couldn't move it a single millimeter, Joe."

"It's almost as it's part of..." Joe trailed off as he knelt down. He wiped part of the dust of one of the legs of the bench and noticed that it was attached to the floor.

"No way." Mistress said. "No wonder we couldn't move it!" she protested. "But... isn't it strange?"

"Yes," Joe agreed. "Very odd, indeed."

"I have an idea!" Mistress exclaimed as she knelt like Joe and started knocking of the floor.

"What...?" Joe asked.

"No, listen." Mistress said as she continued. Then, she knocked underneath the bench which they couldn't move and it sounded different. She wiped the dust around the bench with Joe's help and found a door.

"Impressive." Said Joe surprised. "How did you know there will be a door underneath it?"

"Reading Mary's mystery books helped." She answered. "Let's go." She took out a flashlight and lantern out of her backpack, turned them on, gave one to Joe and started descending the stair of the passage they had just found.

The stairs seemed to be endless and the inner they walked in the colder it became. The walls also started getting narrow as they continued walking; which caused them to end up walking side-ways. After walking so much, a dim light appeared at the end of the stairs. At the end of the narrow path they saw a great labyrinth and at the center the Red Orb. At the entrance of the labyrinth two were statues facing each other. They were about half the height the walls of the labyrinth, about twenty feet each and they resembled Groundon.

"There it is!" Exclaimed Mistress excitedly as she rushed towards the labyrinth. "Kyah!" she yelped as Joe pulled her forcibly.

A dense cloud of smoke surrounded them and both of them coughed as they covered they nose and mouth.

"Don't be so rash." Joe scolded her. "This place is probably full of traps."

Mistress looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I-"

"You think an 'I'm sorry' is going to solve anything." He said sternly. "If I hadn't pulled you..." he hugged her. "Look what could've happened." He pointed at a small hole with trace of ashes marked the spot where Mistress had been standing before Joe pulled her. They also noticed that the eyes of both sculptures were deep red.

Mistress gulped, shocked. "T-thanks." She managed to say as she got herself back together. "I'll be more careful, I promise."

Joe nodded as he released her. "Good."

"We can't go around them, that's for sure." Mistress noted. "If we walk right past them... we'll get fried."

While Mistress was doing those observations Joe had approached one of the statues and noticed it had some writings in an ancient language.

"There are some writings here," Joe said.

"Really?" Mistress asked as she walked towards him. "Do you think it mentions a way to pass these statues?"

"Perhaps," Joe replied as he stood up. "Give the bag."

Mistress gave him the bag to him. Then she knelt to finish reading the text. "... I don't understand it. I can make out some of it but...it's not good." She said as she tried her best to read it.

"Maybe this will help." Joe said as he started using a small brush to wipe the dust of the text. He cleaned the scriptures and then looked at them to see if he could read them. Gently, he ran a hand through the text. They were startled when the earth started trembling and the statue started rotating and facing forward, towards them and its eyes turned gray.

"What happened?" Asked Mistress who was just as confused as her partner.

"No idea. Let's try to do the same with the other one." Suggested Joe.

"Okay." Agreed Mistress.

They did the same process and as expected the result was the same. As soon as they realize the monuments wouldn't be a problem they thought about using flying Pokemon but for some reason their Pokemon denied to fly, or rather said they couldn't fly. Therefore they called them back to their Pokeballs.

Before entering the labyrinth they decided that someone should stay outside. They had noticed that next to the stairs there was some sort of rocky balcony, from which one of them could look at the labyrinth and guide the other one through it. Joe was the one standing there and Mistress was inside the labyrinth.

"Turn right and then go to the left," Joe instructed through his walkie-talkie. "Be careful and ready to make a long jump as soon as you turn."

"Roger that," She said to her small radio on her right wrist, which was the size of a watch.

She made a long jump and continued running forward.

"Uh-oh." She said and she stopped and jumped a meter back.

"What happened?" Joe asked as he noticed from his position that the walls where Mistress had been standing started closed in until there was no space between them. "Mistress, are you alright?!"

"Yeah. Just took me by surprise. I accidentally stepped where I shouldn't have." She replied. "Find another way; I can't go through here anymore."

"Okay, walk straight then turn right." Joe said.

Mistress started running again back to where she had come from before.

"Didn't I go through here before?" She asked.

"Yes, but a path had been open now." Joe answered.

"Turn right, then go all the way forth, and turn left..." Joe instructed. "Be ready to dodge a few arrows coming from both sides of the walls."

"Easy for you to say," she replied before stopping and observing at the situation. "Seems like there's no other way..." she said as she threw a Pokeball in the air. "Saltpeter, come on out!"

A white light came out of the Pokeball and it transformed into a blue dragon-like Pokemon. It roared as a greeting to its trainer and let itself be petted in the head by its trainer.

"Saltpeter, use Protect and help me walk through this path." Commanded Mistress as she mounted the back of her Pokemon.

It started walking slowly while using Protect and made it to the end.

"Thanks, Saltpeter." Mistress thanked her Pokemon. Then, she noticed that they had arrived at the center of the labyrinth, when she saw the Red Orb. She walked towards it and grabbed it carefully. "I got the Orb." she said before making her way back, but this time since the Orb had been taken from its place all the traps were no longer active.

Lillycove City, Pokemon Center...

Cynthia stretched as she woke up. The room's lights were turned on and she covered her eyes from the light.

"I knew you need to rest a bit." Misty's voice was heard.

"Misty?" Cynthia asked still half-sleep as she looked at Misty who was staring at her from the bed of the top. "Good morning."

"Morning?" Misty asked laughing. "I'm afraid not. It's night and almost dinner time."

"I'm skipping. See you tomorrow, night." Cynthia put her head down and closed her eyes ready to fall asleep.

Misty jumped from the bed. "I don't think so," she said. "Besides, weren't you going to tell us something?"

That immediately woke Cynthia up and she sat up too fast which caused her to hit her forehead with the upper bed.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked concerned.

"Yah." Cynthia asked as she rubbed her head.

"Good, 'cause that was funny." Misty laughed.

"Shut up!" Cynthia whined and threw Misty a pillow.

"Hey!" Misty took the pillow that had been previously thrown at her and threw it back. Then Cynthia threw the same pillow at Misty, then Misty the pillow from the other bed and threw both of them at Cynthia and in less than a blink they had started a pillow fight.

They were so preoccupied on the pillow fight that they didn't hear the door being knocked. Since apparently the girls hadn't heard the knocks on the doors Ash decided to enter. As soon as he stepped on he was greeted by two pillows being thrown at him.

Cynthia and Misty laughed. "Sorry, Ash." Misty apologized.

"Yah, sorry but you shouldn't have enter without knocking first." Cynthia said as she tried to stop laughing.

"I did knock." Ash defended himself as he threw one pillow to Misty and the other one to Cynthia. He didn't mean it but he hit both girls on their faces. Pikachu knowing the consequences climbed one of the beds and stood out of the way of the pillow fight.

They looked at each other and started another pillow fight with Ash. Few minutes later the whole gang, except Chaud who had gone who-knows-where and Brock who was flirting with some girls, was having a pillow fight. They didn't stop till Chaud got into the room after going to the cafeteria and seeing they were not there. He asked Nurse Joy and she told him they were in their rooms. Before going to the rooms, however, he saw Brock and he told him if he could call everyone to eat.

He heard the laughter and yells from the girls' room so he entered and like Ash, was greeted by a pillow.

"Sorry." Cynthia laughed as she was the one who hit him.

"Brock told me to tell you guys to go to the cafeteria." Chaud said.

"Alright! Food, I'm starving." Exclaimed Ash as his stomach agreed with him. "See?" He chuckled.

"Okay, let's go." Misty said.

Soon everyone left the room and headed to the cafeteria where they ordered their food.

"Guys, I want to continue...or rather started telling you what I was earlier." Cynthia started.

"Sure, what is it?" Misty asked.

"I hope I don't get interrupt or anything this time." She said as she let out a sigh. "Well, what I wanted to say was-"

"Here, are your orders." The young waitress said. "Five double cheese burgers, three slices of pepperoni pizza, a chocolate milkshake..."

"That's mine," said Ash as Brock and May passed him his food.

"Strawberry milkshake?"

"That's mine." Said May as she took her milkshake.

"The cokes are ours," said Cynthia as she pointed towards Max and herself.

"...Three lemonades, I'll be back with the rest in a minute." The waitress said as she put down the remaining glasses, which were later pass to Misty, Brock and Chaud.

"I can't believe this," Cynthia said to herself. "Anyway, what I wanted to say was my real name is-"

"Here are your orders." Said a very-well know red-haired woman who was disguised as a waitress. "O-one order of noodle soup..." she managed to say as she saw who she was serving.

"That's mine." May said as she reached for it.

"Two orders of lasagna." This time a blue-haired man said as he passed the two plates to the young trainers.

"That's mine and hers." Said Brock referring to Cynthia, who was currently drinking her coke.

"Two orders of spaghetti," Said Jesse again.

"That's our." Said Misty noticing Chaud wasn't saying anything.

"And chicken nuggets with French fr-"

"Those are mine." Said Max as he took them from James.

"Enjoy your meal," both Jesse and James said before leaving.

"Whash wesh goo geshing?" Asked Ash with his mouth full.

"Ash, don't talk while your eating!" Reprimanded Misty. "It's gross."

"Sorry." Apologized Ash.

Cynthia looked around first as if to try to make sure that no one would interrupt her this time. She had already lost count on how many times she had been trying to tell them and she just kept getting interrupt, except the first time which she actually decided to tell them later.

"Okay." Cynthia took a deep breath. "You see, my real name is-"

"Um, excuse me" Nurse Joy came to their table with a worried face. "May I speak with you a moment?" Nurse Joy asked Cynthia.

Misty, who was sitting next to Brock, threatened him to pull his ear if he even try to speak to Nurse Joy. That was the reason why he hadn't jumped in front of her to declare his love for her one more time.

Cynthia sighed frustrated. "Yes, what is it?"

"There it seems to be a problem with your Ralts," Nurse Joy said.

"A problem?" Cynthia asked worriedly.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, for some reason it doesn't want to eat any food I give it." She said.

"Oh, that?" Cynthia said as she started looking more relived. "Jade, my Ralts, doesn't eat any other food but the one I make especially for her." Cynthia explained.

"It's probably not hungry also since I gave it its food earlier." Chaud said.

"Oh, is that so?" Nurse Joy said. "Well, I'm relieved to hear that. Enjoy your meal." She said before leaving.

"Thanks, Chaud." Cynthia thanked him.

"Whatever." Chaud answered.

"One more time." Cynthia said to herself. "I haven't been completely honest with you guys. My real name is-"

Thunder roared loudly and everyone in the cafeteria stayed silence for a moment.

"That's strange; they didn't prognosticate a thunderstorm for tonight." They heard someone said.

"I think someone doesn't want you to tell us." Joked May.

"Yah. This is the...eighth time, I think." Cynthia said. "Isn't it suppose to be 'the third's the charm' or something?" she asked rhetorically.

Everyone chuckled lightly when they saw Cynthia ready to pull her hair out. She was getting really frustrated now.

"Try to relax," Suggested Misty. "Breath deeply and then let it go."

Cynthia did as told. "Not working." She said to gritted teeth. "Whatever. I just want to tell you that I'm actually-"

"Excuse me," A teenage girl with long brown hair interrupted. "Have you seen a boy about my same age, black hair, a little taller who was wearing a green jacket around?"

Everyone but Cynthia sweat-dropped at her bad luck. "No, we haven't." Answered May.

"Thanks, anyway." The girl said before leaving the cafeteria.

"This isn't even funny," Cynthia said extremely frustrated. She was actually heading her head with the table, not hard, of course. Just lightly to show them how frustrated she was currently feeling.

"I'mCynthiaSirena-" Cynthia blurted out so fast since she feared to be interrupted for the tenth time.

"Whoa." Misty said. "Slow down, Cynthia."

"I'm Cynthia Sirena-"

"We know who you are, Cynth." Misty said.

"Eh?" Cynthia asked confuse.

"You're the worst liar, ever." She said seriously.

"Chaud also told us your story." Ash said.

Cynthia immediately looked at Chaud.

"Well, just in case you couldn't for fear or...for being interrupted." He chuckled.

"I actually knew from way before." confessed Misty.

"Huh?" Cynthia was utterly confused.

"Well, you contradicted yourself while you were in the gym a few times so I decided to do a background check and found your real identity." Misty explained. "I was quite surprised, too. I didn't say anything because I figured that if you wanted me to help you you'd tell me. I also noticed how much it hurt you to lie but I thought you must've a pretty good reason. I'm just glad you got the courage to come clean about who you really are, Cynth."

Cynthia looked at Misty in awed and very touched. "Thank you, Mist! Thank you everyone!" she exclaimed as she covered her face so they wouldn't see her cry from the emotion. "I'm just so happy that you don't hate me."

"Didn't you hear us earlier?" asked Ash. "We're friends, and we'll always be here for you."

"Thanks." Cynthia smiled.

A while after the emotional moment pass Cynthia started talking and asking them how much they knew to fill them in with the whole story. They knew why she escape, how come she came to the Cerulean Gym, why did she train so recklessly, why did she decided to come clean and tell them the truth and the only question left was...

"You want to know why I lied about who am I?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes," Misty said. "So your mom, wouldn't find you, right?"

"That's part of the reason." Cynthia said. "It was also so no one would treat me as a rich girl but just as a regular girl."

"Hey, have you noticed? The rain is getting worse." Ash observed.

"Hope, the weather clears up in the morning." May said.

"Well, I think it's time to go to sleep. We've been talking so much that's it's already past ten." Brock said.

That night Cynthia sleep like she hadn't slept in a long time, in complete peace. Too bad, it was a complete different story with the weather which was getting worse and worse as the hours past.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? It was a bad attempt at comedy. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Review please, the more reviews the more I feel like writing.


	16. Beginnig

Merry Christmas everyone!!

Well, here is chapter 16. I know it took me 2 months to write it but I hope it's worth it. The true it's that I got messed up with the hour difference. Then, I got into a bit of writer's block. I also made a mistake, a HUGE mistake but don't worry yourself over that since you'll probably never find out unless I tell you of course. BTW, I'm changing the story to adventure since it has little to no romance.

Chapter 16: Beginning

She ran hurriedly through the halls. Eriol had come into the room rudely; slamming the door open and his breathing was agitated. She did not ask anything but put on a robe before dashing the lab 03 after Eriol.

"What is happening at Hoenn?" Asked Mary as she entered the lab where the meteorologists and astronomers were working agitatedly.

Everyone turned towards her and one of them went to her to talk to her about the current situation.

"The planets...they are almost in position." Said the man who was the chief of the astronomers. He was in his late twenties; his hair was silver-blue and was wearing a lab coat.

"I thought you said it would take-!" Mary started alarmed but hid the fact with ease.

"The time is still the same, all I am saying is..." the young man made a small pause and made a face.

"We don't have a single second spare, Richard." Mary said impatiently. "Are you trying to tell me that this weather is because of...that incident? And the weather is going to become worse?" She used incident since that was the best word she could think of at that moment.

Richard closed his eyes for a brief moment as he nodded. Mary frowned. Then, she took a deep breath to try and keep herself calm. She perfectly well knew that getting alarmed, nervous, anxious, scared or even having any sort of feelings right now wouldn't help. She needed to be rational, and keep her cool.

She walked and motioned for Richard and Eriol, who had opted to stay silent to follow her into Richard's office.

"How is that even possible?" Mary asked once they were inside. "Weren't you guys monitoring the weather and climate?"

Richard helped her sit down on a chair before his desk.

"Please turn this way and have a look." Said Eriol as he used a control remote and a huge monitor descended from the ceiling.

Mary turned the chair to the right so she could get a better view. At first the monitor was blue but after a few seconds it showed the image of the climate of the Hoenn Region. At the right bottom of the picture in red letter were written the date and hour of when the picture had been taken.

Mary let out a gasp as she saw the date and hour. "How can this be?" she asked breathless.

Eriol pressed another button on the control and the show another picture of the same thing three hours later. This one show the climate as it was currently.

"Three hours? How is it possible that the weather changed so drastically in three mere hours?" Asked Mary the word shocked did not even beginning to describe her current state. She let her body fall back into the chair as she had stood right up from the... surprise. "This means that from here on in...It's only going to get worse, correct?"

Eriol turned off the monitor and it went back to its place.

"Who knows," answered Richard.

Mary looked up at him, startled.

"At this point, it's hard to say what it's going to happen next. Although, it's most probably that the storm will get worse and enlarge, too." Richard said.

"This is probably only the beginning, Mary." Eriol said as he clenched one of his fists feeling powerless.

"Then, I'll call-"

The phone in Richard's desk started ringing interrupting Mary. Mary being the one who was closest to the phone picked it up as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"Hello? This is Mary... Yes, please let it through." She answered tiredly. Her eyes snapped opened alarmed at the new she just heard. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Find shelter and rest, you've done what you can. Besides, it could be- I understand what you're saying but we have to act we a cool head." She tried to reason. "Hello? Joe? Hello?!" Mary started saying as the communication with Joe got cut off and all she started hearing was static.

"What happened, Mary?" Eriol asked worried.

"Mistress... she-" Mary made a pause thinking of the right words of telling Eriol about the situation. "She fell into the ruin when trying to get the Blue Orb. I don't really understand because there was too much interference and he was very agitated." Mary said sadly.

"You're going to send a rescue party right away, aren't you?" Eriol ordered Mary even though he made it sound like a question.

"That is a problem. We don't have any transportation that will reach Labyrinth Island. They took the only ship that could make it there." Mary said mortified. She closed her eyes tightly thinking hard about every single possibility. It was like every single thing that could go wrong was happening at the same time and she felt helpless. Of course, she couldn't show how she was feeling or it would affect everyone else.

"There must be a way!" Eriol clenched his fits tightly as he looked down at the floor and started thinking.

Both Mary and Eriol had completely forgotten about the situation that was currently happening at Hoenn with the weather and also about Richard standing there.

"If I may suggest," Said Richard attracting the attention of both Eriol and Mary. "But don't you own a yacht that might be able to make it to Labyrinth Island, Mistress Mary?"

Eriol and Mary looked each other for a second and then at Richard.

"Richard, you are a genius!" Mary exclaimed as she stood up and hugged him in a spur of the moment. Since she usually let Sam take care of it and use it as she pleased, she had completely forgotten about it.

"Sam has it, doesn't she?" Eriol asked although he already knew the answer. "I think we might be able to kill two birds with the same stone."

"You're right!" Mary exclaimed happily and relieved as she walked towards the door with Eriol. "All we have to do is call Sam, tell her to pick up Cyn and go to Labyrinth. Sam knows how to apply first aid plus my yacht is the fastest of them all. So, everything is gonna be just fine." Mary said more relieved as she and Eriol dashed to her office to make an urgent call to Sam.

Sam's Grandparents' house...

Sam woke up with the sound of the phone ringing. It was either very late or very early since it was still very dark. Occasionally her room would light up because of the rays that fell near.

"H-hello?" Sam yawned sleepily. "Oh, Mary, do you have any idea what time-?" Sam started complaining about being call at such hour. "HUH?!" She gasped becoming completely awake up after hearing the news. "I understand but even if I go right now I won't be able to talk with Cynthia. It's one in the morning; the Pokemon Center will be close." Sam listened quietly to Eriol, who had asked for the phone from Mary. Actually, he snatched it from Mary in desperation after Mary told him that she'd leave later. "I know already! But, I'm also thinking about driving in this crazy weather. There's a storm out here, you know. Not to mention I still need time to get everything ready. I have to get medicine, too. Just be patient."

Both side of the line remained silent for a long moment. Eriol finally gave up understanding what she was saying.

"What do you mean the weather isn't gonna better?" Sam asked confused as she looked out at the window.

The storm was starting to get weaker and the thunder has subsided. The dark clouds were beginning to dissipate. The squalls had pretty much disappear just like they appeared in the first place. The rain, however, still continued to pour down but not as much as before.

"The weather is clearing up." Sam interrupted Eriol before he could explain to her that the reason why it was raining in the first place was because of the legend.

Sam closed her eyes tightly and held the phone apart of her ear when both Eriol and Mary exclaimed really loudly: "WHAT?!"

"Gee, you guys... don't yell in my ear!" Sam protested. "You're gonna make me go deaf. Anyway, I better hung up since I have that mission. Don't worry, everything is gonna be just fine." Sam said confidently. "Well, bye-bye!" and with that she hung up. "Better hurry." she said to herself.

Back at PC with Eriol and Mary...

"Well, she is gonna save her." Mary said relieved as she sank on her chair.

"But don't you think it's strange?" Asked Eriol as he sat in the opposite chair, in front the Mary's desk.

"Yes..." Mary said as she closed her eyes and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Excuse me, Mistress Mary," Richard slammed the door of her office opened. "The weather in Hoenn is clearing up. It seems that it was only temporal." Richard said with a grin plastered on his face because of the good news.

"How come?" Mary asked.

"We don't know." Richard said looking at the floor feeling a bit stupid for not being able to answer that question.

"Well, what's important, it's that it's clearing up." Mary said and smiled slightly. _'Now, it's all up to them.' _She thought.

Both Eriol and Richard dismissed themselves and went back to work. Mary stayed in her office taking care of the paper work she had not done while she was sick. There was nothing more she could do to save the world. After all, Sam was going to Lillycove for Cynthia and go to Labyrinth to save Mistress and replace-

"Oh no!" Mary exclaimed as her eyes widen in realization. _'Why didn't I realize it sooner?!'_ She thought frantically. "I can't ask Sam for help either since she doesn't know about it. I guess fate worked faster than I." She said to herself as she accepted the event that was going to happen sooner than she expected and under very different circumstance.

At the moment the door of her office was opened rudely, once again. This time it was Eriol who seemed a little bit nervous or anxious to say the least.

"Mary-"

"You just realized what it's going to happen?" Mary asked calmly.

Eriol simply nodded.

"We both knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I had been planning for it to happen too." Mary said.

"You think... it's going to be alright?" He asked unsurely.

"Of course. Besides, there's nothing we can do about it now." Mary said as she stood up and walked towards Eriol stopping just in front of him. "This meeting was fated, after all." Then she walked out of the room leaving him there as her words started sinking in his brain.

"That girl...is so unpredictable." He let out a chuckled. _'She's right though.' _

Next day, Lillycove City, Pokemon Center...

"I can't believe this!" Exclaimed May as she slammed the door of her and the other girls' room.

Cynthia grunted as still half-sleep. She covered her eyes with her pillow as the bright sun entered the window. Misty came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and with her hair wet and down with a hairbrush in her hand.

"What's wrong, May?" Misty asked her friend who was frowning and obviously upset.

"The Pokemon Contest is being postponed." May said frustrated. "I can't believe this." she murmured to herself.

"What?" Misty said surprised. "Why?"

"Yesterday's storm." May said grumpily as she sat on the chair in front of the desk. "They said in the news that it's being postpone because it's completely flooded and that a ray hit... I don't know. The point it's that it's being postpone for a week or so." May explained.

Cynthia who was now completely awake got out of bed and went up to May, then she put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her slightly.

"Look at the bright side," Cynthia started.

"What bright side?" May said still depressed.

"You're gonna have one more week to train." Cynthia said smiling.

"I agree." Misty said as she walked closer to May. "Or do you prefer to keep complaining about it and give your opponents a better chance to prepare than you?" Misty concluded.

May smiled at her friends. "Thank you, guys. Now, it's not the time to complain but to train. Anyway, later." Said May as she stood up and walked out of the room before either girl could say anything.

"You overslept." Misty pointed out.

"I know. It feels good to sleep a little longer." Cynthia confessed. "Anyway, are you gonna still use the bathroom?"

"It's all yours." Misty answered but not before taking out the hair dryer out of the restroom.

"You're gonna go to the cafeteria now, right?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking." Cynthia shrugged. "Later." She said before entering the restroom.

Misty got out of the room thinking about what she should do today. She felt like going to the beach and letting her Pokemon enjoy the sea since they were usually on a pool. She had also heard about the sights of the city and would like to see them but maybe she would train a bit.

As she was walking half way the corridor she bumped into someone, which caused both to fall down.

At the same moment in the Pokemon Center Lobby...

Sam had just come in rushing; her breath was still agitated after running. Her complete attire was black. She was wearing some black sweatpants with a white line on both sides of her legs. She also wore a black jacket over which showed part of her belly and a black and white cap. Her dark hair was down was reaching her waist. She looking around and as soon as she saw Nurse Joy she went up to her to ask her about her friend.

"She might still be in her room." Nurse Joy answered. "It's at the end of the hallway the door of the right."

"Thank you." Sam replied as she made her way towards the room.

_'Hope that girl, Mistress, is fine.'_ Thought Sam. _'I'm bringing a first-aid kit, some extra bandages, alcohol, food, water. I also asked someone to fill the tank...Am I still missing something? Oh, yeah. We might need some ropes. I'll have to buy them.'_ As she was completely lost in thought she accidentally bumped into someone and both fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Sam apologized as she got up and help the other girl up too.

"No, it's me who should apologize. I was distracted." The red-haired girl confessed.

"So was I." Said Sam. "Um, excuse me. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Oh, of course." Said Misty as she stepped aside to let the other girl pass through.

Misty reached the Pokemon Center lobby when she noticed she had forgotten her wallet. So, she turned around to go back to the room to retrieve it. As she was almost there she saw the girl who she had met before right in front of her room.

"May I help you?" Misty asked.

The girl turned towards her. "Um, well, I'm looking for my friend and Nurse Joy said she was in this room but maybe she was wrong." Sam said a bit embarrassed.

"Your friend?" Misty repeated as to make sure she heard right. "Then you must be friends of May or Cynthia?" Misty asked.

The girl was surprised. "You know, Cynthia? I'm so glad this is the right room." the girl said relieved.

"Yes, she's my friend, too." Misty replied.

"Do you know where she is?" the girl asked.

"She's inside. She probably is still in the shower." Misty said. "Come on in." She opened the door.

"Thanks." The older girl said as she entered the room. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Misty." Misty said as she opened her bag pack. "Cynth has told me lots about you and Mary."

"Really?" Sam said taken aback a bit. "Hope nothing bad." Sam sat on one of the beds.

Misty smiled. "No, she speaks very fondly of you two. Aha! Found you." Misty said as took her wallet out.

"Do you think she might take long?" Sam asked.

"Dunno. She entered, too." Misty replied. "I'm sorry if I'm being nosy but...did something happened?"

"Yes. I have to take Cynthia with me now." Sam said in a serious tone.

"It's about her mission, right?" Misty asked.

Again, the girl looked surprised. "You... know?"

Misty simply nodded. "She told us." Misty answered. "Besides, you as her friend should know that she isn't good at hiding stuff."

Sam let out something between a chuckled and a giggled. "Yeah, that's true." She conceded. "Well, I guess that means she really trusts you, too." She added although more to herself than to Misty.

"Yes," Misty said. "I also promised her that I would do anything in my power to help her. I'm sure the other think just like me."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. Anyway, I have to buy a few things so... can you tell her I came by and I'll be back later?"

"Sure. I'll tell her to stay here in the Pokemon Center." Misty replied.

"Thanks again, Misty." Sam said and she quickly exited the room.

Misty got up to go the cafeteria and tell the other about Cynthia's friend and that it was most probably they'll be going some place for a mission today. Just in that moment Cynthia came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing her same blue jeans and white snicker but instead of her halter-top she was wearing a green tank top.

"I thought you said you'd be in the cafeteria." Cynthia said as she brushed her hair, which had grown longer and now covered half her back.

"Yeah, but I forgot my wallet and then I met Sam. By the way, she said she'd be back later." Misty said.

Cynthia put the brush down. "What? Sam was here?" she asked rhetorically as she started thinking about something. "Anyway, how about we go eat now?" she asked Misty and both went to the cafeteria.

Moments later they arrived to the foretold place and found their friends immediately. Everyone had already finished eating, except Ash who was finishing his orange juice. May was not with them, meaning she was training somewhere close.

"What kept you guys?" Asked Max as he saw them approached.

"Nothing much." Said Misty as she sat next to Max and Cynthia sat across from her, next to Brock.

"I overslept. Sam came, although I didn't see her but she'll be back later." Cynthia said nonchalantly. "I want pancakes and a glass of chocolate milk, please." She said to the waitress who was passing by their table.

"I want the same, except that I'd rather have an orange juice." Misty said.

"Okay," Said the young girl as she finished writing their orders. "Just wait a moment for your orders."

"I haven't eating pancakes, in so long." Cynthia said dreamily.

"Hey, what did you say?" Asked Chaud.

"I haven't eating pancakes in so long?" Cynthia repeated.

"No, before that." He said.

"Oh, you mean that I said Sam came by but she'll be back later?" Cynthia asked.

"No, before that." He said again.

"Uh..." She started thinking about everything she said. "I overslept?"

"That's strange; you're usually up with the sun." Chaud said seriously. "Are you sick?"

"Is it really that strange?" Asked Ash. "I think it's even weirder that she gets up so early."

"Now, I understand why Misty worries about her health. Going to sleep late and the getting up so early, that's gotta be bad." Max chimed in.

"Hey," Cynthia tried to say something. _'Am I really weird?'_

"Now, now, guys stop saying that sort of thing." Said Brock.

"Thank you." Cynthia thanked him.

"Maybe her body just works like that." He added.

_'What am I? A machine?'_ Cynthia thought as a vain was throbbing on a side of her head and Misty couldn't help but chuckled a little. "Hey guys, stop, please. And you, Misty, stop laughing. It's not funny." She whined.

"It's just fun to tease you." Admitted Misty as she still continued laughing. "Now I know why Chaud does it."

"Whatever." Cynthia said still vexed.

Minutes later they were standing up and getting ready to leave the cafeteria after finishing eating.

"Cynthy!" Exclaimed a familiar female voice.

If it hasn't been because Cynthia was sitting next to him and in the way, Brock would have dashed to greet 'his beloved lady,' Brisa. Next to her were both Drew a May. Drew was sulking as he had been dragged to meet with them since Brisa was still holding the back of Drew's jacket. May in the other hand, looked somewhere between amused and comprehensive at Drew.

"It's splendid to see you this lovely morning my love, my sweet" Started Brock.

"I'll take care of him." Proclaimed Max as he stood up and started pulling him out without caring about Brock's protests.

Everyone sweet dropped, except Drew and Brisa. Drew only looked confused for brief moment. Brisa chuckled as if both Max and Brock had been holding a comedy act for her or something.

"Hi, Bee, Drew. What are you guys doing here?" Cynthia asked.

"Good morning, everyone." Brisa greeted happily.

"Hi." Drew greeted.

"Morning, Brisa, Drew." Greeted Ash.

"Hi." Greeted shortly Chaud.

"Morning." Said Misty.

As Brisa let go of Drew and started getting closer to the table where they were sitting Cynthia automatically put her arms in front of her as if she were pushing someone away.

"Can we skip the whole hug thing, please?" Cynthia pleaded desperately.

Chaud was glad that Brock had pushed Cynthia, so she was standing next to their table. Meaning that if Brisa wanted to hug either one of them she'd had to do it separately and because she was closest to Cynthia, she'd hug her first. Besides he was sitting next to the window so, she probably would not hug him unless she'd sit there. Although he knew she wouldn't hug him unless they haven't seen each other in a _really_ long time and he'd also have to be next to Cynthia.

Brisa frowned. "Why?"

"Uh-well, that's-" Cynthia started stuttering thinking of a good excuse. "I have something important to tell you!" She blurted.

"Really?" asked Brisa anxious to know. "What is it?"

"You still haven't answered my question." Cynthia realized. "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh, that." Brisa said grinning mischievously and looking at Drew sideways. Drew meanwhile just tried to avoid looking at them or anyone in the room.

"She dragged you," said Chaud to Drew so only he could hear his question. "Didn't she?"

Drew nodded embarrassed.

"That's because I wanted to see you guys." Brisa continued. "I know the best places-"

"You just want to skip work." Cynthia interrupted accusingly.

Brisa looked surprised. "Eh?"

Everyone, including Max and Brock who had returned from who-knows-where, looked at Brisa, then Cynthia and back again.

"Isn't that the real reason?" Continued Cynthia.

"I-I... wh-wh-wha-what w-would you say that?" Brisa asked indignantly.

"You dragged me here 'cause you wanted to skip work?" This time Drew asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Brisa squeaked as she realized that she had been found out. Everyone, except Chaud, Cynthia and Drew, looked surprised at Brisa. They didn't really know how to react or what to say. In reality, they didn't even know what to say so they opted to remain quiet. It was just too hard believe that Brisa would actually do something like that; not that they actually knew her that well, anyhow.

"Go back to work." Said Chaud to his older sister calmly.

Brisa pouted like a child whose favorite toy had been snatched away from them.

"Don't wanna." She said coldly.

"Why don't you want to?" Asked May, curiosity gaining the best of her.

Brisa turned so she could address the aforementioned girl. "It's just too tiring." She said in a low voice, meekly.

"Why did you accept it then?" This time, it was Drew who seemed to be used to this sort of thing just like Chaud and Cynthia.

"'Cause I knew you'd be here and I wanted to see everyone." Brisa said still acting like child.

"You could've just come without an excuse." Chaud intervened. "That's not the reason."

"Okay, okay, okay," Brisa said as she defended herself. "It was just tempting, you know. They liked my designs and work...I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Then? If you like it, why aren't you doing your best?" Asked Cynthia gently.

"Because, it's too hard." Brisa replied still complaining. "They expect me to come up with twenty different designs for tomorrow."

"I can't believe this girl is the one who taught me to always keep fighting till the end." Drew said in a low, quiet voice so no one else who was in the cafeteria would hear him but the gang. "What a let-down."

Brisa looked down, feeling ashamed and depressed.

"How dare you speak to her like that?" Came Brock's voice but was he was silenced by Misty who gave him a look saying not to interfere in matter that did not concern him.

After a momentary silence Cynthia spoke. "Just go back to work, Bee." She said calmly and with a bored tone.

"I just-"

Cynthia sighed as did Drew, Chaud simply shook his head and the other decided not to say anything.

"You don't get it, do you?" Drew asked Brisa boringly.

"They chose you," continued Chaud. "Because they know you can do the job. What happened to the great Pokemon Co-ordinator everyone knows? Your fans, I'm sure, would be quiet disappointed if they knew about this."

"This is not a Pokemon Contest." Brisa spat.

"It's the same thing, though." Chaud replied coolly.

"Before you started saying 'no, it isn't,'" Chimed in Drew. "I'll tell you it is because, you have to work hard."

"I-"

"Cynthia!" Yelled happily a female voice. "Hello everyone."

Everyone turned to see a young girl in black with a bag pack on her back. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked clueless.

"Sam!" Cynthia exclaimed happy to see her old friend as she went to hug her. "What-?" she started but cut herself. "Never mind. I can answer that myself." she said dismissively.

Sam chuckled at what her friend said. "You ready?" she asked eagerly.

"Yup." Cynthia answered. "I'll just go grab my bag."

"I'll go with you," Misty's voice stopped both girls who had started walking out of the cafeteria.

Sam looked at Misty surprised not knowing what to say. "Are you sure?" Sam blurted out and then realized she made it sound as if it would be okay if she'd join them.

"Yes." Misty answered without doubt.

Sam thought for a minute of what to do. A war unleashed in her head about which choice would be better. Surely, more people meant more help which was very welcome; especially since as far as she knew she'd have to look for someone. However, that place was suppose to be dangerous and the more the more troublesome it would be.

"Please," Misty pleaded. "I promised I'd help Cynthia."

Sam sighed giving in. "Okay, but we need to leave _now_."

"I want to help too!" Ash announced as he rose from his seat.

Everyone looked at him surprised at the outburst.

"Eh?" answered Sam speechless.

"I'll go too," Chaud also stood up.

Then everyone started saying they wanted to go to help too. Sam was a bit alarmed but she guessed that maybe it would be for the best. After all, they all looked very determined and it seemed there was no way they would take a 'no' for an answer.

Sam sighed giving in. "Fine, but hurry to get your things. I'll be in the port."

"Let's hurry." Said Max as he dashed out of the Cafeteria to the room he was sharing with the other boys being followed by Misty, Ash, Brock, May and Chaud.

"I'm going back to the hotel to pack-" Brisa started as she was ready to leave.

"You're not going!" Drew and Cynthia said at the same time.

"You have work to do and you're gonna do it." Cynthia said threateningly. "_Got it_?"

"...okay." Brisa replied in a low voice looking depressed.

"What about you?" asked Cynthia to Drew.

"What about me?" Drew asked playing dumb as he stared at her with a blank expression.

Cynthia gave him a look.

"I have to train." He pointed out as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay," Cynthia started as she walked around Drew. "Then, I guess you won't see May in who-knows how long?"

"The Pokemon contest is next week." Drew looked away attempting to hide his tinted pink cheeks.

"So?" Asked Cynthia in a serious tone. "We'll be going on a mission and it gonna be dangerous."

"She's the one taking the risk," Drew said matter-of-factly looking away from her.

Cynthia sighed. "You really _are _stubborn."

"Whatever." Drew said nonchalantly.

"Just come, will you?" Cynthia asked exasperatedly as she tried to drag him out of the Pokemon Center.

"Why?" Drew was trying hard to release himself from her and not liking at all being drag.

"Because," Cynthia stopped dragging him. "Just come, 'kay?" She pleaded. Drew merely crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her. "You'll get to spend more time with May." She pointed out.

"So?" he asked uninterested.

"'So?' you like her!" She replied getting annoyed.

"How-You don't know that!" Drew blushed furiously and looked alarmed at her. His arms were not longer fold either.

"It's written all over your face." Cynthia grinned mischievously. "Do you want me to blackmail you into agree to come?" She threatened as she was completely vexed.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll go." Said Drew seeing he had no choice.

"Thanks." She said happily. "I knew I could count on you!" She hugged him.

Drew blushed at her action. "You can let go now." He said as he hid his blush.

"Take this." Cynthia gave him a Pokeball. A white light was released from the Pokeball.

"Kirlia!" Exclaimed the beautiful humanoid Pokemon.

"Jade! I told you stay inside the Pokeball unless I call you." Scolded Cynthia. "Anyhow, meet Drew," she pointed to Drew. "Listen, when he tell you, I want you teleport him here. 'Kay?"

Kirlia nodded happily. "Kir!" she said before being back inside the Pokeball.

"Once you got everything, teleport here and we all go." Cynthia said as she pushed him and Brisa out of the Pokemon Center; Brisa still looking sad. "Hurry, please!"

In less than twenty minutes everyone was in the lobby of the Pokemon Center with their things. Drew was the last to come since he had to run to the hotel and pack. As soon as he arrived he gave Cynthia back her Pokeball and everyone set off to the Port to meet up with Sam.

The arrived to the Port in a very short amount of time and Cynthia led them to the ship which belonged to her friend Mary, which was the one Sam was using. However, she was not there.

"That's strange." Cynthia said as she had finished looking around.

"Yes." Agreed Misty as she followed Cynthia along with the rest inside a cabin. "Didn't she say that she'd meet us here?" Misty asked rhetorically as she observed her surroundings.

The cabin was rather large and it gave the feeling of being in the living room of a luxirious house.

"Wonder where she went." Ash thought out loud.

"She got to be somewhere close." Brock commented as he put his bag down next to Cynthia's and Misty's bag, who had put them on the floor and out of the way .

"Well, what shall we do?" May asked putting her bag down also.

"What else? Wait." Drew replied as he sat down on a couch.

Labyrinth Island...

Joe was examining the ruins but not the ones from the Church. At the other end of the Island there was a pyramid-like ruin and the sides were like huge steps. It wasn't very tall or big particularly. Those ruins were rectangular and there were some kind of writing all over the walls. However, Joe paid no attention to them. He just touched the walls looking for something.

He was sure that by touching a part of the wall something would open and he'd be able to go in. He was sure something like that had happened when Mistress went missing. He replayed what happened in his mind many times and even if he wanted to stop he couldn't.

_"You look over there," Said Mistress as she pointed to the opposite direction from her. "I'll look here."_

_He hesitated for a moment. "...Okay," he replied and did as told._

_He had been looking for an entrance, a stairway leading inside or something but he had found nothing. _

_"Did you find something?!" Yelled Joe as he started noticing the writing on the walls and trying to read them._

_"No!" Shouted Mistress. "I haven't found a- AHH!"_

_He had hurried over to where she was supposed to be but she was no longer there. He got closer to the edge of mountain, hoping she had not fallen by the cliff. She was not there. He sighed in momentary relief. If she had not fallen there...it only meant she had fallen inside the pyramid._

_"Mistress!" He started shouting desperately. "Mistress! Mistress!! MISTRESS!!!"_

If only he had not left her alone. If he had only looked somewhere closer to the place where she had been. If he had done what that voice inside his head told him. If he had not said what she told him. There were so many 'ifs' but it did not matter. Thinking back, replaying the scene, regretting would not change anything. All he could do now was keep trying to look for an entrance and pray that she was unharmed.

Lima Island, Orange Island...

Cynthia's mother was sitting in the living room looking at the pictures inside the photo album in her lap. Her expression was soft but sad. She put the album down next to her. She stood up so suddenly, anyone who would have seen here would think she had sat on needles.

"Is something wrong, Lucia?" Asked an elderly woman. Her hair was white as snow; her eyes were gentle and the same as Lucia's and Cynthia's.

"Mom," Said Lucia a bit startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, in case you have forgotten." The Lucia's mother.

Lucia let out a chuckled despite herself. "I know, Mom. It's just I thought you were in Johto. When did you come back?"

"Do not try to change the subject." Said Lucia's mom. "What is worrying you?"

Lucia was taken aback for a moment but the sighed and motioned her mother to sit next to her. "I had been feeling something in my chest." She confessed. "I think something happened to my daughter."

Her mother put her hands over Lucia's. "Don't think like that. Everything is going to be fine." She said and smiled at her daughter's worried faced. "Chaud is with her, he'll take care of her. If something had happened he would have call. After all, the bad news is always the first to be known."

Lucia smiled at little. "You're right." she answered. "It's just hard."

"I know."

* * *

Author's note: This is just a recommendation: Don't use the phone in the middle of a storm, it's very dangerous. So, please don't use your phone when there's an awful storm out there. 


	17. On Their Way

_Hello, everyone! Well, here it is chapter 17. Well, I'm trying to update every month so this one it's short for two reason. One of them, it's that I needed to update this month and the other one is that I have a bit of writer's block. Plus, the next chapter it's sorta hard to write. Next chapter is gonna be what I dreamt so it's hard to describe what I saw in my dream. _

_ BTW, I didn't know what to name this chapter so this was the first thing that came to mind. I might change it, so if anyone has suggestions..._

Chapter 17: On Their Way

Ash and friends were down at the port waiting for Sam, who wasn't there as they had expected. After all, the girl had said that she would be there waiting for them. For them time seemed to stop because to them felt like hours have past since they had arrive but in reality, it had only been five minutes.

Cynthia decided that she would wait for her friend at the entrance of the port, which it was apparently a sailing club since only luxurious yachts were there. The rest of the gang were either sitting or standing in the yacht.

"What time is it _now_?" Asked Ash bored as he laid down on the hammock he had been sitting on.

"Ash, could you stop asking?" She asked getting a bit irritated. "It hasn't been a minute since you last asked!" Both of her hands were now on her hips as she towered over Ash as he was still laying down.

"Sorry, Mist." He apologized. "It's just I thought we'd set off right away."

"Do you think something happened to her?" Asked Max as he looked at Ash from his sit next to May. "Like some bad guys tried to kidnapped her?"

Chaud chuckled.

"I dunno, I sure hope not." Answered Ash as he sat up.

"If that were the case, I wouldn't worry about Samantha but the criminals." Chaud said.

Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"Sam is a powerful Pokemon trainer; she won the last Johto and Kanto Tournaments. She knows perfectly well how to take care of herself. She is an Wanderer and future Pokemon Ranger, after all." Chaud explained. "Cynthia have always talked about her friends, that's why I know." He added as reference.

"I didn't know she was an Adventurer, I thought she was a Pokemon Ranger." Commented Misty. "Cynthia actually never mentioned Sam's profession but she sure knew all of her adventures."

"What is an Wanderer? What's their job?" Asked May curiously.

Drew sighed and then flicked his hair. "May, May, May," he started. "How could you not know?"

May felt annoyed at his tone but she was more vexed at the fact that he was treating her like an ignorant. Even though, she was; since she ignored what that job about.

"And do _you _know, Mr. Know-it-all?" May spat.

"Of course." Drew said coolly. "A Wanderer travels while trying to discover new Pokemon and also searches for rare things; like evolution stones. However, those things that they are usually looking for or are asked to look can be in dangerous places." He explained. "However, now, they're job it's pretty much standard and more like Pokemon Collectors or Archaeologist, I guess."

May was impressed by his knowledge about their job just as Max and Ash. Misty and Brock weren't as impressed since as Gym leaders they had come across people like them and Chaud already knew that very well.

"Ya did well explaining my job," came a female voice from behind Drew.

Drew turned around a saw the girl from before and Cynthia. Everyone imitated him and looked at the girl who had just arrived there.

"However, not all Wanderers are Archaeologist or Collectors;" Sam made a brief pause to make sure she had everyone's attention on her. "Some are more like thief." She smiled and with that she entered into the ship followed by Cynthia leaving puzzled about what she had just said.

Both girls entered the room where everyone had put their stuff and both put down the four packages they had been holding.

"Sorry for being a little late, by the way." Sam apologized as she started getting the ship ready to leave.

"Did something bad happen?" Misty asked curiously.

"Not at all. Just had to buy some more stuff since more people came." Sam replied without looking at anyone but at the staircase she was currently climbing to go to pilot's cabin (A/N: Still don't know if I'm calling it right. If someone knows, please tell me.) "Well, time to go." She said as she soon as she finished climbing.

Labyrinth Island, Inside the Ruins…

'_My head…'_ Thought Mistress rubbing her head as she woke up. _'What happened?'_ she asked herself confused. _'Oh, yeah…I fell.'_

She looked around but everything was dark and visibility was very poor. Behind her was some kind of slide made of rock and she had hit her head with it when she had tried to get up after she had fallen, knocking her out.

'_That was so stupid.'_ She thought to herself after she remembered everything that had happened. _'Good thing nobody saw that.'_ She tried to get up again, this time making sure she would not bump her head again but as she stood up she discovered her left foot started to hurt. She tried to take out a Pokeball only to found that she had put all of her Pokeballs inside the bag which had stayed in the surface. Seeing as she had no choice she decided to try to find an exit.

She walked out of the chamber she had been in and through a long passage. It was dark and hard to see but somehow as she started walking further and further away from the place where she had fallen her visibility started improving. At first she did not know whether it was because her eyes were getting use to the darkness or because she was getting to place with more light. She walked for a long time, turning here and there; realizing this was some sort of maze.

She wondered how many hours has it been since she had first fallen or has it been days. She doubt it and dismissed it. She continued walking steadily and slowly with a firm hand against the wall. She felt there were some kind of drawing on the walls or writings; she was disappointed there was not enough light to see them clearly otherwise she'd love to see them.

As she continued walking she started feeling colder and the humidity was not helping at all nor was her foot which was hurting even more now. She ignored the pain in her foot as she made up her mind to focus on her two objectives: find the Blue Orb and find an exit. She would not let a little sting change her goal and accomplish her mission.

She continued walking with determination, slowly but steady.

Labyrinth Island, Outside the Ruins…

The heat was making him sweat a lot and making him even more tired than he already was. He desperate trying to save Mistress. He had raised her and loved her a lot. He had to protect her, he had to. He would not let anything harm her. The skin of his hands had already come off and were bleeding. His preoccupation was so great that he could no longer feel physical pain. If he had taken some time to cool down, he would have realized that he had been looking for an entrance in the same place for hours. Of course, when someone has been on the sun for so long, is completely desperate and close to losing his mind and not to mentioned starving; that sort of thing can go by unnoticed.

He continued looking and looking until used all of his energy and his body got to its limit. He fell onto the ground murmuring the name of his little girl before fainting.

"De-mi…"

* * *

_Well, how you liked it? Or did you hate it? Please review, it'll make me want to write more. BTW, just in case someone is thinking that I made a mistake in Mistress' name by calling her Demi at the end, it's not. There is a reason why Joe called her that. Can anyone guess? _


	18. The Cursed Name

_Hello, well here is chapter 18. I did the best I could but this chapter was hard for me to write. I wish I could have described the events better but I'm not so good at describing, sorry. Hopefully, everyone will like it. I did my best. I'm a little sad that I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. Maybe I'll get at least one on this one? Tell me if you like it, okay?_

* * *

_ "what's on a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet._

_-Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, II, ii _

Chapter 18: The Cursed Name

"Well, here we are!" Announced Sam relieved as they arrived the so-called haunted island.

Their trip had been calm and good except for they were almost caught in a whirlpool near the Island. Fortunately, Sam had managed to change directions quickly and made it safely. They disembarked next to a ship, which was smaller than the one they had arrived to island.

While Sam was coming down from the pilot's room, everyone had started grabbing the first-aid kit, and the bags Sam had previously instructed them to take with them. There were a total of three backpacks, which were being carried by Brock, Chaud and Ash.

They checked the other ship to check if someone was there but found no one. They did not need to climb the rocks since Cynthia suggested using Jade, who was now a Kirlia, to teleport up on the sea cliff to safe time.

They walked toward the east of the island for a few minutes. In the distant they saw the top of a rock structure shaped like a pyramid. As they walked towards and descended the hill, they saw a body laying on the ground and run towards it.

"Don't move him." Said Sam as she kneeled next him and checked to see if the man had any injuries. After finding none, she checked his pulse which was a bit slow but she guess it was because he fainted. "He's dehydrated." She told the group. "Some one, give me a bottle with water."

Cynthia, May and Misty opened the backpacks which were still being carried by the boys. Cynthia was the first one to find the bottle since while they were traveling she felt a bit thirsty and had taken a bottle out of one of bags to drink.

"Here," Cynthia said as she ran towards Sam and the man.

"Can you help me wake him up?" Sam asked her friend. "Just put this close so he can smell it." She gave her some cotton-balls drenched in alcohol.

"I need someone help me take some food out. He's probably hungry too." Sam said as she got up and walked towards the other.

Cynthia held the man's head up with one arm and with her other hand she took the small ball of cotton and put it close to his nose. He started waking almost immediately.

"Sam!" Cynthia called. "Sam!"

Sam looked back and gave her a gesture to wait a bit. Apparently they were deciding whether or not take him back to the ship and let him rest. They were also taking some sandwiches and fruit out for him to eat. Misty, Cynthia saw, was apparently scolding Ash for trying to eat the food they were going to give the man.

"Mistress…" the man said in a low husky voice bringing Cynthia's attention back to him.

"Sir, how are you feeling?" She asked him worriedly.

He slowly opened his eyes; his vision was a bit blurry. "Mistress… you're okay." He said with a small smile.

She was surprised when he called her that but dismissed it. "I'm afraid you're confusing me with someone else." Cynthia told him.

His vision started clearing up and went back to normal. His eyes widen when he saw clearly the girl before him. He did not say anything as he looked directly at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Cynthia said uncomfortably, wishing Sam or anyone would come now.

"…Sirena…" The man said weakly.

Cynthia froze. She hadn't heard that name in a very long time. That name always brought bad things. That curse name, which no one called her even though she liked it. Yes, she liked that name more than Cynthia but…

She felt dizzy. Her head also started hurting yet she said nothing; she stayed frozen. It was as if the shock of hearing that curse name was stronger than what she was feeling. Some images flashed through her mind.

She saw a forest, or was it a garden or maybe some park? She was lost in the woods calling someone. Who?

Everything was hazy and blurry. Falling…she was falling. Something green… it was soft. It was a Pokemon. Was this a hallucination? A dream? Suddenly she didn't know what was happening. Her head was throbbing and hurting. She felt confused yet she did not move or say a word. She couldn't move. She was frozen, completely paralyzed.

"Oh, good job, Cyn." Sam said as she kneeled down. "Sir, please drink this. We are friends of Mary and she told us to come and help."

"Mistress, she fell in there." The man said as he pointed the ruins.

"She fell?" Sam asked surprise.

"There is a secret entrance." The man said after taking some water. "I think that there must be some rock or something that by pushing it-"

"It'll reveal an entrance." Sam interrupted as she understood. "Don't worry, sir-"

"Joe… just call me Joe…" The man said before fainting again.

"He fainted again. He's probably exhausted." Sam explained. "We need to take him to the yacht so he can get some rest and also I need someone to stay with him." She said loud so everyone could hear her as put one of the man's arms around her shoulder as she tried to carry him back. "And someone to help me carry him?" She added.

"I'll help." Brock said as he stepped forward. "I think I'll be easier if I carry him on my back."

"You guys try to look for an entrance but do not go in. I repeat, do _not_ go in." Sam warned as she and Brock walked way back to the yacht.

"Cynth." Misty called her as she noticed she had stayed sited on the floor. "Cynthia?" She called again when she received no answer. "Cynthia!"

She woke from her daze. She looked confused.

"Did you want something, Mist?" Cynthia asked dumbfound. Then, she noticed that Misty was next to her.

"What are you looking at me like that?" She said uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" Asked Misty worriedly. "I called you but you didn't answer."

"Oh." She exclaimed surprised. She had not heard her at all. "I'm sorry. I just spaced out." She giggled as she stood up.

"I think they might have a hard time climbing down with him." Ash commented watching them struggling with the fainted man as they walked up the hill, once both Cynthia and Misty got back to the group.

"You're right. I should've thought of it and give them Jade to help out." Cynthia said hitting herself mentally for not thinking of it.

"I don't think anyone of us thought of that." Misty said gently.

"I think I'll go give them Jade." Cynthia said as she took out Jade's pokeball of her backpack.

"I'll go give them to them for you." Max offered.

"Thank you, Max." Cynthia said giving the pokeball to him. "Jade, please help them."

Max took the pokeball from Cynthia and ran after Sam and Brock hoping to catch up with them.

"How about we split up in pairs and each pair looks at one side of the ruin?" Suggested Misty.

"That sounds like a good idea." Agreed Ash.

"Sounds good." Agreed Chaud.

"Then and I are going to the east side, is that okay?" Misty said.

Ash nodded in agreement and then the two of them walked off.

"Cynthia and I will look on the front side facing south." Chaud said as Cynthia looked like she was ready to complain but did not say anything, then they also walked away to start looking for the entrance.

"Well, that left us with no option but to look on the west side." May said.

"Yeah." Drew agreed and they walked to aforementioned site.

Meanwhile somewhere else on the Labyrinth Island…

Brock was walking slowly with the man on his back. Sam had walked off a little ahead to see the exact location of the yacht.

"Wait…wait!" Max's voice called out in the distance.

Brock stopped and looked behind him to see if he had heard right. He saw Max running towards him with what appeared to be a pokeball on his hand.

Sam saw that both ships were down the cliff they were standing. She turned around to inform Brock of the little info and saw him looking in the distance. She turned to see what he was watching and saw the little boy running towards them.

"What's up Max?" Asked Brock as soon as Max had reached them.

He bent, putting both of his hands over his knees as he tried to calm his agitated breathing. He showed them the pokeball on his right hand.

"C-Cynthia…she told…me to…she said to use Jade." He tried to explain still gasping.

"Thank you, Max." Sam said taking the Pokeball from him. "Jade will definitely be of great help." She added as she called the Pokemon out.

The humanoid Pokemon greeted them with courteous bow.

"Can you help us take this man to the white yacht on the left please?" Asked Sam.

Kirlia nodded chirpily. Kirlia's eyes became completely red and a bluish aura envelope Joe on Brock's back then Kirlia raised her arms slowly and the same aura surrounding the man also enveloped the other three. In less than a blink the five of them were back on the ship.

"Where should we put him?" Asked Brock.

"On the room." Sam replied. "Come follow me. Max, can you get me a bottle of water that's on the fridge?"

"Sure." Max answered.

"Thanks." She replied as she motioned Brock to follow her.

Meanwhile Outside the Ruins…

They had been searching for an entrance, first with their eyes and then like Joe, with their hands. The first thing they tried to do was call out their Pokemon but for some reason they refused to go out of their Pokeballs. Then, after walking almost all the perimeter of that side of the wall, May saw in the distance a small black bag on top of a rock.

"Look, Drew over there!" May exclaimed pointing as the small object.

They run towards it to get a closer view.

"Don't you think that girl fell somewhere around here and then when she was falling she threw it or something?" Asked May.

Drew gave her a look. "Yes, May and it fell neatly on top of the rock, right?" He said sarcastically. "Nah. She probably put it here herself. Besides, it's too far away from the ruin." He added as he calculated that the distance between the rock and ruin was of at least eight meters.

He lifted the bag to see how heavy it was. "I think she put it here to let some weight off. It's a bit heavy and carrying this for a long time can be tiring." He told May.

May looked surprised at Drew's assumptions. "I'm impressed, Drew. Ever thought of becoming a detective?" She teased.

Drew rolled his eyes at her and sighed. "Anyway… let's keep looking, okay?"

Meanwhile Chaud and Cynthia…

Just like May and Drew they have been looking but found nothing yet. Cynthia knew that she should be concentrating in finding the lost girl but her mind went back to the scene that had happened before with that man. How did he know?

Unconsciously, she stopped and stayed standing staring at one point in wall. It took a few minutes for Chaud to notice she had stayed immobile.

"Hey, you're suppose to look for an entrance not stay staring at the wall." He said jokingly. He put a hand on her shoulder waking her from her daze.

She let out a small gasped, surprised. "Chaud…"

He noticed her serious faced and frowned. "What is it? Are you feeling tired?" He asked worriedly.

She merely shook her head. "No, it's not that." She answered. "Um… that man…" she started.

"You mean Joe?" He asked curiously. "What about him?"

She changed her gaze from the wall to Chaud's face. "He called me…Sirena." She said slowly and carefully as though she were speaking another language.

Chaud looked surprised. He hadn't heard anyone say that name in a long time. Well, except the time when she blurted it out while trying to tell the other about who she really was and also when he said it. Aside from those two occasions, he hadn't heard it since he met Cynthia after her accident.

He remained silent not knowing what to say.

"Don't you think is strange?" She asked anxiously. "At first when he woke up he called me Mistress and then…" she paused trying to remember the event that had happened not too long ago. "He stared at me for some time and then he said my name as though he knew me."

Chaud looked surprised. Her eyes were dark and looked brown not the usually dark honey color. He hugged her on impulse, she looked scared.

"I don't like it." She said meekly. "That name always makes bad things happen. That name is curse." She said incoherently.

"It's not curse." Chaud reassured her.

"It is!" She affirmed. "Whenever someone called me that, bad things happened. That is why mom forbade everyone from calling me that."

She remembered that when she was small and someone called her that. Something always happened and it had happened more than a few times. The parents of Melissa, the girl who gave her Vaporeon, divorced a week after she had said her name. When they first met Cynthia had mentioned she liked Sirena more so Melissa called her that even though Cynthia warned her not to. Another incident was that during a small trip around the Orange Islands, her uncle's yacht, that is to say Brisa's father, had run out of gas in the middle of the ocean. He had called her by the curse name that day and it had taken almost seven hours to be rescue since the radio did not work for some reason either.

"I don't think it's cursed, seriously. That's the sort of thing is to scare children." Chaud said. "Nothing bad is gonna happen, I promised." He added hugging her more tightly._'I'm more worried about that man. Just how did he know her name? She is not known among society yet. I better keep an eye out for anything suspicious.'_ He thought.

Meanwhile Misty and Ash…

Unlike the other two parties, Misty and Ash had made more progress. Although at first, Ash just stayed staring at the many drawings in the wall, which seemed to be some sort of hieroglyphic writing of the Hoennians from long ago. This brought many questions like, why was there a monastery on the Island. Why did they build it if it was hard to arrive here in the first place?

"Ash, stop staring at the drawings on the wall," scolded Misty yet again.

Every now and then Ash had stopped to star at the hieroglyphics. Well, there were so precise and the surface so smooth it was almost hard to believe it was actually part of the wall which was made of rock.

"Sorry, Mist." He apologized and kept searching.

Ash continued searching without getting distracted for a long time or so Misty had thought. Ash had walked the wall perimeter of the wall without realizing it and admiring the drawings, not noticing the cliff there was at the end of the wall.

"Ash!" Misty yelled when she saw him taking on last step on the last portion of land.

Ash turned to see Misty running towards him and at the same time he felt himself losing balance after the rock in which he had stepped had fallen to the sea. It all happened too fast, but Misty had somehow managed to pulled Ash as he lost he balance was ready to fall on to the sea. Unfortunately, she had used too much power and he ended up on top of her.

Misty grunted. Ash who was laying on top of her used his hands to hold his body up.

"My bad," he said his face about four inches away from hers.

"Just get off me." She replied trying to avoid looking at him. "You're heavy." She added blushing.

"Okay." He said as he tried to get up but one of his arms slipped and he fell on top of her again. This time, however, their faces were much closer. Misty's face was completely red as they stared at each other. She was shivering at his closeness and he didn't even notice it.

"Are you okay, Misty?" He asked densely. "You're shivering and your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

Her face turned even redder when he touched her forehead with one of his hands.

'_How can he be so dense?'_ She thought embarrassed. _'Just get off me, please.' _

"You don't seem to have one." Ash said.

"Just get off of me, okay?" Misty pleaded.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't notice." Ash said as he quickly stood up and then helped her. After helping her stand up he walked away towards the bag Samantha had given them.

'_Didn't notice?'_ Misty thought. _'How can he not notice he is on top of someone?' _

"Here," Ash walked towards her but when he was standing close to her he tripped over one of the few rock there were there which cause him to tackled Misty.

This time Misty ended up caged against the wall. Ash had dropped the bottle next to them in order not to tackled Misty, which he still did. He pushed her against the wall but if he had not let go the bottle and put both of his arms on front of him he would have hit her much harder.

Misty's face was red once again. Her lips were slightly parted because of the surprised. It was in that moment, she noticed how much Ash had grown. When they had started their journey all those years ago, she had been a little bit taller than him. Now, he was taller than her by at least two inches.

Ash stared at her surprised eyes for sometime and then his eyes instinctively moved lower and lower to her lips. He saw her licked them and gulped. His body started moving on its own and his mind was completely blank, not knowing what he was doing any longer. He leaned in slightly. Misty saw him do so but did nothing. She thought that maybe he was leaning in because she had something in her hair or something.

She could feel his breath on her face but just remained still.

"Misty," Ash said her name quietly as he moved one of his arms and pulled Misty towards him. Then he moved his other arm towards her head. "You have something on your hair." He said as he pulled some weed out of her hair.

"Thanks Ash." Misty smiled but inside she felt…well, for a moment she did think he was going to kiss her. Hopefully, some day soon he would actually do it but for now she would just have to wait patiently.

Inside the Ruins…

Her foot was starting to hurt really badly and she felt she could no longer ignore the pain she was feeling. She knew that staying on the place where she was would not help. Continue walking through the long passage where she knew not where it was taking her, was her the only thing that would help her. Then again, maybe she was just walking in circles. She had been walking for what seemed hours and she had found nothing. Not even a single ray of light.

She felt tired and sore. She sat down carefully and slowly to not cause herself a greater pain. She was beginning to think that everyone who called her reckless was right. She felt despair but really hated the idea of she being the 'Damsel in Distress'. She liked being the heroin but even heroines need sometimes someone to rescue them, right?

"JOE!!" She yelled as loud as she could; the walls making echo. "JOE, I'M HERE!" She continued shouting at the top of her lungs.

She screamed as loud as she could. Her throat began to hurt after screaming so loud after awhile.

'_Maybe these walls are soundproof?'_ Mistress thought to herself. She knew that if Joe had heard her he would have yelled back and come into her rescue without a second thought. However, she had heard neither a reply nor any other sound aside from her own voice.

She felt like crying but refused to do so. Her pride really did not allow her to cry and she knew she would feel embarrassed if _anyone_ including Joe, who was like her father and Eriol, who was her boyfriend and best friend, so her cry.

"JOOOOE!!" She yelled one last time with her sore throat, her voice sounding hoarse.

Back with May and Drew…

They kept looking but it seemed futile. They just couldn't find any sort of entrance. The wall also seemed so immense and long. The heat of the sun was not helping either. All it was doing was making them feel tired and sweat.

"Did you hear that?" Asked May after awhile.

"Heard what?" He asked not bothering to look at her. "I didn't hear anything."

"I thought I heard someone…" she said more to herself than Drew.

"Whatever. Let's just keep looking." Drew said nonchalantly.

A few seconds of silence passed and they kept looking.

"There is it was again!" May exclaimed. "Did you hear it?"

"I think you're hearing things." Drew commented when he heard nothing. He had been listening closely in case, as May said someone was calling but he didn't hear anything.

"I'm not!" Protested May. "I'm sure of what I heard."

"What exactly did you hear?" Drew asked obviously not believing her.

May put both of her hands on her hips; annoyed because Drew didn't believe her.

"If you don't wanna believe me, that's fine!" She said angry. "But I'm sure I heard someone."

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "Now, instead of imagining voices or whatever could you focus on finding an entrance?"

May didn't know how to respond to him or how to make him believe her. So, she decided to go look further away from him, to the other extreme of the wall. She walked away from him while touching the wall.

"I can't believe him…I'm sure I heard something." She fumed and murmured to herself. As she continued walking and whispering to herself angrily she didn't notice where she was walking anymore. She almost tripped with a small but was able to put her hands in front of her which prevented her from getting hurt.

"Watch you step." Drew called out nonchalantly. "You don't want to hurt yourself by tripping for not watching where you're walking on a plain terrain such as this one, right?" He added with a smirk.

May stood up quickly, her face red full of embarrassment and anger. She wanted to say something but couldn't think of a single comeback. What it irritated her even more was he acted so… calm and indifferent. She stomped her foot on the rock which made her stumble and it submerged into the ground unknowingly to both May and Drew.

"That guy…" May gritted her teeth. She no longer knew why but she just felt angry towards him. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, her back facing the structure. "When the Grand Festival comes, I swear I'll beat him no matter what. I'll show him."

She put a hand on the wall as she planned to continue walking further away. Her eyes were close so didn't notice that where the wall had once been was no longer there.

"AHH!!" May yelled when she suddenly found herself falling.

Drew turned towards her expecting seeing her on the floor after tripping or something but was surprised when he saw no trace of May anywhere.

"May?" He asked unsurely at first as if she was hiding from him. Then, he realized that she wasn't hiding. She had somehow fallen inside the ruin just like the girl they can come to rescue. "May!! MAAAY!!!!"

* * *

_ Please review and tell me what you thought. _


	19. Coming to the Rescue

_Hello everyone! Here is chapter 19, which I thought I wouldn't be able to update this month. At the beginning of this month I was working on another fic (a Prince of Tennis fic) and well it seemed it was good, which I'm glad. It really gave me a headache but I'm glad that's over. Anyhow, this chapter is a little short but that's because I want to do a little visual on the ruins. I'm trying my best to draw it on the computer, it's not very good though. For those who haven't noticed I'm trying to update every month._

_I'm also a little sad since I'm not getting as much reviews with this fic as I would have liked but oh well, I'll just keep on going. From this point on things are gonna get better and better, hopefully. Enough chit-chat for me, so please enjoy!_

Chapter 19: Coming to the Rescue

Cynthia had been hugging Chaud without noticing what she was doing. She turned scarlet when she realized it and immediately let go of him but he didn't.

"Um, can you let go now?" She asked shyly while looking away from him.

He smirked. "No." He replied and continued to hold her.

"Let go." She whined clearly embarrassed.

"Nope." He answered yet again, enjoying making her feel embarrassed.

"Please?" She pleaded and looked into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a few second. Time seemed to stop for the two of them. It was like nothing in the world did exist, except them.

He leaned down a bit and she leaned in, without actually noticing what they were doing. Both of them felt nervous but it was like a magnetic force attracting both of them. Their lips coming close and almost touching for a first real kiss, was interrupted by a yell that sounded like May's voice. It was like a splash of cold water to the both of them and quickly separated, blushing heavily.

"May!!" They heard Drew's voice screamed. "MAAAY!!"

Worry filled both of them. Without a second thought they ran towards the place where both Drew and May were suppose to be.

Misty and Ash, who had also heard Drew's loud scream, came running right behind Cynthia and Chaud.

"What happened?" Ash was the first one to ask.

"May… she just… disappeared. I think she fell like that girl." Drew said still a bit shocked.

"Then, the entrance may be somewhere around here." Said Misty.

"Perhaps but there is also the possibility that it was a trap in which May fell." Chaud thought out loud.

"Then, we should concentrate on finding that trap since we know it's on this side." Cynthia said. "If we find it then-"

"Someone else will probably fall into the same trap." Chaud cut her off knowing what she was thinking and not liking the idea.

"Yeah, but if it opens then the others will be able to keep it open somehow." Cynthia continued.

"That's a great idea." Ash said.

"But, we would need someone to take that risk and it could be dangerous." Chaud said in a serious tone.

"So, you're saying that we should just keep looking for the entrance we haven't found yet? We've been looking for about two hours." Drew protested. "We need to act as fast as we can; not only for May but for that girl too."

"I know that." Chaud replied calmly almost cold. "All I'm saying is that in this type of situations it's better to keep a cool head. We don't know what is inside; we don't know how it looks on the inside. For all we know it could be labyrinth full of traps."

Everyone stayed in silence for a moment understanding Chaud point of view. They knew he was right. Cynthia's idea was foolish and reckless.

"…stand it." Cynthia murmured.

All eyes focused at her.

"I can't stand it!" She said louder. "I can't stand stay still doing nothing. They could be hurt for all we know. I know my idea is reckless and foolish, I know that." She pointed out before Chaud or anyone would say something. "I know that…still, I want to try it. I'll go… so please, back me up, okay?" She pleaded her friends with a determinate look on her eyes.

"I won't let you," Chaud firmly said. "I promised your mom I would take care of you. I won't allow you to go inside."

Cynthia glared at him angrily.

"Sorry, Cynth, but I'm with Chaud here." Misty said.

"I think you're idea is good but I with them." Ash commented.

"Me too." Drew said. "We can't let you do it. If we are gonna use your plan then… I'll do it."

Cynthia decided to give up and do as they said since there was no way she could win. "Okay. Let's find that trap, then." She said.

Inside the Ruins…

May found herself inside a small semi-dark room. She looked around trying to find a way too return back up but then realized that she had fallen. The only way, inside the place where she was, was to go up the slide and that would be almost impossible. Fortunately, she hadn't hurt herself except a small scratch on her left forearm.

"Drew!!" She started yelling. "DREW!! HELP!!"

She continued yelling for some time but it seemed to her as though he or anyone for that matter could hear her. Getting depressed and feeling sorry for herself would most definitely not help, she thought. Thus, she armed herself with courage as she decided to look for the girl and an exit. She walked through a long corridor which, she noticed after walking for awhile, led to different places since she saw the corridor dividing into two and sometimes into other three corridors but she just kept walking straight which led her to another room with more light.

She walked carefully as she looked at her surroundings, the craving drawing of the walls; which were some kind of writing she did not understand. She arrived at the room which was more illuminated than the corridor or the room she had fallen in. She looked around and saw that the light came from the ceiling. At the very top there were four openings like windows in which sunlight fell directly on top of a sphere, which was in the middle of the room. There was some kind of pedestal made of rock, with the same kind of writing than in the walls.

She walked slowly, almost mystified, towards the object. The sphere was of a strange dark blue color but it was because of the sunshine and dust, she realized.

"This must be the Blue Orb," May observed as she continued staring at it.

She looked around the small, circular room was now in. There were six passageways, including the one she came from, at the exact same distance from each other.

May stood in front of the Blue Orb as she pondered about what to do.

'_Should I take the Blue Orb? I mean, that's what that girl, Mistress__, intentions were, to retrieve this Orb. But after I take it, which way should I go? I have no idea where the exit is and this place seems like a maze.'_ She thought as she was sure she'd get a headache if she continued thinking about it. _'Even if I choose one of these corridors I'll probably go back to another long hallway with different paths and darkness. I don't want that, this place it's creepy.'_ She shivered, whether it was because of cold or because that place gave her the chills, she did not know.

Meanwhile at P.C. HQ…

Mary went back to her room after talking with Eriol and leaving him in her office. She felt tired but nothing compared to what she had been feeling before she collapse. Once this was over, she was definitely taking a long vacation.

She lay in the bed looking at the ceiling, resting for a bit. She closed her eyes thinking and hoping Mistress and the other were fine. Now, she could worry all she wanted. Inside these four walls she could do whatever she wanted, say whatever she wanted and be whoever she wanted to be. She liked working in PC and doing her job but acting mature and level-headed was hard.

She took off her jacket and put it aside on her bed. She looked around her room and at her desk where she saw some documents.

She stood up and walked over to her desk. She noticed the papers were the translation of the prophecy, which had been re-translated by experts. She already knew what it said since she had translated it first but was curious to see if they had changed the words and little difference of the translations. She read the prophecy one more time and gasped as she read something she had not before. She read the whole paragraph out loud again, to make sure she had not made a mistake while reading.

"_'If an emulator were to be destroyed after had control either the Pokemon of Land or Sea; the chosen one, the one who is royally eligible to become the Sea's Princess and whose voice is the sweetest of them all is the only one who can make amends. She is to find the resting place of the Originals Pearl and Ruby of the gods and replace them somewhere else to restore or prevent cataclysm. Otherwise, the seas will dry and the land will blaze. There will be neither sun nor clouds. The sky gray shall become yellow during the time of sun the heat shall be burn everything in its way and during the time instead of stars and moon the sky shall become white and the cold shall freeze everything. Once the planets arrange themselves in a perfect sphere around the ball of fire everything shall begin.'_" She read as he face turned paler and paler.

She read the part which she had apparently skipped. How could she have skipped a part of the legend or prophecy if she read it so many times…? Then she remembered, she had not been able to translate everything and left a small part out. That was a grave mistake, she realize now. That small part changed everything.

"'_She is to find the resting place of the Originals Pearl and Ruby of the gods and replace them somewhere else to restore or prevent cataclysm._'" She quoted from memory the part she had skipped. "This means…that the only person who can take the Orbs out of the resting place is… and I sent Mistress to do it!" She gasped as her hands started shaking feeling responsible for what may happen. She thought anyone could retrieve the Orb and then Cynthia could place them somewhere else, how mistaken she had been and because of that the whole world might suffer the consequence of her error.

She was so… well, anxious, agitated, worried, feeling guilty, will not covered how she was feeling. She didn't know what to do at that moment and made a strange movement which made her stumble backwards and fall along with another paper, which she had not noticed. The hit on her head as somehow helped her to come back to her senses and ran out of her room to look for Eriol and also to call Sam about this important matter. The piece of paper that had fallen from her desk was completely forgotten and unnoticed by Mary.

"Eriol!" She gasped out of breath when she found him in the hall while she was going to her office.

He was startled. In the years he knew her he had never seen her so agitated. "What is it?" He asked worry written all over his face.

"I-I-" She tried to explained but she simply couldn't. The words were stuck and seemed to not want to come out. "Look at this!" She pushed the piece of paper at him, accidentally hitting him hard in his chest to which he groaned. "Sorry!" She quickly apologized still being very alarm.

He looked at the paper. "This is the prophecy, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

"Read this part, here!" She pointed at the part she had just read of the legend.

His face became pale and he became speechless.

"I-I" Mary tried again but still the words would not come out.

"We have to tell Samantha immediately," He said as he took Mary by her hand pulled her as he run to her office. "Hurry!" He said to Mary as she was trying her best to run as fast as him unsuccessfully.

Back in the Yacht…

"Thank you, Max." Sam said as she took the glass full of water from Max's hands, Jade standing next to Max.

"No problem." He answered and sat at the feet of bed.

She guzzled the water making it disappear in less than a blink. She let out sigh, "I sure was thirsty." She said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Max looking at the man.

"Yes, he just fainted." Brock replied.

"A little rest, water and food are all he needs." Added Sam with a smile.

A low beeping sound started ringing.

"What's that?" asked Max worriedly as he jumped out of the bed.

Sam shook her head as she took her Pokegear out of the pocket of her jacket. "Don't worry, it's probably just Mary. I'll be right back." She said before leaving the room.

"Sup?" she answered calmly. "Wh-wh-are you sure?" Sam's face changed completely and became pale. "I can't believe we made such grave mistake… I know, now is not the time for that. I'll the others immediately. Later." She said before hanging up.

She reentered the room hurriedly, slamming the door open. "Sorry," she said after she startled the boys. "Take good care of him for me you two, please." She said quickly before leaving again. "Jade come with me."

Jade obeyed her mistress friends' orders and followed Sam out of the room hurriedly. Brock and Max looked at each other with a blank expression and then to where Sam had been standing.

"You think something bad happened?" asked Max to Brock.

"Hmm" He nodded. "And it has to do with the call she just received."

"Jade, please teleport me up there." Sam said as she pointed to up the cliff. Jade's eyes became red again and a bluish aura surrounded Sam. Sam started running as fast as she possibly could towards the ruins once they had been teleport. Jade following Sam closely from behind.

Inside the Ruins…

She had rested for a while and her foot did not her hurt as much as before. She had actually fallen asleep without noticing and it had really startled her hearing another girl's voice calling out for help. She decided to stand up and look for whoever was now inside with her.

Unfortunately she had been yelling too much making her unable to yell now. She just walked and walked through the long passage she had heard the voice come from, hoping to see a silhouette or bump into the person she had previously heard.

She kept on trying calling out but her voice would come only as a whisper. She just kept walking but because she could no longer hear the girl's voice it was hard to know where she could be. Nevertheless, she kept on walking turning here and there, looking for any kind of movement in the shadows. She listened closely to every sound but only heard her own footsteps and breathing.

"Can anyone hear me?" She called out in which seemed a murmur, her voice sounding husky. _'It seems not.'_ She thought as she continued her search.

Outside the Ruins…

Misty had the idea of recalling the events the happened before May's disappearance. Drew showed them where he had been standing, by standing on the same spot. Then he told them, that they had been arguing and May had gotten angry at him like always and walked away. He told me that the last time he had turned to look at her was when she tripped and almost fell. He pointed from where he was standing the place where May almost fell.

Drew stayed standing where he was so he could guide them. Ash, Chaud, Misty and Cynthia stood on the place Drew pointed and started looking from there. Drew joined the others after showing them the spot.

Ash, Chaud and Drew inspected the wall meticulously for a crack, sign or trace of an opening. Cynthia decided to inspect the ground and the rocks, for May's footsteps which were barely visible since they had walked on them. It was hard to tell them apart but she hope to be able to see the difference.

Misty decided to look at the very end of the wall, close to the precipice. She did not want to say it out-loud but it was a possibility her friend had fallen into the sea and so she looked down to make sure. Misty sighed in relieved when she saw no trace of May down there, only rocks and rough waves was what she found below.

She turned around, ready to help the others. Misty did not even turn a hundred eighty degrees to go back to her friends but only ninety degrees and stared dumbfounded at her discovery in front of her.

"Guys," She said still in shock and not loud enough for them to hear her. "Guys, hurry come here!" She said a lot louder attracting their attention.

"What is it, Misty? Did you find something?" Asked Ash looking at his dumbfounded friend as he walked up to her.

Misty nodded. "I think so." She smiled.

Hearing Misty said those words was what made them ran towards her. They stayed completely shock at her discovered and smiles formed in their lips. Then, everyone turned to look at Drew almost accusingly.

Before anyone could say anything he said "Don't look at me like that. I told May but she said she didn't see anything and I think it's because we have to be in front of it to be able to see it." He said defended himself.

They agreed with him, they had been standing pretty close to where they were now and had not seen anything. Who would have thought the entrance had been there all along? It was at the very edge of the pyramid, it was also small and it had long stairway it seemed. It was very dark too, well that was sort of expected since it was going underground.

"Well, let's go inside and look for May." Drew said.

"Not so fast," said Chaud. "Samantha said to not go inside besides; you can't just go in like that. You're gonna need at least a flashlight to see the darkness."

"Let's bring the bags," Cynthia said. "Sam packed them with all sorts of stuff."

The guys brought the bags they had left behind next to the rock where May had found the girl's bag.

"What is this?" Asked Ash curiously as he took out what seemed to be a weird belt.

It was transparent and it had very small balls, which seemed fluorescent. It also had two small machines, one in the middle and the other one at one end of it.

"Oh, this is one of Eriol's inventions." Cynthia said. "Remember we used to play with this?" She asked Chaud who was frowning at the mention of the name Eriol.

"Yes, I remember." Chaud replied curtly.

"This would definitely help." Cynthia said holding up one of the belts. "Look guys, this belt drops one of this balls into the ground every 5 paces, well it can be programmed to how many paces you want. The thing is, that because this little balls glow in the dark we can use them so we won't get lost." Cynthia explicated. "Now, let me explain how to use it. You put it on like a normal belt, except that we have to make sure the machines are at each side of our hip. The machine that's on the middle of the belt is to program the paces and also to program when we want to return the balls back into the belt. They are all connected through a very thin cable. The other one, it's to drop these little balls and to adjust them to your body. Understood?" She explained as she put on a belt and indicated the use of the buttons and pointed at each one of the machines.

"I think so," said Ash.

"I did understand." Misty said.

"Me too." Drew replied.

"Anyway, should we take the bags or leave them here?" Chaud asked feeling slightly annoyed for some reason.

"I think it's better to leave them." Said Ash.

"Yeah, they would just get in the way since they're heavy." Drew agreed.

Each one of them took out a belt, which were of different colors; at least the balls inside it were of different colors. There were of three colors for them to choose: green, blue and yellow. Drew picked the green, Ash and Misty chose yellow and both Chaud and Cynthia chose the blue ones. They each took a flashlight, except Cynthia who had to put on a helmet that had the flashlight attach to it since they flashlight she had picked was missing batteries and the spare ones were back on the yacht.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Ash as he was the one who was going to lead the way.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

They descended though the long stairway, turning to the right midway and it became dark when they turned. At the end of the stairs they found three different paths to choose from.

"Misty and I will go this way," Ash said as he pointed to the left path and started walking away, not before activating the belt.

"I'm going this way, then" said Drew as he walked to the path on the right, dropping a small greenish ball before the passageway.

"Well, that means we're going this way." Cynthia said to Chaud and they also started making their way, dropping a bluish ball every ten steps as they had all programmed the belt.

* * *

What did you think? I had to leave it there but next month I'll have the drawing of how the ruin looks on the inside so please look forward to it. Review, please? I'll reply.


	20. Sinking Adventure

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block and also didn't exactly know how to describe this chapter so it didn't sound so boring. It's mostly saying which path they choose inside the labyrinth. i didn't want it to be a snore and it was quite a challenge. Well, hopefully this chapter wasn't so bad. Sorry, about the title but I couldn't come up with anything good. I mean, it was this or 'An Indiana Jones Adventure' it's not good, IMO.

I want to thanks PokemonTrainerJackie for her support and wonderful review which made me want to write. Thank you!

EDIT: I forgot but look at my profile for the links of the ruins and labyrinth so you know how everything looks. that was also what delayed me.

With no further ado, enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to review!

Chapter 20: Sinking Adventure!

Sam hurried back to the guys, running as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. She reached the pyramid completely breathless but found its surroundings deserted.

"Where…did-" She asked herself as her breath was still uneven. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed when she realized where they had gone.

She observed more closely around her and saw that the bags she had told them to carry were very close to the edge of the cliff. She found it strange that the bags were there and curiously she walked towards them. As she started walking an idea came to her mind and she started walking faster and faster, almost running. She looked over the cliff and sighed in relieved.

'_Thank goodness, that didn't happen.'_ She thought relieved. She turned and saw the entrance explaining everything to her. "Those guys…" She said slightly upset "even when I strictly told them not to go inside." She sighed.

She kneeled down to register the bags and see what they have taken with them. "I can't believe them," she gritted her teeth. "They didn't take the walkie-talkies with them. How am I supposed to communicate with them now?" She fumed. _'I just hope nothing happens to them and that they won't touch the Orb.'_ She thought worriedly.

Meanwhile, Inside the Ruins with Drew…

He had walked for few minutes and had reached the room in which he presumed May and the girl had fallen in. There was some sort of rock slide on one side of the wall inside the secluded room, so he guessed that was there room they had fallen in. Of course, that was considering that both girls had fallen through the same slide. However, there was no trace of May or the other girl.

"May! Mistress! MAY!" Shouted Drew hoping May was close enough to hear him.

He received no answered so he guessed May might have tried to look for the exit herself. Hence, May must have walked the other passage. Without a second thought he started walking through the passage May had walked through. He walked carefully, in case there were some traps there but finding none. After walking for a while for the long corridor he saw it divided itself in three. He thought for a second, trying to figure out which way May had chosen but it was in vain. Thus, he chose to go left and to continue walking. At the end of the passageway he saw in split in two, this time he picked the right corridor.

Finding May in this darkness was not going to be easy. He wasn't too worried for her but he wanted to find May as soon as possible. It was then he realized something. What if the others found May first? How would the others know? He remembered seeing walkie-talkies in the bags Sam had previously gave them.

'_We should've taken them; they would really come handy now._' Drew thought slightly vexed for not thinking of it before.

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty…

"May! Moltress!" Yelled Ash as he walked with Misty through a corridor.

Misty stopped in her tracks as she heard Ash called out. "It's Mistress, not Moltress." She said to him.

"Eh? Really? I thought I heard Moltress." He said obliviously.

Misty sighed. "Just because you have Pokemon in the head…" she paused. "You know what? I'm not gonna even bother this time." She said and continued walking.

Ash looked confused for one second but since Misty started walking again he simply shrugged it off.

"May! Mistress!" Shouted Misty to no avail.

After walking a short while they had found a separation in the passageway. They were a bit unsure whether they should separate or stick together.

"I'll go this way," said Misty pointing to her right. "We can't afford to lose so much time."

Ash nodded. "Gotcha, but be careful."

Misty smiled at him. "Sure, I will."

Ash not so sure about the decision continued walking the long corridor.

Meanwhile, Chaud and Cynthia…

"You're thinking this is your fault." Chaud broke the silence abruptly when he was sure the others wouldn't hear.

Cynthia looked shocked at him. Then, she looked down and nodded meekly.

"When are you going to understand that it's not your fault? Just 'cause someone says that name it doesn't mean something bad it's bound to happen, you know?" He said calmly.

"May is missing." She replied.

"It's just a coincidence this happened." He answered as calmly as he could.

"There is no such thing as coincidence." She answered back.

He closed his eyes tightly as he was beginning to lose his temper. "That might be true, but then there only exist inevitability, it was inevitable this happened."

"But-"

"No buts," he cut her. "You're always blaming yourself for whatever happens and you know what? I'm tired of always trying to convince you that you're wrong. If you want to continue believing it's your fault then, do so." He said vexed then he walked away and turned when he saw the corridor dividing itself in two.

"I'm sorry." She murmured after him being full aware that he could no longer hear her. _'Why am I always like this?'_ She thought and continued walking slowly feeling depressed for making Chaud angry.

She looked down at her feet and continued walking slowly and staring at the floor as her left hand brushed the wall gently. At some point she had to choose whether to continue following the path she was walking or to turn.

It had taken her a while but after walking for a long time she had noticed that the path she had been walking was not plane, but slanting upwards. Walking up and up for a long time and on a place where there wasn't much air was tiring. Thus, she decided to walk through the new path and see where it might lead her.

Her hand was beginning to hurt after touching the wall for such a long time and because the wall had drawings and writings it just made it worse. She walked through the corridor without looking where she was stepping but at the imaged craved into the walls. She was mesmerized by the beautiful work of architecture, which looked somehow familiar to her. _'Maybe on one of history books.'_ She thought.

"Ahh!" She groaned as she fell on the floor after tripping over something. Her foot was hurting her; she construed she twisted it a bit.

Before she could get up, there was a strange sound which startled her. She stayed laying on the floor and looked around her without raising her head. The eyes and mouth of the persons craved on the walls changed and then arrows started flying around over her head.

She closed her eyes tightly and cover her hear with her hands as she tried to stay as close to the floor as possible. She whimpered scared and for the first time in her life she was glad of her clumsiness.

After a few minutes the arrows stopped and when she was sure there will be no more arrows she stood up again.

'_I wonder what activated this trap.'_ She thought. She looked around to see what had made her trip and found her answer. She had stepped where she shouldn't. A small square paving stone stood out, or rather said, sunk into the ground. That was probably what had activated the trap, she guessed.

"I have to be more careful." She said to herself. "Please, let the others be fine." She pleaded before continuing walking through the corridor only to find it was a dead-end.

Meanwhile, Outside the Ruins…

Sam was pacing pondering over what she should do. She had been walking from left to right so many times she had created a small rut on the ground.

'_Do I follow them or wait here?'_ She thought hard. _'Maybe I should call Mary- but if I do that then she'd panic and she hasn't been feeling well. But if they get the Orb then catastrophe will fall upon us all, so she should know so she can be prepare to take whatever procedure should be done in this sort of situation. However, it's not certain they'll find the Orb.'_ She sighed.

She looked up at the blue sky. _'I wish I'd get a sign of what I should do.'_ She sighed once again.

"H-hello?" She answered her Pokegear which suddenly had started ringing. "Mary?" She said perplexed when she heard her friend's voice. She looked back at the sky for a moment and then proceeded to tell her of the latest happenings.

P.C Headquarters, Johto…

"I see." Mary answered patiently as she felt a headache coming. Everything was getting complicated. "Eriol and I will be right over."

Eriol who was sitting right in front of Mary, in her office, nodded.

"I know that using a jet or anything of that type of transportation will take hours. That's why we're gonna use Eriol's latest invention." She grinned.

Eriol looked alarmed. "But, it hasn't been tested on humans yet." He protested.

Mary gave him an annoyed looked that said 'don't-interrupt-when-I'm-talking' and he quiet down knowing better.

"I'm not kidding. I heard him perfectly, I'm not deaf. Everything is gonna be fine, Sam." She replied. "Anyway, go down the ruins and try to follow them but be careful. What if they separated? Um, well try to follow up to the point there stayed together. Well, be right over." She instructed. "Hopefully" she added just to annoy her worried friend before hanging up.

"Mary, we haven't done any test run yet. It's dangerous to just use a newly developed experiment without knowing if it's working properly." Eriol said in a serious tone.

Mary stood up and so did Eriol. She walked around her desk and towards the automatic door; Eriol right behind her.

"You think I was born yesterday?" She asked rhetorically. "Desperate situation need desperate actions." She said in a business-like tone. "Now, let's do the test run for the machine."

She and Eriol began making their way towards his lab which was two floors below where they were.

"I'm telling you-"

"Eriol, Eriol, Eriol… "She said as she pressed the bottom for the elevator. "Answer me this: when was the last time one of your new inventions went wrong?" She asked as they both entered the elevator.

He remained silent trying to think of the last time. Surely, there must have been a time when one of them went wrong, he thought. However, he couldn't remember when it was. Most, not to say all, of his experiments had always been good. That was because he thought very carefully of the consequences, and formulas, and everything before even beginning to create it. However, even if someone thought like that errors and mistakes were bound to happen, right?

"They've always been perfect." She answered for him and they both got out of the elevator as they had reached their destination.

"This could be the first time, then." He responded stubbornly.

"We're losing time here and they need us there." Mary said starting to lose her patience.

Eriol closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine but I'll go first." He said. "I'll call you if I arrive safe and sound, if I don't…well, you know what happened."

"How much time do you think it'll take to transport?" Mary asked as she followed him around the lab which had several computer and strange machines all over the place.

"Not sure, twenty minutes maximum, I'm guessing. It also depends on the body mass that's being transported, not only electrical energy." He said as he called Yuri to help him. "Yuri, I'm going to use the Teleporter so please take care of it."

"Eh?" They young woman looked startled. "But we haven't run the tests yet."

Mary put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mistress Mary," she gasped surprised when she saw her. "I understand, what is the location you want me to send you, Professor Andersen?"

"Labyrinth Island. By the way, Mary will join me if the experiment goes well." Eriol said as he stood on what seemed to be a capsule made of crystal.

Yuri looked a little taken aback but did as instruct. "Hope you have a nice trip professor." She said before pressing a green button which produced a blinding light inside the capsule Eriol was in.

Mary and covered her eyes and looked away while Yuri just continued staring at the capsule with the dark glasses she was using. Once the light dissipated Mary looked at the empty capsule and seemed to be a little surprised to find it empty. Now, she was beginning to feel a little anxious and hope with all her heart that Eriol was fine and that his new invention was a success.

Back with Sam…

Sam was pacing worriedly from one side to another, this time there was a small rut under her feet. She was more worried about Eriol and Mary now than the guys, so she decided to stay where she was. Besides, she had gone down but only to find that the guys had separated since the beginning. What was the point in waiting there, anyway?

'_It's not that I doubt Eriol but- it's crazy!'_ she thought desperately. _'What if it doesn't work or what if-'_ she didn't have time to think about the rest because as she was turning around she saw Eriol standing right in front of her. "Ahh!" She screamed in surprise, she took a step back but she tripped and fell down on her butt.

"Sorry, Sam." He apologized as he stretched out a hand to help her.

"Ah… n-no problem." She said still surprised to see him so soon.

She looked at him still shocked. She just couldn't believe he was actually there, it was amazing. She was really glad his latest invention had worked to perfection.

"Mary, I made it. Tell Yuri to send you now." He said to the Pokegear before hanging up. "Mary should be here any second now." He told Sam.

Sam nodded not doubting for a second his words.

"Hi Sam." Greeted Mary from behind her, startling her again.

Sam let out a sighed. "Don't scare me like that, _please_." She said to her friend as Mary chuckled.

"Told you it'd work, Eriol." Mary said. "Congratulations." She added.

"Thanks." He replied curtly.

"Alrighty then, let's get down to business." She said as she led the way down the stairs inside the ruins.

Inside the Ruins…

"May! Mistress!" Drew kept on calling. He had walked for some time now and still there was no trace of either one of the girls.

He grimaced when he saw the little balls in front of him, knowing that meant he had returned to the place where had walked previously. He had two choices choose the path on his right and continue looking or go back to the last interception and go to the left.

He decided on the latter and made his way do the left; unknowingly that a surprised awaited him.

Meanwhile Ash and Misty…

They had separated after beginning but they found each other again. However, they found another intersection.

"I guess I'll go this way." Misty said as she pointed to her right.

Ash nodded. "Be careful with holes." He added.

Misty gave him a sour looked a walked way. It hadn't been her fault. She was walking looking around when suddenly the floor disappear. Luckily for her she was able to reach the border. Then, Ash appeared out of nowhere to pull her up.

She walked through the hallway only to find herself back where she had last separated from Ash.

'_Now I know why they called it Labyrinth Island.'_ She thought tiredly.

Ash on the other hand, had encountered a trap after walking turning in the corner he had been walking with Misty. Arrows starting shooting from both sides of the walls which prevented him from walking any further for a moment; he had to wait a few minutes till they stopped.

'_Finally_,' He thought when he saw that no more arrows were being shot. Before he could take another step, however, he heard someone's steps.

"You still here, Ash?" Asked Misty as she walked up to him.

Ash smiled slightly at her. "Yeah, there were some arrows. Anyway, let's keep going." He said.

Misty nodded. "Um."

Meanwhile Chaud…

He had part with Cynthia awhile now and he was beginning to feel bad for saying those things. It was in part true what he said but that wasn't the real reason. He just used it as an excuse to get away from her. He had always liked her but somehow it was different this time. He had never felt so nervous and self-conscious and he didn't like it.

'_I have to apologize as soon as I see her._' He thought and continued walking, deciding to continue walking forward on the first interception he saw. "May! Mistress!" He called out as he walked pass it.

Meanwhile Mistress…

Mistress stopped on her tracks and looked around her. _'Strange,'_ she thought. _'I could've sworn I heard someone call my name.'_ She decided to stay where she was for a moment to make sure that no one was calling her. Since nobody seemed to be around she dismissed it and continued walking forward.

Unfortunately for her the passage she chose was a dead-end. She sighed knowing she would have to walked back to the last interception and pick the other passageway.

To her surprise she found small blue glowing balls on the floor. She looked back at the passage she had previously walked through and found more of them. She smiled to herself knowing there were people looking for her.

"Hello?!" She yelled hoping that the person who had passed through there was still closed enough to hear her. "Is anyone there?!"

She waited for a reply but none came. Thus, she decided to follow the small blue spheres knowing they'll show her the exit.

Meanwhile Chaud…

After a little while he found another interception and continued moving forward. Then he found once again another, this time giving him the option to choose right or left. He picked the path to his right but after walking over half way through he noticed it would take him to the path he had previously walked through. He walked till the end of the hallways only to find small green glowing balls.

'_Drew passed through here.'_ He thought. As he looked around to choose which way to go, he noticed that to his right there was only a small gap in which Drew had walked through that passage.

He walked up to the interception which divided itself into three. To Chaud's right there were small green ball, to his left were was nothing and the same was forward. He chose to continue walking forward and then to the next interception he walked to his right.

Meanwhile Cynthia…

After finding the dead-end she went back to the last interception and went through the other way. She found another interception, after choosing one she found a trace in which indicated her that Misty had pass through there. Thus, she went back and picked another one.

She walked to her left and then, she found another interception or so she thought. As she walked into it, she noticed it was like a mural. She walked and stayed standing in the middle as she looked curiously at the walls, which to her seems to be telling a story. Somehow, she felt nostalgic with the pictures and she could hear a melody in her head. On a closer observation she noticed there was some sort of writing which she could not understand.

"I wish I had a camera," she said to herself sadly. "Oh, yeah!" She exclaimed when something hit her. "The Pokenav can take pictures." She quickly took the Pokenav she had attached to her belt.

She had decided to always carry her Pokenav no matter what after a little incident she had while getting the other Gym Badges. She really didn't like to remember the incident since it was embarrassing but she had forgotten her Pokenav in the Pokemon Center of Rustboro but she didn't notice till they had arrived at Mauville City. She would have noticed sooner but since they were flying there and not walking, she didn't really need it.

She took a picture of the three walls and continued her way. Back at the interception she decided to go back all the way to the first interception she encountered. She didn't pick the one she was at because of the slope seemed impossible to walk to her, at least now. However, she did try to go up three times only fail.

She walked straight and at a distance she saw a room which was somehow illuminated by the sun, which seemed penetrate from the ceiling. Then, suddenly it was all dark again. She continued walking to see what had happened since she could see what was ahead.

Meanwhile May…

She had stayed in the room with the Orb for quite a while. At first, she had felt tempted to touch it but didn't. She observed it curiously for some time as she waited there to be found. It was better staying there than in a dark corridor anyway. This way she could also what time of the day was because of the sun and what seemed to be a giant sun clock drawn in the floor.

She had been there for what seemed hours, but she wasn't really sure how much time it has passed. Five minutes seemed to her like an hour in that place. She was terribly bored.

"Can anyone hear me?!" She yelled as loud as could but received no answered.

She waited about fifteen minutes, according to the clock on the ground. She stood up and walked toward the Blue Orb.

Since nobody seemed to be coming to her rescue and she didn't want to wait any longer. She decided to get herself out of that place. She was not going to wait and play the role of damsel in distress any longer. She had grown tired of waiting.

She carefully she put a hand on each side of the Blue Orb and took it. The ground started trembling suddenly; she panicked not knowing what to do. She looked at her surroundings. Below the windows two gates opened and water started flowing from them. It wasn't much at first but then it was more and more. The altar, in which the Orb had been was sinking and almost reaching the ground which was wet.

As she was deciding which way to go to escape, another strong grumbling sound came. Again, below the gates the water was pouring opened another six and this time she saw huge boulders from them.

Without even thinking, or noticing, she hurried back trough the same passage she had come. And as she made it just in time a boulder fell in the entrance of the room and did the other six on the other entrance to that room.

May run desperately through the passage and a light blinded her for a second.

"May!" She heard a familiar male voice called her.

"Drew!" She exclaimed so surprised, she almost dropped the Orb. "We have to hurried and get out of here!" She added alarm.

"Why?" He asked.

Before May could answer however, they heard another loud sound. May looked back and Drew behind her to see a huge round rock rolling on their direction.

Both wide-eyed run following the small glowing balls he had left telling him where he had walked. After turning around on the corner, they found themselves safe since the boulder had continued rolling the other way.

However, there was no time to feel safe since they heard, at first a sound, and then saw the water flowing behind them. They run towards the exit but as they turned around corners they saw the water flowing was less and barely reached their ankles.

Meanwhile Ash and Misty…

After feeling the first tremor they decided to go back. After the second they started running. Ash grabbed Misty's hand and ran all the same way he had come from since to him it seemed to be the shortest way and safer too.

However as they were running back they saw a boulder, at first it didn't seem to be moving but as they got closer they noticed it was rolling towards them. Luckily for them the giant round rock got stuck on the corner and no longer followed them but the water was rising and once the pressure became strong it would start moving the boulder again for sure.

"Ahh!" Misty yelled as she trip on the water.

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asked as he helped her stand up.

"Yes," she replied.

"Can you walk?" he questioned.

Misty nodded. "Um, I didn't hurt my foot." She said as they hurried back to the entrance. _'It's just hard to run when you're pulling me.'_ She thought as she looked at his hand holding her while blushing slightly.

Meanwhile Chaud…

The passage he had followed had guided him to a dead-end. He was going back to the last interception when he felt the tremor. He also decided to get out of the ruins. He followed the trace Drew had left to exit.

'_Hope everyone's okay.'_ He thought worriedly as he ran. _'_Especially_ Cynthia.'_

The water was about to reach his knees which made it harder for him to run.

Meanwhile Sam, Mary and Eriol…

They were just descending the stairs when they felt the earthquake.

"What was that?" Asked Sam a bit scared.

The three of them looked at each other knowing what had happened.

"Someone took the Blue Orb out of its place." Mary answered. "Probably." She added giving the hint that she wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

"What if it's the weather again because of the other Orb?" Suggested Eriol. "You know how Richard said the weather could suddenly be changing."

They nodded to each other as they resolved to go out and see.

The sky was so dark it seemed like night yet there was still afternoon. The sound of thunder could be heard far away. The wind was blowing so hard it was hard to walk. The waves were wild and even the border of the cliff was wet with the sea water. It wasn't raining yet but the humidity was heavy and it was predictable it would start raining any minute now.

"This is just like before." Said Mary referring to the storm that had formed earlier before dawn that day.

"No," Sam said with a tone of voice Mary had never heard her before. Sam wasn't looking at neither of them but at the dark sky. Both Mary and Eriol looked at her, Sam looked calmed but both of them knew she wasn't feeling calm at all. "This is far worse than before." She said as lighting struck somewhere fairly close and her face illuminated.

"Then, it means someone did too the Orb, after all." Mary said and almost let out a sigh.

"Eriol, could you go to the yacht? Joe and two of Cynthia's friends are there. They might be lost as to what to do now." Sam said as she tried to keep her cool.

Eriol nodded. "Yes, I'll go." He said and after receiving Sam's direction he set out to look for the two ships.

"Sam, go inside and see if the guys are coming out. I'll try to call the H.Q. to hear their report."

"Okay." Sam said as she went back in.

Meanwhile Mistress…

She was sitting on the stairs. Her foot was hurting quite a bit now she didn't feel strong enough to continue waking. She felt the earthquake and was startled a bit. However, she thought that the people who had gone to look for her would come now at any minute. After all, it was no longer safe to be inside the unexplored ruins after a tremor like that one.

She waited a bit and after a few minutes she heard voices. However, those voices were not coming from inside the ruins but outside. She tried to stand up and go up a least a few steps. The voices were familiar to her. She heard Mary's voice and Sam's and then his voice too.

Then Mistress heard them go out before she could call them out. After a few minutes she heard the sound of steps coming down and when she turned around to see, she saw Sam.

It was strange but she knew Sam's voice very well even though she had never met her. She had only seen her in pictures but not in person. Now, they looked at each other for a moment as to recognize each other and then smiled. Mistress felt as though she had known Sam for a long time. For her, it was not like this was their first meeting.

'_It must be because Mary talks to her and about her all the time.'_ Mistress thought.

Sam looked at her in strangely but didn't say anything.

'_When did __she change her clothes?'_ Sam thought as she looked at the girl wearing all black clothes. "I'm glad you're okay. Where are the others?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen anyone. I found a trace of green balls and followed them here." She explained. "They used Eriol's inventions." She added in an observation which was directly more to herself than Samantha.

"Can you walk?" Sam asked her when she noticed Mistress rubbing her hurt ankle.

"I'm too tired. You'll have to help me." Mistress said.

Sam helped the young girl stand up and then Mistress put an arm around Sam shoulder and the two of them got out of the ruin, which was beginning to sink as was the island there were in.

Meanwhile Cynthia…

'_If I get out of this, I promise I'll try to be a good daughter and ask mum to forgive me__ for running away.'_ She thought as she was running as fast as her legs could possibly carry her despite the pain she was feeling on her right foot.

'_Somebody help me!'_ She yelled in her mind since she was already breathless to actually voice it out.

The object which had suddenly appeared in front of her had been a giant boulder which was now following her.

'_I don't wanna end up like puree!'_ She thought as she run for her life, literally.

Unfortunately for her, she had to continue running forward since that was where the exit was. If she made a turn somewhere she wouldn't know another way to go out.

'_I knew something bad would happen today when __that man said that name!' _At a distance she noticed lights moving and heard voice but couldn't make out what they were saying. _'They're there, I'm close.'_ She thought as she tried to run faster.

"May! I'm glad you're okay." She heard Misty said as she was getting closer.

"Where is Cynthia?" She heard Chaud's voice.

A light blinded her for a moment. "Ah!" She tripped as she covered her eyes with her arms. She turned her head back and saw the giant rock so close to her…

'_I had a good life.__' _She said in her mind thinking she'd be a goner. _'Goodbye everyone...'_ She whimpered in fear.

However when nothing occurred a few seconds later she opened her eyes and saw the boulder almost touching her and about to crush her foot; not moving.

"Are you okay?" Asked a male voice but she was so astonished she didn't hear who it was.

"You're so lucky that those balls got attached to the boulder and now it's stuck." She heard someone else said.

She let out a big sighed of relieve. "I thought I was a goner." She said.

"Come, let's get out of here." Chaud stretched out his hand to help her.

Cynthia nodded and gratefully she took his hand. Then they all went out of the ruin. Once outside they found themselves with a huge surprise that no one saw coming.

* * *

Please review! I'll be very grateful.


	21. The beginning of the End

Wow, it's been so long since I last updated. Sorry about that. I sorta ran out of idea plus it was hard to write as it's the next chapter. Well, I hope everyone likes it.

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 21: The Beginning Of The End

"Come, let's get out of here." Chaud said to Cynthia who was in the floor. He extended his hand and helped her stand up. It was then he noticed something was wrong with her foot. Without a word he pulled her towards him and carried her in the princess hold.

The others looked surprised at Chaud's sudden actions.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" protested Cynthia completely flushed as she waggled her legs and arms while hitting him on his chest. "Put me down, put me down!"

"Ow, stop it." He replied. "You're hurt and we have to get out quickly."

Cynthia pouted not being able to come with any sort of retort and finally calmed down. The blush on her face, however, never left her.

"Is that true, Cynth?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." The embarrassed-girl answered avoiding everyone's face.

"We don't have time to be dilly-dallying, let's get out." Drew pointed out.

They quickly exited the ruin. Once they were all out, Chaud put Cynthia down but insisted on being her support. She agreed reluctantly since if she didn't, she was sure he'd carried her like before.

It was pouring and the storm was really wild. The waves of the ocean were high and even splashing on them. They walked away from the border and to where the bags they have left were.

"Mary!" Exclaimed Cynthia when she saw the girl, who was completely soaked.

Mary saw her with a taken aback expression at seeing her friend being carried by Chaud. It took a second for her to react and immediately recovered her usual composure.

"You're hurt?" Asked Mary to her friend, who simply sighed and nodded. "Anyhow, we don't have time to for that now," she said when she saw May with the Blue Orb. "We have to return to the ship immediately." With that said she started running.

"Where's Sam?" Asked Misty curiously.

"I'll explain everything later." Replied Mary. "It's good to meet you, Misty" Mary said with her back turn as she walked away. "And everyone." She added a second later.

Everyone else followed running after her, except Chaud who could really run because of Cynthia.

"We're far enough of the Ruins, you can let me go now." She said when they could no longer see the Pyramid.

"It's okay, I can carry you-"

"You're tired. Meganium can carry me the rest of the way." She took out her Pokeball and the green dinosaur-like Pokemon appeared.

"As you wish." He replied as he carefully put her on her Pokemon's back so she was ridding side-saddle.

"Meganium, please follow Chaud." She ordered her Pokemon.

Chaud run the rest of the way till the chasm.

Meanwhile inside the ship…

"May, May!" Cried out Max as he ran to greet his sister. He hugged her and she returned the gestured. "What's happening?" he asked a bit frightened by how the ship was moving.

It was still raining hard and the sea seemed to be furious. The sky was dark as the night even though it was still afternoon. The clouds would occasionally illuminate with the thunder.

"It has begun it appears." Mary said as she solemnly gazed at the sky which now was completely different than before.

Everyone looked at the sky with shocked expressions.

"What exactly is happening, Mary?" Asked Cynthia as she finally made it safely back on the ship. "Thanks, Meganium, rest for now." She said to her Pokemon as she returned it to its Pokeball.

"Cynthia?! But didn't go down with Sam to see your foot?" Asked Max shocked when he saw her as he was sure he had seen her go to the same room Joe and Brock were.

Cynthia looked confused at him. "No, I just came."

"But I'm sure I saw you just now. Your clothes were different too. I thought you had changed your clothes." Max continued completely convinced that she had arrived earlier.

"Max, she's been with us and she didn't change clothes or anything." May said to him, not knowing why he was saying all that stuff.

Mary turned and faced everyone. "I guess it's time to explain everything." She said with a weak smile. "But first, where is Joe? I need to speak with him first."

"He is with Brock on the room at the end of the hallway." Replied Max not knowing what was happening anymore.

Mary nodded at him. "Thank you." She was about to walked away but a hand on her hand stopped her.

"Where is Sam?" Asked Cynthia worriedly.

"Sam was with you in that room." Max said. "Or with someone who looked like you." He added.

Cynthia and the others felt completely lost.

"I'll explain everything later. Please wait." Mary said before leaving them in the room where all of their stuff were, which was like a living room.

They all, except Brock, sat in the couches and sofas since they were nothing else they could do.

"Hey, Max, what you said before… there was a girl who looked exactly like Cynthy, here?" Asked Chaud with a somewhat serious expression.

Cynthia glared at him for calling her by that nickname but immediately dismissed it.

"Uh-huh. She looked exactly like her, but I only saw her for a second since I left the room when I heard you guys coming and also because it was bit crowded." Explained Max.

"If she looks exactly like you, doesn't that mean that she's your twin sister?" Misty joked knowing perfectly well she was an only child as Cynthia herself had always said.

"Or your clone." Added Ash.

Chaud let out a dramatic sigh. "Please, spare me. With one of her is enough. She's already too troublesome, now I can't imagine two of them." He smirked.

"I agree. One Cynthia is enough." Commented Drew jokingly as some sort of revenge.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, Cynth, we're only joking." Misty said to her friend.

"I know," she said tiredly. "Chaud, pass me some ice."

Chaud raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He said at her command.

"Your ankle still hurting, right?" Asked May.

"Yeah." Cynthia replied. "Pass me some ice, _please_." She re-directed her attention to Chaud.

Drew who was next to May said to her. "I thought you had hurt your ankle too." Drew said.

"Oh, yeah." She said remembering. "I guess it's all better now since it doesn't hurt anymore." She smiled while sweat-dropping.

"Thank you." Cynthia muttered once the fore-mentioned did as he was told. "My ankle is swelling."

"You're ankle is hurt?" Asked Max rhetorically. "Don't tell me is your left ankle."

"No, it's my right ankle that hurts." Cynthia said a bit taken aback but Max sudden comment.

"Why you asked such strange question Max?" May asked her little brother.

Before the boy could reply a grumbling noise startled everyone in the room.

"What was that?" Asked May.

"It was really loud." Commented Drew.

"Don't worry about it," Misty said calmly as she looked at her right at Ash. "It was only Ash's stomach." She finished with a sighed.

The teenager chuckled lightly. "Heh-heh. Sorry about that but I'm starving."

Everyone either chuckled or rolled their eyes.

"Some things never change." Misty said as she looked into the fridge to see if there was something Ash could eat.

Meanwhile in other part of the ship…

"Mary!" Exclaimed Mistress from the chair as she saw her friend and boss entered the room.

"Hey." Mary smiled slightly, with a mix of relieve and guilt. "I'm glad you're okay." Mary said.

"Sure, I have more lives than a cat, after all." She joked and smiled at her. She winced when Sam put started rubbing the cold cream on her ankle. "I-I'll do it. Thanks."

"How is Joe?" Mary redirected her attention at the man resting in bed; she looked up at Sam and then noticed a boy standing behind her.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're Brock, right?" Asked Mary trying to be polite despite her mind was elsewhere. "I'm Mary." She extended her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Mary." He replied.

"Yes, you too." She smiled unenthusiastically because of the situation.

"Joe hasn't woken up yet." Sam informed Mary. "He just tired and a little dehydrated nothing to worry too much."

"I see. I'm glad it's nothing serious." Mary said relieved. "Eriol?"

"He's navigating the ship." Sam replied.

Mary nodded. "The orb?"

"It's there." Mistress replied for Sam as she pointed at the bag May and Drew had found earlier.

Mary nodded once again. "Can you guys come with me? There…there are some things… I have to talk with everyone." She said a bit reluctantly, she really didn't know how they would react. She had made mistakes and she was regretting now, not only that she had endangered their life too not to mention she had kept quiet on… _'It's time to tell the truth.'_ She thought.

"Sure, let's go." Said Mistress from her chair, she wobbly stood up and Brock, helped her keep her balance before she fell. "Thanks."

With a little difficulty they all made it to the living room, where everyone else was everyone, except Eriol and Joe, obviously.

They had been talking about the happenings in the last few hours. This morning had been normal. Eating breakfast at the Pokemon Center, talking to each other about the upcoming Pokemon Contest, Brisa coming unexpectedly along with Drew, Sam coming to pick Cynthia up, Brisa getting scolded, suddenly decided to tag along to the mysterious Labyrinth Island and then everything that happened in the ruins…

The only normal part of the day was eating breakfast at the Pokemon Center and maybe not even that since Cynthia overslept which was a first, according to both Chaud and Misty. Wasn't there an expression that went with that sort of thing? "The end of the world is coming," was it?

"I don't think this is over, yet." Thought Drew out-loud.

"What do you mean?" Asked Cynthia, pressing the small towel with ice against her foot.

"He means that something else probably is going to happen now." Chaud replied for Drew. "The reason why Mary called you to come was probably because she wanted you to get that Orb." He said referred to the Blue Orb which was in one of the black bags Sam had provided for them to take.

"Does that mean the Blue Orb was meant for Cyn to be picked up?" May asked.

"If it had been like that then they wouldn't have sent someone else, May." Replied Drew with a smirk.

"Well, _excuse me_, but isn't that what Chaud just said? Mary wanted Cynthia to get the Orb?" May retorted slightly annoyed at Drew's remark.

"Actually," Mary's voice came from the door which was ajar and three people behind her. "Both are correct. I did send people to retrieve the two orbs because we- I had made a mistake. I know I can't really do anything to compensate the fear you must have felt when the ruin started sinking with water, but I still offer you my apologies. I was too careless." Mary's looked down feeling guilty for what she had made them go through. "I'm terribly sorry." She bowed.

"Forget that," Cynthia was the one to break the ice. "What's done is done and thank goodness we're all okay, right?" She asked everyone.

Everyone seemed to agree with her and forgave Mary.

With a weak smile she said a thank you before becoming very serious again. "It's time to explain everything now." She made way so the three people who were behind her could come in. Sam was the first who looked stunned at seeing Cynthia with an ice pack on her right ankle. Brock, who went into the room right after Sam, also made the same face the Sam. Finally, Mistress entered while limping slightly.

Sam's and Brock's faces were matched by everyone in the room, except for Mary who continued looking very serious.

Mistress looked shocked too. It was like looking at a mirror at her very own reflection except her reflection was of flesh and was sitting instead of standing like she was.

"Everyone sit down and I'll start explaining everything." Mary said to the dumbfounded people in the room.

Sam, Brock and Mistress sat in a couch, although it was a bit crowded now with all the bags, and backpacks and all that stuff.

"I guess I'll start first with who is Mistress?" she asked and everyone nodded in agreement. "About four months ago, when I was transferred to the HQ of P.C I met Mistress and I was really surprise like you guys are right now. I thought it had to be more than coincidence, since there couldn't be two people who look exactly the same without being related. Thus I started investigating both Cynthia," Mary nodded toward her. "And Mistress," she nodded towards her too.

Everyone's attention was glued on Mary. "The real story is too long so I'm just gonna sum it all up, okay?" Mary said as she was beginning to get nervous with so many people looking at her so intensely. "Mistress isn't her real name, by the way, that was the name her foster parents; that is to say the people who found her, gave to her. When she was small she was found outside a forest on a rarely visited island on the Orange Islands. She was found days later on the same Island you were found unconscious, Cynthia. She also has a necklace like the one you have, a gold heart-shaped locket with a picture of when you were small. The clothes are the same, by the way, the only difference it's the color. Through my research, I also got hold of Mistress' birth certificate and her real name is Demitria Waterearth." She said as she looked at everyone trying to get all this information in their heads.

Everyone was shocked to hear it say like that but not as shocked with the news as they were when they first saw them together.

"All that fits," admitted Cynthia while thinking about everyone Mary had just told them. "Except one thing, my last name isn't Waterearth. It's Bauer." Cynthia replied. "Don't tell me you didn't know?" she asked to Mary's and everyone else's faces were shocked.

"Whaaat-?" everyone gasped in surprised, except Mistress who was still confused and surprised to see someone who looked exactly like her.

* * *

Please review! Thank you!


	22. Once a Legend Now the Present

Hello everyone! *Sighs* I know it's been so long since I last updated and this time it's short chapter too. Sorry *bows* gomen minna-san! seriously I almost have no life now. I'm working now, so a typical day for me it's : wake up, get ready for work, go to go, return from work, eat dinner, watch TV/read a book/ watch anime/ write/ read other fanfics for 2 hours and go to bed to do the same thing over the next day. Not to mention I had a major writer's block. I couldn't write anything at all! Not for this fic, no even create another story, I couldn't couldn't come up with any ideas for anything at all. So in short, I'm gonna keep on writing (that's for sure) but it's gonna take me extra long for the updates, like every 3 months or so. I'll try to do my best to get them as fast as I can but it's mostly a matter of finding time and good ideas too. Really some of my ideas are good but... um, they wouldn't make much sense, seriously really random and I can't just leave it all to my character as I used to do because they might start fighting out of nowhere for not apperent reason -_-U I still don't know why that happens though. Well, enough of me talking, please enjoy and kindly send me your reviews please.

Oh! I almost forgot I wanted to thanked PokemonTrainerJackie, who have been supporting me for so long and lulu halulu for the review on last chapter. Thank you very much!

Chapter 22: Once a Legend Now the Present

"All that fits," admitted Cynthia while thinking about everyone Mary had just told them. "Except one thing, my last name isn't Waterearth. It's Bauer." Cynthia replied. "Don't tell me you didn't know?" she asked to Mary's and everyone else's faces were shocked.

"Whaaat-?" everyone gasped in surprised, except Mistress who was still confused and surprised to see someone who looked exactly like her. Other three people who weren't surprised were Chaud and Drew since they had known each other since so long because of their parents' relationships. The other person not surprised was Sam, who had known that all along.

Cynthia chuckled. "Jeez, guys, I can understand Misty and the others but _you_, Mary?" She let out a sighed. "I guess you forgot since everyone knows my family as the "Waterearth" but that last name is made up, just for business." Cynthia explained.

"I-I forgot you told me that." Mary said sweat-dropping. "I only took a copy of the register but didn't really read it."

"There's something that I still don't understand." Misty said focusing everyone's attention on her. "If you knew, they were sisters, why didn't you say so sooner?"

Mary got the spotlight once again. "I thought I'd make it really dramatic plus that was the surprise I was planning for both of their birthdays. That's why I sent Cynthia on a journey and didn't let Mistress help with it like usual but sent her on other assignments." She admitted feeling guilty.

A wave hit against the ship strongly and everyone who was sitting got squished. Mary who was actually the only one standing lost her balance and fell on the floor.

"The storm is getting worse." Acknowledged May.

"Yeah, it is getting worse and this time I'm afraid this weather will remain." Mary said in a distant voice.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ash not liking the sound of her words.

"A few months ago, as you know, Team Magma and Team Aqua were involved with the Red and Blue Orb." Mary started.

"Yes, we know that. We were there when we saw the Orbs destroyed." Max said.

"Cynthia probably told you this already or you have realized it by yourselves, the Orbs that you saw being destroyed were fake. Actually, rather than fake, were emulators or copies of the originals with similar powers."

"Can you explain it better, 'cause I just don't get it. Who made those replicas?" Asked Drew. "And why?"

Mary sighed. _'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'_ She thought. _'How should I start?'_

Sam noticing her friend struggling thinking of a way to explain it, decided to do so for her. "I'll explain it for her." Sam announced.

"Thank you." Murmured Mary weakly.

Sam smiled slightly at her and started explaining everything to the guys. Mary would chimed in every now and then with the stuff she and her staff worked on for so long. Sam told them about the legend which had turned to be a prophecy, it seemed. How they analyzed and figured that in two days "the seas will dry and the land will blaze_" _and the world would end. Sam also told them how she and Mary had come to think that Cynthia was the person who matched the description of the chosen one perfectly.

"EHH-?!" Everyone exclaimed in surprised.

"No!" Cynthia said startled. "No way! I-I-I c-can't be. I mean, there's no way. It has to be a mistake. You guys _got_ to be wrong! I-I can't be the chosen one! No way!"

"She's the chosen one?" Chaud asked completely taken aback.

"Well, I don't know anyone else would match the description. Grandma has the power of foresight and she told me that it'd be someone I know." Sam explained.

"Why don't you just ask her then?" Brock suggested. "Just to be complete sure, it'd be really bad if she wasn't the chosen one."

"I would if I could but I can't. Grandma's health has been delicate in the last few years and she sometimes forgets even who I am. Sometimes she is like usual but there are other times when she thinks she's younger." Sam said sadly.

"I didn't know she had Alzheimer." Cynthia and Mary said at the same time.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you. That's why I can't ask her and grandpa doesn't know about it much since I'm descendant of the Guardianes on grandma's part. She didn't tell grandpa much about it since it has to be kept a secret." Sam said avoiding everyone's gaze. "But I'm sure it is you, Cyn. I'm sure of it." She looked at her friend's eyes.

"What do I have to do, then?" Asked Cynthia accepting the mission Sam and Mary had given her.

"You have to place the Orbs somewhere." Mary responded.

"'Kay. Where?" She asked expectantly just like everyone else in the room.

Mary sweat-dropped as everyone's glances landed on her expectantly. "I forgot to research that."

Everyone face-faulted.

"How can you forget such important matter?!" Mistress, who had kept quiet, scold at her friend.

Mary giggled nervously. "Everyone makes mistakes." She said lamely as her sweat-drop grew bigger.

'_Everyone makes mistakes?!'_ Everyone thought aghast. _'Is that her best defense?'_

"Anyhow… in the texts they never mentioned it had to be a specific place so I'm guessing it can be anywhere." Mary said avoiding everyone's glace.

Sam put a hand on her friend's forehead.

"She has a fever." She announced. "How long have you been awake this time?" She asked her accusingly.

Cynthia sighed. "That explains why she was so careless and acting like it really didn't matter." She explained to everyone. "She becomes like that when she has a high fever due to stress."

"I-I'm fine." Mary replied as she looked away.

"It's obvious you're not. So, Go. To. Sleep." Sam reprimanded her. "We need you in your five senses so, rest for now."

"Ok, I'll go to sleep." Mary said defeated.

"Before I forget," Cynthia stood up and was walked towards Mary wobblingly. "I took some pictures on some writing; I thought you'd like to see it." She gave Mary her Pokenav.

Mary smiled. "Thanks. Maybe it'd help. Well, I'll go rest now. See you later." She said before opening a small door in the corner of the room where all the bags had been put. She moved some of the bags out of the way and then walked into the small room.

Everyone looked curiously at her. The room seemed pretty small, the door was about after all about two feet and a half in height. Then they noticed there were stairs leading up.

"That staircase leads to the pilot's cabin. There, there is another staircase leading down to a bedroom." Samantha explained since she knew that ship pretty well.

"I didn't know that." Cynthia said surprised as she walked back to her seat.

"It's because it's like a secret passage in case of emergency, you could say. This ship has a total of 7 rooms, even if it doesn't look like it." Sam said as she made a face as she stopped herself from sighing.

Everyone had a look that said _'You're kidding, right?_'

"Whatever the case," Sam interrupted their thoughts. "We must think of place to hide the orbs and make sure this doesn't happen ever again."

The sound of the raging sea and the fierce wind hitting the ship was the only thing that could be heard for several minutes.

"I'm just wondering," Misty started. "You said before that the Orbs were hidden within their elements, right?"

Sam nodded. "That's right. Although at first we thought it meant that they were directly on places were there was fire and water-"

"But that wasn't the case." Finished Mistress slightly confused as to why Misty was saying that. "Although it was warm and cool in those two labyrinths."

"It was warm, probably because there's and underwater volcano under that side of the island." Sam informed.

Misty smiled. "I just like I thought."

"What'd ya mean?" asked Ash completely confused.

"Think about it for a moment," Misty started. "If the orbs were hidden _within_ their elements it would mean that they _must_ be place somewhere similar. Somewhere close to a volcano or related to fire and the other one related with water, right?"

"That makes sense." May said. "Now we just gotta figure out which place would be appropriate."

"Instead of appropriate wouldn't be finding the closest place better?" Suggested Drew. "Mary said that the weather will only get worse, right? Not to mention that there's also a time limit."

"Drew's right. After all, you guys said that it was a few days till the prophecy happens but as things are progressing traveling will become extremely hard not to say impossible." Chaud agreed.

"The best place for the Red Orb, we can agree, would be a volcano, right? Then" Cynthia said as she took out a map out of one of the bags and unfolded on the small table in front of them. "We're somewhere around here," she circled the area where they were with her finger.

"The closest would be Mt. Pyre." Max chimed in.

"Nuh-uh." Sam shook her head. "It's impossible, we would have to pass through the Lyllith gulf and that's a dead trap under normal conditions."

"What should we do?" May said. "Most of the volcanoes are on the other side of Hoenn, the closest being Mt. Chimney close to route 111, there's no way we'd get there in time."

"What about Sootopolis?" Suggested Brock.

"Why Sootopolis?" Asked Max curiously.

"Sootopolis and Mt. Pyre are connected through the Cave of Origin." He informed.

"Ok, then, we'll go to Sootopolis!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey, don't get too excited, Sam. We still need to figure out where it will be the resting place of the other orb." Mistress said.

"Wouldn't Sootopolis be the perfect place for both orbs?" Cynthia asked rhetorically. "I mean, it is close to water and as Brock said, it is connected to Mt. Pyre; meaning there's lava underneath the Cave of Origin."

"That is actually a good idea." Chaud said with a smirk. "I can't believe you actually thought about it."

"I know, I-" Cynthia stopped mid-sentence as she started realizing the meaning of his word. "Hey! What is that suppose to mean?!" She said slightly angry.

"Guys, guys," May was sweat-dropping as she tried to prevent those two from fighting. "Let's not fight, please."

"Fine." Cynthia replied grumpily as she looked away from him while Chaud continued to smirk.

Meanwhile on another room…

Mary was waking up after sleeping for about an hour. She tried to sleep again but it was futile, she wasn't sleepy anymore.

She started thinking about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. It seemed almost dream-like, so much had happened in such short amount of time.

"Oh!" She gasped as she hit her forehead with her hand lightly while still laying down. "I forgot to tell them about Joe. I have to tell Joe too that she now knows the truth."

She looked next to her to the small machine. "I guess, I'll tell him later. I'll check this first." With that said she turned on the small computer on her desk and connected with the Pokenav. She downloaded the pictures and enlarged them. They were writings, just like Cynthia had said but… it was strange. She translated it the entire text and printed the pictures too. It wasn't only a simple text she realized, the images were telling a story and it seemed sort of familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was about a mermaid falling in love with a human boy of a high rank- a prince, it could also be translated as, and the mermaid yearned for him and for being human.

"Isn't that like the little mermaid tail? From Hans Christian Andersen?" She thought out-loud. She continued reading and translating the text with the help of a computer program to do it faster. "It's different though," she acknowledged with a smile.

The text, however, wasn't making much sense for her. She printed the translated version of the text and the pictures of the story. She read the text while looking at the pictures but didn't make sense with what she was reading. She also was able to figure out that there was something that the person that the legend talked about, Cynthia, would have to do before she relocated the orbs. Some sort of ritual, it would seem.

She gave up; she just couldn't figure this out by herself, especially when she was so tired already.

She decided to go back with everyone else.

"Fine." She heard Cynthia replied grumpily as she entered the room.

"Did something-?"

"Don't ask." Misty said knowing that if Mary asked they would really start fighting.

Mary shrugged.

"Weren't you resting?" Sam asked slightly worried.

"I'm okay. " Mary replied. "Besides, I wanted to show you what Cyn found. It seems, like you'd have to do some sort of ritual." She explained. "Look here, in this picture it shows that the person is… I don't know, saying something? I just can't figure out what."

"Maybe she's supposed to read the text you translated?" Suggested Sam.

"What does the text says anyway?" Asked May curiously.

"I don't get it. It doesn't make much sense to me." Mary admitted.

"May I?" asked Misty as she was ready to reach for the paper.

"Sure." Mary replied.

Misty smiled. "This seems to me more like song."

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Let me see," Cynthia said as Misty gave her the paper. She read it to herself and then tried to intone it in a very low voice as if only to herself. Everyone else heard a very low humming like sound coming from her. "The rainbow wind blows… at a far off the coast. Before dawn, there was a melody I heard and it was… a very… nostalgic song…"

"It does make sense if you sing it." Mary admitted after having heard her friend since she was so close, not to mention she had very good hearing. "But if you just read it…"

"I know what you mean," said Cynthia.

"Well, now we figured out what that text meant, huh?" Ash said proudly.

"We?" Max asked rhetorically. "Misty was the one who figured it out."

"Anyway, now we know what Cynthia has to do once we get to Sootopolis." Ash said quickly as to cover up for what he had previously said.

"Yeah." Was most of everyone's replied, others simply nodded.

"I'm gonna go rest this time," Mary said as she went through the same way she had come and gone before.

"I'm going to make sure you get some sleep this time." Sam in a scolding tone.

Mary pouted. "I'm not a kid." She whined childishly before entering the small room and went up stairs.

Sam rolled her eyes as she followed Mary through the staircase.

The others decided to not comment. It got quiet, or as silenced as it can be when there as storm as strong as a hurricane level three going to level four right outside.

"So? Does anyone have any idea when we'll get to Sootopolis?" Asked Drew breaking the silence.

"We should get there in about an hour." Max said as he was looking at his Pokenav.

There was silence once again between them.

"Why don't you practice the song, Cyn?" Asked May feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

"Eh?!" She gasped as her cheeks turned red. "Sing? In front of everyone?" Cynthia asked nervously.

"What's the problem?" Asked Misty. "You have sung in front of me before." She said curiously as to the reason of her reaction.

"Yeah, you have sung in front of me, too." May commented.

"It's… just… that singing in front of so many people…" She looked away while playing with her hands. "I-I just get so nervous!" She exclaimed.

"Jeez, it's not like we're gonna eat you alive." Drew said bored.

"Uh-huh. We're all friends, aren't we?" Max tried to give her more confidence.

"C'mon, sing," Said Mistress. "I'd like to hear you since I can't sing at all." She giggled at herself.

Cynthia looked at her sister. "Well, I guess I could try." She said finally giving in. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, concentrating. She took the paper with the lyrics a.k.a the translation Mary had made and started singing it in a low voice at first and then a little louder as she gained more confidence.

_The rainbow it's being blown at a far off__ the coast_

_Before dawn, there was a melody I heard_

_And it was__ very nostalgic song_

_The birds now__ fly, towards the eastern sky_

_Now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut, _

_Where__ the paradise of the seven seas lies_

_After__ the stormy night_

_To__ tell you, my love, I will be born again_

_Even__ if everyone journeys away from here_

_As__ long as we sing the melody of seven countries,_

_Even if I went away,_

_I will never forget…_

_

* * *

BTW, this song at the end is from Mermaid Melody as some might have guessed already. This is Legend of Mermaid and I simply used the translated version with few minor adjustments. (not really many) Since I'm talking about this, I'm currently writing a story which would be sort of like a side story of this one and has to do with the prophecy, hopefully I'll be updating it soon along with the next chapter so look foward to it. Please wait patiently for me and send me your reviews, see you next time!  
_


	23. The Song

Hello to everyone who is still reading this. You have my thanks for not abandoning me. I mean it! It's been like over a half a year since I updated I know but I've been lazy. I'm not gonna lie, it's been my laziness the responsible for taking me so long to update. I guess I also had a bit of writer's block, so that also helped or hindered. Actually I wasn't going to update since this chapter isn't really finish but I thought since I don't know when I'll get rid off this writer's block I'll update what I have so far. So, it's really short the chapter itself.

So, why does it look so long? Well, I did say I was writing a side story, sort of. I uploaded on the site too but I thought that I'd save you the trouble of looking for it. I'll put it together with this chapter. I hope it's enjoyable. My apologies for taking so long to update and also because it's gonna take just as long (hope not) for the continuation/ next chapter. Till next time!

Chapter 23: The Song

"This is hopeless," Cynthia sighed feeling disappointed with herself. She had been practicing the song for about fifteen minutes and every single time with a different tune but she still felt that none of them were appropriate.

"Just keep trying," encouraged May. "You already know the lyrics."

"Well, the song is really short and after singing it so many times it'd be hard not to have learned them." Cynthia replied. After a brief silence, she suddenly asked. "Why don't you try it, Misty?"

"Eh?" Misty gasped surprised. "Me?"

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah, I mean, why not? You were the one who thought it was a song in the first place, give it a try."

"I've never sung in front of anyone…" Misty started slightly nervous.

"I've heard you sing before Misty," Cynthia said trying to put her at ease. "You have a great voice! You're by far better than I am." She added making Misty feel embarrass.

"Now, you're just saying that to flatter me and convince me, but no. I'm not gonna sing," Misty said.

"Aw, c'mon Misty, sing. I'd like to hear you." Ash said

Misty looked at him as she felt her will weaken slightly and Cynthia was trying hard to hold back a Cheshire-cat smile along with May, though was doing a better job. The boys were totally oblivious and Misty became embarrassed when she noticed the two girls. Mistress only looked clueless.

Misty averted her eyes down towards her hands in her lap and with rosy cheeks said "Fine. But only this once, I really don't like singing in front of others."

"Alright!" cheered Max and May as they clasped her hands.

"Now, keep quiet or I'll be too nervous to sing." Misty warned as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started. '_You can do this,_' she thought to herself _'after all you understand the feeling of being left behind but still knowing that your friends are with you.'_

_The rainbow wind is being blown at the far off coast_

_Before dawn, there was a melody I heard_

_And it was a very nostalgic song_

_The birds now fly towards the eastern sky_

_To escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut, _

_Where the paradise of the seven seas lies_

_After a stormy night_

_To tell you, my love, I will be born again_

_Even if everyone journeys away from here_

_As long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,_

_Even if I went away…_

_I will never forget…_

In another room...

"Looks like Cyn is getting frustrated 'cause she can't get the song right." Mary commented as she was trying to fall asleep.

"It would seem so," Sam agreed. "At least she perseveres."

There was a pause for a brief moment.

"I wish I had done things differently." Mary said suddenly in a whisper-like voice. "Then they wouldn't have gotten involved into this."

Sam looked at her friend sympathetically.

"I know." Mary said to Sam. "There's absolutely no point thinking about things you just can't change but still…" She sighed.

For a brief pause they heard the murmurs in the other room and then another voice singing. They stayed quiet listening attentively.

_I will never forget…_

"Who…?" Mary asked in awed.

"I'm not sure," Sam replied.

"Mermaid," they both said in unison. "Just like a mermaid's lullaby." Mary said.

"Yes, now you should go to sleep." Grinned Sam as she remembered why she had come to the room with Mary.

"Fine." Grumbled Mary as she laid in bed and tucked herself. "Wake me up when we get there, will you?"

"Sure," Sam smiled slightly. "Now, sleep."

The exhaustion, lack sleep and many other factors made Mary fall asleep almost immediately. Sam watched Mary sleep for a few moments making sure she was sleeping and not faking.

Back with the guys…

She opened her eyes everyone was looking at her in awed although to Misty the way they were looking at her was unfamiliar and make her uncomfortable.

"Could you please stop looking at me like that?" Misty asked feeling uneasy. "If you disliked it that much, you could've told me to stop."

"Oh, sorry, Mist." Ash was the first one to talked. "It's not that, it's just… um, it was awesome."

"Ever thought of becoming a singer?" asked May. "You'd totally become a top idol."

As everyone continued praising her, Misty became very embarrassed and her face looked the same color as an apple. Misty tried to keep her cool but it was very embarrassing for her being praised so much for something she never put much effort in.

Cynthia because lost in her thoughts as she watched Misty being praised. _'She sings a lot better than I could ever dream of' _she thought sadly but didn't show it. _T__he Sea's Princess whose voice is the sweetest of them all... _she felt as if someone had whispered in her ear. "Whose voice is the sweetest of them all..." she mumbled to herself. _'Then-' _her thought were cut short by Mistress who noticed she had spaced out and was now sitting next to her likewise injured sister.

"Are you alright?" Mistress asked concerned.

Cynthia came back to reality and nodded. "Mm hmm," she replied in an affirmative tone. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Chaud asked before Mistress had the chance.

She turned towards him and said with a smile "My foot doesn't hurt anymore, guess it wasn't so bad."

Chaud couldn't help but blush at her proximity; not to mentioned she was smiling so sweetly, so in an attempted to hid it he looked away quickly and almost rudely.

Ash, Brock, Max and Misty had been talking in the meantime so May was the only one who noticed Chaud's reaction. May tried hard to contain in a giggle but she couldn't help thinking he looked so cute being embarrassed and shy like that. Drew noticed May looking at Chaud who by now was chatting again with the two sisters and couldn't help but feel a twinge in his chest or more precisely in his heart.

"C'mon, Misty, sing it again." Max pleaded.

Misty sighed feeling no option but to sing but it was different now, because she felt confident on her singing now.

Sam entered the room again by the same stairs she had used previously, Misty was still singing.

_Where the paradise of the seven seas lies_

_After a stormy night_

_To tell you, my love, I will be born again_

_Even if everyone journeys away from here_

_As long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,_

_Even if I went away…_

_I will never forget…_

"That was incredible," Sam commented. "Your singing is almost like a mermaid."

Misty was slightly taken aback by that statement but smiled pleasantly at the complement. "Thank you," she said almost shyly.

"Sam," Cynthia said as she beckoned her to get closer to her and whispered so no one could hear them. "Can you explain to me, why are you and Mary so certain that I am" she tried to find the right word. "…it?" she said as she failed to find it.

The others were too busy talking with each other they took no heed of the two girls.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam failing to understand what she meant.

"Well, how can you be so sure that I'm the right person? I know you said I matched the description but you never said what traits that person has." Cynthia pointed out.

"I did, well, Mary did. It's on the prophecy." Sam replied.

"You mean the person with 'the sweetest voice of them all' thing?" Cynthia said with a you-gotta-be-kidding-me look.

Sam almost laughed at that face. "You're right; I never told you why we thought you were the person." She sighed. "It's because it's someone who is obviously a good singer for what the prophecy says, someone who loves water-Pokemon too and granny told me that I'd meet that person at the right time to fix things. That's why I think it's you."

"I see." Cynthia said deep in thought. "Thank you, Sam. I really needed to know that." She smiled to her friend as she started thinking to herself. _'The one with the sweetest voice of them all, huh?_' she thought as she stared at Misty who was talking with the others.

Mistress noticed her sister looking at Misty while being deep in though. _'Something is bothering her, maybe?' _

_

* * *

_

_That was it for FLR&M. Now moving on..._

Legend of Mermaid

Long ago, very far out in the ocean and very deep, so deep it was out of reach for humans an underwater kingdom existed there. Although everyone in land would think that nothing but yellow sand was at the bottom of the ocean, but in fact the most beautiful scenery is underwater. Where the both large and small water Pokemon would swim across and in between the most gorgeous flowers and singular plants as birds in the sky who rest in branches of the trees here in land. In a castle made of the pretties corals and long, gothic window made of the clearest amber and with a roof made out of shells that open and close as water flows over them and each with a glittering pearl that would be fit to a diadem of a queen, there lived the sea princesses and their grandmother, the Queen mother or Queen of the Sea, as she was known throughout the kingdom.

The Queen mother was the one who ruled the sea; she was widow and had been for many years. Despite of having retired many years ago as the Queen, she had to take again the throne as her son and her daughter-in-law had died a few years ago. She was a very wise woman, and exceedingly proud of her high birth; on that account she wore twelve Shellders on her tail; while others, also of high rank, were only allowed to wear six. She deserved all her merit since taking care of all seven sea princesses was no easy task. They were six beautiful girls but the youngest was the prettiest of them all. Her skin was as soft as the petal of a rose, her eyes were as blue as the deepest sea but like all the others she had a fish tail instead of feet.

All day they would play in the halls and corridors of the castle as well as in the garden where each and every one of them had their own little plot of ground in the garden, where she might dig and plant as she pleased. One of them arranged her as a Luvdisc, other as a mermaid and all of them were very beautiful but the youngest was shaped as the sun. It was round with red and orange flowers to form the rays as a sunset. She was a strange child, thoughtful and quiet and she didn't care for much but her best friend Vaporeon, her pretty flowers in shaped of the sun and the white marble statue representing a handsome boy which had fallen from a wreck.

There was nothing she found most fascinating than the world above the sea. She made her grandmother tell her about that world and how the flowers up in land would have a delightful fragrance unlike below the ocean. That the fishes from the tree would sing beautifully. Her grandmother had said fish since saying bird would have only confuse her as her granddaughter had never seen birds. She had once asked Vaporeon above the world above but she refused saying it only brought back bad memories and never again did the curious mermaid attempt to ask her beloved friend.

"When you become fifteen," said her grandmother "you will be given permission to rise to the world above the sea; you will be able to enjoy the moonlight and the soft breeze, to hear the melody of the fishes in the trees, to see the ships sail by, the forest and towns."

The next year, the oldest would be given permission to go explore the world above but since each was one year younger than the other, the youngest would have to wait seven years. The eldest promised her sisters she would tell them all about it once she returned as each of them promise that they would tell each other what they'd see when their turn came. All of them longed to see the world their grandmother talked about but none wanted to see that world as much as the youngest who had to wait the longest time.

The next year the eldest daughter was allowed to rise to the surface. She had hundreds of things to talk about when she came back. She talked about the music, the sounds of carriages and human voices, the sounds of the bell ringing in church. However, the most beautiful thing was to lie in the moonlight, on a sandbank, in the quiet sea, near the coast, and to gaze on a large town nearby, where the lights were twinkling like hundreds of stars. Just imagining what it must be like made her long for it even more. The descriptions were not enough, she'd have to see it with her own eyes but it was still six years away.

Each of the sisters saw different things and all of them had different perspectives in which was most beautiful and more enjoyable about the world above the sea. With time and because they could go whenever they wanted to see that other world so different from theirs, they became indifferent but they would still go every now and then, together, to enjoy the different views. The little mermaid could only watch them swim away disappearing in the distance feeling forlorn and ready to cry, except that mermaids had not tears, which made it all the more painful.

"I wish I were fifteen years old" She said looking up at the world she yearn so much to see. "I just know I will love that world and the people who live there."

Whenever she'd say something like that Vaporeon would only look at her tenderly and stayed quiet.

At last her fifteenth birthday came. "Now, you're a grown up," said the elderly woman "you must allow me to adorn you like your sisters." She placed a wreath of white lilies in her hair and each petal was a pearl. The old lady then ordered eight Shellders to attach themselves to her tail to show her high rank.

"But they hurt me so," the little mermaid said.

"Pride must suffer pain," replied her grandmother.

Obediently she allowed her grandmother decorated her. She would have preferred to have a flower from her garden and attach it to her hair than all this grandeur. However, she couldn't help but accept the elder's wishes since she knew it was a tradition and also because she was a princess.

"Farewell," Said she as she swam up towards the world she had longed to see for so many years. Vaporeon was about to follow her but the elder stopped the Pokemon. "You mustn't go. Not this time, let her see whatever she wants. Next time you may go." Vaporeon nodded and obeyed respectfully.

The first thing she saw when she surfaced was the sky decorated by fireworks, illuminating the night. A joyful sound she heard in the distance coming from a nearby town. She swam closer to the town, careful not to be seen.

_'Such a magnificent sight!'_ she thought. It was even better than what she had imagined. People were dancing and chattering happily on the streets. "Vaporeon, don't you-?" she looked around to find herself completely alone. She felt slightly scared at first but then she remembered that the first time of her sisters had also been like this. They had all gone to the surface alone.

A young boy appeared briefly on the balcony of the humongous house before the sea, he waved and the crowd roared with excitement; that made her forget about her fear. She wondered why everyone was so excited about the boy. She couldn't see him very well and opted to swim closer hoping to get a better look. However, when she was finally within a good range to see him properly he went back inside.

Disappointed, she swam back towards the town and away from the mansion which looked like castle to her. The party continued for few more hours and she enjoyed watching the humans enjoy themselves. As the party was ending she decided to look for a safe place to pass the night, or what was left of it. She found a cave and because of the rocks near it she thought it would be a perfect hiding place for her.

The next morning when she went out of the cavern she swam back to the manor. She saw him from afar on the balcony as she got closer a soft melody whispered in her eyes. She then noticed it was the boy who was playing a flute and making the sweet melody. She listened closely and became dazed by the sound; without even thinking or being aware of what she was doing she started singing along.

The young man stopped playing at the sound of such splendid voice; he had never heard such beauty. The tender song ended abruptly as he was looking for the source of the voice.

The little mermaid quickly hid behind some rocks when she realized he had stopped playing. She had been warned before people in the surface did not like tails, they found them repulsing; her grandmother had once told her. It suddenly made her feel sad having fins instead, of what humans called legs.

The boy who played such lovely music, such gentle sound… she wanted to meet him, to talk to him. However, she did not feel confident presenting herself as a mermaid and there was also the fact that they didn't speak the same language.

She decided to go back home. If there was a way in which she might be able to talk to him, to turn human even if only for a day… her grandmother would surely know.

She swam as fast as she could to the castle in the bottom of the ocean. Through the halls she looked for her grandmother.

"Back already?" asked the wise woman with a hint of surprise in her voice.

If it hadn't been because she was a mermaid and they were underwater, she would have most probably been drenched in sweat.

"Grand…mother…" her voice was agitated and her cheeks were rosy.

The elder motioned her beloved granddaughter towards the bed and signaled her to sit.

"You came here to tell me what you saw, Aqualle?" the older woman asked with smile upon her face.

The little mermaid simply nodded. She then proceeded to tell the elder woman about the flashing lights in the sky and how the people seemed to be celebrating something. About the boy who played such lovely sound, the route she took to get there, everything.

"As eager as you were, I had been expecting you to go very far." Her grandmother confessed. "The people you saw were celebrating the anniversary of the town they built a year ago." She said.

"They seemed so happy dancing and singing." She said as she recalled what she saw and played it on her mind. "Oh, how I wish I could have legs and dance! I wish I could be human if only for a day!" She thought out loud.

"You mustn't think that!" gasped the grandmother aghast. "We feel ourselves to be much happier and much better off than human beings. We sometimes live to three hundred years, although when we cease to exist here we only become the foam on the surface of the water, but during the three hundred years that we have to live, which is really quite long enough; after that we can rest ourselves all the better."

"I see," said Aqualle slight sad. "Grandmother, if we become foam when we die, what about humans?"

"Like us, who go back to the water; humans go back to dust." Said the elder woman.

The girl looked sadder. The woman looked at her tenderly and smiled slightly. "I understand that you feel curious about them but humans-"

"I don't think all humans are bad." Protested the little mermaid, knowing what her grandmother would say. "I just don't understand how someone who can create such gentle and beautiful sound could be bad? How those people who can create such beautiful things could be so bad? That is why I wish I could talk with them, to try and understand them!" She said passionately almost as if she was crying.

The elderly woman sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this," she said mostly to herself as she took off her necklace that had the shape of a Shellder and a pearl in a silver color inside it. "Here." She said as she put it in her granddaughter's neck.

A pale greenish and bluish light surrounded the young mermaid. She looked scared.

"G-grandmother?" She asked unsurely of what was happening.

The light became brighter and brighter blinding everything. Once it was gone, Aqualle opened her eyes again and saw her grandmother next to her petting her head.

"What happened?" She asked feeling disoriented and dizzy.

"Look inside the pendant." Her grandmother told her with a sad smile.

Aqualle opened the pendant which had changed color as well as the pearl inside it. They had both become cerulean.

"This Pearl can grant you three wishes," Started her grandmother. Aqualle got excited by the news but her grandmother continued, erasing her smile. "The wishes can only be related to you and you can't wish for infinite wishes. However, for every wish a price must be paid."

"A price?" she asked unsurely.

"Yes," The old woman said solemnly "and it has to be of equal value, you could say. Your first wish I assume it would be able to change into a human, correct?"

Aqualle nodded timidly still slightly confused. "Well then, when you are in land," started her grandmother again "your fins will change into legs, only as long as you have this pendant. You must not take it off, at least not on land, for when you take stop wearing that pendant you will turn into bubbles." The little mermaid gasped. "You will turn into bubbles if you take it off in land, here, in the sea if you were to take it off nothing will happen but," she emphasized the word but. "You won't be able to turn into human ever again."

"Aqualle, I heard you came back!" Vaporeon came rushing into the room. Vaporeon realized she had come directly into the Queen's quarters' without permission and bowed apologetically.

Aqualle smiled happy to see her dear friend. "Vaporeon! I'm so glad to see you." She swam towards her beloved friend.

"Sorry, your Majesty." Vaporeon apologized.

"No worries. I understand. Well, I'm little tired so if you don't mind I'll rest." She dismissed them.

"Yes and thank you, grandmother, thank you very much." Aqualle hugged the older woman ecstatic.

"Don't thank me yet," said her grandmother while hugging the girl. "Listen, because if you were to reveal to human that you are a mermaid you will turn into foam. Furthermore, you won't be able to speak in your human form but you will be able to understand what they say to you. Also every time water touches you, you will turn into a mermaid."

"I see," Aqualle said with a slight disappointment in her voice. _'I wanted to show myself to that boy and sing to him.'_ She thought sadly. "Isn't there any other way in which I can turn into human and talk with them?"

"Child, what I had given you is merely a disguise to be able to dwell in the human world." The grandmother said sadly. "You should remember the legend of one of our ancestors who was very much like you. In the end, she became foam. That is why you shouldn't fall in love with a human; nothing good has come out of it before."

Yes, she remember that story and she also knew that girl wasn't one of their ancestors, but a closer relative; the youngest sister of her grandmother. Aqualle felt for her, since she had been told that she looked just like the youngest sister of her grandmother which was why she doted on her more than the others.

"I won't fall in love with him, grandmother" Aqualle said solemnly. "I don't have any feelings for him and if I were to become fond of him I shall return here immediately to stop my feelings from growing."

Her grandmother smiled tenderly and hugged her tight. "There's no need for that. I just don't want you see you hurt." She released her. "Go and do what you want to do. Remember to always listen to your heart."

"Thank you," she kissed her grandmother goodbye and left the room.

"What is that about turning into a human?" asked Vaporeon worriedly. "I can understand that you are curious but to go to that extend?"

Aqualle smiled to herself and giggled. "Oh, it's because I haven't told you yet. I met this boy who played such lovely music. I want to meet him!"

"Isn't turning yourself into a human going a little overboard?" asked Vaporeon suspiciously. "You aren't in love with him, are you?" she said almost accusingly.

The little mermaid stopped in her tracks as they were both on their way out of the castle and had reached the garden. "No," she denied. "Of course not, I just saw him and heard him playing this song." She said in a dreamy voice as she recalled. "It was just so lovely but I'm not even sure how he looks like. I'm just impressed, you could say." She said smiling.

Vaporeon looked at her not completely believing her but welcomed her words and explanation. They swam once again towards the city she had just visited away from the underwater kingdom.

It was night already by the time she returned with Vaporeon so they had no option but to sleep on the same place she had the night before.

"I can't believe you slept here." Vaporeon said almost protesting. Aqualle just sighed and Vaporeon decided to leave it at that. It didn't took long for her companion to fall asleep but the excitement and anticipation made it hard for her to sleep; without noticing she had left this world behind to go to the world of dreams.

The next morning…

He wasn't exactly angry but he was upset. How could his own parents do that kind of thing to him? He was only sixteen years old, there were so many things he wanted to do, so many places he wanted to see.

The day before he had hear such beautiful voice singing and it had made his day. He thought that nothing bad could happen, after listening to the mysterious woman's voice he felt that only good things could happen to him that day. How wrong had he been!

Now, he thought of the song as the song of the Legend of Mermaid. After all, mermaids were supposed to bewitch sailors with their singing so they would crash into rocks and drown at the bottom of the sea. He felt as a sailor drowning at the moment.

So, maybe he was making a big deal out of it. He did know it was going to happen after all, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. He just didn't want to get married so soon and much less to a girl he did not love. He did not dislike her but he couldn't say he like her either, not romantically.

Sure they had been engaged since they were born but it was unfair to both of them. Gabrielle, his fiancée, was in love with another man and he did not love her although he did care for her.

The situation they were in was so problematic! If he were to refuse her, it would start a conflict between the families and she couldn't refuse him since her opinion did not count to her father's eyes. Actually, it appeared Gabrielle's father had found out about her rendezvous with that boy and now he was forcing her to marry him.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

She woke up with the sound of the melody from the day before, just as beautiful as she had first heard it. So beautiful and mystifying what the music she felt as if the sound was embracing her while warming her heart. This time unlike yesterday she felt as if someone was calling her. Vaporeon continued to sleep soundly and so she decided to go to the source of the melody.

This time he was at the beach right below the balcony he had been yesterday. This was the first time she had seen a human so close but seeing him so close was… She sighed. There were no words to describe what she was feeling. Not once had she seen such a beautiful creature. His dark hair only accented his milky white skin and his eyes which were a mix a green and blue.

"He is so handsome." She said to herself as she felt herself swoon by his mere presence.

"Who is?" asked a familiar voice from behind her startling her.

"GYAH!" She yelled. "Don't scare me like that Vaporeon!" She reprimanded. "Look," she pointed to the boy who had stopped playing his recorded and was turning to look in their direction. Aqualle ducked behind a rock hiding herself from him. "Is he still looking this way?" she asked Vaporeon who was swimming around as if nothing.

"No," Her loyal Pokemon replied. "He is looking somewhere else. You can come out."

Timidly she came out from behind the rock and stared at him dreamily.

"I guess he is." Vaporeon said startling her again.

"Eh?"

"I guess he is handsome…for a human."

Aqualle sweat-dropped at the tone Vaporeon had said "for a human" it was obvious she still dislike them very much.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

He had stopped for a moment his playing, thinking he had heard her voice but there was no one. He resumed his playing once again. Regardless of what he had previously thought about the song he was still hoping to listen at least one more time to that beautiful voice. He was used to listening to singers with prodigious voice but not once had anyone had the effect of leaving him wanting more.

_The rainbow wind blows at a far off the coast  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard  
And it was very nostalgic song_

The song floated in the air accompanying the soft summer breeze. He listened for a moment paying attention to the song with his eyes closed.

_The birds now fly, towards the eastern sky  
Now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut, _

He opened his eyes and looked around; there was no one but him. He closed his eyes and followed the sound.

_Where the paradise of the seven seas lies  
After the stormy night  
To tell you, my love, I will be born again  
Even if everyone journeys away from here  
As long as we sing the melody of seven countries,  
Even if I went away,  
I will never forget…_

His eyes opened abruptly with the sudden movement beneath his feet and the coldness of the water. It was then when the song came to an end.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Aqualle saw him reached down and picked up a rock and threw it at the sea. He continued watching it bounce on the water a few times before it vanished into the water. She then, saw him walking away from the beach.

Aqualle let out a sigh once he was gone.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for him?" asked Vaporeon skeptically. "It sure does seem like you have a thing for him." Vaporeon added disapprovingly.

"I don't have a 'thing' for him. I just find him interesting, that's all." She said defensively. "Well, he is gone now so I can approach the mainland." She added thrilled.

"Remember that you won't be able to talk in your human form and you take the pendant off either." Vaporeon warned.

"I know, I know," she said while swimming at the coast. "I can't wait to see all the marvelous things humans do and make." She giggled as she imagined herself dancing and walking around the streets.

Once they reached the seashore, the pendant glowed with a pale light and just as her grandmother had told her, her fins changed into legs. Her long dark wavy hair that would have been able to reach her knees became shorter and reached only half her back and looked dark brown. Her eyes changed and looked completely green.

_"How do I look?" _Aqualle asked telepathically to Vaporeon, for mermaids are able to communicate with other sea creatures even without a voice. Aqualle smiled at Vaporeon happily and then turned around on the spot as a little kid, admiring her dress.

"You look like a human girl." Vaporeon answered distantly and started walking away.

It was very similar to the dresses she had seen other girls in town wearing the first night she had been able to come to the surface. Aqualle followed Vaporeon believing she would know her way around better.

Music filled the town as well as the energetic chattering of people doing business. Everyone seemed so happy to her eyes, they were all courteous and polite. Some would greet her but she would only smile back. Oh, how did she yearn she could talk in human form.

_"Vaporeon," _She thought slightly sad as she stopped on her tracks forcing her friend to do the same. _"Let's go back. Let's go back to the sea, please."_

"Is something wrong?" asked a worried Vaporeon to the girl.

_"Let's go back first."_ She said with very sad eyes. Vaporeon understood and led her back to the beach.

"What happened? Did you finally realize humans are better to be kept away from?" asked Vaporeon worriedly but with bitterness in her voice.

_"It's not that!"_ she protested. _"I still don't think humans are as bad as grandmother or you say they are."_

"You don't know anything!" Vaporeon snapped back. "My trainer abandoned me, that's what humans do they use you and then throw you away." She said bitterly.

Aqualle looked sad at Vaporeon's words. It was the first time she had told her what had happened; what it had made her hate humans.

_"Oh, Vaporeon, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_ She threw herself at her friend and hugged her tightly. _"Still, I don't think everyone is like that. Merman or human, both of our races are able to love, hate, suffer, smile, feel happy, sad, we all share the same emotions; that's why I don't think every single human is bad. We shouldn't stereotype, that's what I believe." _

"Oh, look what we got here." Said a male voice from afar.

Aqualle looked behind and saw two young men accompanied by a Machoke and a Sceptile approaching her menacingly. They didn't look much older than herself but she felt intimidated. They way in which they were looking at her and Vaporeon was enough to make her realize what Vaporeon and her grandmother had always told her. So, there were human who were bad, but hadn't she said so herself just a while ago?

She held even tighter onto Vaporeon, who glared at them.

"Pretty lady, you have a very interesting Pokemon with you." The one who had black hair said with a horrible smirk.

"Vaporeons are unusual Pokemon, didn't you know?" teased the one with brown hair. "I'm sure if we'd sell it, it'd make us rich. Don't you think, John?"

Aqualle looked horrified, she felt like running except her fear prevented her from moving.

The man named John laughed sinisterly. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" He teased. "Aren't you gonna start yelling for help?"

Aqualle flinched as they grew closer; they were within ten feet now.

"I think we have a mute, Mat." John said still smirking.

"I think you're right." He smirked. "She's pretty though, let's have some fun."

Vaporeon released herself from Aqualle's hold and stood in between those guys and her friend. She growled at them as a warning.

"Oh, this one is a feisty, huh?" said Mat as he reached behind him. "Sceptile, Bulletseed!"

Sceptile's mouth's starting spitting small golden-like seeds. Vaporeon could have easily dodged that but if she had the one who would have received the hit would've been Aqualle.

_"Vaporeon!" _She mouthed as they couldn't hear her voice. She glared at them.

"Stop! Stop right there!" Another male voice came from afar.

"Shoot!" Cursed Mat. "It's him, we better scram." He said to his friend. "You're lucky little lady." They run leaving an injured Vaporeon and a scared Aqualle behind.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Aqualle through telepathy.

Vaporeon stood up and nodded. "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

Aqualle smiled relieved. _"I'm okay,"_ she replied.

"Are you both all right?" They heard the same voice asked.

When both Vaporeon and Aqualle looked up to see the face of their savior, they were shock to see that it was none other than the boy from the beach.

He extended a hand to help Aqualle up to her feet but she was so shock she didn't notice and stood up on her own. Even if she could have talk as human, she thought, she probably wouldn't have been able at this moment. She was too shocked and still scared, so without thinking she ran away. Vaporeon watched her for a second; she looked back at the man and mewed a 'thank you' before running after her friend.

The boy was left stunned there as he watched both Pokemon and girl run along the seashore.

He smiled to himself. "Seems she's okay."

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

She ran and ran till she had no more energy to continue running. Her breathing was agitated and she flopped into the sand heavily. Her entire body was shivering despite the hot weather, tears filled her eyes and she let them run down her face.

"Aquelle," Vaporeon approached and nuzzled against her. "Everything is fine now, you're safe." She said tenderly.

_"Vaporeon,"_ she wailed as she held onto Vaporeon's neck once again. _"I put you in danger. If I hadn't been so stubborn, if I hadn't wished- if only I had listened to you-"_

Vaporeon nuzzled against her cheeks and licked her tears. "What is done is done." She said softly with a half smile. "Besides," she continued with a whole smile "'not all humans are bad.'" She quoted. "That boy came and helped us. You _were_ right, maybe not all humans are bad." She said trying to cheer Aqualle.

Aqualle smiled slightly and dried her tears. _"He did, didn't he?" _She thought of the boy she had seen and saved them. Realization, suddenly hit her. _"Oh, no!"_

"What's wrong, Aqualle?" asked Vaporeon worriedly.

_"Because I was so scared I ran away without thanking him."_ She said feeling mortified. _"He will think I'm ungrateful and hate me!" _

Vaporeon sighed; sometimes this girl could really exaggerate. "I don't think he is going to hate you for something like that. I think that he would understand that you were scared and ran away on impulse." Vaporeon said patiently as she patted Aqualle's hand with her paw.

_"Really?"_ she asked with big teary eyes.

"Yes," Vaporeon nodded. "If you want to thank him, why not go back? He might still be somewhere close by." She encouraged.

Aqualle finished drying off her face and stood up. _"Ok, then I'm going!" _She proclaimed all pumped up and ran off back the way they had come.

"Wait!" Vaporeon yelled after her. "You can't talk! How are you gonna thank him?" she yelled after Aqualle which made the human-looking girl stop in her tracks abruptly.

Vaporeon finally caught up with her friend and saw her crying, again.

_"What should I do?" _sobbed Aqualle.

Vaporeon sighed. Why was it that under the sea, everyone thought of her as quiet and thoughtful when in reality she was so…Vaporeon sighed. Seriously, the reason why everyone thought that was probably because she was always daydreaming about the surface and now that she was here, she finally let out her true colors. She really was a crybaby and her mood could change so easily too, such complicated girl; she really was a handful sometimes.

"Why don't you just wish to have your voice as a human?" Vaporeon suggested offhandedly.

She giggled to herself._ "I hadn't thought of that, heh." _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"I wish, I wish with all my heart; my voice in this form I could have." _A pale light surrounded her just as when she was in the underwater palace and from the pendant the image of her grandmother appeared in a sort of window.

_"Grandmother!" _Gasped Aqualle surprised.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Vaporeon also surprise.

"So, your second wish is your voice. The price will be not being able to sing in your human form." The older mermaid said in a business-like tone. "You wish so much for that boy to hear your song so you will never be allowed to sing as a human. If you were to sing it would be a very horrible sound. Are you still willing? He won't recognize you in that form since you won't be able to tell him you're name as a mermaid."

_"Yes, I accept the conditions. Otherwise, I won't be able to get my answers and I'd like to be like the other human girls."_ She said solemnly.

"Very well," said her grandmother and she closed her eyes and Aqualle was once again surrounded by a brighter light. "Remember, you only have one more wish." Her grandmother reminded her. "Use it wisely."

"Yes, grandmother" she said with a smile, slightly surprise to be able to talk again.

The light fade and the image of the Queen disappear with it.

"That was really cool, huh?" said Aqualle admirably to Vaporeon who had kept quiet the whole time.

"Yes, quiet impressive." She agreed.

"Well, don't just stand there," Said Aqualle enthusiastically. "Let's go, we gotta find him!"

When they arrived to the place where they had been attacked, no one was there. It was completely deserted. They checked the surroundings but only Pokemon were in the area. They even approached the surroundings of the town, without getting to close since they didn't want to be seen. Without success they returned to the beach area and checked again, just in case.

Aqualle sighed. "He is not here, although that's to be expected since I ran off and…" she sighed again.

"What do you want to do?" asked Vaporeon. "Continue searching or…?"

"Let's call it a day. It's getting dark again, it'll be harder to look besides I think we've had enough for one day, don't you think?" She said with a tired smile.

Vaporeon smiled the same way. "You're right. Let's go to the cave and rest."

The Next Day…

It was very early in the morning some stars were still in the sky and the sky had a soft shade of purple mixed with orange and pink. The rays of the sun were beginning to shine as the day came to life. Aqualle woke Vaporeon up and convinced her to go with her to the place where she had first seen him the day before. They swam behind the rocks and Aqualle sat on one of them as the soft breeze caressed her wet hair and face. They were right before the balcony they had seen him come out.

"He came before when he heard me sing," she had said to Vaporeon as they swam. "So, perhaps, if he hears me he'd come out again."

"You're gonna let him see you? As a mermaid, I mean?" Vaporeon had asked flabbergasted.

Aqualle had only smiled as a response, which had let to where they were now.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

He laid asleep soundly in the comfort of his room. The dim light would penetrate from the fairly opened window. The soft breeze filled the room carrying with it a beautiful melody.

_The rainbow wind blows at a far off the coast_

He stirred in his sleep.

_Before dawn, there was a melody I heard  
And it was very nostalgic song_

His bluish eyes opening slowly, at first he didn't realize it and then it hit him. It was the same song, the one he had been yearning to hear. He stood out of bed and ran toward the balcony.

_The birds now fly, towards the eastern sky  
Now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut, _

His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widen with surprise. Sure, he had called this song "Legend of Mermaid" but… he could have never thought that it had been a real mermaid who sang.

_Where the paradise of the seven seas lies  
After the stormy night_

He listened to her singing still in daze. He watched her as some water Pokemon came near her to listen to her too.

_To tell you my love I will be born again  
Even if everyone journeys away from here _

Her wavy hair was very long and dark and it dance with the air. Her fish-like tail glistened with the rays of the sun reflected on the water.

_As long as we sing the melody of seven countries,  
Even if I went away,_

She was very beautiful and he felt mesmerized. The necklace around her neck in shape of a Shellder captured his attention for a second, he felt as he had seen it before.

_I will never forget…_

It surprised him when she suddenly turned around to look at him directly and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he was speechless.

She turned around again and dived into the sea.

"Wait!" He yelled after her. He dressed as fast as he could so he could go after her.

She surfaced again and looked at him still smiling. He ran out of the room and towards the beach below. She wasn't there anymore when he finally reached the beach. He sighed disappointed.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Aqualle had seen him ran out of the room. She knew he would go to the beach to look for her.

"Told you it'd work" said Aqualle, in her human form, to Vaporeon.

"I never said it wouldn't" Vaporeon replied coolly.

They were both standing several feet away from him, far enough out of hearing range.

"So… aren't you going?" Asked Vaporeon as Aqualle simply stood there gazing at him.

"I'm nervous," she confessed.

"Oh, c'mon, he's not gonna eat you, you know." Vaporeon replied. "Besides, I'm here. I'll go with you."

"Thank you," Aqualle said as she breathed in deeply and armed herself with courage.

She walked slowly, too slowly, in Vaporeon's opinion. At the rate Aqualle was going the guy would probably leave. He was already beginning to walk back to his mansion. Vaporeon suddenly darted towards him.

"Vaporeon!" Aqualle yelled as she saw her friend run towards the boy. She ran towards them to try to stop Vaporeon.

The boy turned around slightly started by the shout and saw the Pokemon running towards him.

"Vaporeon! Stop!" Aqualle yelled but it was too late. Vaporeon had already tackled the boy and thrown him out of balance so they were on the sand. Vaporeon licked him on his face.

_'The things one does for a friend.' _Vaporeon thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry," Aqualle apologized when she was next to them. "Vaporeon get off him," she said and Vaporeon obediently did as told.

He chuckled. "No problem." He looked at the girl who really sounded worried. "Oh, it's you! The girl from yesterday." He saw her necklace, it looked exactly like-

Aqualle blushed when she was recognized. "Oh, you're the boy who saved me." She said pretending to have just realized. She sat on the sand next to him. "I wanted to thank you and apologize about yesterday. I was so rude, running away like that after you saved me."

"You must have been very scared," he said as he reached to her cheek and caressed her with his hand. She blushed cute and looked away. He stopped what he was doing and got up.

She nodded. "I was." She replied.

"They won't bother you again," He said as he extended a hand to help her up. She looked at his extended hand curiously. "You're not gonna run away again, are you?" He teased.

She smiled. "No," she took his hand. "I won't run away." He helped her to her feet.

"Good. Say, you're new in town, aren't you?" he asked.

She felt as if a Chinchou had given her a Thunder Wave. Her heart skipped at beat. "Um, yes, I'm new in town." She replied shakily.

"Then, what would you say if I'd show you around town?" He asked.

She blushed again. "Eh?" She looked at Vaporeon who was behind him.

Vaporeon nodded approvingly. _'It's okay, since you wanted to learn about humans now you have a human to teach you, right?'_

"…I-okay." She agreed nervously.

"Good. Oh, I almost forgot." He said suddenly. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Luke."

She smiled. "My name is Aqualle."

He showed her around town and she was amazed and overjoyed by all the things she saw; the people selling their products in the market, the park, and the fountain in the middle, the houses with their different colors and shapes, the Pokemon flying in the air and all the people walking about and chattering. Her dream had become reality and on top of that she had made a friend. She couldn't help but smile.

Vaporeon, who had hated humans for so long still dislike them but she felt she could trust this boy. He had saved them once and was kind to them. She felt however, he was hiding something because when he smiled it just seemed faked. The day went by so quickly for Aqualle, she didn't want it to end but it was inevitable.

They were back at the beach where they had found each other earlier.

"This town only has one year since its foundation and on Saturday, next week, there will be a great ceremony. The people are gonna choose a god so it'd be under their protection. It was supposed to be a few days ago but my father was away and since it seems he won't be here, I'll have to do it."

"Eh?" Aqualle looked confused.

He smiled at her confused expression.

"Hope you had a good time," Luke said although he knew the answer.

"It was the best! I have never seen so many people and-" she covered her mouth, she was saying too much and it may sound strange.

He looked slightly confused. "You've never seen so many people?" He asked.

"I-um, that is," she stuttered trying to find a way out of the situation she had just placed herself into. "I gotta go!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Sorry, goodbye." She ran and Vaporeon dashed after her.

He was left there standing flabbergasted for a moment before he started laughing. "See you tomorrow here!" He yelled after her. "She sure likes to run." He commented to himself as he continued watching her silhouette until she disappeared into the darkness of the night. _'I hope I can see her again.' _He thought. _'I like her.'_ He grinned as he decided to go back.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Aqualle had stopped running at the exact same spot as last time and again she was sitting in the sand.

"I did it again!" she bellowed and punched the sand before her.

Vaporeon sighed. "Well, it's not you're fault not to be quick-witted." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Aqualle darted an angry gaze at Vaporeon. "I'm not stupid. I just- I just couldn't come up with anything on the spot."

"Well, that's irrelevant now." Vaporeon said. "He said he wanted you to meet with him again tomorrow. Are you going?"

Aqualle bit her lower lip and nodded. "I'd like that. He taught me so many things today. I want to know more." She said in a dreamy voice.

Vaporeon started walking way from her friend, who was still daydreaming. "If that's the case, we should get some sleep," Vaporeon said. "Right?"

Aqualle smiled broadly and quickly got to her feet. "Yes," she giggled. "I can hardly wait."

The Next day…

It was almost as if the day was repeating itself, a copy from yesterday because just like the day before. Aqualle and Vaporeon had swum up right his balcony and she sang her song and again he had come down to the beach looking for her in her mermaid form. Unlike yesterday, however, he saw her standing in the beach looking out at the sea, waiting for him. Vaporeon was swimming in the sea and playing with other Pokemon as she was requested to leave them alone for a moment.

"Good morning!" she greeted with a smile.

He was slightly surprised to see her so early in the morning. "Good morning," he replied the gesture. "You heard the song too?" He asked curiously.

She had already practice her answer to him, so her replied was unwavering. "I did, I felt that if I came here you'd be here." She said with a small blush on her face with went unnoticed by him.

"Do you know who sings that song?" He asked as he walked and stood next to her though not looking at her but at the sea.

"No," she lied and looked away from him and at the sand. "Who?"

"A mermaid." He responded with a faraway look on his face. "You know," he looked at her in the eyes. "The first time we met I thought you were that mermaid."

Aqualle was utterly shocked; her eyes big with surprise and gasped escaped her lips.

"Of course," He returned his gaze at the sea before even seeing her reaction. "I now know that's impossible since you can talk."

Aqualle blinked. "What does my talking have to do with anything?" She asked curiously.

Luke smiled and returned his gaze back to her. "You see," he began. "Merpeople posses some magic and even some come to land but without their voices." He explained. "Of course, there are human who unfortunately can't talk but someone without a voice who suddenly appears, that usually means that their merpeople."

_'So if I hadn't wished for my voice in this form, he would have known.'_ She sighed mentally since she couldn't let him see how stupid she was feeling at the moment. She no longer desired to talk about this; she knew it would only make her feel worse.

"You were saying something yesterday," she started. "Something about a ceremony to choose a guardian for the city, I'd like to know more about it."

Luke smiled at her. She sure seemed eager to know about many different things and he couldn't help but think of her as a child who has just seen the world for the first time.

"Everyone in town already knows this," He started. "I am from a family who are very devoted to the gods."

"So… you're like a priest?" she asked unsurely.

"Not really." Luke replied. "I can use a little magic and my job is to be a protector, a Guardian*."

"A Goo-are-dee-an?" She asked with a little difficulty when saying it since it was the first time she had her that word.

"You can use Protector, or Guard if you want. After all, Guardian is a foreign word use by my ancestors." He said.

She nodded. "So…what are you suppose to protect?" She asked not really understanding that part.

Luke took a moment to answer. It really was hard to explain and he was telling her more than the people in town knew about. They only knew of his family as a family who was powerful and who the gods seemed to protect as if they were special.

"I am the Guardian, Guard, Protector; however you want to say it, of the Earth and Sea." He confessed. "I am supposed to protect all living creatures in the ocean and here on land. A Guardian job is to protect this planet."

"That sounds pretty cool." Aqualle said. "Although, it sounds like it's not an easy task."

"It's not." He admitted. "We can never stay in a place for too long and we are only allowed to marry someone from the same group of people, that is to say other Guardianes*. We are a small group and third parties wouldn't really understand it." He said with a tone that indicated he was feeling sad for some reason.

"If others wouldn't understand," Aqualle started timidly. "Why are you telling me this?"

He looked at her with a slight hint of surprise. Why was he telling her all of this? Why was he telling her and talking to her as if she would understand?

"I don't know," he confessed as he pulled back some strains of her hair behind her ear. "Somehow, I just felt like you would understand." He smiled tenderly at her.

She grinned back and closed her eyes and she enjoyed thoroughly the touch of his hand in her cheek. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she didn't understand why but she was feeling extremely happy even more than the first time she was able to walk on the land. She felt even happier than the first time she saw the town in the company of Vaporeon.

"Enough of that," he said as he stopped caressing her cheek. "Let's do something fun. Where would you like to go today?" He asked.

Her smiled became bigger and her eyes sparkle with anticipation. "Anywhere, I'll just let you surprise me." She replied.

He laughed at her response. "Ok, then," He turned around and offered her his arm for her to cling. "I'll take you to a place I think you are going to like."

She gratefully accepted his offered and took his arm. "I'm so excited." She said.

"Aqualle," Her name in his voice was music to her ears. "Aren't you going to call for your Pokemon to come too?" asked Luke before they started walking.

"It's okay, Luke." Aqualle said. Oh, how she liked that name. "Vaporeon looks like it's having fun." It was true too; Vaporeon was playing tag with a group of Corsola and Horsea.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

It wasn't what she was expecting and although it was really beautiful and under other circumstances she was sure she would have loved the place but right now she was human and on the company of Luke. Her heart was hammering against her chest with pure anxiousness. Her breathing was slightly agitated and she was sweating even though the weather was not hot. Even the cool breeze of early spring did not help her to feel any better.

Luke and Aqualle were currently on a boat sailing, the word for the place where they were currently in she did not know. It was not a lake but it was not exactly a river either although it was connected to a river, sort of. Plants grow around it and the Pokemon with wings and feather sang on the trees around them. It was truly beautiful, seeing the sun reflecting its rays on the water making it sparkle; hearing the symphony of the Pokemon as they flew near them and the other water Pokemon swimming close.

She really liked that place, how could she not? However, she was dreading what was ahead.

"There's a cave under that cascade," Luke had said. "I want to take you there, there's something I want to show you."

She had tried to think of something so they wouldn't go there but nothing occurred to her. She felt absolutely helpless and scared. She knew perfectly well that if the water were to touch her she'd go back to her mermaid form and if he saw her in her true form, then he will realize that the mermaid he had heard singing and had tried to talk was her. He would definitely find out she was a mermaid and that would mean her doom, she'd become bubbles.

They were really close now, the sounds of the water falling into the water was loud. Her heart thumping so hard it was becoming painful.

_'I wish Vaporeon'_ she was thinking but stopped herself. _'No, I can't wish that. I can't even think of wishing for Vaporeon, he'll figure it out if I were to do that.' _She fidgeted on her sit.

"Are you alright?" asked Luke after seeing for the last few minutes as they had been approaching to the fall that Aqualle was becoming more and more uneasy.

Aqualle looked at him as he stopped paddling, feeling slightly relieved. "I-I" she gulped. "I just, um" she tried so hard to think of something to say but she just could not come up with anything. _'How am I going to get out of this?'_

"If you're worried about getting wet, you can relax, there's a small gap for us to enter the cave." he said. "It'd be troublesome if we'd really had to go through the cascade, don't you think?" He smiled as he observed how she relaxed.

"I-I guess." She said slightly nervous.

As he had said there was a small gap between the cave and the fall which they used to go in. Inside it, it was dark and it seemed like the night had suddenly fallen because there was light but they were no stars. The water was shining under them too. As they sailed deeper in the cave the sound of the fall became silent and was replaced with other sound.

It was soft and somehow melodious. It was like a humming and sounded by some means familiar too. She closed her eyes as she let it invade her and captivate her more. He watched her as she closed her eyes and listened closely to the melody of nature.

"I knew you will like it." Luke said in a whisper-like voice.

Aqualle opened her eyes and smiled brightly. "Thank you," she said to him. "This place is just…breathtaking."

Luke smiled as how happy she looked. He couldn't describe it exactly, or actually understand it, but he really liked being with her. He wished he could always do this sort of thing with her, to see her smile. It was not possible though, he was going to marry soon, the same day as the ceremony in which the town would chose a god to guard the city.

This was becoming dangerous. He was growing feelings for her and he couldn't let that happen. How was he supposed to stop his heart from beating faster and feeling joy just by being close to her though? He looked at her as she was gazing at the water wondering what it made it shine. He sighed, knowing very well what he'd have to do.

They made it to the end of the cave and the sun was shining brightly in the sky just like before they had gone in.

"That was beautiful" said Aqualle. "I wish- I mean, I'm sure Vaporeon would have loved to see this place."

"Yes, I'm sure Vaporeon would like this place too." He said slightly sadden.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently as she noticed the sudden changed in his attitude.

"The reason why I brought you here is because I have something to tell you." He began. She simply continued staring and waiting patiently for him to continue. "This is going to be the last time we see each other."

"Eh?" she gaped surprised. "Why?"

"I'm going to get married next week," he said looking sad.

"Oh," she replied feeling numb at the moment. "Congratulations." She said trying to sound normal but she was beginning to feel hurt. She did not know why, but it was much worse than having being hit by a Poising Sting attack and a Wrap attacked by ten Tentacruel at once.

"Don't say that." He said as he was beseeching her. "I don't love her," he said and Aqualle felt slight better if only a little. "I do care for her though. I have known her for a really long time and we had always been friends. Our parents arrange it and neither of us can't say anything to oppose them." He said miserably.

"You can't?" she asked surprised. "Why? Why can't you choose the person you want to be with?" she felt confused.

"It's a long story." He opted to say. "The point is that I can't see you anymore. This is… my farewell present, you could say." He said with a bittersweet smile.

"I…I understand," she said looking down at her hands. "It would be bad for both of you if you're seen with another girl who isn't your fiancée."

"I don't really care what others say and neither does she, but it's me. At first I thought you were funny and someone who I wanted to have fun with," he explained. "But somehow you've come too close to me. I'm beginning to have feelings for you and I can't let that happen."

Aqualle couldn't help but blush and feel awkward. What was she suppose to say in this sort of situations? How could someone feel overjoyed and heartbroken at the same time? How was it possible to feel like crying and bursting with happiness? Why was she feeling this way? He was only supposed to be a friend and friends do feel this way about each other. Some of her mermaid and merman friends under the sea, in her world, had married and she did not felt this way. This was too much, she felt overflowing with emotions that contradicted each other.

"Let's go back, please." She pleaded as her eyes became moisten and tears were threatening to fall. She looked away from him so he wouldn't notice and he quietly did as she had told him.

They returned to the beach, both of them remained quiet as they walked back. "I guess this is it." Aqualle said as she looked at the sea. It was still early afternoon and Vaporeon was still playing with the other Pokemon.

"I guess." Replied Luke as he looked at her back turned towards him and then away from her.

She turned around and faced him and tried to smile her best. "I had a lot of fun with you." She said. "I really enjoyed the short amount of time we spent together, you know; and I want you to know how grateful I am towards you for showing me so many things. So, even though it is hard to say goodbye, I just want you to know that I hope you have all the happiness this world can offer because you really deserver it." She finished with her voice beginning to break and a tear sliding off in her cheek. "Thank you for everything," she said as she walked towards him and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. "Farewell," she whispered in his ear before she dashed off as tears were coming down.

He only looked at her running away from him. He touched his kissed cheek which still felt warm. _'It's for the best. After all, she…'_ He sighed as he felt a tight pain in his heart.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

_'Vaporeon! Please come, I need you!'_ Aqualle pleaded as she couldn't stop herself from crying. It was the first time she had cried in her entire life but crying made her feel better for some reason.

Vaporeon as loyal as only she could be was right next to her only after a few seconds of being summoned. Vaporeon had been waiting for Aqualle to say anything but she had stayed quiet, sobbing. She did not inquire the reason of her friend's tears and just stayed there with her the moral support she needed.

It took a while for Aqualle to finally calm down and stop crying but she still did not say anything.

"Aqualle, you've seen the human world, he showed you around so… can we go back now?" Vaporeon said suddenly

Aqualle looked at Vaporeon slightly taken aback.

Vaporeon sighed at Aqualle's expression. "You said you wanted to be in the human world for at least one day," Vaporeon started. "You got your wish. We have to get back, don't you think?"

Aqualle looked down at her lap where she had placed her hands. "You're right," Aqualle said in a quiet voice. "I've seen this world and enjoyed myself. It's time to return…"

"But?" Vaporeon asked knowingly.

Aqualle looked once again towards Vaporeon, now understanding where she going with this. "I can't just leave like that." She said more firmly.

"Why?" Vaporeon pressed on.

She remained quiet for a few seconds. "I…I'm sure." She replied. "I just feel that… I want to see him again. I want to see Luke again tomorrow and the day after and the day after that." She thought with a small blush on her face and a little smile. "He's been so kind to me so…" Her eyes became sad again with the thought of returning to her world.

Vaporeon sighed again. "You still haven't figured it out?" Vaporeon asked impatiently as Aqualle looked at her confused. "You like him. You're falling in love with him!"

Aqualle looked startled to say the least. "I-I c-can't b-be in love wi-with him! I-I just can't!" She denied. "No one falls in love with anyone in such short amount of time!" She protested. "Besides, I promised I wouldn't fall in love with a human."

"If that's true, then let's go." Vaporeon urged. "Besides, I heard he is going to marry soon." Vaporeon added.

She felt like crying again but she did not. "I know." She said quietly. "He told me."

"See?" Vaporeon said. "What more proof do you need? You are in love with that boy." She insisted.

Aqualle said nothing to Vaporeon's statement. She got up and walked towards the sea. "Let's go home," she said. "You are right. I got my wish and saw the human world; it's time to go back to where we belong." She said feeling numb, she wanted to feel numb. It was the only way in which she felt nothing.

Vaporeon was surprised. She had actually expected for Aqualle to decide to stay and fight, not to give in so easily. It was a bit disappointing but she knew it was for the best. After all, she had said so herself and everyone knew: nothing good comes from falling in love with a human. Aqualle was doing the right thing; she would not become bubbles like her grandaunt.

A few days later…

Vaporeon had told everything that had happened to Aqualle's grandmother and although she felt happy and proud of her beloved granddaughter for doing what she was suppose to do as a mermaid. She felt so sad seeing her in that state and she realized that if her youngest sister had given up her love, she would have become like this too.

Since the afternoon they came back to the Palace Aqualle had become even more withdrawn than usual. Under the sea, she had always been a quiet and thoughtful child but now, it was more like she was lifeless. She did not care about her pretty garden anymore. She did not hum or sang to herself; she did not inquire about the human world, she did not talk to anyone and did not do more than necessary. It was hard to believe she was actually there, because despite her body being in that place and moving, it felt as if she was dead.

She was dead, she felt as if she had died but yet she was still alive and moving. It was painful. Perhaps Vaporeon had been right; yes, she admitted to herself, she was in love with Luke. She liked him but she knew she had to erase him from her heart. The only question was: how? Erasing him, forgetting him, it wasn't going to be easy but what else could she do? She wanted to be with him, it was fine if they continued being friends; anything was fine as long as she could be near him. If only there was a way for her to get closer to him…

_'How could I have been so stupid?'_ She thought to herself smiling for the first time in days. "Vaporeon! Vaporeon!" She yelled as she swam around the sea palace looking for her friend in frenzy.

"Aqualle!" exclaimed Vaporeon as they almost bumped into each other in a corner.

"Vaporeon, I need you to come with me." She said, her eyes shinning with anticipation and a smile gracing her lips for the first time in days.

"Where are we going?" Vaporeon asked trying to catch up as she followed Aqualle through the long hall.

"I need to talk with grandmother before we leave." Aqualle said as sounded calmer.

"Leave?" Vaporeon stopped in her tracks taken aback. "Where to?" she asked but before Aqualle could answer she said "Oh, my! You mean we're going-?"

Aqualle looked back towards her friend with a smile and nodded. "You were right and I know I shouldn't feel this way… but there's nothing I can do now." Aqualle replied with a bittersweet smile.

The Queen mother, Aqualle's grandmother, was swimming towards her bed chamber when they bumped into each other.

"Grandmother!" Aqualle called.

"What is it, my child?" asked the elder, glad to finally see a smile on her beloved granddaughter's face.

She took a deep breath before she began. "Grandmother, before I left I said I wouldn't fall in love with a human and if I ever were to grow feelings for one I would return immediately." She made a pause unsure of how to continue, how to express herself so she would understand her, understand her feelings. "I did as I promised, but" her voice started failing her "I can't stop it anymore. I want to see him and be with him." She looked down, knowing her grandmother would be furious and disappointed greatly in her. "I love him; I tried to convince myself otherwise but…"

"Say no more," shushed the wise mermaid. Aqualle looked up at her expecting to see her mad or something but she was looking at her with tender and forlorn eyes. "I knew the moment you left and talked about that human boy that this would happen." She said with a lonely smile. "You're so much like her, like my baby sister. I just hope you can have a happy ending." She hugged her granddaughter. "Go," she whispered in Aqualle's ear. "Go and be where you want to be. Just remember that this will always be your home."

If Aqualle could have cried, she would have been crying non-stop. She was so happy she had understood her feelings. "I love you, granny." Aqualle whispered in the hugged.

"I love you too, my dear." She waved them goodbye, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time to see her.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Luke was lying in his bed feeling extremely anxious and regretting what he had told Aqualle a few days ago. After she ran away he returned home but he felt uneasy and bad so he went out again and looked for her. He searched everywhere but it was as if she had disappeared; or rather as if she had never moved there. No one in town knew anything about her, except that she often was with him.

"The new girl in town?" had asked one of the merchants he had asked. "Sir, no one has come to this town in two weeks time, since the roads are still being built."

He had felt completely lost when he heard those words. Just, who was she? More importantly though, why did he care for her so much? How was it possible for him to have these feelings when he barely knew her? Now, only after asking about her in town did he realize that he really did not know anything about her.

_'That's not true.' _He thought. _'I know her name is Aqualle. I know she loves water Pokemon and specially her Vaporeon, who she treats as he best friend. I know she dislikes getting wet. I know that when she smiles it's so bright and warm that makes others want to smile too. I know she is curious and likes to learn. I may not know about her background but what I know, what I have found out by myself, that's what is really important.' _

He turned around in his bed, as he watched the moon in the sky shine giving off a pale light for him to see around in his room. "I wish I had known sooner…" he murmured to himself and closed his eyes, remembering what had happened two days ago.

_He was feeling depressed and not in the mood to even get up from bed, he was ready to fall asleep again when there was knocked on his door. "Young master," said one of the maids behind the door. "The master and mistress have arrived."_

_There was not a response so the maid insisted, and knocked again. "Young master? Are you awake?"_

_He sighed and replied reluctantly. "I heard. Tell them I'm feeling indisposed, please and I wish not to be disturb."_

_"Yes, young master." The sounds of footsteps became after a short moment. _

'I haven't even heard the mermaid today,'_ he thought as he got up and looked out to the sea from his balcony._

_"Luke," there was a knock on the door again. "It's me, your mother. Please open up the door."_

_He had no choice but to open the door. After all, he knew that if he did not, she would end up going inside anyway, it was just a matter of time._

_"Oh, Luke," she said with a smile. "I missed you so much." She hugged him. "You have grown so much too."_

_"Mom, I'm not in the mood, please." He said with a slight annoyed voice._

_"What is it, dear?" she asked worriedly. "Why do you look so sad?" she asked finally realizing the emotional state of her beloved son._

_He beckoned his mother to sit down on his bed, since letting her stand in front of his doorway was rude. "I don't want to talk about it," he said looking down at the floor._

_She smiled tenderly at him; she patted his head and kissed him on the forehead. "Then, let me tell you this," she said gaining her son's attention. "Sometimes when you are having an emotional problem it is better if you let your heart deal with it rather than your brain." He looked slightly surprised but then again, his mother had always been very perceptive. "Follow what your heart tells you to achieve happiness and your mind to achieve greatness, use them both wisely and you will achieve both." She quoted. "My grandfather once told me that I always believed in this and I have been very happy."_

_Luke was confused by what his mother what telling him but he felt grateful nonetheless. "Thank you, mother" he smiled at her and hugged her. "Where is father?"_

_"I believe he went to the study since you did not come down to greet us." She replied as she stood up, ready to leave the room. "I let you get dress now."_

_"Yes, I'll see you later, mother." He replied as the woman closed the door behind her._

_He got dressed as fast he could and made his way to the study and as his mother had predicted his father was there._

_"Oh, Luke," said his father as he looked up from the book he was reading. "I'm so glad you finally decided to come down." He got up ready to hug him._

_"Father, there's something important I must discuss with you." He said seriously._

_His father looked surprise at the sudden solemn expression as sat back down. "I'm listening."_

_"I want to call off the engagement. I will not marry Gabrielle." He said in a bravado he did not feel. "There is someone I have grown feelings for so I am afraid I can not accept her as my wife. I will take responsibility if Lord Andersen tries to take any retaliation for canceling the engagement and rejecting the proposal."_

_"You know as well as I do that Lord Andersen is a very temperamental man and by doing that it would be like an insult." His father said warningly. "Are you willing to put your life in danger for the one you love?"_

_"Yes," Luke replied almost immediately, he really did not even have to think it._

_His father looked at him sternly for several seconds before a smiled graced his lips and a joyous laughed escaped his lips. "That's my boy, alright."_

_Luke felt confused but was glad that his father understood._

_"I'm glad you are able to makes decision as important as this and that you are willing to fight for what you really want." He said proudly. "I'm just glad that I don't have to see my son in danger since Lord Anderson had asked me to revoke the engagement." He stated and Luke looked surprised. "He decided to let Gabrielle marry that man, who turned out to be Count Dante Montclair, who had been kidnapped and… it's a long story. Your mother and I came here to tell you the news, that's the real reason why we are here. After all, for the ceremony on Saturday you don't really need me anymore. You are a full-fledged Guardian now."_

_Luke was speechless but happy. Now, he only needed to find her and tell her. He said a short farewell to his father before leaving the house to look for her and but it was futile._

That, had been two days ago and he still couldn't find her. He went to the old reservoir, where had taken her before and she seemed to not know what it was since she was looking everywhere around it and even was calling it a lake. Well, it did look like a lake besides the reservoir was unused and had been for a very long time since it had been there before the town was built. He went to look in the forest and was attacked for a few wild Pokemon on the way, which made him think that it was most probable she wasn't there. He searched around the beach since that was the place where they had met for the first time and it was also like their meeting place. In town, no one knew much about her. All of his efforts to find her seemed to be in vain.

_'Tomorrow will be a new day.'_ He thought as he decided to fall asleep and restart with his search yet again when the sun came out.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

The moonlight was being reflected on the sea and its silver rays made everything so beautiful but she couldn't appreciate its beauty until she saw him. It was very late, though and so she and Vaporeon went to the cave in the water to hide and sleep.

_'Tomorrow, I will see him.' _With that thought she went to slumber next to her beloved friend.

She woke up when the sun was high in the sky, making her think that it was around noon. As soon as her vision became used to the light again, she noticed that Luke was in the beach walking around as if looking for something. She smiled happy so see him.

"Are you just gonna stay here watching him or are you gonna go and talk with him?" Vaporeon asked as she dived into the water.

"I'm going, but I have to make sure no one else see me." Aqualle replied when Vaporeon surfaced again.

"Then, you better hurry because it seems he is going back." Vaporeon urged her.

Aqualle took a deep breath as she swam closer to him. She decided that it was probably best if she got his attention first, so she swam towards some rocks that where below the balcony of his house. Just like the other time when he had first seen her in her mermaid form.

"Vaporeon, I have to do this alone so please leave us for a moment." Aqualle pleaded nervously. Vaporeon smiled and nodded understandingly before diving into the sea and going to play with other Pokemon. _'This time, I'll sing him my song.' _She thought determinedly. After all the times when he had heard her sing before she was singing the songs he played. What the melody he played had told her, transmitted to her. Now, she was going to try to show him her real self, her heart, her feelings through a song.

_Like flowers, my love for you blooms  
Surely, you will come to love me too  
My hopes I keep in my heart  
I will never give up  
Even when winter comes the flower won't die_

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of the voice. He quickly turned around towards the sea and saw the mermaid from before singing. He gazed at her mesmerized and smiled.

_The truth is that I don't understand  
Why, do I, love you so much?  
When you're cold to me just like ice_

He sat on the sand and observed her while enjoying the concert she was making to him alone. He frowned slightly at the last phrase of the song and the smile was erased from his face. It reminded him of what he had said to Aqualle and made him feel guilty.

_You can be the sun to me  
So gentle and sweet_

She sang fervently as she remembered the few moments they spent together. He was so nice and made her happy.

_But sometimes you're so cold  
And you hurt me so,  
It's so painful,l I'm hurt.  
I want to cry but_

Then, the words he had said to her on the last day. It really amazed that it was actually possible to feel so happy and sad at the same time. She had felt delighted knowing that she was important to him but she also felt a sword piercing her heart when he had told her they couldn't meet anymore.

He had been so cold to her, he realized. Maybe cold was not really the word, but he knew he had hurt her. The look on her eyes, it broke his heart yet he knew that he did not have a choice back then. This song, it was almost as if it was telling him what Aqualle felt, her point of view and it made it all the more painful for him. Yet, he could not do anything but stay there watching the beautiful mermaid sing.

"Aqualle!" he suddenly said loudly, startling the mermaid and stopping her singing.

She looked at him startled and confused at his sudden outburst. She saw him walking towards the water and she froze.

"Wait. Stop" she said alarmed since it was the first time she had seen a human going into the water like that. She was afraid that Luke might drown.

He heeded no attention to her advice and continued walking towards her. She dived into the water when the waves were beginning to reach his shoulders. The water had completely enveloped him when she surface again and she feared the worst. She dived again and swam as fast as she could when she spotted him and he seemed to have lost consciousness.

Aqualle hurried and took him offshore. She felt helpless, not knowing what to do for him. She transformed in her human form and pulled him away from the water. Then she sat down next to him, ready to cry but trying to hold her tears.

"Luke, please" she sobbed as she put his head near her bosom hugging him with all her might.

He started coughing and she let go of him. "You know," he began with a hoarse voice. "Hugging a person so strongly would asphyxiate them could kill them." He joked.

"Luke," she sobbed as she threw herself on top of him happy to know he was alive. Then a thought stroke her. "Why did you do that? You could have died!" She pushed herself away from him, as she reprimanded him angrily.

"I wanted to see you," he said softly as his voice returned to normal, he tried to caress her cheek but she moved her face away from his touch. "I know I'd see you if I were to do that. I somehow felt you were here so I had to do something."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "What if I hadn't been here?" she retorted.

"You were here," he opted to say. "You're here," he smiled. "You _are_ here." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, breathing her scent.

"Luke," she tried to push him away. This was wrong; he wasn't supposed to be so affectionate to her. He shouldn't do this. "You have a fiancée, you can't do this." She protested.

He loused his hold of her slightly but still held her close as close as there was only about an inch apart. "The engagement was cancelled." He smiled. "I'm free to be with whoever I want."

Aqualle couldn't help but blush; it was not only his words but his closeness. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest it made it almost painful, her nervousness was making her mouth dry, too. She licked her lips.

She looked absolutely adorable with her rosy cheeks full of embarrassment. Her bashfulness made her so cute to him. He could feel her shivering from nerves and her lips slightly apart like that looked so kissable. The tongue that touched those fruitful lips for a fleeting moment made them even more irresistible. He couldn't contain himself any longer.

He leaned in towards her slowly as if asking for permission. She parted her lips slightly as she closed her eyes waiting for the touch of his lips upon hers. Their hearts were beating fast with excitement, anticipation and nervousness.

"Young Master!"

Both of them back away from each other and evading each other's eyes. Their faces completely reddened with embarrassment.

"Young Master!" called a young man as he ran towards his direction when he spotted him.

Luke stood up somewhat stiff and tried to hide his blush, successfully. "What is it, Marcus?" he asked trying to sound normal despite feeling the want to choke the poor man for having interrupted him.

"The Master has sent me to tell you that the preparations for tomorrow are ready and that you should revise everything." Replied Marcus. "Hello, Milady," greeted Marcus when he noticed Aqualle.

Aqualle smiled nervously. "Hello." She said her cheeks slightly pink.

"I'll take my leave, then." Marcus said and hurried back to the mansion.

Aqualle stood up and looked up to Luke with a shy smile. "It seems you have work to do." She said timidly.

He looked at her and leaned in, his forehead touching hers, making Aqualle cheeks become bright red. "I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" he said regrettably for having to part so soon.

She smiled wholeheartedly at him. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ceremony is private but I want you to be there, just don't let them see you" Luke said as he turned around after having walked away a few paces. "It's gonna be-"he chuckled as he remembered "where you always ended up running away from me."

Her face flushed once again. "Luke!" she said as she wanted to be upset at him and laugh at the same time.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he yelled before making his way towards the end of the beach.

Unbeknown to both of them, two people had heard the last part of their conversation and were grinning sinisterly.

"We're in luck," Mat said. "Don't you agree, Tom?"

Tom chuckled sinisterly. "Oh yes, the Pearl of Neptune and the Ruby of Gaia will be ours."

The next day…

It was around noon when Aqualle and Vaporeon arrived but the ceremony had already started. There was Luke and other two people with him. The three of them were wearing white and gray clothing and a big white cape covering most of their garments. The only one who she could see his face was Luke but the other two were covering their faces with the hood of the cape.

The other two were chanting some sort of ancient prayer from which some words sounded somehow familiar. Before Luke, there was a gray stone which stood there as some sort of pedestal, a papyrus on top of it and to each side of it there were two golden things. Those objects made her curious as she had never seen them before. They were as tall as a person made of gold, and had shapes of giant cocktail cups, or so it seemed to her. She admired each one of them and the extreme detail carved in them and resting on the top.

Both Vaporeon and her eyes widened with surprised.

"It can be," she mouthed to Vaporeon with disbelief.

_"They are the Orbs, the Pearl of Neptune and the Ruby of Gaia." _Vaporeon told her telepathically to not interrupt the ceremony.

She and Vaporeon continued standing there observing from afar. She went deep in her thoughts and talked with Vaporeon telepathically, she was glad she could talk to her this way.

_"I thought the Blue and Red Orb were in our custody."_ Said Aqualle to Vaporeon clearly confused.

_"I know, I don't understand this either."_ Vaporeon confessed. _"The Queen is supposed to have them locked in the chamber of treasures."_ Vaporeon thought. _"So, it was not stolen."_

_"I didn't think that for even a second."_ Aqualle retaliated with a glared. _"Luke is not that kind of person."_

_"I'm simply doing a process of elimination as to why they have them."_ Replied Vaporeon nonchalantly.

_"The only thing I can think of is that-"_The sound of a strong wave splashing the place where Luke and the other two people were, made her stopped in mid sentence.

A wave reached the high place where they were and before them appeared an elder woman whose body ended up in a tail in which she carried twelve Shellders. She was standing on a spurt of water she had created.

"Grandmother!" Aqualle almost yelled out loud.

Now, this was a surprised. What was her grandmother doing there? She and Vaporeon wanted to know.

Luke for a moment was startled and the sudden appearance of the mermaid. He seemed lost at words too but quickly recovered.

"Please, Queen of the Sea and granddaughter of Neptune, give your blessing to this town and help them prosper." Luke said and bowed before her.

"My blessing shall be given to all whose hearts are pure." She replied. "I will only guard for those who are kind and I'll let drown in my sea, those who are evil and threaten my people. For my time as a ruler of the Sea and future Queen or King I made the oath to guard this town."

"Let it be recorded as so in The Book." Both Luke and the Queen said in unison. The Queen pointed her scepter at the papyrus lying on top of the pedestal. It levitated on the air for a moment and then a bright light surrounded it, when it vanished there was a parchment instead and it was rolled, but everyone present knew what was written in it.

"It is done," said the queen. "I shall take my leave. Farewell." She went back to the sea.

The two people with the hood took it off. It was a woman of beautiful appearance and gentle eyes just like Luke's and a man who looked like a much older version of her beloved, with beard.

"You did well, my son." said older man proudly with a smile.

"I agree, you are indeed an excellent Guardian and you no longer need of us to instruct you." Said the woman.

"Thank you, father. Thank you, mother." He said and he hugged them both.

"Well, now that it's over," his mother said. "Your father and I will head back to the house. Are you coming?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I'll go in a little while if you don't mind."

"Then, see you later my son and don't forget to bring the Orbs back." His father told him before both his wife and him left the place.

"You can come out now," Said Luke with his back still turned rolling the parchment the Queen had made into a scroll.

Aqualle was about to come out of her hiding place but saw two shadows moved forward. "Heh, so, you knew we were here?" Asked a male voice.

Luke quickly turned around and saw two young men in front of him. They looked familiar somehow.

"We came for the Orbs," said the one with black hair.

"Hand them over," said the other, both of them smirking.

Vaporeon glared at both men from where she and Aqualle while she was paralyzed with fear. Those guys were the ones who hurt Vaporeon before and had also tried to hurt her.

"I will not." Luke replied firmly.

"Heard that, Mat?" snickered the man with brown hair.

"Seems like he wants to battle." smirked Mat. "Sceptile!" The tall green Pokemon suddenly jumped in front of Mat from apparently nowhere.

Luke gritted his teeth as he suddenly remembered. "You're the ones who tried to hurt Aqualle at the beach. The girl with the Vaporeon!" he accused.

"That's right." Confirmed John.

"Why?" Asked Luke. "She had done nothing to you." He began walking backwards trying to get away from them, nearing the edge.

Both Mat and John laughed as they approached him, not allowing him to increase their distance. "You know nothing and why would we tell you, anyway." Replied Mat.

"I'll just tell you a hint," said John. "She's not who you think she is."

Aqualle flinched surprised and looked at Vaporeon. "_You think they might-?"_

_"It certainly seems they do know."_ Vaporeon replied as calmly as possible to not frighten the girl any more than she already was.

"I may not know who she is or where she came from but that doesn't matter." Luke said.

"It may not to you but it does to us." Mat replied coldly.

"Enough chit-chat," said John. "Hand over the Blue and Red Orb. NOW!"

"You'll have to kill me first," Luke replied while glaring at them.

Both men sighed simultaneously. "If you want to do it the hard way," said John.

"Sceptile!" Mat gave his silent command to the Pokemon, who launched itself against Luke and pushed him down the cliff he was standing over and towards the see.

"LUKE!" Aqualle howled running as fast as she could to the spot where Luke had been standing.

"It's her!" Mat exclaimed as he tried to grab her but before he could touch her a Hydro Pump came out of nowhere making an ephemeral barrier between Aqualle and the men.

_"Vaporeon, take care of it, please"_ Aqualle said to Vaporeon telepathically as she darted and jumped into the sea.

Vaporeon glared at both human and Pokemon before using a powerful Hydro Pump.

Her appearance reverted to its original form, a mermaid. Desperately she looked for Luke. She hoped she would be able to take him out of the water before it was too late. From the corner of her eye she caught a figure drowning and going down and down. She recognized him and dashed towards him. She grabbed him and pulling him up to the surface. They were close the rays of the sun reflecting in the water a few feet ahead.

_'Just a little more,'_ she thought as the water suddenly began to turned turbulent. 'What's happening?'

With great effort they made it to the surface but without doubt, something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. The day had been a good one, the sun had been out just a few moments ago but now, the sky was covered by dark clouds of thunder but there was no rain; the sea was much to brusque even for the water Pokemon who looked frightened and were trying to escape. There was a huge dark shadow under her and Luke and a pair of glowing blue eyes; she knew very well who it was, Kyogre.

_'It can't be,'_ she thought as she tried to escape from it. _'Then, does this mean that-'_ Ashes falling from the sky as though it was snow stopped her thoughts. Then there was a rumbling sound as an explosion. _'They've been awaken.'_ She thought fearing the worst. _'That means Vaporeon wasn't able to protect them.'_ She said fearfully._ 'Please be okay, Vaporeon.'_ She pleaded silently.

They reached the beach, or what was left of it. The tides were so high now, that there were only a few feet of the beach left and it kept on disappearing, fast.

"Luke," she called him as she rocked him trying to wake him. "Luke, wake up!" She moved him harder. "Luke, you gotta wake up. Luke, don't do this to me, please" She said in tears as she had gone back to her human form.

His eyes shot opened when a wave suddenly hit him and enveloped him. He coughed the water out. "I'm glad you're okay," said Aqualle slightly relieved.

"What happened?" he asked disoriented, he saw her pendant it was just like hers, the mermaid. Did that mean, she- "The Orbs!" he exclaimed alarmed as he remembered before Aqualle could even began to tell him what had happened. "This is my entire fault." He said feeling responsible.

"Luke," she said sympathetically but reconsidered knowing this was not the time to be sympathetic and try to cheer him up; she had to do something to get him back into his senses. "Now is not the time to mope around" she said firmly. "We need to get the Orbs back, or-" it was horrible to even imagine what could happen if they did not.

"You're right," Snapped Luke out of his self-pity. He fumbled through his cape with a slight clumsiness. He grinned when he seemed to have found what he was looking. It was the instrument she had heard him play before, she gazed at him curiously. He started playing a tune. A squall suddenly hit them forcing Aqualle to close her eyes, when she opened them there was an orange dragon before them.

"This is my friend, Dragonite." Luke said shortly. "Dragonite, help us find those criminals who have stolen the Red and Blue Orb."

Dragonite howled as it let them ride it. As they flew, they saw Vaporeon who had fainted.

"Vaporeon!" Exclaimed Aqualle as they were descending near her. Aqualle wasn't patient and jumped out of Dragonite and ran towards her friend.

"She just needs some rest," Luke said as he carried Vaporeon and gave her to Dragonite to carry and continue their search. Needless to say Aqualle was relieved to hear the news.

In matter of minutes they found the thieves. The two men were running close to the beach and close behind them Sceptile and Machoke.

"Those don't belong to you!" Luke shouted from the sky startling both men for a moment.

"Why couldn't you just die at the bottom of the ocean?" Mat said annoyed.

Luke ignored the comment. "Give me back the Red and Blue Orb." He glared at them. "Now."

"Not without a fight." John said. "Machoke."

"Sceptile," Mat called as both Pokemon went in front of them.

Luke helped Aqualle get down from Dragonite while it put Vaporeon down, getting ready to battle at any second. "Stay behind me," he said to her.

"Dragonite, use Fire Blast." Luke ordered and the Pokemon erupted flames from its mouth burning Sceptile. Machoke was unharmed as it had used its companion as a shield.

"Sceptile!" Exclaimed Mat as the Pokemon fainted.

"Machoke use Rock Smash," commanded John. Machoke made a direct hit but the attacked was unfazed by Dragonite.

"Dragon Pulse," Luke said coldly as he watched both men feeling anxious. Dragonite used the attack and Machoke was sent flying a few feet away, fainted. Dragonite level was too different from the two Pokemon. "Give me the Orbs back." Luke said with a killing aura.

The team of delinquents flinched.

"I'll give it back," Mat hurried to say as he offered Luke the Red Orb.

"What are you doing?" hissed angrily John.

Mat gazed back at John as if he was out of his mind. "I know when I have lost."

John was like an enraged Gyarados. "You want this?" John held the Blue Orb in his hand.

"Give it back," spat Luke darkly.

"Then, take it," John smirked as he threw the Orb as far as he could into the ocean.

"Noooo!" exclaimed both Aqualle and Luke as they ran towards the edge and watched it sink.

Luke turned around with a glare but no one was there anymore. "Darn." He gritted his teeth angrily. He turned towards Aqualle. "Stay here," he said.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked fearing his answer.

"I'm gonna dive to find it." He replied ready to dive in.

Aqualle quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. "Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed. "You could die." She pointed out.

"We need to get the Orb or this will only get worse." Luke responded.

"But that's really dangerous!" retorted Aqualle, who had had trouble getting both of them at the beach before despite being a mermaid. Not to mention that the bad weather was only beginning when she did that now, even for her would be extremely hard and for him would be impossible.

It seemed she would have no choice but to reveal her true self to him, even if that meant her death. She was about to resign when she spotted a boat. If they were to use a boat to get away from the rocks and the walls they were so close, maybe he would be able to retrieve the Orb successfully. The chances were a lot higher in any event.

"There!" she pointed. "We could use the boat and get closer to the place he dropped it."

"'We'?" asked Luke rhetorically. "_I'm_ the one going; you're staying here where you are safe."

"But-"

"No buts, I don't want you to be in danger." He said gently. "Besides," he added "if we want to stop this we need to return the Orbs to the Torches."

"'Torches'?" she quoted questionably.

"You know," he said as he tried to remain calm but was beginning to lose his patience. "The two golden things at the ceremony place." Luke explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"Now is not the time for explanations," Luke replied exasperatedly. "Just get the Red Orb there and put it in one of the Torches."

Aqualle pouted. "Fine, just promise you'll be okay." She added worriedly.

Luke couldn't help but smile at her. "I promise I'll be fine. Once this is over, I promise we'll never part again."

Aqualle blushed. "I better get going," she said embarrassed and mounted on Dragonite, who once again held Vaporeon in its arms.

"Take care of them Dragonite and do everything she tells you," Luke said before breaking into a marathon to what used to be a port.

Aqualle, Dragonite and Vaporeon arrived the place where the ceremony had been held a while ago in a short time. To her surprise both of Luke's parents and her grandmother were there, her grandmother was standing with them in human legs.

"Who are you?" Asked Luke's mother.

"Luke told me to bring the Orb back here." Aqualle said nervously as she eyed her grandmother in human form. She placed the Red Orb where it had been and it shined for a moment before it went back to its original color.

"Where is the other one?" Asked Luke's father.

"It was thrown into the sea and Luke went after it." She replied worriedly.

"What?!" Exclaimed Luke's father.

"Luke! No," sobbed his mother as though she had been told that her son was death.

Aqualle's grandmother looked at her with a poker face on but both of them wanted to ask each other so many questions.

"I will send someone to get the Pearl of Neptune and bring your son back," the Queen of the Sea said.

"I wanna go too," Aqualle said immediately and the Queen told her "no" with her eyes. _"I will go even if you tell me not to, grandmother."_ Her resolution was strong; the Queen realized and had no choice but to accept it.

"Don't lose faith," Aqualle said to Luke's parents. "I'm sure he is fine. I'll bring him back."

"Please do." Luke's mother said to her as she held Aqualle's hand in hers.

Aqualle mounted back Dragonite, this time leaving Vaporeon behind. Both Aqualle parted leaving the worried parents behind.

"Explain." Aqualle said.

"Now is not the time." Replied the Queen.

"Didn't you say that humans are bad? Now, I found that you became the guardian of this town?" Aqualle said coldly. "What is this about?"

"It's a long story," The Queen said.

"Summarize it." Replied Aqualle angrily.

"Centuries ago there was a war. Kyogre and Groundon fought like they are now, this happened back then too. So, our people and humans united forces to make the Red and Blue Orbs in order to appease the two Pokemon. Now every century we take turns guarding the Orbs." She explained. "The people we united forces with back then was a small group and they have been keeping the secret of our people a secret and protecting us and the Orbs." She added.

"Keeping the secret of our people?" she quoted confused.

"Most humans think we don't exist and they make sure to keep it that way." The Queen replied.

"We will have to finish this later," Aqualle said as she ordered Dragonite to stop. "There is the boat." She pointed a few yards ahead towards the boat and where Luke was battling against the waves.

"I'll only be able to keep the water calm for a few minutes," The Queen said and both of them saw Luke dived into the ferocious sea "you know what you must do." The Queen said as she raised her scepter into the sky and then touched the water. A circle of light was formed on the surface and the water inside it was calmed.

Aqualle jumped off of Dragonite and dived into the water. She needed to find the Orb but she also needed to search for Luke. She was in her mermaid form again; she was a lot faster than most water-type Pokemon as she had often raced against them.

She found the Orb at the very bottom sea and dashed to get it. It was pretty easy to retrieve it for her.

"I found it!" She exclaimed as she held the blue Orb up in her hand for her Grandmother to see. She smiled but the smiled turned into a frown.

"That boy hasn't surface yet," She said to Aqualle.

"I must find him," said as she threw the Orb for Dragonite to catch. "Dragonite, go back and give Luke's parents the Orb."

"I won't be able to hold this for much longer," her grandmother warned. "You must hurry!"

Aqualle dived once again in pursuit of Luke. Desperately she looked for him. There were rock formations like mountains at the bottom, not to mention caves, he could be anywhere and she did not have much time.

_'Luke where are you?'_ She thought worriedly. She spotted him trying to free himself from some plants which his leg had tangled up with.

She swam and disentangled him and finally both of them made it back to the surface. He took a great gasp of the precious air as he swam back to the boat, with Aqualle's help.

"I'll go ahead," Said the Queen tiredly. "I'll them his parents he is fine."

"Please do so," Aqualle replied. "I'll help him get back ashore."

"Very well." The Queen departed shortly after that.

He was to tired to oar thus Aqualle had to pull the boat most of the way. As they grew closer to the coast they noticed the weather beginning to restore itself. It seemed the Orbs were in the place where they belonged and everything was back to normal, peaceful again. However, before reaching the shore they'd had to stop somewhere closer since there was a leak on the boat and it was beginning to sink.

"Why?" Luke asked. "Why are you always nearby?"

Aqualle continued swimming even though she was just noticing how tired she was after swimming against the strong currents and looking for him so endlessly. The boat was becoming heavier and heavier making it harder for her to pull.

"Why won't you answer?" He pressed on.

"You are a Guardian, so I chose to protect you so you can protect my people," Aqualle said not looking at him. She selected her words carefully so it sounded believable.

"That pendant," Luke began. "I've seen it before. Where do you get it?"

"My grandmother gave it to me," she replied. It was truth, after all.

"I know someone who has the same one," Luke commented as they had reached the cave where Vaporeon and Aqualle had so many times stayed the night.

"That can't be, there is only-," Aqualle stopped mid-sentence as quickly realized what she was saying.

Luke smirked. "I knew it!" he exclaimed happy. "You are Aqualle!" Luke got of the boat and jumped into the rocks there.

Aqualle gasped horrified. She had practically revealed to him that she was a mermaid. She had done so and now, she was sure she'd turn into bubbles.

"Aqualle?" Luke asked worriedly by her expression. "Is something wrong?"

"If a human finds my true identity I will turn into bubbles." She said somewhat numb.

"No!" Luke exclaimed. "You can't, that can't happen." He said fearing that he could lose her now that he could have her.

"I don't understand," Aqualle said stunned. "I should be turning into bubbles, but I'm not."

Luke sighed in relief and went into the water to hug her. "Don't say that kind of thing to scare me. I thought I would lose you." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Luke put a finger over her lips.

"Shh. Don't say anything," he said lovingly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"The reason why you didn't turn into bubble," Aqualle's grandmother interrupted and both separated immediately as a reflex. "It's because he found out on his own."

"Grandmother," Aqualle said as she saw the elder mermaid turning into bubbles.

Luke looked at Aqualle surprised and back at the Queen who he hadn't noticed, was vanishing silently into foam.

"What's- why are you-?" Aqualle asked incoherently as she didn't understand why her beloved grandmother was vanishing into foam.

The queen smiled gently. "I made a choice in order to prevent this from happening again," she said referring to the theft of the Orbs. "I'm just glad you were able to live your happy ending unlike my beloved baby sister." She added. "Please, Luke, make her happy."

"I will do my best." He bowed.

"Grandmother," Aqualle said as her voice was breaking.

"Don't be sad, my child." The queen said as only one-quarter of her body was left. "I have lived a happy long life. I hope you do too," she smiled tenderly. "You are royally eligible to become the Sea's Queen and whose voice is the sweetest of them all, I have left an important task for you. I just hope you will never have to do it."

Aqualle and Luke looked confused at each other.

"Farewell, my child." The Queen went back to bubbles into the sea, leaving both young adults confuse with the last message.

"I wonder what she meant," Aqualle thought out-loud.

"It doesn't matter now," Luke said. "Well, find out soon enough or like the Guardians always say 'all in due time'"

Aqualle smiled at him. "I guess."

"Now, I really want to do something," Luke said.

Aqualle looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked innocently.

Luke leaned in and touched her lips with his, surprising her but she was glad. She couldn't believe it, this was definitely a dream come true. From now on, she will be human, she knew, since a kiss meant he loved her. Thus part of his soul became her own and she would live as a human and as long as humans lived; a shorter life but with the promise of eternity after death. _'I just wish I'd be able to see grandmother again, in another life, maybe?'_ They didn't notice but there was a light glowing from the pendant.

…

"That was such a great story, grandma." said a young girl about eight-years old.

"I knew you'd like it, Samantha." Replied the older woman.

"The pendant glowing at the end," little Samantha thought out loud. "That probably means the grandma will live again in another live, right?"

"Now, I wouldn't know about that, my child." Sam's grandmother smiled gently and looked at the bluish pendant in form of Shellder that she had given to her granddaughter before telling her this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note:

I have a few things to point out:

-The text that's in _"italics and quoting marks"_ it's the telepathic talk. The other texts in italics are mostly thoughts or emphasis on the words.

-Vaporeon was the only Pokemon who I pointed out its gender because it was Pokemon who was Aqualle's best friend and a very important character.

-The first song used was "Legend of Mermaid" (from Mermaid Melody) thus the title too. The other song which Aqualle sings is called "Your Song" which I wrote based on a Japanese song from Full Moon wo Sagashite called "Your Song" I just never found the lyrics and I decided to make the lyrics up.

-The words Guardian* and Guardianes* whenever Luke said them were foreign words. I used the Spanish version of Guardian, but it doesn't really seem much different when it's written, that's why I had Aqualle pronounce it.

-This story I based it on one of my favorite stories of all-time "The Little Mermaid" of Hans Christian Andersen. It was only the beginning that I tried to recreate with the story as I remember it; everything else came out of my own mind.

-Finally, I just wanted to say that this is the first time ever I have actually written a full story with characters of my own creation. It really was a challenge for me, but I'm so happy right now.

Anyhow, I hope it was enjoyable and thank you for reading! Please review, pretty please?


End file.
